Spitfire
by N-I-N-T
Summary: Ash has finally won the Kalos league, only to discover that his celebration party isn't going as he planned when all of his former companions appear. He will have some tough choices ahead when jealousy meets malicious intent. Eventual Pokeshipping and a step into adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

Spitfire

Synopsis: Ash has finally won the Kalos league, only to discover that his celebration party isn't going as he planned when all of his former companions appear. He will have some tough choices ahead when jealousy meets malicious intent. A tale regarding most of Ash's primary pairings, and how each girl meets her 'match'.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: Teen.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon anime, games, or the characters involved.

My final note before we get started is for clarification: **They are not ten.** In this story, they've all aged accordingly; if you want the full layout and reasoning behind my chosen age for each character; send me a PM.

Age 21: Brock

Age 20: Tracey

Age 19: Misty, Cilan

Age 18: Ash, Iris, Gary, Paul, Drew

Age 17: Serena, May, Dawn, Clemont, Kenny

Age 14: Max.

Age 10: Bonnie

 **Chapter 1: To tell you the truth.**

A knock comes to the door of her apartment, subtle, but in every way familiar. The television was playing back to back episodes of Pokemon Soul—a television dramatization of six trainers on a pokemon journey; it was like the soaps her mom watched when she was a kid.

Misty was sitting very still while it played though the episode, only coming out of her stupor when the knock came to the door again. The Cerulean City gym leader blinked her eyes clear and she got up quickly, stepping over a box or two of left over pizzas as she finally reaches her door. She undid the locks, and slid the door open a crack.

"Hello again, Miss Waterflower." The voice was from a young man, no older than her, with acne sprayed over his face. She watched him, and then smiled in response.

"Pizza again?" He joked while handing her two large, delicious smelling boxes. The smell radiated an excess amount of cheese and sauce. Greedy, she snatched the two boxes and placed them on the shelf beside the door. Once she was facing him again she pulled out her wallet from her back pocket, and started to flip through her bills.

"If I would learn to cook, I could avoid this situation..." Contently, she handed him a fifty. Startling the young pizza delivery boy. Her total was only thirty, but the young boy often made sure she had a little extra care given to her pizza—so she made sure that he had a little extra given to him.

"As of now, learning to cook seems highly unlikely, so, I thank you." After handing him his cash, she smiled at him. He gave her a flustered look in return, and offered her a wide grin. One that unsettled Misty's stomach.

"...would it be to much to ask...Well, never mind. I guess I'll see you in a couple of days at this rate!" his voice was chipper as he started down the hall, tilting his pizza at her respectfully. He was enthusiastic, like an old friend she once had; and as she waved him away with one hand, she slowly shut the door with the other.

She locked the bolt and chain on her door, and then grabbed her pizza as she once again flopped onto her green couch. Cuddled by the only warmth she knew as of late, her pizza box. She popped open the lid, and as she had suspected, her normal pepperonis were garnished like a deluxe with no anchovies or peppers, of course; and so Misty grinned like a Meowth. While taking a slice of the cheese smothered bread, she kicked her bare feet up onto the the coffee table, and expressed a sound of appreciation.

"I need to thank him again when I see him again." She murmured to herself happily chewing her food.

Within moments, she was once again pressed into the depths of her green couch, and starting on her second piece. The only thing better than pizza, was pizza on her warm couch with familiar TV shows after a long day at the Cerulean City gym. She licked her fingers after having devoured her second piece within seconds, and liked her lips avariciously. Yep, nothing beat a warm pizza after working at the gym...even though she hadn't been there for three days. She coughed at the memory, and then a sudden, and abrupt rush of depression hung over her head, and she hotly took another slice of pizza, chewing on it as she thought.

She believed her actions to be justified, her sudden inablilty to cope with herself, or her surroundings were totally understandable... or, at least that's what she told herself. because as the television program cut to a commercial, the same incident was thrust in her face again, and she reached for the remote to change the channel, but could not find it right away. She panicked, threw her pizza back into the open lid, and looked for the remote.

"Never before have we seen a Kalos League champion like Ash Ketchum!" Pictured moments after his introduction scene with his Pokemon during the battle, was a photographed picture of who Misty was sure was named "Serena" kissing Ash right after the battle. "A secret love affa-" Misty changed the station to one of the Pokemon battling stations, and snuggled back into her couch, feeling more depressed than the pizza could help her with. Drama: It was sadly the only thing the media was good at presenting. Drama brought viewers, heartache, and ratings. Then again, having the image tossed in her face every few hours was probably the most heartache she felt in years.

Years. And she still felt this way. How pathetic was that? She groaned at herself and tried to become one with the couch.

At nineteen years of age, and eight years after the start of 'their' journey together, and after four years of being separated with little contact; she should NOT feel so angry when she finally saw that Ash had found himself a girlfriend. In fact, she should be 'happy' for him, because it wasn't like she gave him mementos, childhood memories, or a handkerchief (As reports came out that Serena did), no, she was just a friend with a ruined bike that followed him around for years. She shouldn't be angry with Ash, they were older, they could make their own life choices...

But god damn it. She was.

Beside her was a half-empty bottle of Jaguar that she took into the palms of her hands after discarding her pizza box and remote. Without a care in the world, she put the bottle to her lips and took a long drink; remembering fantasies of kissing Ash when he was supposed to win the Johto League, or the Indigo League—but nope, he couldn't win any of those.

"Serena, according to one of their traveling companions, is Ash's good luck char-" "For fucks sake." Misty cursed, switching the station again. She no longer felt like watching soaps, no, instead she flicked to the TV guide station which was so seldom watched; and she watched the stations roll by as she took another swig, and another slice of pizza.

Maybe it was a bit pathetic, and a disservice to herself to let herself get so beat up over Ash's choices. Hell, she hadn't seen him since they were freaking kids. She had no right to even assume that he had feelings for her, let alone that she had feelings for him. Maybe what she was feeling was the same feeling people had when their favorite musician turned out gay? Instead of a genuine sense of sadness, she felt possession over Ash? For Mew's sake, they were just kids when her crush started, so why was it that after so many months of believing she was over him, she suddenly felt like her heart got ripped out, then trampled on?

Her whole world felt like a lie—and she let herself get caught up in. One big giant romantic fantasy, that Ash would come to terms with his feelings (someday) and come running back to Misty—but who was she kidding? He discarded her years ago, and after four other female travel companions, she felt...less special than she once was.

She was now cradling her bottle of jaguar; after each bite of pizza she would slurp it down gregariously. The worst of this, however, was that she knew that she couldn't have been _the only one_ upset over this news. She knew to some extent, albeit a small amount; May, would be jealous, Dawn would be furious, and Iris would laugh.

Even those few times when she managed to see Ash in Pallet Town before he left on another journey was just enough to hear about who each female was—Misty looked at her hands and sighed.

May was the traveler, she loved adventures—but she had a girly side which was expressed in her Pokemon competitions. She spent enough time with May to know that she would at the very least be confused about her feelings about Ash—if she still had them.

"Hopefully not as pathetically as me," Misty thought while leaning her head back to stare up at her stucco ceiling.

Dawn, who Misty had only met in person once, and for only a fleeting second, was more girly than May and Misty put together, but she had a sense of compassion and confidence that rivaled Misty's. Dawn knew what she wanted, how she wanted it—and most importantly, when. She would be angry at Ash, no doubt. Misty couldn't quite flesh out what it was about Dawn, but she was very likable, and it was probably due to her ability to understand Ash better than Misty could herself.

Iris was the only person Misty never met in person, the dragon master, gym leader was a bit like herself when she was younger—obnoxious, angry about everything, and hot-headed. She was apparently very tomboyish, but nice as well. She was the only one that Misty could not see getting upset over Ash's news—but being happy for him instead.

Like Misty should have been.

So, in the grade scheme of things, where did that leave Misty?

Well, she thought while twirling her long hair. She was technically his oldest friend, well, so she thought before all the media reports came out about Serena. However, she was the first person to travel with him on a Pokemon Journey, but also the first to leave. As opposed to all of Ash's traveling companions, who would tease him in a joking manner; she decorated their traveling together with ridicule and malicious to cover up her own budding, unnatural feelings. Sure, some of it was teasing, but most of the time, she substituted what should have been Butterfrees with a ragning, confused Gyarados.

So, that's what 'they' were, unnatural. Ash should have been like a little brother to her—not a shining prince. She paused, thinking of that image, Ash would walk down a flight of stares in a tin-can set of armor, with Pikachu tucked under his arm like a foot ball. And at the last step before taking her hand, he would trip and fall over his own feet, causing her drink to spill over her nice dress. She gave a soft chuckle.

Because Ash was many things, but charming, or graceful; he was not.

Wrapped up in the moment, she found herself remembering a lot of their journeys now, with Brock and Tracey, May and Max; and she had to slap her head for getting so worked up about Serena.

Misty was after all a memory to what was once the greatest days of her life. Ash has grown a lot since she last saw him—he appeared more mature, level headed, and he wasn't the same boy that she had a crush on; so, if Ash was happy, she was happy.

Misty sucked in the air, committed for a total of two seconds to her idea, before she thrust herself into an aggravated sitting position.

But WHY was she not happy?! She threw her legs down, and sat forward, letting her bottle of jaguar rest on the coffee table. She hunched over, and as the reports started again on the new Kalos Champion; Misty just did what any justified girl would do, and shut the damn television off.

Things could have been different; they could have, that should have been her in Serena's spot—not Serena, or anyone else, damn it! She landed over the coffee table, wishing for the reflection in the TV screen to give her answers.

What if she had told him her feelings before she left that day for Cerulean City gym; what if they had a relationship? Would either of the had been mature enough to sustain it? Misty thought bitterly, and threw her head back, wanting to cry—but unable to shed tears. NO! The answer is no, they would have crash and burned. Most likely, Ash would have rebutted her feelings entirely! She touched her hair and pulled on the long, unkempt strands and threw herself onto her shag carpet.

She hated this! Why couldn't she just stop herself from being upset? She lay perfectly still, taking in the scent of dust, and then after exhaling—hopefully clearing her head, she sat up.

She was...possibly a little intoxicated, which only made matters in her mind worse; because not only was she a raving lunatic—she was a raving DRUNK lunatic. She held her head.

In her last intentional move, she laid on her couch again. She let the pizza boxes fall to the floor, and ripped her soft, purple blanket from the back of the couch, and cuddled with it. She laid for a moment; hoping to get rest, but found that all she could think about, again, was Ash.

Ash, ASH, ASH. And then in the depths plaguing her minds—she was suddenly thinking of Serena, and all the.. oh god; all the...Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet, and in a last ditch effort to drown out the noise, she took the jaguar in her hands, and chugged it backwards.

It was her sisters advice to use alcohol as a crutch...smething she was against on most occasions... but, this one time, this ONLY time, she would just drink until she felt better.

–

The red headed water-pokemon trainer fell asleep on her couch. And the worse thing? Morning came in like an onix parade running over her head. Woken from a dead sleep, she held her aching head. Even with the world spinning under her couch, she managed to pull herself up, and clear her throat. Her head felt like it was on fire, and her shoulders felt like she had gotten hit by a baseball bat repeatedly. She shuddered, gooseflesh appearing as she tried to straighten herself, and her apartment up—just the slightest. She stumbled and stammered, and she started with the pizza box that had fallen fro the table. The open pizza encrusted itself onto her green carpets, and she peeled it off piece by piece before throwing it back into the box. Her next task was the spilled bottle of jaguar that had not only left a puddle on her floor, but also a puddle on her couch. Which, lucky for her, she had been laying in. Her hair was drenched with the alcohol, and the scent made her stomach churn.

"Fuck," She muttered, trying to pull herself together, but found that she could not. Her limbs felt heavy, and she struggled with the smallest tasks; she wasn't ready for the day. She wasn't ready to adult.

So instead, she staggered to the bathroom where she immediately started to strip off her clothes and practically fall into the tub with a twist and a slip. As an expert, with tons of experience, she was easily able to turn on the cold shower with her feet; and it hit her like a damn water fall.

"oh god that's cold!" She shrieked, possibly waking up her neighbors, and sat up shivering in the tub. She moved to quickly, and swipped her head against her bent knees. She grabbed for the dials with her right hand, and rubbed her sore nose with the left. She palmed the dials until the water became luke warm, and then she fell back again with a loud thud of her head hitting the wall. This time, with the intention of falling asleep.

And so she did.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

More characters to come next chapter—I couldn't think of a better way to present this information than through the eyes of the first female lead; hopefully, it was enjoyable!

Primarily, I write my stories for myself, and if other people like them, then that's awesome, too.

That being said—to clarify, I am not an amourshipping / Serena hater, and for that matter, I don't hate any of the OTHER pairings either. This is just a little bit of **spitfire** as to why I support pokeshipping, (or the start of it) even though I know it will most likely never be canon (I honestly don't want any of the shippings to be canon) I think the whole argument over pairings is...interesting, and humorous, and I respect everyone who likes what they like. However, respect what I like as well. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. I'm just putting this out there for other people who think like I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Spitfire, Chapter 2: It's not like that

A week prior to the events at Misty's apartment were the Kalos League Championships; where young trainer Ash had finally taken his first victory since the start of his near eight year journey.

The cameras were blazing, the media was soaring, and from the corner of his eye, he could see his companions running after him. He waved his arms around happily—up in the air like a champ, and Pikachu clung to his shoulder, doing the same.

"Pika pi!" the small rodent cried while Ash's onyx eyes burned with passion.

"We finally did it!" He spoke, taking his little friend into his hands, and twirling him. "We did it! We finally won!" His laugh carried through the arena, and the many cries and whoops heard were only fuel to Ash's fire.

It was a moment he would never forget; the cheering, the happiness, and the overwhelming relief that came with victory. At last, he was finally one step closer to achieving his dreams to become a Pokemon Master—after so many years. He stopped twirling Pikachu, and took a slow moment to rub the mouse pokemon's head with his face.

"We did it, Pikachu." He whispered before the encircling arms of familiarity overshadowed his Pikachu.

In an instant, he looked up and his eyes were met with sky blue ones, an oncoming smile—and then lips. The distinct flavor of strawberries mashed with what tasted like popcorn? He was taken aback, and so was the crowd who paused only briefly before growing even louder—if that was possible.

It took him a moment to even register what had fully happened, and when it had; he realized only one thing as the girl pulled away with a large smile plastered over her face. She took Ash's hand, and raised it high above him; cheering him on hand in hand.

Serena had kissed him.

–

It was not long after the battles that Ash was in his individual room at a grand hotel that Ash really had time to think for himself. He sat out on the balcony—having became fairly quiet after the kiss, even for his interviews he was not feeling talkative. Something felt heavy in his chest, and he was a long way from figuring out what the hell it was.

And so, here he was, on the balcony, sitting in a metal chair, looking out to the stars after winning his first championship. He should have been down stairs with the rest of his group celebrating, but instead, all he wanted to do was hole himself into a bunker for a couple days—or weeks; or at least until he could figure out what that feeling in the pit of his stomach was?

The feeling was not the same as winning the championship; or losing a battle, or winning a battle, for that matter. It was not like the moment when he caught his first pokemon; a sheer, overwhelming joy that threatened to beat out of his chest. But it was more subtle than that, something... strange.

He scratched Pikachu's head, who had been sleeping on his lap for the last hour—he knew that as the new champion, he wouldn't be able to hide for very long, but he would take what he could get.

He blinked his eyes, wishing for the answer to be written in the stars...but no matter how much he looked, all he saw were a bunch of twinkling spots staring back at him.

So, his last bet was to look into himself, to determine what the feeling was. It didn't take him long to recall the first memory he had of 'kissing', and just the thought of it burned his cheeks red, and his lips warm from the familiarity.

 _"Do you think people change when they kiss?" a naive eleven year old Ash asked his then partner in crime, Misty._

 _"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves someday."_

But not like this! He grabbed his face in frustration while throwing his head back. He had kissed his mom before, but even he was smart enough to know that there was a difference—but what WAS the difference? He couldn't put his finger on it.

Did Serena mean it in a nice way? The way the media quickly devoured it painted her as his...his... As he thought about it, a redness rose from his shirt collar to the tip of his nose, SOULMATES.

He shuddered, feeling the overwhelming pressure of romance for the first time.

 _"Romance is the most important thing in the world"_ Misty's voice echoed into his head at a time like this, and he only felt more embarrassed.

"Damn it Misty, this is not the most important thing in the world! This is the most confusing thing in the world!" His movements, and groans eventually woke up the sleeping rodent on his lap, and he stared down at it's sleepy eyes.

"Chuuu?" Pikachu asked Ash while perking its ears up.

Ash shook his head. "It's nothing, buddy. Just get your rest, we'll go down to the party in a little while." He reassured pikachu, who put his head back down slowly, and then within seconds drifted off into dream land. Once again, Ash was left alone to his thoughts, and once again, he wanted to ram his head into the wall multiple times. A concussion felt better than what he was feeling now.

What was he even feeling?!

"Maybe I can ask Brock." Ash questioned aloud while tapping his chin; that's what he would do! Brock was smart with everything romance related, he could call him and...and... explain..

What was he going to explain? He couldn't even describe to himself what the feeling was, let alone someone else—but maybe, just maybe, Brock would take a single look at him, and know exactly what he was going through.

Then there was Misty, maybe he could... At the thought of Misty, his face turned a sudden shade of red, and he shook to remove the thought. Possibly even May, or Dawn?

But each idea seemed like less of a good one as he went down his list of people to ask, and how to handle the situation.

Did..did Serena like him? Like, really like him—like the kind of like that only parents feel for each other?

Did Serena want kids?!

"Oh God!" Ash cried while standing up abruptly, and launching Pikachu from his lap, onto the cold concrete of the balcony.

"What am I going to do?" Ash groaned, stepping back into the hotel room with little disregard to Pikachu's fall, and belly-flopped onto the bed; extending his arms out to both sides of him. The small electric rodent made a disapproving squeak, and then followed its trainer back into the room.

"Pika, pika pi." Pikachu reassured Ash, patting him on the pat while sitting on him. In response, Ash groaned; feeling his face red with frustration...or embarrassment? Or something else?

There was a GOOD reason he was oblivious to all of these emotions, they were confusing, and distracting.

Mostly confusing—but distracting was important to!

"Pikachu, pika pika chuuu." The small rodent added, and Ash quickly sat up, grabbing the pokemon, and squeezing gently.

"you're right, maybe I'm making something little into a lot." Suddenly, his confidence was back as he looked at Pikachu.

"What would I ever do without you little guy?" Pikachu yelped in agreement, and trainer and pokemon high-fived before leaving the isolated room.

–

When Ash finally did make his way down through the elevator, squeals of adornment rocketed through the entire hotel.

"Ash, we love you!" one of the girls squealed, held back by some buff guards; only the invited guests from the tournament and Elite Four were allowed into the party to celebrate Ash's victory but that didn't stop the girls from trying to run through the open doors. This was his celebration in which his pokemon party and name would be recorded for the wall of champions. His friends were obviously still invited, but the ceremony was ultimately about him—and everyone wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What did you think when your childhood friend kissed you, Ash?"

"How do you feel about disappointing all the other fan girls?"

"Is it true that Serena is"-

And there it was again, that hole in his stomach, a deep growl penetrated the reporters and Ash threw up his arms to stop them from speaking.

"Can we talk about the battle?" his voice was deep, and for some reason, he was angry—angry that his skills were being overlooked by...wait, was that anger?

His eyes opened wide, and then he shook his head as the reporters backed off. He made his way down a small set of stairs, ignoring anyone who didn't ask about the battle, and made a B-line for the buffet table. If when you're confused you can't find an answer? Eat more.

He grabbed himself a plate, and then set it down, and then took a leg off the table and started to nibble on it while Pikachu helped itself to the fruit.

"Hey Ash, that was pretty intimidating." Clemont's voice pierced Ash's ears, and he had never felt more relieved to hear a familiar voice in a pack of wild animals.

"Hey there." He spoke, his blonde friend was scratching the back of his head with a laugh.

"We didn't think you were going to come down from your room."

"I was just letting Pikachu rest."

Ash turned away from the buffet table, still with food in his hand. A disrespectful manner that his mom would have swat him over the head for. He took a small walk with Clemont to where Bonnie and Serena were; only, before he could reach Serena, who was bubbly while speaking with some people from the media along with Bonnie; Clemont stopped him.

"You can't act like it didn't happen, Ash."

"Like what didn't happen?" While Ash spoke, he took another bite of food.

"What you and Serena did. S-she kissed you." he stammered at the end, still a bit nervous about the subject as well, his glasses glared over, and Ash looked away from him in favor of Serena.

He wanted to say that he felt butterfrees in his stomach, or happiness, or even the giddiness that his friends always expressed when they talked about romance. But what he felt was... different, it was definitely approval—he liked girls, and he liked Serena, but it was different than he thought it would feel. Before, when Ash did occasionally derail his thoughts about pokemon to think about romance, he always imagined that it would be like a head rush, like a burning fire—much like the way battling pokemon felt...and instead, he felt like a small little flame was in his chest, started by shock that the light touch of a faint kiss created.

"Why does kissing matter so much, anyways?" Ash murmured so that only Clemont would hear him.

–

On the trek back home, Serena spent more and more time being close to Ash—or maybe she was always that close, and he had just become aware of it. He wondered silently if everyone else was aware of it, and he was just too dense to see it himself?

In all regards though, since the start of their way back home, Serea had not kissed him, or even tried to. He felt a sense of satisfaction and relief...and also a bit of guilt. It was just a kiss of victory—he told himself happily...That's all it was.

But he also wondered why he was so happy about that being all it was?

He wasn't gay, was he? His nose scrunched up at the thought, and he cleared his throat bitterly while he and Pikachu marched through the forest to gather some wood for their fire. No, he was pretty sure he liked girls—but how could he be sure? Up until now, he had never even considered a girl to be anything more than platonic? Maybe the reason he felt so mixed up was because he did not like girls?

His body stopped moving, and out of instinct, he tilted over, and bumped his head onto a tall tree to remove the thought from his head. No, he liked girls—he remembered at some point feeling passionate about them, about one? What was he even thinking right now?  
He smacked his head on the tree, making Pikachu panic. Why was everything so confusing!?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ash barked while Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder and pulled on his hair as if telling him to stop. Due to the force of the small rodents hands, he lift off from the tree, grabbing his head.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" Pikachu released his hair, and Ash half-laughed. At least pikachu was always consistent.

The silence that filled the night air and Ash's brain while he slowly scavenged for firewood, was quickly substituted by the distant stifle of sobs.

"What's that?" As he spoke, he came around a forest clearing, were a small stream ran through—and who else dipped onto their knees by the water than Serena herself. At first, and possibly for the first time in his life—he saw someone crying, and didn't instantly want to help. He had a strange feeling he already knew what she was crying over, and so he wanted to turn, leave, and pretend like he saw nothing.

...but Ash wasn't like that. Being the boy, or man, that he was; he and Pikachu walked down to her, setting down their bundle of firewood sticks before taking a seat beside her on a rock.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked while Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder and onto Serena's knees, showing its own support for the younger trainer.

Serena wiped her eyes quickly, feeling pathetic.

"it's just...just... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Her voice cracked between sobs, her eyes were pouring like waterfalls, and Ash felt...more guilty than he had in a very long time—worse than when he had accidentally forgotten who she was in the first place.

"No..no, it's okay." he stuck his hands out, and then slowly pressed his left hand against her shoulder and pat it. A gesture that was at one time so natural, seemed so strange now. Maybe he was over thinking things...but he wasn't the only one. He looked at Serena with sympathy.

"No it's not! You hate me now. You wouldn't even talk to me at the celebration." Serena hiccuped while crying, and not even the small yellow rodent could fix her. Pikachu looked to Ash for a solution—but alas, Ash, did not have one.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you—it's just...weird, you know?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, which made Serena look up at him with the slightest amount of hope in her eyes.

"What do you mean weird?" Her timid voice sent shivers down Ash's spine, and he had to wrack his brain for a proper answer.

"Well, I've never been kissed before—well, except from my mom...and it was right after my victory...so it was just...really surprising I guess." he looked into her eyes, his previous nerves having worn off while Serena stared back.

"Me either." Serena blushed, Ash's eyes were so alive, full of what she thought was love, and she forced herself to look away again. Ash, however, was confused, but believed he had found a resolve with her.

"So, you understand?" He asked, and she nodded.

So she did understand! That he thought it was a victory kiss, the kind one shares at the end of a very difficult task—one amongst friends. His face related; she felt the same way! It was all just a misunderstan-

"Mmphth" Ash tried to speak through closed lips.

She had moved quickly, or maybe not, Ash hadn't been paying attention and it cost him. She kissed him again. Her lips brushed over his, and this time, it was deeper—parting his lips away, and some weird, smacking noise? He wasn't kissing her, in fact, he felt like a spectator to his own life events; and his eyes bugged out. The kiss was longer this time, drawn out just long enough for Ash's lips to start tingling, and his brain to go numb. When they separated, however, he felt an omnipresent level of guilt; and he wasn't sure why.

"What about that?" She asked, and for what Ash was just about to say, he would never know why. Maybe it was because his mom raised him to a gentleman, someone who no matter what should respect the woman he chose to date; something he scoffed at, claiming he would never kiss or date a female; ever.

And yet, here he was.

"It was better." He replied honestly; too honestly, as she shut her eyes happily, and went in for another kiss. However, it was one that he recuperated by placing an index finger against her lips and looking away, into the forest, blushing like a small boy would.

"We better get back soon. They might get worried."

"Oh, you're right." She was suddenly glowing, recovered quickly from her former sadness, and for what?

Ash's chest rose, and then fell.

Mew have mercy.

–

When they arrived in Pallet Town for his private celebration, his situation, or hole, rather, that he dug for himself only got worse as Serena and Delia became friends right away. They cooked together, they baked together; hell, he was sure that at some point, they even painted each others nails together.

He, on the other hand, felt like dying—and he wasn't sure why.

He liked Serena. He did. He really, really did.

But was that as far as it went? Was he going to be stuck with these half-feelings for the rest of his life? And if so, how would he go about fixing them?

For the first time, in a very long time; he wanted to be ten again. Things were easier then.

But, alas, a seventeen year old about to turn eighteen was not allowed to fake naivety anymore, and so here he was, in his personal hell.

"Ash-y dear! Come inside, we cooked breakfast!" Clemont and Bonnie were already in there when-he shuddered-Serena called for him. Before he walked inside, Ash was leaning up against the fence, looking hopeful at the road. His friends would be pouring in one by one to come to his party, at least the ones he could get a hold of. Maybe it wasn't too late to ask for help from one of his old companions...and dear Mew, he hoped they had the answers he was looking for.

 **Author's note:**

Not hating, I think amourshipping is cute, but I just can't see Ash understanding it right away; or Serena understanding that Ash is blindly confused, because of her own emotions getting in the way. Over all, I like them, but I don't LOVE them. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Spitfire, Chapter 3: We'll always be friends.

After the gruesome task of cleaning herself and her apartment up, dressing herself, and peeling herself away from her pizza and warm couch; she was finally on her way to Cerulean City gym. Albeit, a little bit later than she had originally intended, Misty was just glad to be walking through the fresh air. After the night she had she was lucky she even stepped foot outside of her apartment—usually, she would have just given up, but today she felt would be a better day.

Unlike her usual attire, she was in a pair of black jeans, and a yellow tank top with a bikini tied under it. Her gym clothes were at home in her laundry hamper, waiting to be washed—so she had to make due with that she had. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark glasses that gave her a mysterious appearance, and her hair was tied up in a loose pony tail. She looked like a gym leader that was going to take no shit—and she refused to.

When the gym doors were finally insight, and blew out all of her breath. As she suspected—there were already a few bright-eyed, bushy-tailed ten year old trainers waiting outside for her; tossing out complaints that they traveled all the way from x, only to be met with shut doors. Misty had to stone wall herself, or they would eat her alive—especially the older ones.

"I have arrived, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I had an emergency to attend to." She lied, stepping through the small group of trainers, and unlocking her doors. She tunneled in, and they followed.

"There's no way you're the gym leader, you're just a girl!"

"Yeah, you don't look like the gym leader!"

Of course, someone always had to say something, they couldn't just accept her challenge and let it be. She turned her head slowly at one of the young boys, her smile twitching and eyes glowing under her sunglasses with an intense rage.

"You're first, get on the platform or leave."

Terrified, the trainer almost shrunk away; alas, pressured by the other trainers behind him, he made his way slowly to the platform to face the water pokemon gym leader.

"That's right, brat, bite your tongue." She thought piercingly and took her place opposite him.

–

Three hours later, the rush of trainers ended, and when no one walked in for a total of five minutes, she gave herself time to relax. With her pants rolled up and feet dipped into her pool, she was laying on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. Her hands were neatly crossed over her stomach, and she drummed her fingers against her wrist. The silence in the gym was overpowering, her pokemon were swimming beneath the water, or sleeping; so it left her alone with her thoughts.

Since the Kalos league victory, more and more people were visiting the gym—it was the reason she was forced into a break in the first place. Before her three days off, she battled fifteen trainers in one day. Her eyes narrowed, and she scrunched up her nose; her pokemon couldn't take it anymore, and she was already on the verge of a mental break down. So, by order of her sisters, Misty was forced to take some time off.

Yet, she still felt guilty, as if she should have stuck it out anyways. In fact, she felt slightly humiliated by the idea that she could be so easily hurt over something—someone-that she hardly knew anymore. Moreover, she was surprised one event could make so many trainers start their journeys...

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the sky through her glass dome roof, and pursed her lips.

People were probably making the assumption that pokemon training equaled hot chicks.

That, or Ash was just insanely charming during his battle. Misty recalled parts of it, and snickered to herself, no, it was unquestionably the first option.

She let herself think of Ash for a moment, as a friend, and she once again, felt a sense of guilt that pierced her stomach—she wasn't mad at him, she told herself, she was a mixture of emotions, but mad wasn't one of them. Hopefully she would have time to clear her head before she saw him again.

Her gaze drifted down to the front door, and she shut her eyes sadly. Of course, she didn't know when the next time was going to be. It had already been four years with nothing more than the occasional phone call, so, she wasn't sure why she would feel anything for him in the first place, and the depression over realizing that she still liked him stumped every other feeling. She was depressed not because he found a girlfriend, but because she was too pathetic to move on.

She sighs, and then slaps herself on the head, sitting up.

"Think of something else, Misty!" She told herself while watching her reflection. Beneath the water, she could see gyarados swimming around with her horsea and dewgong, and she made a face.

"Like how I still want to be the best water pokemon trainer in the world." She grinned at herself, and started to count her pokemon.

On an adventure to get more cascade badge replacements, she had managed to catch a squirtle, which was now happily sleeping at the edge of the pool aside her meril. Beside them, was psyduck and politoed. Beneath the water, she had an assortment of goldeen playing with her staryu and starmi, as well as Corsola. No mater how much she battled with them, they always seemed to have more energy than the last time. She smiled at them with a sense of pride and joy.

They were amazing, and if she didn't have any other reason to wake up in the morning—seeing her pokemon would do the trick every time.

"It's not every pokemon trainer that would look so lovingly at their pokemon."

Misty jumped up, her pants getting a bit wet in the scuffle, and she quickly turned to the new trainer that entered her gym.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even hear the door bell go off—are you-" She stopped mid-sentence and her face became elated "Brock?" She called happily and clapped her hands.

"Why are you here?" She cried happily, clasping him on the shoulder in excitement, Brock seemed genuinely pleased with her response and smiled.

"Whoa, Misty, take a few steps back, would ya? I can smell the alcohol from here." He was joking, but it was still enough for Misty's face to fall, her eyes to narrow, and her hand to drop limp from his shoulder.

"H-how could you..." She placed her index fingers together, as if ashamed of her actions, but Brock merely laughed out loud.

"Don't worry about it! Just next time make sure you call to share!" Misty gave him a look, and then grinned a bit.

"Follow me, we can talk over some coffee." She waved him over with a start to the kitchen, but he hesitated.

"Y—you know how to brew coffee, right?" He was genuinly concerned, and Misty turned on him.

"What is that supposed to mean!? Of course I can make coffee!" She screamed and then turned away with a huff. "Jeeze." She murmured stomping from the gym to the small kitchen where the pokemon food was usually prepared.

However, because she spent so many hours in the gym a day, she also had food and coffee stashed in the kitchen for a rainy day.

As she prepared the coffee, Brock took a seat at the table, and set his traveling pack down against the table leg. He eyed Misty suspiciously.

"Since when do you drink though?" He questioned quickly, hoping to not anger the red-head, but Misty wouldn't expect anything else from Brock, so as she carried their beverages over to the table, she sat down and pursed her lips.

"When it's absolutely necessary" she offered her response with a slight grin, and slowly took a sip of her coffee—strong enough to make her hairs stand on end; just the way she liked it. Brock also took a sip, and immediately started hacking.

"Don' you have any creamer?" He coughed, holding his throat; and Misty rolled her eyes. She got up, quickly pulled out a bottle of creamer from the refrigerator, and set down in front of him. He tossed her a quick thank you, adjusted his coffee and then exhaled in relief.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" She sipped her coffee again, watching his reaction and Brock tapped his fingers on his mug.

"Well, I wouldn't have walked all this way if we could get a hold of you via telephone, but you never seem to answer" He grumbled, making a gesture with his hand. Misty grinned lightly.

"I've been off duty as of late. I just got back to the gym today."

"Off duty? How come?" He wiggled an eyebrow at Misty, and she quickly slurped her coffee to avoid his gaze.

"Okay okay, you don't want to talk about it." Brock said defensivly, knowing that Misty wasn't going to place her mug down until he let it slide. As suspected, she placed it down as soon as he did. His eye twitched.

"I can to invite you in person since we couldn't reach you by phone." Brock told her with a bit of a smile on his face. Misty watched him carefully, and leaned one elbow over the table, intrigued.

"Invite me to what?" _Please_ don't say wedding, Misty thought.

"To Ash's celebration party in Pallet town. He invited all of his old traveling companions—but since you were the only one his mom couldn't get a hold of, she called me to see if I would go get you."

"Aww, shucks Brock. You'd do that for me?" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Of course! The party wouldn't be the same if you weren't there!" Misty was very good at hiding her emotions, even when Brock tried to read her, he found that he could not. He knew that she was upset over the Ash and Serena situation, but she wasn't letting on; in fact, she seemed almost stoic.

"Well, I'll have to see." And there it was, a hint of evasiveness in her eyes as she ran her index finger over the handle on her mug. "There's a lot to do at the gym since I've been gone."

Brock deadpanned. "What, are you afraid of Serena? Usually, you would jump all over an invitation like this."

Misty's face slowly crept into a blush, even though hse fought hard to keep it down. She whispered in her mind: "Dead puppies dead puppies" To avoid even thinking about Serena, or Ash, or them in the same sentence.

"No." She lied but Brock saw through it.

"Aww, is Misty still not over her little lovey crush on Ashhyyy?" He crooned, while wiggling in his seat for emphasis.

"I WILL MURDER YOU." She called, reaching over the table to grab his collar; his coffee nearly spilled over the table as she thrashed him. Brock stuck up his arms as if saying 'calm down' and laughed nervously.

"I'm just kidding, don't kill me." Misty released him, and then slapped herself in the head as she fell into her seat.

"I am so sorry for losing it like that." She mumbled quickly while crossing her legs; her propelling voice had forced some of her pokemon above water, and the ones sleeping were suddenly awake, staring into the Kitchen, alert. She waved them off.

"It's no problem. I get it." He spoke truthfully, and Misty's eyes snaked over at him.

"Oh, you do, do you?" She asked, a small mischievous grin pressing into her cheeks.

"Yeah." Brock said, obviously missing her point. Misty covered her mouth with her fingers, and this time, it was her turn to wiggle in her seat.

"So you have an unrequited crush on Ash as well?" She giggled, so proud of herself. Brock's face flushed, but only out of embarrassment from not catching her tease early.

"Not like that!" He slammed his palms on the table, defending his manliness, and Misty grabbed her stomach as she laughed out loud. He was steaming though, and grabbed his face in shame.

"All joking aside, I thought that maybe, since you have dealt with this feeling the longest you could..." He looked at her sideways. "Talk with... the other girls..." he scratched his cheek while asking, and suddenly, Misty's joy was stabbed, multiple times.

"you want me to what?" She stammered.

"Talk with the other girls, I don't know, check up on them? Make sure they're not depressed over Ash. I mean, I would, but you'd understand them better..." He, where was he even getting this stuff?

Misty lost it: "You want ME to SOOTH their feelings? Who do you think I am!?"

"Well, Delia, Ash and I tried to call, but when we thought of this idea—we thought it best to ask in person." He was cowering in fear of Misty's wrath and she waved her arm around.

"So wait, ASH wants me to sooth his rejections!? Tell him to man up and do it!" She called, wanting to pull he hair out. Brock stammered, and threw up his hands.

"No, that's not what I meant. Ash doesn't know, he just tried to call to invite you—this is Delia and I asking. We don't want them to do something reckless." He placed his hands together under the table, and Misty was up, pacing her kitchen.

"And you don't think that I would?!" Brock was about to defend her, call her more mature than the other girls, but Misty interrupted him.

"Do you know what I did for my 'break', Brock? I nearly drank myself into a catatonic state. A kid I met when I was a KID, who, by the way, I haven't talked to in months, nearly made me drink myself to death! And you want ME to talk with the OTHER girls that Ash MIGHT have hurt?" She was ranting now, straight livid, but Brock's resolve didn't waver, even after her news.

"But Misty, you know your feelings. You understand them. May, Dawn, and possibly Iris don't. They didn't, and haven't known Ash as long as you have—We just really want you there, you're like the mother hen of our group, no one wants to piss you off. And at the very least, if you're there; you can talk to the other girls."

"God, I feel like I'm in sister wives or something stupid like that." She grumbled while holding her head, and then she eyes him carefully.

"What's in it for me?" She questioned, and Brock shrugged.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, I mean, you would get to see Ash—even though I'm sure that's the last thing on your list of things to do right now."

"You're damn right." Misty added, but then immediately regretted it. "No... that's not true. I am happy for him, for winning; I'm just..." She pursed her lips carefully, as if indicating with her hand to the spacial relationship between the two of them.

"Disappointed?" She offered, finally speaking the words that mostly summed up her precarious situation. Brock nodded, and gave her a soft smile.

"I know; but It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there, especially for Ash, since you were with him the very first time he lost a championship—I'm sure it would"

"Mean a lot if I'm there to complete the set, blahblahblah, stop being so mushy. I'll go." Misty smiled at Brock, knowing that it wasn't easy for him to come and face Misty so bravely, but she appreciated it—none of her other friends would have ever been so willing to come so far just to invite her to a celebration party.

"Thanks, Misty. I'm glad you agreed...just, try not to make it worse, okay?"

She smiled at him warmly, but on the inside, she was bashing her head on an imaginative wall. All the alcohol in the world was not going to ease the tension she was already feeling between her and Ash, especially the tension she would feel with Serena.

"I'm not making any promises." She laughed nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Spitfire Chapter 4: Through

Misty's motto the two days that it took her and Brock to travel from Cerulean City to Pallet town was "fake it until you make it". A saying that made sure she was mentally prepared for her soon to be first meeting of her rival that won, and her old friend.

Between swapping war stories with Brock, they took turns talking about what they had done with their life _since_ they stopped traveling with Ash. Misty was for the most part a very renown Kanto Gym leader by this point. Having greatly improved her battling, she was a force to be reckoned with. Brock's research was making his pokemon food known around most of the Kanto, and the Hoenn regions, but he still spent a majority of his time trying to uncover new pokemon, and further his knowledge about breeding.

Misty made the offhanded remark that "Wasn't breeding just a fancy word for having sex" And Brock flipped out for an hour that there was much more to breeding than that.

Aside from that, their walk was a nice one, stopping in the pokemon center in Viridian City, and sleeping out on the road one night was a great refresher, and reminder, of why Misty's new life was just so much better than her old life.

Regardless of her new found appreciate for her bed, entering Pallet Town always felt like deja vu for Misty, no matter how many times she entered the place—it never changed. The houses, roads, and trees, were always the same. She wondered if it ever snowed in Pallet Town to break up the roads; or if the weather was always perfect in the small farming community. Unlike Cerulean city, which only seems to get bigger and brighter every year.

As Brock and Misty made their way through the town, they saw Professor Oak's lab sitting at the top of a hill, and Misty pointed at it with half-glee.

"Should we stop in to say hi?" Misty asked jokingly, and Brock shook his head quickly, too quickly. Oak could talk for days, they would never leave that place if they went in to visit.

"No, I think we should get to Delia's house. She's been expecting us for awhile." After a quick pause, he made a bemused sigh. "I still think we should have paid to take the wagon trail here." He groaned, thinking of how much quicker it would have been. But Misty rolled her eyes at Brock.

"I'm not paying 500 poke dollars just to ride on a stupid bumpy wagon. It was easier to walk."

"but a lot longer." He retorted, and Misty frowned at him generously.

"Fair enough, but it doesn't matter. We still made it here on time." Misty reminded him, and Brock laughed slightly.

"I wonder if there will be a lot of pretty news reporters!?" Brock's eyes turned into stars, and Misty clubbed him over the head with her fist as they entered the vicinity of the Ketchum Residence.

"You never change, do you?" She barked as a vein twitched in the corner of her face.

Their actions had caught the attention of one specific person, who was already bounding over the fence and running after the duo before they could respond properly.

"Misty, Brock!" Ash declared while tackling them both into a group hug.

–

It was nearing lunchtime, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Serena busied herself in the kitchen with Delia, and Bonnie and Clemont were stolen by Tracey to visit his old pokemon—Delia insisted that Ash remain put, so that if any of his friends wander in, he will be there to greet him.

The awkwardness was nearly unimaginable however, and so he made any excuse possible to step outside for a moment, leaving his 'girlfriend'-he blushed—cooking with his mom. If he gave Serena no credit at all, she was at the very least a good cook. He watched his hands while chewing up his bottom lip.

Distance, and time. They changed everything. It changed him, he wondered if it changed everyone else, too. Call it naivety, or ignorance, but Ash hadn't been aware that so much time had passed since he separated from Misty, he wondered what time would do to their friendship—or if she would even show up, for that matter. When he called the gym, she didn't answer; and he realized for the first time that he had no idea what her local address or contact information was, and it sickened him. Some friend he was.

Regardless, the recent infatuation from Serena opened his eyes to a lot of things... He stroked his chin, where even at his older age, he could not manage to even form stubble. When it came time to invite people to his celebration party, he found himself hand-dialing each person; feeling a strange wash of guilt for not calling them all more often.

May responded quickly through her gear, she sounded excited even though she was in Hoenn again at the time of his call. She and Max promised to be there. Dawn, in Johto, was very supportive, elated even, that Ash called her to invite her, and said she would take the next train boat over. Iris was surprised that Ash knew how to work a phone—he pouted—but agreed to visit, but didn't know how long it would take to travel here. To add to the list of things he didn't know: He had no idea Max even started his pokemon journey, or where Cilan was, just that he answered his gear with a busting laugh. Brock was in Viridian City when he got a hold of him, and he seemed surprised—didn't even catch his match on television. That being said, his rivals, Paul and Richie promised to try, but couldn't guarantee.

With the help of technology, he could get in touch with everyone easily. At that thought, his face fell the slightest, and he exhaled.

He pulled on a lose string in his glove and made a face. The only one he couldn't get a hold was Misty. The person he called least of all. Maybe he was intentionally ignoring him? But he was sure that wasn't it, either. Through Hoenn they still wrote letters and phoned one another often, and then when he went to Sinnoh, they still occasionally wrote letters...but after that, it was just for special occasions. He would get a card for his birthday and for Christmas...but that was it. Soon after his start in Kalos, the letters stopped—and he honestly wondered if he and Misty were...

His stomach ached uncomfortably, and his breakfast suddenly felt very volatile in his stomach. He kicked himself in the head for not keeping in touch with more people, especially with how surprisingly easy it turned out to be... He hung his head low, and sighed, letting his own emotions penetrate under his flesh. His brain was silent lost in the abyss of time until he heard familiar and pungent voices up the road away. He turned his head with a snap, and a swirl of emotions erupted into his chest as he bound over the fence, and ran after them.

He would have to be a better friend, but for now; he was just over joyed to see them.

"Misty, Brock!"

–

The hug felt strange to Misty, as if something wasn't right-what was it? When Ash pulled away from his old friends, his voice was moving at such a speed, she could neither understand him, or hear him. She had to blink her eyes to help clear her head, and Brock cried falsely.

"She hit me, Ash." He whined, and Ash let out a bellowing laughter that was...was not his. Misty's eye brows knit together, unable to place her finger on what exactly it was that was so...

She slapped his hands together, a light bulb going off in her head. His voice was different—deeper, and Misty was taken directly aback from it. Her mouth fell a gap.

"What else is new?" Ash joked casually while turning to Misty, he straightens his back, an she could see how much taller he was in comparison, and her face drained of color. Her mind screamed, and she was sure that what ever had broken when she saw Serena kiss Ash, was a lot bigger, and deeper than the threshold she gave it credit for. She, and her mind were split in two. He moved in to grab her shoulders, looking a bit confused to her reaction, but happy to see her none the less.

"I'm glad you ca-"

She stepped back, however, not letting him touch her.

"Your voice." She finally responded, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Fake amazement, mock his manliness, do not say anything else!" Her brain cried, and Misty was grateful that her brain was at least on her side today. Ash scratched his cheek in response, retracted his hands as a small brush crawling over his cheeks—this simply wouldn't do.

"I didn't think you would ever hit puberty." She added with a snigger, and immediately deflated Ash's ego; he went from ecstatic, to dispirited within seconds. Both Ash and Brock leaned up against one another, both of their egos punctured by the red-headed vixen. They hung there, rambling about how mean Misty was, and how she never said anything nice about him. Misty looked between them for only a couple of moments before her eye twitched and she scoffed them off, crossing her arms.

"Oh knock it off." She stated, annoyed at their behavior—at least some things never changed.

In all reality, Ash smiled at Misty, and her heart grew three sizes, whether she wanted it to or not.

"I'm glad you made it—when you didn't answer your phone, we didn't think you would know to come." He watched his friend, who was now a couple of inches shorter than him...with, dazzling brown eyes that she almost let herself get sucked into; until an important feature finally clicked in, and she raised her hand as if it was a level.

"Look, I know it's been a long time since we last sa-"

"Are you taller than me now?" She interrupted what might have been a heartfelt apology, and Ash stepped back, surprised.

Recovered, Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

She wanted to avoid the conversation of how long it has been since they last saw, or spoke with one another, for as long as feasibly possible; and so she continued.

"I bet I could still take you in a fight." She said, sparking lightning in his eyes, he met her glare.

"I bet you couldn't. But you're lucky! I would never hit a girl." He barked while putting his arms out in a victorious shrug. Misty's face spasmed.

"I thought I was too boar-ish to be a girl? Didn't you say that?" She barked, knowing she had won the battle, but Ash's face only faltered a bit.

"I was a kid when I said that." He tried, rubbing the back of his head once again.

"But you still said it." And with that, she raised her hand, and turned away from him. In her mind, she fist pumped herself in victory whispering: "Nailed it" to herself as she moved away from the two boys.

Brock was staring at her approvingly; she handled herself well, not at all what he thought would happen. He was suspecting that she would mentally prepare herself the entire way here, just to have a nuclear meltdown the moment she saw Ash. That moment might be saved for Serena though; so he better not count his togepis yet.

"She's as fiery as ever." Ash complimented with a grin to Brock, whom he draped an arm over, and started to walk with. "It's good to know some things don't change, aye, Brock? I really thought that it would be... Never mind." Ash muttered nervously while pulling him into the house.

–

Ash honestly thought that Misty would be a different person, that things would be awkward between the two of them. That she would be someone he could no longer relate too—but he guessed that the almost two years of absence wasn't as harmful to their friendship as he thought it would be. He was grateful for that, and even more so that she showed up for his party at all.

But, once he entered the house and saw her completely stunned in the doorway, maybe he was just a little too naïve to believe that nothing had changed. His eyes darted around the room, unaware of what made her freeze so solidly. And when he found none he turned his gaze back to her. In a very robotic way, she turned slowly at Brock, with an expression that Ash could only assume was "I can't do this" as it was an expression he had right before a really difficult battle.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked, but it was only met with a worse reaction, as he heard his mother squeal from the kitchen.

"Misty? Is that the name that I heard?!" She screamed from the kitchen, and the look Misty gave him made him feel very small and insignificant. Good ol' Misty glare, at least she still had that going for her.

He mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her right before his mother came crashing in, invading all of her personal space, and embracing the young red-head. He wasn't even sure why he was sorry, or why he felt guilty. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her—Misty genuinely liked his mom the last he checked, but at the same time, however, Ash also wanted to stash Brock and Misty into the living room, and get caught up without his mother's mingling...but right now, that didn't seem like it would happen.

"Misty? The gym leader?" Serena's voice broke the cooing happiness, and Misty went limp in Delia's arms. Ash saw Brock reach out towards Misty, but her soul had already left her body.

Today was the day of reckoning.

 **Author's note:**

I was trying to avoid using these, but just to clarify some quick stuff asked by a reviewer:

No, this is not a harem. No, I will not intentionally make one character out to be evil; however, I will have some fun; cat fights, drama, laughter, all that jazz. In many countries the drinking age is 18, therefore, booze.

Furthermore, I will do my best to not hate on any pairings, or offend anyone because of my preferences, but I also won't give away the final pairing(mostly because I haven't decided on one). My track record typically leans bias into pokeshipping, though. So, be warned I guess?

Again, this is not a harem; I don't think Ash would be into that. Now, if it were Brock...

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Spitfire Chapter 5: Thick

She didn't want to be angry, she didn't want to feel threatened...but she did; she felt tense, as if her body would collapse into itself, and she swallowed hard as she dusted her hands off.

"Misty, the gym leader?" She asked, stepping into the entrance hallway where not only Ash stood, but also a tall, tanned man with brown spiky hair. He was reaching out to Misty with a look of intense fear, while her boyfriend, the pleasant man that he was, just tried to just laugh off the situation.

When Delia released her grip on Misty, letting her stumble away from the older woman; Serena finally got a good look at her—she was tall, skinny, busty, and muscular. Her tank top was just tight enough to show her curves, but not enough to scream "look at me, I have boobs!" She was in ill-fitted black jeans, rather than opting for skin tight, they were baggy everywhere; as if she rushed to dress herself the morning she left. Among other things, Serena could see the tie of a swimsuit wrapped around the back of her neck while she rubbed it nervously, trying to get Delia to calm herself.

It wasn't warm enough to go swimming, but being the water pokemon trainer that she was, a swimsuit seemed only natural, and practical. Serena cleared her throat, and stepped forward; extending her hand.

"Hello, I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you finally. Ash has said so much." Much to Serena's surprise, and to Brock's, apparently, Misty took her hand gracefully, and with a smile. Serena suspected the red-head to be at the very least sarcastic with her, but she seemed...overly pleasant.

"Nothing good, I bet. He tries to make me out to be a devil." And that's when Serena saw it, the little horns sticking from the top of her tied back hair as she administered the most evil look she had ever seen to Ash.

"But I'm afraid it's all true!" Serena could tell her voice was playful banter, as she almost immediately retracted her glare into one of happiness, but it didn't stop Serena's heart from beating a mile a minute.

She inhaled before speaking next. "He's actually only said nice things."

Her retort seemed to stump Misty, and as they still shook hands; it growing more awkward each second. Misty slowly removed her hand, and cleared her throat.

"Depending on what he said, I can't guarantee those are all true." Her laugh was forthcoming, very throaty, and Serena could tell she was faking—had she come here to ruin her relationship wish Ash, or was she here as a friend of Ash's? Serena gnawed on her lip, and thought it best to play it safe. While Misty was known to be the aggressive type, Serena was the opposite—what she couldn't control, she killed with kindness.

"Well, why don't you all come and sit down for lunch?" She cooed, clapping her hands together; she turned away chancing a glance back at the group as she stepped into the kitchen.

–

The kitchen smelled like fresh biscuits, vegetables and rice balls. The intense waft of a home cooked meal made Misty forget all of her persuasive nature, and she took a seat at the table, practically giddy.

"I haven't had a home-cooked meal in years." She cooed, stars in her eyes, and Brock fell down into his chair, rather than sitting. He rubbed his face.

"Jeez Misty, mood swings much?" She glared at him in response, and Ash smiled to his old friends while Serena returned to the table with a plate of rice balls, and a tray of drinks. She sat the rice balls down first, and then the drinks, before sitting next to Ash herself.

Misty should have waited, it would have been polite to be served, but she greedily took one of the rice balls and took a bite before anyone else even had time to get settled. Ash let out a kind of laugh that made Serena visibly uncomfortable, and Brock shook his head, also taking a rice ball.

After taking the first bite, Misty's face fell stoic, and her eyes darkened. She lowered the rice ball back to her plate, and chewed the piece in her mouth haphazardly. Serena looked genuinely concerned at Misty's reaction, but Brock and Ash seemed to be fine, eating them. The way her silence grew, caused tension around the table.

"Misty-" Brock started, but Misty interrupted him.

"These are..." Misty said flatly, making Serena's stomach lurch. But then in one quick motion, Misty looked up at Serena with absolute admiration.

"Amazing! How in the world did you make them, whats the filling in them!?" Her eyes had stars in them as she practically inhaled the first rice-ball, making Brock smash his head against the table. Worried over nothing.

Serena saw her chance, and stood up quickly.

"You should try to biscuits and vegetables!" Serena was up in a flash, heading over to the counter to carry over a bowl of biscuits and a casserole of vegetables. Upon seeing them, Misty's posture straightens, and she made a noise of pure delight.

"Jeez, Misty, leave some for the rest of us!" Ash argued, taking two rice balls off the tray at a time, but Misty glowered at him.

"Hey, hey!" She shouted, swatting his hands and taking more of the rice balls as Serena set the other food down. "You get food like this all the time, Ketchum! Now share damn it!" she growled, practically forcing one full rice ball into her mouth. Serena could feel sweat drop from the back of her head, and she laughed nervously.

"Well if you would actually learn to cook!" Ash quipped back, which was met with a glare from Misty.

All worry about Misty died then and there; she was like a starved little kid wolfing down her food. Breaking Serena's concentration, Misty looked up to her with beady eyes.

"Can I have some of that?" She asked, pointing between the biscuits and the vegetable casserole. Serena jolted, and served up a plate full, only to watch it be inhaled as quickly as she could serve it out. Both Brock and Serena had fallen into a quite stupor, while Ash vehemently tried to rival Misty's appetite.

As if it would never end; Misty finally held up her hand, downed her drink like a professional; and then set her glass down with a satisfied gasp.

"That was wonderful." She said, patting her belly while leaning back some. Somewhere in the middle of the rampage, Serena had sat down in her seat to watch the two eat; entirely amazed.

"T-thank you." She was still stunned by Misty's gluttonous appetite, and then she stared down at the platter of rice balls—two left. She sweat dropped, as did Brock. He looked at her in support.

"If we're staying the whole trip. You'll get used to this." He reassured Serena, patting her on the back while Ash shifted the last of his vegetable casserole around on his plate with his fork. He looked slightly ill.

"I...I can't finish this." He spoke quietly; and two different responses came up simultaneously.

"It's rude not to finish a meal, especially one as delicious as this." Came from Misty, while: "It's fine Ash, don't make yourself sick" was spoken sweetly by Serena.

For a split second, Serena and Misty's eyes caught each others wavelengths, and lightning sparked between them; remembering their place in Ash's life.

Misty crossed her legs under the table, and folded her arms while looking at Serena. Delia had spent the entire time watching from the sidelines, giggling at her 'kids'. She finally approached with a fresh cup of hot tea for each of the travelers and then scurried back to the kitchen, starting on refreshments for the party later. Slowly, as the food was gone to witness as a distraction; the tension returned, and in response, Misty found herself wanting to excuse herself and lay outside for awhile. But she remained deadpanned and remained seated while sipping her drink.

"It's fine, I'll finish it." Ash finally spoke, finishing up his remaining two bites, much to Serena's surprise. Misty smirked; Misty: 1, Serena: 0. However, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a wave of guilt, and limped in her chair just the slightest while looking up at the ceiling. Misty, in all respects, was such a little kid.

"You didn't have to..." Serena started, but Ash shook his head, and pushed his plate away.

"Misty's right, it was too delicious to waste!" He raised his index finger happily causing Serena to blush.

"Thank you." She spoke, tapping her two index fingers together nervously. This small, nearly discreet action made Misty's blood boil, so she cocked her jaw to one side, as her stare intensified.

"So Misty," Ash started, obviously not catching onto her mood. She stood up while he spoke, and started collecting the dishes—much to everyone's surprise. "How is the gym?" He asked politely as his plate was taken away.

Misty huffed at him, agitated for no good reason she could think off; and needed just a second away from the group as she piled the plates into the sink.

"Well, it's been really busy. The day Brock came to get me, I had seven trainers in three hours—which is amazing traffic for any gym."

Talking about her gym always gave her a sense of satisfaction that she could not express with words. It was her pride and joy, and made all of her worries disappear, she started the water, and Serena excused herself to help clean up as well. Because of Misty and Ash gorging themselves, there were no left overs, but she didn't want to sit still, either.

"Battle! How many did you lose?" Ash grinned, proud of his response,

"None of them, actually." Misty cracked in return, totally calm—something that was foreign to Ash, and so he started again; this time with his eyes narrowed.

"So you just gave the badges away then?" He leaned forward, a skeptical grin on his face, and Misty finally turned around to glare at him—She threw her hands onto her hips in a very Misty like fashion, and growled. She took the bait.

"I do not give away badges Ash Ketchum! Just because-" She stopped, as if thinking. She knew better than to feed into a silly fight like this, and so she threw up her arms, turned from him, cursed under her breath and started washing the dishes that Serena brought her. Her sudden deflation left Ash deflated as well, and he looked at Brock sadly.

"If what I've heard is correct, thanks to her Gyarados, she remains undefeated." Brock bragged about Misty, and she once again felt the joy her gym brought her.

"That's probably because only beginners travel to Kanto." Ash threw up his arms and crossed them in satisfaction, and Serena stared at him disapprovingly.

"Why are you trying to be so mean, Ash?" She commented, leaving him startled. Misty grinned mischievously while she turned at him with a snake like grin.

"Yeah, Ash, why you gotta be so mean?" Her glare was devious, and Ash pointed at her.

"She's the one that started it." He claimed, but Misty snickered.

"That and a primates ass—you asked me how the gym was."

"MISTY, do not use that language in my house!" Delia cried from the living room, Misty sweat dropped.

"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum!" She cried and then stared down at the dishes embarrassed; it had been years since someone called her out on her language, and it left the room snickering. Even Serena let herself giggle at Delia's response and she sighed. She had completely forgotten the awkwardness that came with standing beside Misty while they did dishes, and she pursed her lips while Misty leaned in close; a crocodile grin on her face.

"Has Ash told you how much of a brat he is yet? Would you like to know?" She whispered in a low voice; Ash shuddered.

"Misty!" He cried, but it only made Serena blush, and Misty laugh out loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Spitfire, Chapter 6: and thin..

After lunch, the group found themselves seated in the living room; Serena and Brock were chatting about her recipe at lunch after Ash properly introduced the two. Misty, on the other hand, took her time, taking a small stroll around the house. Taking significant time to glare at each picture of Ash, while looking at the wall dedicated to his 'group' photos. There was a new one, of the group he was traveling with now—and Misty could already see Serena leaning in and taking more attention to Ash than to the picture. The water pokemon trainer couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Oddly enough, what Misty felt for Serena above all else was a sense of devote sympathy for the moments that would come when meeting the rest of Ash's companions as Ash's 'girlfriend' and not as a friend. She hoped slightly that somewhere inside of herself, she would be able to help the other girls like Brock asked, but with how she currently felt—she would only make matters worse.

With a sigh, she traced her fingers along the dust frames of former groups photos. All Misty really knew how to do in a relationship, was make matters worse by yelling and bickering. She laughed inwardly at herself, and shook her head while gazing the photos.

Finally, her green eyes stopped on the very first picture down the hall ways. Right beside a happy picture featuring Misty, Brock, and Ash, was the very first picture taken of Ash, Misty, and Brock's group. Not from when they were finally getting along as trainers, but before all of that; when Misty was still upset over her bike, and Ash still thought she was a nuisance.

Before they were friends.

In the image, Ash and Misty were facing opposite one another, both having a face of immense frustration, and both had their arms crossed, thy refused to look at the camera for what ever reason and she could see that Ash's mouth was moving slightly, but couldn't bring herself to remember what he said.

And then she laughed, reaching her fingers up to dust off the small collection of dust, and her laugh caught the intrigue from the group in the living room.

They could see her from their seats, and Ash blinked at her.

"What's up?" he asked smoothly, and Misty turned at her friends with a look that Brock and Serena could only adjust as sadness with a mix of happiness.

"Just looking at some of these old pictures." She smiled at them, and then tore her body away from the memory of their travels together. She made her way into the living room, and intentionally sat on the rocking chair that was furthest away from Ash.

"God, I can't believe how much we used to fight." She thought, drifting off into her own world as she heard Ash, Brock and Serena continue their talk; they were laughing off and on, and were sharing stories of Ash's previous adventures, but Misty couldn't focus on that right now. In fact, her chest felt heavy, and for the first time since she arrived; she wanted to pat Ash on the shoulder and just leave. Pretend like she had never seen any of this, and just move on with her life—move on from Ash...but she couldn't. It was like an illness crept inside of her, and forced her to remain seated.

Her mouth drew into a line while she crossed her fingers together and placed them over her stomach. She was practically laying in the rocking chair, gently swaying herself back and forth as if she was part of the background. She missed this; specifically, she missed being with her friends. It got so lonely at the gym. Her sisters were rarely around, and the only conversation she had was with her pokemon. If she had to talk to psyduck one more time, she thought she might go insane.

Misty grimaced slowly and in habit of forgetting where she was, she let out a long, depressing sigh; once again catching the attention of her friends.

Before they could ask however, she seemed to meld completely with the chair, and made a face of defeat.

"I forgot to pack a change of clothes..." She muttered, causing everyone else to slap their foreheads. Serena, specifically, fell forward, pressing her chest onto her knees, laughing at Misty's response.

"You're an odd one." Serena called earnestly, and Ash and Brock stiffened. However, Misty merely smiled back at Serena as if she were doped.

"No, I'm the asshole. He's the odd one." She lazily pointed to Brock, who looked taken aback.

"Hey!" he called in his defense, and Ash puckered his lips and looked at her defensively.

"Then what am I?" He asked, pointing to himself, and then Misty gave him a wicked grin and rocked a little harder in the chair.

"The idiot, of course." She muttered, laughing. Serena hadn't meant to laugh, but she did; and Ash looked completely betrayed and visibly upset at what was said, making Misty only laugh harder.

"I'm joking, settle down." She cleared the air, and then crossed one leg over the other. For the first time, a calm silence ensued after wards, but Misty didn't seem to mind it, if anything, she welcomed it. Serena dared to glance at her, and fluttered her eyes a little bit. A question rang at the tip of her tongue, but before she could ask it,

the door bell rang.

–

Ash didn't get up right away, he was fixated on something outside of the window, he tapped his fingers against his cheek lightly, as if counting. He wondered when Pikachu would be back from visiting with Professor Oak. He felt almost guilty for not being there with Clemont and Bonnie, but they were good at taking care of themselves. His lips puckered, and he tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. It sure was quiet, Misty was quiet, Brock and Serena muttered off and on about food, and he was itching for a battle.

It was like a crave he couldn't exactly stop, and for the first time since the events with Serena, he felt his body relax, as if this was how it was supposed to be. His group of friends, chilling in the living room. Friends.

His eyebrows scrunched up, _girlfriend_ and friends, he corrected himself, trying to adjust to the new idea. It was weird to think that he, Ash Ketchum, had a girlfriend. That was the last thing from his list of things to complete, and it felt like it was p-

the door bell rang, awakening him from his stupor. He sat up instantly, half expecting it to be Bonnie and Clemont, he rose quickly.

"I told them to just come in when they got here." He half muttered, rushing to the door; only when he opened it, it wasn't who he expected it to be.

–

"May!" Ash called, half-elated, "Max, Drew! You guys made it!" Ash's voice rang happily in the ears of the weary travelers, and May clasp her hands together happily, a wide grin spreading across her face at the sight of Ash's familiar hat, messy hair and jeans.

"Hey Ash! What's up?" May spoke, while Max bud in to her side to raise his hand; expressing excitement over seeing Ash himself. In the living room, Misty came to life, clearly showing joy at the mention of the travelers names. She and Brock stood up quickly to approach the front door, leaving Serena to sit alone in the living room.

Where she sat, twiddling her fingers awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Spitfire, Chapter 7: Nothing

When she first got a call from Ash, she had a swirl of emotions hit her all at once, joy, sadness, frustration, and anger. It took almost everything she had to respond cheerfully into her gear, and Ash's oblivious happiness only made it twice as difficult. He finally called, but not just to ask how her journey was going, but to invite her to his victory party—she was glad, just a little...disappointed? May remembered scrunching her face up while hanging up the phone.

The conversation between her and Ash was short, he mentioned needing to call a few more people, and sounded a bit off..like he was depressed, or something else? She couldn't put her finger on it without seeing his face. Plus, the gear added an unnecessary amount of static during calls that didn't help.

As she tucked away her phone, she looked up to the harsh sky of the Hoenn region, and let out a loud sigh. Then with a huff, May brushed her hand through her brown hair, and left it there for a moment, thinking. She had left almost three years ago now, onto her own journey to Johto—then she would go to Sinnoh, and then to Hoenn, where she was now. Her hair was still pinned back by a bandana, and her orange, skintight shirt was dirty but it passed as wearable. It was becoming mandatory to shower before entering into contests, otherwise, she would stink up the stadium.

She needed a shower pronto, but knew it would have to wait. Excitement filled into her chest. Ash won finally! Suddenly, she felt giddy.

"Hey, Max." She called, turning on her heels. Regardless of whether they always got along or not, the siblings decided to travel together anyways.

"What is it May?" he called from the small stream they were nearby. May dipped and darted around some trees, having become proficient in the ways of the forest, and stopped by her brother, and placed her hands on her knees.

"Ash just called." She said sweetly, and Max hopped up, excited.

"Did he call to say he finally wanted to battle?!" Max hoped, but May shook her head, clearly not seeing his disappointed look. She offered him her excitement instead.

"He won in the Kalos League. He's inviting us to a celebration party back in Pallet Town! Could be fun, what do you say?" She stuck out her hand to Max, who was currently working on gym badges in Hoenn, just as Ash did at one point. He stuck up his arms in excitement, clearly the same height Ash had been when he traveled through Hoenn.

"Of course! Then I can finally challenge him to battle me!" he thought for a moment, and then gave a wicked grin, letting the light flash into his glasses.

"If he loses, does that mean I get his title?"

"Only if he loses with the party that he used to win in the first place." May spoke quickly, shooting down her brothers ideas whilst sweat dropping at his insistent nature. Max let out an annoyed huff, but quickly recovered.

"From here, Pallet town is only a couple days walk, right?" he questioned while looking at the trail by the stream. He took out their map, and flipped it a couple of times. May watched it carefully, her face screwing up as he turned it upside down.

"Max." She tried, but he wouldn't hear it. Instead, he rattled off information about the velocity of the wind that would guide them to Pallet town.

"Max." She tried again, growing in frustration as he continued riddling more navigation properties off. Her fingers and mouth were twitching when the smooth voice of a new traveling companion broke the duos one sided conversation as he reached down and snatched the map from Max's fingers.

"We're lost." he snipped, and May gestured towards him with one hand on her hip.

"Thank you, Drew!"

–

One day, four hours later, three wrong turns and a hillslide down—they finally located the road leading back into the Viridian City town center.

May watched with disbelief and sparkle in her eye. She held her hands up to her face, as if she were praying and smiled widely at the bright lights. They all looked ravished and dirt trodden, but relieved. Max even went so far as to lay down against the dirt, practically kissing the soil they landed on. Drew didn't make any immediate remarks; he had a reputation to withhold, but he was just as eager to be out of the thick of the forest as anyone. He didn't say it, but he was smiling. He sighed happily, and then lead the group of weary travelers into the Viridian City Pokemon Center, to rest for the night.

If the four hour trek through the forest didn't give May enough time to think, the eight hour sleep did. She was exhausted surely enough, her muscles turned spastic each time she moved, and she couldn't get her mind off visiting Ash.

Low and behold, she wasn't able to watch the final Kalos match. She had been traveling too often, and couldn't stay in one place long enough. Evidently, she had _no idea_ who Serena was, or anything about her, unlike the unfortunate Misty. So, she had little to worry about in regards to Ash's heart being stolen or not.

So, her lack of sleep was for another reason entirely.

In fact, it was arguably the two other bodies in her bed.

"I can't believe Nurse Joy didn't have one other place to sleep!" She whined all of a sudden, startling Max who was asleep.

"Going to beat...Ash..."He huffed, and then passed back out without a care—he obviously didn't understand how uncomfortable this was! May glared at him and then sighed as she lay her head back down. She pulled on her covers, which was met with intense rebuttal.

"Don't take all the blankets." Drew huffed in return, sleeping on the other side of Max.

May as cranky, tired, and to top it all off, in the mix-match of the forest, they had fallen into a river, forcing their sleeping bags to get soaked, as well as all of their other items. Not only were they still sleeping in their filth, they were also huddled on a single twin size bed, to boot. With a single blanket barely wide enough to cover the trio.

The pokemon center was packed, to say the least, and the discomfort was the least of their problems, but damn, it was awful.

"Stop whining, you should be happy to let a lady have the blanket." She bickered, pulling on the blanket, taking most of it from Drew. When the cold air hit him, shivers ran down his spine, and he pulled it back.

That blanket tug-o-war went on for about an hour until both were so physically exhausted they both lay half uncovered.

May's blue eyes were half dazed from sleep deprivation, and Drew's green ones were wet with sleep. They would have to be up in three hours, and then start the six hour journey to Pallet Town. And yet, neither could sleep.

"I need a shower..." May croaked, to which Drew scoffed.

"You and me both." He chuckled, making May sigh. She glanced back down at her brother once again, and then gave a soft smile. To be young and free—and without a care.

All she had was care; past the immediate want of sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Ash. How he invited him herself, which was rare—usually his mom did the inviting. Her face flushed thinking about him, and she rolled over; pressing her eyes shut.

She was going to show him how much she had improved since facing Dawn in Sinnoh! ...but she also had the impending doom that she wasn't the only person that Ash invited. Misty would definitely be there, but she liked Misty the few times she met her; she might have even looked up to her as a type of sister. May flushed, she had a problem turning people into idols. Changing her thought; she figured Dawn would be there as well. She wanted a rematch with Dawn, so she was counting on it.

She laid there, thinking of her rivals until eventually, the slow drift of sleep took her.

–

They were up and out of bed in ten seconds flat—thirty minutes before 6 a.m. Unlike her time spent with Ash; May, Max, and Drew prided themselves on being early risers. They were up early, and slept early. Today was a very special case, however—waking up before all of the other trainers so that they could make it to the showers and wash their laundry before any of the other pokemon trainers even thought to wake up.

Thanks to the new-tech washers, their clothes were clean in ten minutes; and they had showered in five.

May stepped out feeling recharged. She wore back tights, a red, skin tight shirt, and a white skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a matching white bandana with a pokemon symbol on it; and her gloves were black and white as well. She stretched happily.

"I love being clean!" She cheered, which Max followed up with "Me too!" And then ran to get his pokemon from Nurse Joy. He had caught four pokemon just on the journey here—bragging rights, because it took Ash three times longer just to catch one. May watched her brother was a glint in her eye, and placed her hands on her hips happily.

Max was dressed in a pair of tan shorts and a light green shirt. Even though he was older now, his clothing choices didn't change much from when he was seven. She scratched her nose, giddy once again now that her shower was out of the way.

Max traveled from the station to his sister and held out the four new pokeballs he had used to capture the pokemon. Drew watched from a distance, and made his way toward the duo after packing up their formerly wet sleeping bags and gear. He was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans, and a long sleeved gray shirt. As he walked, his hands were tucked into his pockets while he looked at the Kanto region map on the wall; he pointed his finger at Pallet town, garnering the siblings attention.

"If we leave now, we'll be there a little after noon."

–

And so here the group was, standing in front of Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena.

"Man, you guys must have left Viridian City a little after we did. We only got here about an hour ago!" Brock chimed as Max, Drew and May funneled into the small house, letting their bags hit the floor with a relieved thud.

"Oh gosh, Max! Look at how you've grown!" Misty spoke quickly, amazed at Max's height. Max rubbed his nose confidently. Misty rubbed his blue hair with a grin; stomping out his pride. He huffed, and glanced at Ash.

"You should see my pokemon team." He grinned, pumping Ash up.

"Heck yeah! Let's have a battle!" Ash shouted, making everyone in the living room face palm. Misty waved her hand in front of Ash, stopping him and then grinned at Max.

"Misty!" May cheered, quickly hugging the gym leader and interrupting her conversation. She half squealed in excitement, startling the water pokemon trainer, but then Misty retaliated with a sharp laugh.

"How have you been May! It's been awhile." May nodded to Misty and grinned. "I stopped in before leaving to Hoenn, it hasn't been that long." She retorted, and Misty raised an eyebrow.

"That could hardly be counted as visiting. You stayed for like ten seconds and then left."

"A day is not ten seconds! You're just bored sitting at that dull gym all day!"

"it's not dull!" Misty added, and soon enough, they were all chatting, Brock was enveloped talking with Drew about how they crossed the threshold of hell to get here as fast as they did, and Max and Ash had literally stepped out of the house to have a battle. It quickly became a clique-y reunion and the only person not invited was young Serena, sitting quietly on the couch, picking at the hem of her dress.

–

She didn't stare up at the door, she didn't want to appear left out if someone had noticed her. If anything, she wanted someone to see her, and include her. It would be rude to invite herself. And so she sat quietly, twiddling her thumbs, and stealing glances at the group.

Serena didn't know what she expected from the meeting. She half expected Ash to introduce her, but that was a naïve thought she wouldn't flirt with. He didn't acknowledge that people didn't already know her, and he went off to do his own business... forgetting her. Serena sighed sadly, running her right hand over her short locks of hair. She missed Delia, who had stepped outside to fetch the kids from Professor Oak's. At least Delia made her feel welcome.

The room felt too tight, and she could hardly breath in her dress. She pulled on the collar of her shirt, hanging her head low when Misty's voice rang out.

"Hey, come meet someone." She heard Misty say over the suddenly loud room; Serena's eyes widened, and she slowly turned her head to watch Misty take one of May's hands, and then walk her over to the couch Serena was seated on.

"This is Serena, she's Ash's new traveling companion. There's also Bonnie and Clemont—but they haven't returned from Professor Oak's with Delia, so I haven't met them yet, either." Misty smiled sweetly, and May gave her a look of appreciation.

"Oh, they won't be back until the party starts then." Apparently, everyone knew about Oak's habit of talking too much. May smiled at Serena, and took a seat beside her—Misty remained standing.

"I love your outfit, you look like a doll. Especially the ribbon; it's a nice touch!" May clapped her hands together as Serena touched her ribbon carefully.

"Thank you, my boyfriend gave it to me." Serena replied, and Misty's eyes bugged out; as if screaming "don't lead with that!", while at the same time amazed that Ash knew how to give gifts. She face palmed, noticing May tense up right away, but only for a moment.

"Oh, that's neat. Must be a lucky guy!" She grinned. "I'm May, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, as well." Serena replied sweetly but there were no hand shakes as there had been between Serena and Misty. "You're the girl that Ash traveled with through Hoenn, right?" Serena asked.

"That's right. In fact, I just came back from there, I'm trying to re-do my competitions to improve my skills!" May appeared to be enjoying the conversation, probably because she had spent so much time around boys that she was losing her mind. Misty remembered that feeling when she traveled with Brock and Ash. Misty relaxed a bit, and then sat down on the coffee table, crossing one leg over the other. If she was acting so coolly, maybe May already knew then, that Ash and Serena were dating. Misty worried over nothing.

"A coordinator? I compete in pokemon show casing." This sparked Misty's interest and she sat up.

"Like modeling with your pokemon? They do that in Kalos?" She she seemed stunned by the news, and Serena merely blinked at her.

"Yes, is that not a thing in Kanto?" Misty and May both shook their head, and then May grinned.

"That explains why you're so pretty then. I wanted to compete in one during my time in Sinnoh, but I just never managed to get the time to." May replied, looking between misty and Serena, whist causing Serena to blush hard. May was very kind, the opposite of Misty who's kindness was like a doubled sided sword. Serena couldn't read Misty, but May seemed genuine.

Misty tucked her hands into her pockets with a developed grin. "My sisters would lose their mind at the idea. I have to make it my life goal to be sure they never hear about show casing." She made a face, and Serena giggled.

"They're pretty difficult. We don't have judges, it's based on who the crowd likes the most."

Misty glanced at May, who stared at Misty and they both grinned.

"Dawn would be great in those, too, I bet." May was the one who said this, but Misty nodded in response.

"Whose Dawn?" Serena spoke quietly, and Misty looked at Serena with a bit of surprise evident behind her green eyes, and that worried her just the slightest.

"Ash's traveling companion in Sinnoh. She's a great coordinator like May. Scary good battler, too." Misty added the last part, as if a faint memory had penetrated her mind, and she rubbed her nose slightly. May agreed, crossing her arms.

"I have to have a rematch with her after my defeat in the wallace cup. I've been training longer than her, and I still lost."

"I watched the Wallace Cup on TV! That brown haired girl! That was you May?" Serena pointed at May, and it was May's turn to blush slightly at having been renown for her talents.

"Yes, I was defeated by Dawn."

"The one with blue hair." Serena ensured to which May nodded.

"'Lotta emphasis on hair going on right now." Misty quipped touching her orangish-red hair for accent, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as May and Serena took off talking about the battle, and what May was wearing, and how she was able to get her pokemon to understand her tactics. It was like a can of worms had been opened, and Misty cracked the faintest smile.

–

Somehow, Misty felt excluded, but she sucked in air, and put one hand on her chin and took the moment of separation to glance around the room. Brock and Drew made their way outside to watch Ash's battle with Max, and Misty was tempted to go watch herself, but something kept her seated. From where she was, she could see Ash standing outside the window, giving commands to his chosen pokemon and her eyes narrowed just the slightest. She could hear the faint cries from Max, who was closer to the door call back responses, and Misty slowly turned her full body away from the girls to stand up.

Her movement had gone unnoticed by Serena and May, who had started chatting about girlie things she wasn't as interested in as she should have been; and Misty folded her arms, gently approaching the window.

She didn't lean against it, but she stood close enough that she could see the full battle. Max, in the reflection on the window, looked like a trainer with experience taken from all aspects of pokemon training—Brock for breeding, Ash for battling, and May for strategy. He was a well cornered trainer, but a young one still. His pokemon fainted quickly to Ash's, and the look of surprise mixed with devastation left Ash feeling noble she was sure. And yet, Ash didn't appear happy about his victory at all. As each boy returned their pokemon, they approached one another and shook hands gratefully. In the back ground, Drew and Brock were making comments, but she couldn't read their lips—and therefore only judged their posture. Brock looked impressed, while Drew looked disappointed. Possibly because Max was so much better than he appeared to be with Ash? Misty thought, tapping her fingers against her arm.

Between the two previously battling boys, words were exchanged, but Misty's vision honed in on Ash. His shoulders were broad now, covered in a blue solid blue jacket, he held his head high...but something seemed off about him. The normal jittery happiness that came along with a victory seemed shadowed by something, and she cocked her jaw, as if thinking what it could be.

As she shifted her weight, she saw Ash slowly turn, as if he had been caught red-handed. He looked upward towards Misty who watched him from the broad window, and then looked away quickly, shielding his face with his hat; appearing to be shamed by her watching him. Written on his face was a mixed emotion of surprise, washed over with quick relief, and then..something she couldn't make out on the older Ash's features anymore.

Her eyes narrowed;

very peculiar indeed.

 **Author's note:** Blargh, I had a horrible time writing May. Hopefully the next time I do better. Tried really capturing that excitement and joy that she has; her over bearing optimism as opposed to Misty's pessimism. As well as her more girly side—I know some writers view May as shy, but I think that as she got older-she would grow out of that and demonstrate her ecstatic nature? I dunno, just my thoughts.

More excited for next chapter than I was for this chapter; I think I have a special place in my heart as a secret Dawn fan girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Spitfire, Chapter 8: Can Tear us Apart

Everyone was settled in pretty quick as soon as Bonnie and Clemont arrived back from Professor Oaks'. Greetings were fast, time flew by, and before Ash knew it, it was already 4:30pm.

With Pikachu propped on his shoulder as the rodent should be, Ash felt one-hundred percent better than he had at the start of the day. After traveling with Pikachu for nearly eight years, pikachu's absence for any reason left Ash feeling lost. Instinctively, he reached his hand up to pat the small yellow rodent on the head, and gave a soft smile while he observed his friends; occasionally making his own remarks.

Everyone was chattering, talking amongst themselves and with each other; and mostly, everyone was laughing. A sound that soothed Ash's heart like he could never imagine. He sunk further into his rocking chair and smiled blissfully A couple of moments later, Pikachu tumbled from his shoulder. Pikachu paused on his knee for a moment, and then hopped off to run over to another group; more specifically to where Serena, May and Misty were seated.

Ash noticed that Serena took a strong liking to May, and the two sat together with Max beside May, who sat beside Misty on the one couch opposite of where Ash sat. The four talked amongst each other when Pikachu landed on Serena's lap, Serena went to pat the yellow rodent, but it quickly jumped to greet its older friends.

Brock was seated on the cramped loveseat with Tracey and Drew beside him, Drew had opted out of being squished by the two older boys, and sat on the back of the couch; giving Tracey and Brock extra room. On the floor beside May and Serena sat Bonnie who was talking with May about some of the costume designs she and Serena came up with—while Clemont sat beside Serena on the only comfortable foot rest in the the room.

Ash opted to sit in the rocking chair that Misty sat in prior, and rocked lazily while he laughed with his friends around the coffee table. His mom and professor Oak had just left moments ago to get the rest of the chairs out, and insisted that the kids spend time catching up.

Odd, Ash thought, but let it go while he grinned; he would prefer to catch up rather than set up chairs.

This was a better party than any party the league could have thrown him with pretty girls, crazy entertainment, and alcohol. The reason? This small gathering had the most important thing: being surrounded by friends and family—and his heart only filled with more excitement as he remembered that even more were coming.

He found himself grinning while he talked almost endlessly, thoughtlessly, towards the group of boys on the loveseat; and for the first time since his short battle with Max, he let himself forget the situation he was in with Serena—and he felt like a little kid again. Just starting his journey, no worries, no relationships, nothing but a sense of relaxation.

The same relaxation didn't take into Misty's muscles, and for anyone watching, she was clearly uncomfortable. She tried carrying on a conversation, but somewhere in the middle, a spin took the conversation into Bonnie, Serena and May territory, and Misty, Clemont, and Max were troubled to find a way to break into the threesome. Misty shifted in her seat, and once again tried to focus on the conversation May, Serena and Bonnie were having—but she couldn't. Max was practically stunned beside her, and Clemont was like a steel trap. The older boys carried on their other conversation amongst themselves, and Misty really, truly questioned why Max and Clemont were even _with_ the girls in the first place when they could be talking with the boys.

Too shy? Maybe? She looked at Max, who was giving subtle glances at Bonnie, and couldn't stop herself from laughing inwardly.

"Oh no," She thought, and rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

"So, Clemont" She started, pressing Max closer to May so that she would have a bit more room to breath. "You're an inventor of sorts, right? Is that why you wanted to talk with Professor Oak?" Her question barely pierced the conversation between the other three girls to reach the blonde boys ears, and he sat forward to listen.

"Yes, I invent all sorts of things. Most recently I started a new pokemon transfer system, where you can switch your pokemon without going to a pokemon center." There was the proud voice, something to talk about, regardless of the fact that Misty knew close to nothing about inventions, or technology, really.

"Really? Have you tried marketing your inventions?"

"No," He responded, and then as quick as Misty had tried, the conversation was swallowed up by the busy room, and she sat back; rubbing her face. She lost hope. Max had left the room mentally, for what ever reason, and everyone else was occupied. But she tried anyways.

"Hey Max, why did you pick a grass pokemon as your starter?" She tried breaking Max's concentration.

"Wha? Oh, uh, I just did." He responded only half-interested while he looked at the careful designs that the excited Bonnie held up to show May and Serena. Misty sighed, placed her arm against the arm rest, and leaned her head into her hands.

It was at this time she decided to steal a glance at the boy the party was for, and she stuck the look from beneath the palms of her hands. Ash was talking to Tracey, or Brock; one of them at least-but her look didn't go unnoticed. While Ash was occupied, Pikachu was not, and it quickly made it's way over to Misty with a dash.

Pikachu jumped, but was snatched by Serena before it could reach Misty.

"Pikachu! You're ruining Bonnie's pictures!" May whined playfully while Serena rubbed the pokemon's head.

Misty's eyes bugged out, and she turned her gaze towards the girl in question. While Serena stroked Pikachu's ears, the small electric rodent didn't complain, however, it did move from Serena to May rather quickly. Seeing the pokemon perked Max up, and he, too gushed over the electric type pokemon.

"Pikachu, you're always the star of the show." Misty thought with raised eyebrows.

Seeing a break in the conversation, Misty took that as her cue to escape. She stood up, patting her knees as she did, and then turned to exit the noisy room. Her b-line was the kitchen, and she stormed in, feeling refreshed the exact moment she entered. She let her arms stretch out and stood up on her tippy toes, expecting to be alone when she entered, but her joy was cut short by a brief cough.

She turned to the noise, and gave a small smirk. "What's up, Gary? Long time no see."

–

Gary should have been stunned to see Misty enter the kitchen. Out of all the people to attend—he didn't think that she would, not after the television broadcast. While he looked at her attire and grown hair, he gave a soft smirk—which immediately elated the frustrated look on Misty's face.

"Heya Red, long time indeed." Misty gave him a glare that said 'don't call me that', but then took a seat at the table, kicking her feet up on another chair.

"I came for the party, of course." He replied to her question while taking a seat opposite of her. He placed his hands on the table, cupping something between them while Misty pursed her lips, and pointed in the direction of the noisy living room.

"Then shouldn't you be in there?" She questioned, but Gary had already thought this through.

"There's no food in there yet." he grinned while holding up one of Delia's delicious dinner rolls. Misty dead panned at him. She knew better than that.

"It's been eight years since you guys were" She held up her fingers for air quotes "Rivals. I'm sure it won't be awkward if you go in there." Her tone was short, and Gary could see her patience faulting—she had to have so much to even deal with today, and so he grinned.

What harm could it be to press some of the Cerulean City gym leader's buttons? He wasn't pleased with her remark, and crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk on his lips. "Can't get anything past you, eh?" He quipped, and Misty playfully dusted off her shoulder.

"I'm just too experienced for the likes of you little boy."

"Really?" Gary put up a confident smirk, he would play this game with her. "So hows your boyfriend?"

His response didn't quite land the way he had expected it to, however. Instead of getting embarrassed and yelling like she used to—denying all claims; she went stoic for a moment, and then cleared her throat.

"Ash and I-"

"Now now, who said I was talking about Ash?" The auburn haired Pokemon researcher was quick to interrupt the red-head.

With a strong, imposing blush, Misty's verbal battle was lost. She locked her jaw, turning at Gary with a scrunched up nose. Her knuckles were white where she held onto her arms, and for a brief moment, Gary thought of the damage she could do with them. He didn't outwardly show his concern for his safety, he was Gary mother fucking Oak, he was the most confident person on the planet—so instead, he returned her glare with a smirk. Her eyes were full of rage; fires burning inside of them.

...But her reaction was lackluster in comparison.

"Touche. You've made your point, now what do you want?" Misty blurted out; instead of letting her temper flare, she held it in. Gary's face fell slightly, and he tapped his fingers on the table; her reaction wasn't good enough, not for what he had planned—and so he curled his tongue into his cheek, and feigned innocence. He sat back in his chair, and raised an uninspiring hand.

"So, what's up with this...Serena girl?" He put emphasis on her name, as if he couldn't remember what it was off the top of his head, and Misty gave him a puzzled look. A fake look, Gary added mentally.

"What do you mean?" She feigned, her discomfort was quick to show, and she eyed the hallway—planing her escape, but Gary interlaced his fingers together, and rested his chin on them; popping out his lower lip in thought.

"Well, I _mean_ what makes her so special?"

"Gee, I don't know—don't fancy the same sex, personally." her response was quick and smothered in sarcasm. Gary snorted; there's the sharp tongued red-head.

"You know what I mean," he closed his eyes for intensity, "Why is Ash dating a girl like that?"

There was a brief, unspoken moment between the two of them where Gary could sense that Misty either thought she had someone on her side, or was genuinely insulted by his remark. Either way, he opened his eyes to watch her from his position, and she gnawed on her lip—eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty finally spat.

"I don't know, she just seems so...generic. Least from what I've seen of her the last couple of days." Gary croaked, glancing between his nails and Misty. Misty's own nails started to look awfully appealing and she tapped her fingers against her arm.

"I really don't want to talk about this." Her peace was made by placing her hands on the table to remove herself from the conversation; there was no reason to bad mouth Serena. Serena had done nothing wrong.

However, Gary would have none of that. Somewhere along the road—Misty must have lost her back bone, to just roll over and let Serena have Ash was so unlike her—all arrows pointed to her fighting the girl who stepped up to be Ash's girlfriend...and so he egged her on.

"Oh bull shit, Misty." His aggressive tone surprised Misty, and she froze mid-stance, looking at him wide-eyed. "Cut the act, I know it's eating you up inside. You can't stand to look at her!" Not true, he didn't know if that was true, but it sounded nice. "You're just too good of a person to admit it." Gary didn't need to stand up to make his point, but he did point at Misty and lock his jaw as if upset.

She sat back down.

Hook, line, and sinker. He grinned, victorious.

"That's not true, Gary. I'm just fine, thank you." She returned his vile tone with one of her own. Her fingernails threatened to dig into the uncovered wooden table and she met his egotistic gaze with one of pure blood-lust. Misty and Gary were never on what he would call "friend" terms, but they were by all means close acquaintances via Ash. This time, the spiky-red haired male crossed his arms. His slothful smirk forced pins and needles into Misty's spine, and he could see her visibly swallow a knot in her throat—he was sure that she wanted to pummel him for more than one reason.

He had given her lots of reason to do so over the years, but none as amazing as the gift of embarrassment. She didn't leave, because she knew if she did—he would follow, and make an ass of himself. That's what Gary did.

With her full attention, he started again. "So you mean you don't like Ash anymore then?"

Misty scoffed, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Gary fucking Oak.

"No." She spoke too quickly, avoiding eye contact and removing her hands from the table, she felt suddenly very, very cold.

"That's crap, and you know it." Was all Gary returned, Misty's jaw and fist clenched and she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek.

"That's none of your business, if I recall—now can I go without you embarrassing me in front of everyone?"

"So you do like Ash?" He questioned, and Misty shook her head vehemently.

"No!" She whined, and Gary tilted his head.

"Then why do you care if I follow you? Are you afraid I'll say something to someone? Everyone already knows—well, they did know." His voice was low, as if mocking her, and it only proved to make her fumble in her seat...which was met with a quick and defeated growl from the female.

"Do what you want." She muttered, and just like a switch had turned off in her head, the embarrassment, the rage, all of it was gone—her eyes were like empty voids...or was that just called being an adult? Could have possibly even been acceptance.

And so her reaction angered him to the core, ruptured something in his body that forced him to stand. He gestured toward the living room yelling: "What is that crap! He might as well be lifeless!"

"He looks pretty happy to me!" she countered quickly, maybe the spark wasn't entirely gone?

And so Gary pushed more.

"You weren't here the last three days!" He yelled back. At his temper, Misty put her hands up; telling him to be quiet.

She listened for a moment in the silence, and luckily, the pause in the living room was only for a moment, and then everyone returned to their own business. Misty peeked around the corner to see if anyone was coming, and when she saw that they weren't, she hissed at Gary.

"Why do you care, anyways? Aren't you like his quasi-rival or something?" Her patience was thinning, but the fact that she stayed meant a lot. Gary couldn't well talk with anyone else about this, and so what he originally thought was a game of torment with Misty, was soon his own emotions spilling out.

"Because unlike her, I was Ash's _actual_ childhood friend, I've known him since we couldn't even walk!" he threw up his arms, "I bet Ash didn't even know who she was when she came prancing up to him." He exhaled, grabbing his forehead in frustration.

Gary and Misty had common ground, but it wasn't one that Misty was proud of.

"Yeah? That's nice, but _why does_ it matter? It's his life." her voice was strained, as if a part of her wanted to admit the fallacy in the relationship-but at the same time, she was also done with this conversation. Gary couldn't fathom how often this crossed Misty's mind since she arrived—or even before then.

"Because.."Gary started, but then it was Misty's turn to be affront; she interrupted him.

"Is it because you like him Gary? Do you want Ash all for yourself?" Misty asked with a sarcastic tone. Taking a step closer, Gary immediately blushed, but Misty easily read him.

"So you like Serena then?" She asked, taking another step closer, and Gary glared in her direction.

"Stop that!" He hissed; putting up his arms. It wasn't that either. So, Misty stared him down, her jaw locked tight.

"no, you stop! Grow up, Oak, it's none of your damn business what they do. For that matter, it's none of _my_ business. God knows if I was in her shoes this would be the _last thing_ I would want from _my friends._ If _I_ can admit that, why the hell can't you?" She pointed at him, worked up from the conversation, and Gary sighed, defeated. It felt like she was scolding him—and it was he, who lost this match.

"Jeez, look at the mature Misty. Isn't that fun?" he flopped back down into his seat, and picked at his dinner roll- but Misty follow, she just folded her arms and leered at him.

"That's what growing up does." She cracked, looking down at her feet.

Not knowing what else to say, silence fell between them. Gary still didn't want to walk into the room of Ash's travel companions, and Misty still didn't feel comfortable enough to leave the kitchen. So, they remained in a silent stupor for some time until Gary stood back up, pushing out his seat with an upset howl. He rubbed the back of his neck, as if it would relieve his stress. "I guess it's not my place to say anything to him, anyways."

"No, it's not." Misty added quickly and before she knew it, she was staring up at Gary's eyes. Like Ash, Gary was an assortment and some taller than she was now. His shoulders were broader, and his cheeks were no longer ridden with baby fat. His eyes, however, they still read clear and bold who he was, and Misty glared into them.

Lightning formed between his dark emerald eyes, and her teal. Her breath hitched in her chest as she exhaled—and for the first time, she understood upset nature-

It didn't last though, not with Gary—it never does. Mischief flashed in his eyes.

He glanced for only a second to the open kitchen door behind Misty, and then he darted forward; and as if it was as easy and as natural as tying a shoe, he pressed his lips against hers. An unwelcome, wet kiss. He tasted like bread, and Misty nearly gagged.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and the other on the back of her head, dragging her in closer. Her arms became limp, but her hands were like hammers by the time her brain registered what was happening. With all the force she could muster in such limited space, she thrust her palms against his chest to push him away.

"You Jerk!" She screamed loudly, and with one quick movement her palm came down hard over his left cheek. She slapped him and watched his head spin to the side. Even still, he was grinning, the bastard was grinning—and that only made her more furious...

She puffed up her chest, as if she were about to attack him—but he quickly pointed at the kitchen door while holding his raw face.

When she turned to look, there stood an all but happy Ash. Both hands were on the door frame, like he had walked in as a giddy kid, but all he found was betrayal. His mouth fell ajar at what he had seen but his body twisted even faster. He bumped whomever followed him out of the way, and cleared the area in record time.

"Ash where are you going?" she heard Serena call after him, but he was long gone. Misty stood completely stunned when May stepped into the kitchen in Ash's place. She blinked between Gary and Misty and furrowed her eyebrows lightly while watching them; she clearly missed what had happened between them; so Misty composed herself quickly.

"What happened?" May asked, pointed between the two older friends, and Misty's teeth started to grind. Her cheeks betrayed her with an intense color of red—but she wasn't sure if that was the anger, or the shock causing her to blush. And then she turned at _him_ , trembling in anger.

"I will deal with you later." She whispered low, cutting his smirk short.

"What was that about me being wrong?" He seemed so confident with his cute pout-so proud of himself, and it only made her blood boil... but he wasn't worth it.

So she forced a smile with all the will power she could manage while forcing the blush down deep into her mind. While she side stepped around May, she licked her lips, as if ridding herself of the taste of Gary-bread without making it blatantly obvious to May; whom she quickly returned to normal for.

"What was wrong with Ash?" Misty questioned while acting innocent. Trying to turn the conversation whilst she was walking towards the exit. She wasn't really interested in May's answer as she brushed May's arm just a bit as she left. May was stunned, confused.

"Oh, I'm not sure—I thought you knew?" She pointed at Gary while calling after the fleeing Misty. "When did he get here?" She called after Misty, but she was already gone down the hall way.

Misty followed after Serena and Ash, who were heading towards the back deck. She hadn't thought about what she would say, or do. OR anything! She had no idea why Ash even reacted the way that he did; and while her heart pounded violently in her chest, threatening to escape. She couldn't' stop reminding herself of her journeys, phone conversations, letters, and over all friendship with Ash. She wasn't supposed to feel like this, and she cursed Gary and his actions.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not for her. She was over this—past this years ago! SO why now? Why now?!

Her feet took her before her brain could even register what was happening. She was at the door in a rushed moment, clinging to the doorknob for dear life. She sucked in the air around her, and then a suddenly, evil chill reigned fire down her spine.

What would she even do? Walk in there, explain herself, and then leave quickly? Explain what? What did she have to even explain—she didn't know why Ash reacted the way that he did; and so confused for the first time, and on the verge of a break, she placed her head down against the door; and stared out through the thin blinds. Rational thought, and fear came crashing back into her body with such a force, the strength in her legs almost gave way: she could hear the uncomfortable talking between Ash and Serena.

That's right, Serena was in there; she was there with Ash, talking with Ash; helping him, comforting him. Many, many years ago, Misty was replaced; and today, this fact was no different.

With a heavy heart, Misty let go of the door knob, letting the cold metal slip from her flesh. She backed away from the door slowly.

It wasn't her job to comfort Ash, it wasn't. Serena was already there. From beyond the sheer curtains, she could see the image of them beyond—and knew the position all to familiar because of her shows on TV. Serena had leaned up to once again kiss him. Misty shut her eyes, and turned her whole body away from the scene. She felt sick—almost disgusted. She swallowed hard as she traced her steps back slowly to the kitchen.

"Why didn't I tell him?" She questioned inwardly, and felt the pit of her stomach, and the swell of her emotions rise. That could have very well been her—but as she slapped her face, she knew that it could never be her. Ash would have rejected her. Remembering that, she straightened her back again, and exhaled.

"Stop being a drama queen." She spoke aloud while picking up her pace. She would take this time to talk with May now. At least reminiscing with an old friend would be fun.

However, at the entrance of the kitchen, a surprised Gary stared back at her—he did this on purpose, he knew that yelling would attract the attention of Ash, and then her did that heinous thing just to...to... with a low, and vicious growl, she glared at him; she was so pissed that steam could rise from her ears, but as she opened her mouth to tear into Gary, a low sob sprayed from the kitchen. Mistys head spun.

"When did they start dating?" May said aloud, and Misty's face softened greatly, as did Gary's. He looked like legitimate shit, knowing well he was the one that told May, and caused this reaction.

"Okay, you were right. It's not as simple as I thought." He whispered, looking in on May, who seemed soulless as she looked at her hands resting on the table

 **Author's Note:** I realized I made an error last chapter- I meant Gary, not Dawn. Dawn is coming soon however. I was writing the chapter she was in when I was editing chapter 7. My bad.

Also.. Did... did I ever mention I'm a partial ego-shipper? -laughs- Add a little bit of drama... and wah-la! There will be drama I demandz it. Deeeeerrrmmaaaaa! Also... I have this really, really unnerving feeling that this chapter is going to cause some major flamage. Good luck me?

Sorry for the late update. Life is unfortunately more important.


	9. Chapter 9

Spitfire, Chapter 9: In this world.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting." May muttered softly as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

When she looked up to Misty and Gary, who stood in the doorway looking in on her, her eyes were fleshed out with only the faintest of tears, and Misty made sure to give Gary a hard shove as she approached the brunette. Misty pulled up a chair, plopped down, and placed her hand over May's.

"There's at least half a tub of ice cream in the freezer, I'm sure the jerk Gary would love to go grab it." Misty's words forced May to laugh slightly, she left one hand under Misty's, and then used the glove of her other to wipe her eyes—refusing the cry.

"Thanks, Misty. You always were a pal." May's smile cracked Misty just a bit, regardless Misty smiled back at her sadly. Inwardly, Misty disagreed strongly with the brunette, but she wouldn't voice her concern. Not yet, anyways. Gary stepped into the kitchen to do as Misty suggested, but May flagged him.

"No, I'm fine, Gary. I don't need any ice cream; it is a tempting idea however." May joked with a small giggle at the end of her sentence, but Misty could see past the shield May placed. May, out of all of Ash's traveling companions, could be easily considered the most compassionate, she wore her emotions on her sleeve; and while it was an admirable trait, it made her raw.

Misty pat her hand for comfort and exhaled. The auburn haired boy went to take a seat, but Misty waved him away with her hand. Instead, he leaned up against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and a small pout. If he had known telling May would come as such a shock, he might have kept it to himself.

After half a silence, May's shoulders slumped and she sighed deeply.

"Why didn't Serena mention it?" She asked, glancing at Misty with her wet blue eyes. Misty shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Well, everyone else already knew after what happened at the Kalos League Championship—we just sort of figured you already did, as well." Misty's words didn't comfort the girl at all, and May had to readjust slouch while exhaling. This was just her luck, of course; the last to know everything. She tucked her arms away, crossing them over her chest while biting her bottom lip.

"I wasn't anywhere near a television for the last three months, at least." Her voice was quiet, confused, possibly fragile, but not hostile; she sighed, "It shouldn't bother me like this, should it?" May asked honestly, and looked to Misty who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, honestly. I mean..." this conversation was quickly moving from comfort, to awkwardness, and Misty shifted in response. "Did you you like Ash that much..?"

May's face turned a shade of red, but she placed her fingers against her lips. "I'm not sure. I didn't think that I did—but that news kind of shocked me a lot." She tapped her fingers along her jaw line, and sat back in her chair—Misty thanked the heavens that at least she wasn't crying. And so in favor, Misty grinned.

"Because Ash isn't the get-a-girlfriend type?" Misty inquired glancing to Gary for a very brief moment; he was watching Misty, rubbing his lips together while quietly listening to the conversation between the two girls. May shook her head, and let her hands fall back into her lap. She glared into Misty's eyes sadly, and half-smiled.

"I don't know? That sounds right, though. I just feel like I got kicked in the stomach, is all... it feels so weird." At May's statement, Misty could agree, but figured two pity parties was worse than one.

"Maybe you should talk to him...or her, about it? That could make you feel better." Misty's advice was solid, even if it was a bit hypocritical; Misty could never imagine having that talk with Serena or Ash; and it made her queasy just thinking about the direction that conversation would go. Ash would be obviously oblivious, and Serena would be highly insulted; or at least, Misty figured Serena would be insulted.

May's voice drew Misty from her thoughts, and the re-head looked at May while she spoke."I couldn't do that Misty, that's so..." May cocked her head to the side, as if her mind was changed suddenly. "It's funny, because they don't act like a couple at all." Misty's eyebrow queered at the comment.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't seem to acknowledge her as his girlfriend. Had Gary not told me, I would have had no idea. Have you asked him straight forward if they're dating?" The sadness fled May's eyes, and Misty could see a twinkle in them now that made her stomach uneasy.

"Well...no, but we all just kind of assumed."

"That's that then! I'll ask myself! I'm sure it's a misunderstanding!" May cheered, and rocketed out of her chair, elated all of a sudden. Misty nearly fell off her seat at the younger girls response, and she rubbed her face.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, fumbling with her words.

"We shouldn't make assumptions! It's best to ask forward!" She hummed, and skipped to the refrigerator to grab some of the dinner rolls that Delia had placed in there, and stuffed one into her mouth, and took another one out. "Yo' wan ne?" She muttered with her mouth full. Misty shook her head no, stunned.

"'kay 'en, I'm gon' head back into the living room—'see you in a bit!" Her sudden mood swing left Misty and Gary in a state of shock. How was it possible to be like that? To see only one vital error and then cling to that hope. Misty sat in her chair, elbows plunged against the table, holding her head in her hands.

What the hell just happened? Was that the most serious case of denial Misty had ever seen? Or was May really just that optimistic? Misty's eyes blinked once or twice, entranced by what had just happened, until the familiar scuff of boots scrapped across the floor. She rose quickly, cleared her throat, and turned on Gary.

"We're not on speaking terms right now." Misty declared before Gary even had a chance to speak, he put his arms out as if asking 'what did I do', and when he moved to open his mouth, Misty hushed him by raising her hand.

"No talky." She said, trying to move around him; but he stepped when she stepped.

"Why not?" He asked, but Misty was irritable; now that she was done mothering May, she returned to wanting to bash in Gary's skull.

"Because, I have nothing to say to you right now. I want to follow May."

"No you don't. That's the last thing you want to do right now? Why don't you go talk with Ash?"

"Because Ash has his _girlfriend_ helping him, and May is clearly in a strong case of denial." She pointed past him to emphasis the fact that she wanted to follow May, but he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Misty sighed; knowing that she wouldn't be getting around the Pokemon researcher. Instead, she sat back on her chair again, and crossed one leg over the other. She laid out her arms and gave him a look of disdain.

"Alright, Gary; speak, because everything you say is just so damn important." obvious sarcasm.

"How many girls like Ash this much? Because it could become a real problem for you."

"For me? Oh dear lord what kind of mentally unstable thoughts are you having?" She face palmed, growing ever impatient, but Gary tucked his hands into his pockets

"Obviously that you like Ash, and he likes you—to some point—in that little head of his, seeing me kiss you caused him to bolt from his second favorite thing in the world; food."

"Or maybe he was just upset that it was you? I mean, we've been friends for a long time, he probably just thought it was weird that one of his best friends was kissing his ex-rival."

"Jeez, you really are as dense as him sometimes! Are you going to tell me that look of shock didn't mimic the same one that you had when you saw Serena kiss him?" He smirked at this, and while faint tint of red covered Misty's cheeks, her resolve didn't dissolve.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't have a mirror." She grumbled; if she was using sarcasm so blatantly, Gary knew that his words were effective. He raised one index finger happily, and grinned like a bashful kid.

"You should be fighting for him Misty, when did you start rolling over?" This time, his voice was slightly desperate, and Misty eyed him.

"You know what, I'll answer anything you want to hear, if you can answer me one thing." She spoke this time leaning forward, rubbing her tongue over her teeth as if having a juicy piece of gossip. Knowing well that she couldn't, and wouldn't get out of this conversation if she didn't play his game; she entered the arena.

He nodded slowly, unsure of what Misty would tell him. "Go ahead." He spoke quickly, eyes narrowed.

"Why do you, Gary Oak, care so much about what I do?" She looked up at him, cocking her jaw to one side, and tilting her head. Stunned by her comment, Gary had to clear his throat and look up at the ceiling.

"Well...I'm, uh, you see." He stammered while rubbing his hands together, "I like the drama?" He spoke with a lack of confidence, but then his grin sealed his words. "I think that if my oldest friend is going to be with someone, it should be someone who will fight for him."

"Right." Misty spoke, knowing that it wasn't the truth, but would accept it as his answer anyways. "So you're in it for the drama, well, I'll have you know that the reason I haven't thrown a tantrum, is because I respect my oldest friend. That I don't want to ruin something that makes him happy because of my own selfish wants." While she spoke, she emerged from her chair, and extended her hand to clasp Gary on the shoulder for emphasis. Gary shook her hand off and once again crossed his arms.

"As noble as your cause is; you're going to tell me that you won't fight for what could be your future? What if Serena isn't the right person for Ash? What if May or Dawn, or Iris fight for him, and you still lose out? You're willing to sacrifice your own happiness, and possibly Ash's real happiness, because you don't want to get your hands dirty?"

Silence filtered through the air, and Misty stared intently into Gary's eyes; looking for some wedge of dishonestly. His voice was raw, shaky, even, and she couldn't help herself by taking a step back, and pursing her lips. Everything he said was true; while she secretly loathed the idea of Ash being with another girl, lied to herself that she was over him, attempted to chase him down the hallway to justify something that (if she was over him), wouldn't have even bothered her; she didn't want her own nobility to be tarnished over a devastating cat fight. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, and finally, exhaled, causing Gary to blink.

"I'll think about it; but in the mean time, keep your big mouth shut." The cross smile that she gave Gary made him smile back earnestly, and they stepped away from one another, both turning towards the exit of the kitchen. Misty believed that she saw the brief color of blue hair run past the kitchen door when she turned, but blinked her eyes in confusion. She didn't say anything.

"Well, when you do decide. Come talk to me."

"That, I cannot promise." Misty admitted with a laugh as the old quasi-friends stepped out of the kitchen to re-enter the living room parade.

–

Out on the deck, Ash felt his hands go cold. His feet were hot, and his head was spinning; he wasn't quite sure what the emotion he was feeling was, but it didn't feel right. His stomach did flips while he leaned over the balcony, half-gagging over his own emotions. Serena stood dutifully beside him, rubbing his back (which only sent pressure of needles down his spin). He nervously tapped his fingers against the railing until Serena slowly captured his hands in hers. Again, needles.

"Ash, calm down. What even happened?" She asked again, knowing that it had _something_ to do with Misty, but having no idea what. She didn't have time to assess the situation before she darted after Ash.

Ash found that he was unable to answer the question honestly, or at all in front of Serena, and so he instead returned his gaze to the forest clearing in the back of his house, and let his stomach settle with large, deep breaths. Serena sighed slowly.

They remained like this for a couple of moments, when they first came outside, Ash was spewing nonsense, so Serena had kissed him to see if that would make things better—but instead, it stole his words, and he turned into a stone, staring out into the distance.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Ash finally spoke, cutting through the silence with a knife. Serena exhaled, and pat his back again, bumping him gently with her elbow.

"Don't apologize, I don't even know what happened." She tried again, but as Ash swallowed hard on the lump in his throat, Serena knew that no explanation would come—but what did she expect? Ash didn't know what it was either; just a wash of intense emotions, some of them mixed with anger and a hint of...jealousy? He exhaled again, and then slapped his face with both of his hands.

Whatever it was, he needed to figure it out later, he had a room full of guests in attendance, chairs to still be set up from his mom and dinner to serve in less than thirty minutes; his spiraling emotions were the _last_ thing he needed to worry about, and so he shook his head; put it aside.

"Don't worry, I just felt really sick all of a sudden." Which wasn't a _complete_ lie, he looked at Serena with a smile that he hoped would be sincere enough to hide his inner confusion, and she accepted it, just at it's face-value. His chest sunk a little, but he let her take his hand.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Serena chimed, and then took him by the arm to guide him through the back door. She pulled on his arm, and he let her lead him through the back door because his own feet still wouldn't move. As he stepped into the hallway, he saw in the distance Gary and Misty exiting the kitchen; he could feel the blood rush to his face but not from embarrassment. Just as it happens, Serena and Misty met at the door at the same time, and Ash bumped shoulders with the red-head in question.

"Hey there Ashy-boy." Gary joked, waving slightly; as if his old rival hadn't been getting touchy with _his_ best friend. Ash looked from Gary, to Misty, to Serena, and then back to Misty. His face turned from confusion to disgust, and he nearly stuck his nose up at the young red-head. Misty seemed taken aback when Ash jerked his shoulder away from where they touched,

"Misty." He snarled, causing her, Gary, and Serena's jaws to drop as he then very casually strode into the living room, where he was met with a shroud of blue hair tucked underneath a hat.

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash spoke happily, approaching the blue-haired female that was speaking with May, having switched off his disgust for pure happiness. Misty noted that perhaps she saw blue-hair near the kitchen after all, and her stomach churned. Dawn probably heard what Gary said. "When did you get here?" He asked happily while approaching the girl and giving her a quick hug—something that right away upset May, who crossed her arms in quick discomfort.

While Ash started conversation with Dawn, who very sneakily eyed Serena and Misty between laughs. Serena and Misty stared at one another in confusion.

"The hell was-?" Misty started, but was met with an interruption of a head twist and turn from Serena, as she, too stuck her nose up at Misty and walked away to follow after her presumed boyfriend. Misty's jaw gaped at that, and she made a noise of complete shock. Gary's own mouth fell ajar, and he looked at Misty with wide eyes, and then at Ash, who refused to turn around, even after Serena came up and took his arm into hers. Her action sent red flags up over Dawn and May's heads that seemed to go unnoticed by Ash, and Misty exhaled slowly.

In fact, she looked to Brock with hopeful eyes of an escape plan, but Brock, and all of the other guests were completely oblivious to the destruction that just happened to Misty; and the last straw in her brain broke as she grit her teeth down hard, and let her fingers cut small crescent shaped holes into her palms.

Misty and Gary agreed silently on one thing: This was going to get messy.


	10. Chapter 10

Spitfire, Chapter 10: Back in time

"So wait, just wait one damn minute." Misty held up her hand, her side pony tail from her girlish fifteen year old bob bounced up and down as she paced the dining area of the gym. In her other hand, being squished beneath her icy fingers and white knuckles was a ;telephone behind held close to her ear; Misty grit her teeth together.

"What do you _mean_ you aren't coming back? You can't leave me here at the gym! I have _plans!"_ Misty's voice was strained whilst she finally stopped pacing; her fist trembling as her eldest sister tried to explain the situation.

In Misty's mind, however, there was no excuse; there was no good reason. They asked for Misty to take over for a _year_ , and it had already been a little over that; she would not take care of the gym for a second longer. She pulled on her yellow hoodie collar as her sister explained that:

"They were offered a long-standing gig in Hoenn region for modeling and acting. They _just absolutely_ couldn't leave their only opportunity, and Misty still had _yeaaarr_ s that she could work to become the greatest water pokemon trainer; they would only have this opportunity once." Still, Misty was furious.

She coudln't help but feel swindled, like she was lied to. She growled under her breath while Daisy, Violet and Lily all pranced about in the background trying to coax Misty into their side.

"Please little sister, this could be like, our only chance." Daisy's voice boomed quietly from the other end of the pink phone. At that point, Misty had leaned forward against the wall where she sucked in sharply, and then exhaled just the same. She should have known better; coming back the gym was a life sentence, not a temporary fix. Daisy, Lily and Violet never had any intention on returning to become gym leaders. They were always focused on the things that would make them renown _other_ than pokemon battling. They never enjoyed it like the youngest sister did. Misty knew that, Misty knew this would happen.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, though; she hoped that her three sisters wouldn't have done this. But she knew better; she knew.

"I..." Misty started as she glanced down at her ticket which read "One way train ticket to Sinnoh" along the bottom; a situation she had discussed with Brock prior to surprise Ash; she and Brock would meet up once again with their old travel companion, and it would be like their old adventures. But like most things right now; that idea was shot to hell and then carried off in a body bag.

Even if Misty said no; her sisters would not come back. They would sooner shut down the gym than sacrifice their chance at hitting it big on the red carpet... And Misty, she couldn't see the gym shut down, or ownership changed just like that. So, sadly, Misty hung her head low, and exhaled.

"Okay. I'll...take care of the gym." Misty spoke slowly, sacrificing her own adventures so that her sisters would have the chance to redeem theirs. At the same time; she slowly shuffled the train ticket under another paper; and then slid it off into the garbage can beside the counter as cheers of glee came from the other side of the phone before an abrupt _click._ Misty gulped down the knot in her throat; and then set the phone down quietly into the receiver. Water pooled in her eyes—but she had enough of crying. She was done with that. She refused. Misty wiped away her tears with the back side of her wrist, and then took once more glance at the train ticket in the wicker basket.

"Damn it!" She screamed as her foot flew forward into the basket, causing all the paperwork to fly about the room.

No; Misty, this was a life sentence. She would be the "gym leader" forever, or until she decided to end her reign to another trainer...and that, she knew her pride would never let happen.

 **LINEEE-**

In the time away from Ash; being a teenager who spent most of her waking hours working; she grew up. She matured her short little rants and fits were a thing of the past. Alas, as Misty glared into the living room watching Serena stick her nose up at her; and Ash stroll away like _he_ was the one who was offended by her actions. A little spark ignited inside of her brain. The smallest of her childhood rage seeped into the years experience and maturity. The smallest crack formed in her great walls as she glared from Gary, to Ash; and then her teeth grit down tight. Her eyes flooded with rage—the only thing to match it was her intense glare.

No, that small rage Misty pounded into insignificance for years until it was the size of a small pea; planted a seed in her heart, and as the intense rage grew, her fists clenched; her blood boiled. She was pissed. She was outright, pissed.

For the first time, she forget her place and she, Misty Waters, exploded.

Least, that's what she wanted to do. To call Ash out for his hypocrisy, to demand an apology for years of improper rejection, until finally, Misty swallowed her rage down; her trembling fist hidden well behind the curtains of her own bravery, and that's when Delia's voice cut through; successfully stomping out her lit fuse.

"Dinner is served, why don't we all take a seat at the table! Cilan and Iris are late, so as they say in France—thirty minutes late, eat without them!" Her cheerful voice cut the thin air and Misty's malicious intentions; and as Misy's glare eased off the dark haired boy and onto Delia's soft, smile; she exhaled sharply.

"Calm down." Gary cited, while squeezing her shoulder; but Misty couldn't calm down; she was tense; and it wasn't until the slow trickle of blood oozed it's way down her fingertips did she realize just how tense she was. Crescent shaped marks from her finger nails filled her fist with blood.

"Oh my god, Misty, you're bleeding." Max, who she hadn't even realized was standing next to her until that very moment, commented as he watched the blood drip from her finger to the floor. Max's voice pulled her from her anger, and she exhaled releasing her grip, allowing the flesh to stiffen and the blood to begin to curdle.

"Must have cut my hand in the kitchen." Misty added quickly, covering up her own steaming rage with a well placed excuse. This wasn't something Delia could let go of, however, and Max's quip caught most of the living room dwellers attention.

"Oh dear, why don't you come to the bathroom and we'll patch that up quick while everyone else gets settled in for supper?" In a very motherly way, Delia moved to Misty and pushed Gary gently out of the way as she locked an arm around Misty's shoulders to lead her to the bathroom. Misty was stiff still, through; the adrenaline pumping through her veins was like a drug she had long forgotten, and as she let Delia lead her to the first floor bathroom; she let all questioning eyes glare at her figure as she left.

–

"Good job bird brain." Gary nagged to Ash while said boy watched the door where Misty was standing moments ago with a half-jarred facial expression. Brock, too, turned to Gary with expectant eyes, as if catching the cue to intervene.

"What did I do?" Ash grumbled, but he knew well his reaction to Misty was a bit childish and rage invoking. He hadn't see something like that-he watched her as the rage started to simmer into her eyes-in years.

In response, Gary turned his heels while rolling his eyes. Since Misty arrived, she had done nothing but play the support group for Ash, trying to confidently lead all the girls into their own confidence while tossing her own emotions to the side. Her act was noble; while it was also stupid; Gary acknowledged as he made his way into the dinning room. From the entrance door, he could see Misty leaned up against the counter-top inside the bathroom, looking sullen for her reaction to Ash; but Gary didn't think her reaction was wrong—she deserved to get angry that time; no one should feel less than another person, regardless of who they are.

And that was coming from Gary fucking Oak. He sighed as he stepped into the dining area, and then approached his own seat. It took Gary years to acknowledge the idea that people were more than just dirt beneath him. And much of that started from Ash and his friends. To see Ash stick up his nose to someone like Misty was just... Gary grit his teeth while searching for Misty's name on the table—it was placed beside Brock; but he took it and switched out for Tracey who was beside him; that way, he could at least talk with Misty over dinner to see how she was feeling.

He helped Misty admit that she still liked Ash, and admit that watching him pick Serena over her was awful—then in the same breath, watched Ash be the biggest douche nozzle in the area. Like hell he was going to isolate her over there.

As he plopped Misty's tag down beside his chair, Ash and the rest of the group started to funnel in; taking their seats slowly around the table. Ash made the comment that dinner smelled delicious, but Gary could only roll his eyes as everyone sat down.

As he watched Serena move away from Ash's seat, to around the table approaching him—he realized he may have made a fatal mistake by moving Misty's seat, after all.

 **LINEEE-**

Ash did feel bad, he really did. But he wasn't exactly sure how to view, or handle the situation with Misty kissing Gary. He felt so angry and betrayed all at the same time of sadness. Betrayed because Misty didn't tell him that they were dating; and angry because Misty broke the 'friend code' that states rivals are off limits. As Ash took his seat, he stared longingly at his empty plate until his mother stepped into the dinning room, then through to the kitchen where she started to set the table.

Sadness; however, that was the emotion he couldn't quite understand. He wasn't sad at first, not until he went outside for a breath of fresh air and then the cold wind stung him like a bee-drill. Sadness was what made him look and walk away from Misty and Gary; he couldn't even stomach to look at her, let alone look at Gary; look at them together. It was the weirdest feeling; and something he was a stranger to.

He couldn't exactly explain that to Serena; though, he wasn't sure why; Ash just felt that such a comment would not sit well with the blonde who sat across the table from him.

Ash clenched his stomach; he was starving, but he wasn't hungry.

Something just wasn't right.

–

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late ass update. Life has just been freakin' crazy, so has school. I just experienced moving three times in one month; as well as my first time taking a C in one of my classes—so on top of the stress, I haven't been able to update. Plus, I contemplated what I wanted the next couple of chapters to be for awhile now, and while I know the direction I'm leading the story. I want more substance. Lots of editing and revisitng already written chapters. Whatevs. Hope you all enjoy!

Also, tempted to change this from Romance/comedy to Romance/drama; because I'm so much better at drama; but I don't want anyone to take any of this too seriously (because to me, this is all like a big joke lol). Dunno yet, I'll see how it goes.

 **Also,** excuse the bold "LINE" in there, I'm too lazy (more like my computer is a piece of shit) to put the fanfiction line in there. I can't load up the editing screen, so you get that shitty transition to let you know that the POV is changing. lol

Furthermore; I had someone tell me that Misty was so "mature", and I felt guilty about writing this chapter lol. I even tried to re-write it several times, but come on; it's misty. If someone stuck their nose up to her; you really think regardless of her age she's just going to smile and laugh it off? Plus, I needed a way to express that while Misty will still approach the situation with care; she's not in any way going to stand by and watch things anymore.

This story is called Spitfire (look up the definition), there is going to be some fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Spitfire, Chapter 11: You'll just have to wait

Misty sat on the cold counter in the bathroom while Delia rushed to get a white bandage from the first aid kit, luckily, Misty hadn't the same grip in her left hand as she did her right so while Misty's right hand was still bleeding, her left hand was relatively fine; just a little sore. How stupid of her, she thought to herself, to even get so angry in the first place. She was pretty sure, that if it wasn't for the fact that after all of this was over in the next day, she would be able to go home and forget that any of this happened; she might have lost her mind.

Erupted like a volcano in front of all of her old and new friends; that would have been a lovely sight to see. She placed her left hand up against her forehead for a long sigh until Delia returned, and when the mother did; she smiled at the young water-pokemon trainer like she always did.

"What in the world did you cut yourself on?" Delia questioned as she examined the marks in Misty's palm.

"A tin can lid." Misty remarked casually as Delia started to wipe her hand off; Delia shook her head only very slightly with a slight huff, as if not believing the lie for a moment; and while she pat the wound with a damp cloth she looked at Misty.

"You don't need to lie; what has you in such a fuss? You know you can talk with me, right?" Her motherly concern, her genuine smile and voice forced Misty to smile. Delia was always the sweetest. However, Misty could not just start telling Delia about the sudden rush of emerging emotions, so instead she cracked a frown, and prepared a lie.

"I just had a lot on my-"

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, why don't you let me take over and you attend to your dinner? I'm studying to be a pokemon doctor, so this would be good practice for me." Brock interrupted Delia and Misty's conversation with a grimace; Delia seemed surprised, but then smiled back at him; she nodded to Misty as if saying that she will pick the conversation back up with her at a later time.

"Alright, but don't be too long. I'll set your plates." With that, Delia pushed her way past Brock, and into the dinning room area, where most of the other guests had already traveled to. From the bathroom position, they could only see the entrance to the dinning room, though, unlike before there was an eerie silence that filled the hallways.

"Do you think she ever got back with Ash's dad?" Brock's question had Mistys head craned.

"I thought she and Professor Oak were dating now?" Misty queried while slipping off the counter top and rinsing her hand off in cold water until most of the blood had washed away.

"What if they get married? Will we have to start calling her Mrs. Oak then?"

Misty whipped her head around to look at Brock, he was smirking with his thumb and finger under his chin in a sadistic way, and Misty was flabbergasted at his choice of conversation topic.

"Gross; can we talk about something else?!" Misty exclaimed while drying her hands on the cloth beside the sink. Brock snatched her injured palm a second later, and glared at the crescent shaped wounds. They still leaked a small amount of blood, but with the pressure off of them, they looked like papercuts.

"You must have been pretty angry to do this. Try trimming your nails more and this won't happen." Brock jokingly scolded his old friend while wrapping a cloth bandage around her hand; a single band-aid wasn't quite large enough.

"You have no idea." Misty retorted with a scoff; but Brock shook his head, and while dressing her wound, intentionally pressed on it, causing Misty to wince.

"Ow!" She yelped.

Brock shook his head and spoke: "So, want to tell a friend what had you in such a mood?"

"It's nothing." Misty added, but then Brock pressed on the injury again and she shuddered in pain; knowing that she had to give him an answer or this would go one for quite some time.

She gave in.

"Okay okay," She stammered quickly, ripping her hand away from his large brown ones. "It's Ash...again, he just makes me really angry sometimes." She shot Brock a nasty glare for pressing on her wound; but Brock had no mercy. In one hand, he was very compassionate, in the other, he was very malicious. He set a palm on her shoulder, and then looked her dead in the eye.

"You're better than this." Brock gestured to the dressed wound; and then Misty sighed.

"I know I am, I really do, Brock... it's just.. they... Ash," She exhaled as if gathering her thoughts "Ash and Serena. They stuck their nose up at me; like they were better than me." She spoke sadly while turning away from Brock in order to step into the hallway. Brock raised his eyebrows and leaned up against the door frame in response.

"And why did they do that?"

"Well, Serena did it obviously because Ash is upset with me...but Ash did it because he saw Gary and I..." A slight blush faded over Misty's cheeks as she remembered the faint taste of bread that had still not left her lips and looked away with a twitch in her eye.

"Because you and Gary...?"

"Kissed..." She paused for just a moment, and chewed the inside of her cheek. "Well, more like Gary kissed _me_. I did not consent." She scratched her cheek, and then Brock grinned.

"Oh damn, and Ash got upset huh? Isn't that a good thing for you?"

"Why do you and Gary insist on that? I'm not here to try and win hearts, Brock."

"Oh please, you and Ash have such a chemistry, that you can't tell me that you haven't even flirted with the idea of telling him exactly how you feel. Besides; in his own weird way, you're one of the few girls he's ever really taken an interest in." Brock said this without missing a beat, and Misty both snorted and rolled her eyes.

She muttered something incoherent, about a bastard and tire swing while folding her arms, upset. "C'mon, Brock. How long have you been telling me this stuff? Throughout his adventures in Hoenn and Sinnoh, I always got these ambiguous letters from you; and I hate to say it, but life got better once I stopped getting my hopes up about Ash and I. I'm not going to jump through any more hoops." She admitted while checking down the hallway to check for eavesdroppers. "And boy, after the last couple of hours, I don't think I'll be coming around much anymore, anyways." That comment, the last one stung Brock and he shifted his body weight so that he was leaning up against the door frame with one leg cross in front of the other, and his arms crossed gingerly.

"You know Ash didn't call me for the last year and some until attempting to invite me to this party? He hardly sent letters, even when I was sending them; and don't get me started on emails..." she paused, "Whatever Ash and I might have had died years ago; if there was ever anything 'between' us to begin with. I mean, how can I even like a guy that has made no attempt whatsoever to keep contact? It just doesn't make sense. If Ash had any feelings for me what so ever, don't you think he wouldn't have realized them by now?"

"Love does weird things to people." Brock admitted while also crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders. Misty shuddered at the strong 'word'. Brock knew she thought love was too strong of a word for common situations, and she seethed at him. Brock on the other hand thought that it was strange to hear Misty so open about her confession to Ash; he wasn't sure what she was thinking anymore—and to be truthful, neither did Misty. So, Misty shrugged back, and sighed while chewing her nail. Everything was different now that they were older; technically wiser.

"And I'm not going to lie—I am totally upset at myself over this. I was supposed to move past this by now." Brock opened his mouth as if to speak after Misty's comment, but in a confused anger, she interrupted him, stared at him. Her entire body echoed with mixed emotions; one half of her telling her to get through the day and go home, and the other half telling her to stick up her dukes and fight back.

"Do you think I have spent the last four years crying and beating myself up everyday about Ash's negligence? No, I've been improving myself and hoping to move forward and on with my life; I spent evenings out on blind dates occasionally just to feel attached; I talk with Casey, May and Sakura; and hell, even my oldest sister and _Gary_ more than I talk with Ash. I have been over this for a long time—I haven't felt weird feelings and butterfrees in my stomach for Ash in _years_...and yet somehow, the moment I looked at that stupid boy this morning, all those emotions just exploded-I ended up right back here, feeling like I was fifteen all over again. Confused, an raw, and angry..." Misty had become rather vibrant in her speech, so much as to even point at pictures of them on the wall as she shook her fist and waved her arms about. She couldn't believe she was telling anyone this, let alone Brock—but who better to talk to than Brock? He was almost like her brother.

However, for Brock, her expedite commentary left him feeling like a bag of emotional waste. He hadn't realized just how _much_ Misty had grown over the last years. He would be lying if he said that _he_ was around much at all for one of his oldest friends.

"I don't know what to say Mist...I'm sorry I wasn't around much, either..." Brock started but Misty waved him off, as if he were missing the point. She wasn't upset while she was talking she was flabbergasted at her own inability to move forward; and impressed at his forthcoming. She shook her head.

"No, you called and sent letters, you're fine. I could have gotten in contact with you more often if I wanted to as well—you've been in Johto training to become a pokemon doctor. I just didn't want to disturb you. That's hard stuff." Brock cracked a smile at her explanation while Misty stomped her foot on the ground and exhaled.

Getting over a crush, no matter what age was hard enough; the crush being someone she was with for a long time that was supposed to be friend was even harder. And so she continued, albeit sadly and disheartened. A distant gaze over took her eyes, and she looked to be numb from the neck up. Empty. "Just... like I said... I'm so disappointed in myself for hanging on this long...it... it just seems like if he felt anything for me, anything at all, he would have said something by now, you know?"

"..sometimes Ash needs things spelled out for him, Misty." Brock interjected, but it fell onto deaf ears.  
"I mean, Ash is my friend, I think and hope that he always will be... But I just want to slap him upside the head right now and call him a dumb ass for not properly rejecting those girls from the start; or me, for that matter." Misty ho-hummed while chewing on her lips. She had started to clean out underneath her finger nails and pursed her lips, while Brock remained stunned for the correct words.

"You know Ash, he's as dense in the area of romance as he always has been. Just because he has a 'girlfriend' doesn't mean that's changed. Give him a while to get over the shock, and things will go back to normal, okay? Remember, you just need to survive this one day; and then we can go back to our happy normal lives, right?" while he was trying to be helpful and motivational; instead, it cut Misty raw and she twisted.

"No, Brock...just..." she exhaled whist scrunching her nose. Her eyes closed tight in trying to correlate the correct words in her mind.

She didn't want to leave the warmth of her friends again. While she was upset at Ash, she did, in fact, miss him and his antics. In fact, she had so much that she wanted to learn that was outside of the gym—but knew that she couldn't leave it, but she did her best to return Brock's smile, regardless of her own feelings. He left willingly, to study to become a pokemon doctor, but Misty's adventure was cut short, and not because it was her choice to do so. She was swindled by her sisters—and while she was proud of the leader she became, she was at the same time very disappointed in her situation.

She opened her eyes and finally looked up at the dining room and let her hands fall carefully to her sides while she spoke: "Ash is 18, he may be dim-witted, but it's about time that he start accepting his own responsibility. I mean, he can't use the excuse he 'didn't know' forever, Brock. At some point, he has to grow up, and honestly, I think he knows; he's just scared of it."

"Yeah...but unlike you and I, Ash is still holding onto that child inside of himself. He still wants to travel and be the very best. That's who he will always be. He's confused about his own feelings as well; don't get mad at him for something he doesn't understand... At least not yet." Brock defended Ash, but as Misty fell into a pout she stuck her tongue out at Brock.

"I guess you're right." Diffusing her anger almost entirely. Deep down, she knew Ash couldn't help it—but she was so damn frustrated. She was going to remark that she was still a kid inside, too, but thought it better to let it go. "Thanks Brock. But why don't we go get some dinner before everyone starts without us?" Misty spoke while pointing to the dinning room. Brock smiled, clasped Misty on the back, believing that they had solved the immediate problem. For Misty, it just dug open the fresh wound even deeper.

"And, hey, you know you can call me whenever; so long as it's after four, oh, and before seven...and not after nine." He scratched his chin and Misty shook her head and laughed at his comments while patting him on the shoulder.

"Brock, don't worry about it. Thanks for listening to me vent; least I know you won't spill the beans like some other trainer with red hair would." She spoke referring to Gary in a cold-cut manner. Brock laughed nervously in repertoire as they walked side by side to the dinning room.

 **Author's Note**

Blah, this will (hopefully) be my last author's note; sorry for the late update (finals week and last quarter _killed_ me)

In addition, thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story thus far and been enjoying it. Thank you so much for your favorites, your time, and your decency as human beings. I love every review that I get; buuuuuuuuuuut after the swarm of negative ones that I have gotten recently, I'm not going to be reading them anymore until I finish writing this story. I went ahead and deleted a few that bashed Serena, bashed Misty, or bashed any characters; insulted me not for my writing, but for my shipping preferences; and I think I have decided that for a story like this, reading the reviews as I go is just going to garner a lot of negativity. I will start reading them again once the final chapter is up; so if you have major questions, send me a PM; this way, I can at least sit and have some popcorn and scroll through them, both the good and the bad, when I'm actually done with the story.

But like I said, even to those that leave negative or nasty comments, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Just seeing the "x has favorited Spitfire" is enough for me to continue writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Spitfire, Chapter 12: For that bad romance.

Misty wasn't prepared for this.

She stared angrily at her plate; what in the word did she deserve for Delia to do this to her? It was too soon, and she was testy. While talking with Brock had calmed her nervous immensely, being stuck between the fire and the frying pan wasn't exactly her favorite seat, either. Delia must have been on crack when she set the table—that, or it was tampered with, and boy, did Misty think it was tampered with. Misty glared daggers at Dawn, who sat across the table from her, and to the left of Ash; laughing about some incoherent joke she couldn't hear.

This wouldn't be past Dawn to change the seating arrangement, especially because it was scrambled, and Delia never set a scrambled table.

"Well, unfortunately my arrangement must have gotten messed up in the mix of things; but oh well, we're all friends here!" Misty's thoughts were confirmed when Delia pushed open the swinging doors; holding a huge tray with a fresh duck on it.

"Holy crap mom, what did you make!"  
"Ash, do not use that word at the table!" Delia scolded and Ash clamped his palm over his mouth. Simultaneously, both Misty and Serena cracked a small chuckle; but instantly stopped when they heard each other. Serena half-glared at Misty, and Misty played with her fork as she smiled at Brock. He smiled back, but in a humorous kind of way; he was laughing at her situation. That was so like him. Asshole; and she meant that in the nicest way.

Brock sat beside Clemont; who clapped at the roasted meal; Dawn was even fun to sit with at a table because she always had fun stories to share. She really stole the show when she was around.

"This is wonderful Delia! It must have taken hours to prepare everything!" Dawn cried happily while she looked at the table with stars in her eyes. Dawn was right; Delia had everything from roasted beets to candied yams set on the table—it looked like some combustion of thanksgiving with a mixture of Italian pizazz; because there was a lot of different types of pasta and roasted meat.

Misty hadn't seen this much food in one place in years, and her mouth watered at the mere sight of it all.

"Please, Dawn, call me Mrs. Ketchum." Delia retorted while setting the main dish in the center of the table. She took a knife in the same breath, and a fork in the other, and started to cut into the bird; releasing a toxic, but well mannered smell that made every person at the table nearly melt.

"Alright, everyone start dishing up! I hope it's good."

"If it tastes as good as it smells, I'm sure it will be great!" May and Ash spoke in unison, and Misty was impressed; they shared that same, deep love for food that Misty could totally get behind. She reached forward for the yellowish-red pasta and started to pile food on her plate in small portions; she wanted to pile it like a mountain because she was sure that with enough determination and effort, she could eat everything on the table; but, she needed to keep lady like appearances. Somewhat.

The feast was served, and not a single person would go hungry that day; it was finally when the grabbing hands, and shifting and passing of food came to a standstill, that Gary even _thought_ about speaking; and he had to do so with care, as his grandfather was sitting two seats over beside him and didn't tolerate 'moldy' behavior.

"How's your hand, Misty?" Gary asked over he crowd of pleasantries being tossed around in other conversations. Everyone else was talking more than the small corner of the table where Serena, Gary and Misty sat; with an empty seat beside Gary, where Iris was supposed to sit; and another one beside Serena, where Cilan was supposed to sit; they were fairly isolated in their small section; and boy, was it awkward. Misty thanked the heavens for the delicious food; or she might have bailed already.

As on cue, Misty had to swallow the mouthful of pasta that she just shoveled down when Gary spoke to her; she sat back, placing her injured hand under the table; she didn't necessarily want Gary talking with her, that only raised more questions; then again, why did she give a damn what Ash thought she was doing? she shook her head.

"My hand is fine, thank you." Misty said, a little snootier than she had anticipated, which made Serena raise her eyebrows.

"He was just asking, don't have to be so rude."

"I answered him politely." Misty responded as she looked at Serena with a full on questioning gaze. Where in the world did she think that was okay to say? The same expression was fueled through Gary's eyes as well, who shook his head at Serena.

"I think butting into other peoples conversations is twice as rude; don't you?" Gary asked while handing Misty another roll, Misty took it with a smile.

"That is very true. But the worst thing is assuming things about people." Misty spoke, in reference to how Serena stuck her nose up at her before without any context.

"Doesn't that make an ass out of you and me?" Gary questioned, and Misty low-fived him beside their chairs; surprised at their ability to work so well together. Their conversation, however; successfully ended Serena's endeavors to speak, and she looked at her plate and tossed around her food more sullenly than before. She hadn't eaten the entire time, and kept shooting shy glances at Ash and Dawn; which might have been more annoying than her presence at the table in the first place. Misty felt a little mean for her reaction, and immediately felt an immense amount of guilt for shutting Serena down like that. She echoed Brock's words in her head. "You're better than this" She thought this before speaking again.

"Sorry about the former comment." She lolled off her tongue painfully, she couldn't stand being mean to Serena when it wasn't _technically_ Serena's fault. "If sitting over here by us clowns is bothering you so much, thought, go ask Mrs. Ketchum for her seat; I'm sure she would more than happily scoot over to make room for you."

Misty didn't look at Serena when she talked, instead, she cut into her meat, and took another bite while Serena looked up-slightly surprised at Misty's harsh, yet dutiful response. While Misty's tone was far from friendly, her posture screamed that she needed to relax, her words had a sense of kindness to them that Serena could only smile at.

"Ash always said you were like a double edged sword." Serena's interpretation of Misty's words made Gary stifle a laugh and take another drink from his glass of water to cover the sound. Misty, stunned, sat back in her chair and looked at Serena who finally took her first bite of the night.

"No, I'll stay here, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more; considering we kind of started off on the wrong foot" she paused "twice." Serena smiled at Misty, and for the first time; Misty was the one speechless, and terrified; did this girl's kindness know no bounds? She looked at Gary, who shrugged in response, and then looked back at Serena.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I guess something easy; like what was your first pokemon?"

Weird question, Misty thought, but shrugged. "That's a tough question. My sister's and I have been the gym leaders of Cerulean city since before I even got my license, so technically; I've always had pokemon—since the pokemon owned by the gym are technically owned by the leaders."

Serena blinked but then took another bite, cheering up slightly; an emotion that bothered Misty. Serena hadn't even apologized, yet she seemed to think that she and Misty could be friends. Misty pursed her lips; alright, she could play that game. Be nice Misty, she chanted to herself. Misty exhaled as she listened to Serena's answer.

"My first pokemon was Fennikin. A fire type from Kalos. Do you know anything about Kalos?"

"Uhhm, Home to 150 new pokemon, romance capital of the world; the closest thing we have to the fictional world of Paris." Misty passed Serena a forced smile and Serena's mouth fell ajar.

"You know of Paris, too?" Oh no, they had common interests; abort, abort speaking; do not answer.

"Yes...I love France." was all Misty could mutter, and it sounded more like she was being cut while she spoke. Serena clapped her hands in glee.

"We have a building that looks like the Eiffel tower; the designers made it look exactly like the one from the story book; oh my god, I have to take you there one day."

"That's a little weird, considering you are supposed to only bring lovers, and like, uhh, family." Misty slowly scoot away from Serena, getting closer to Gary while she spoke next. Unknown to her, that scooting closer to Gary was an action that Ash glared at. Serena continued her pursuit.

"It's not weird at all. The Eiffel Tower, yes, is for lovers and family; but the tower in Kalos is made for anyone; they say if you stand at the top you can see a rare pokemon."

This caught Misty's interest, and she smiled genuinely. Perhaps this could all blow over after all. "Did they ever say what kind?"

 **Dawn's POV**

It wasn't that Dawn was mischievous, no, she just liked to have fun; and sometimes having fun meant stirring the pot a little, and she decided to stir by switching the seating arrangements at the table. Everyone was sitting by someone that they didn't know well; that way, everyone got to meet each other. Dawn sat in proximity of Delia, because it was the second time she would ever meet the woman, and she wanted to learn everything she possibly could. The one change that she noticed from her misplacement, was that Misty was seated in the wrong spot—she was beside Serena and Gary, rather than by Brock and Clemont.

Dawn couldn't say that she thought much about it, however, she wished that she put herself beside Misty instead; at least she seemed talkative while Delia was up and moving too much and Ash was like a steel trap unless he was talking about pokemon.

Where was the juicy stuff? Something she could chew—she could see that Misty and Serena had a bunch of gossip just waiting to be heard. Also, she kept seeing Ash's shy gaze-glance up at Misty and Serena; did he think he was being conspicuous? Because he might as well have put a sign up saying "look at me!"

In reality, though, Dawn mostly found everything kind of...funny. She had heard about the 'event' from a friend she was in a contest with in Johto; more specifically, Zoey had told her that Ash Ketchum, the champion of Kalos was kissed on national television. It didn't take long for the news to reach anyone that wasn't lost and wondering around in the middle of no where (May), and then almost half a week later, she got a call from Ash, inviting her to a party his mother was throwing.

He always refused to say that he was throwing himself a party, though Dawn was sure that's not how he looked at it. He was probably just glad to have finally won in a league after years of failing. Catching her wandering eye, Ash finally looked over at Dawn with a scrunched up face. He was so something. _Something_ that Dawn wanted to figure out in her swirl of emotions...but mostly she wanted to enjoy her time with her friends. She hadn't much time to think about how she felt about Serena, she didn't know Serena; and she refused to make assumptions.

"Did...did you change the seating arrangements?"

Dawn blinked at him, and then placed her forefinger against her lips as if saying "don't tell anyone" before offering him a sly wink.

 **Ash's POV.**

Before speaking with Dawn, Ash had watched Misty and Serena from the corner of his eye. He knew that she didn't "cut" herself, but dug her fingernails into her palm; like she had done on only one other occasion that he chose to block from his mind. There was no doubt that Misty was tough—and he hadn't realized his reaction to her would drive a stake so far into her heart.

Sure, Misty would be seated beside Gary if luck would have him! Thanks mom. He thought with an eye roll...but if his mom had really set the table, there was no doubt in his mind that she would have put him and Serena together, so he looked back up to readdress the situation.

Come to think of it; the whole seating arrangement was weird. Dawn sat beside him on his left, and his mother was on his right; with the rest of his guy friends sitting on the same side; with the females on the other end of the table. No one else seemed to think much of it; or at least no one that he could tell. When he last glanced over at Misty and Serena, he was surprised to see them talking; and for a few moments it put him at peace.

Was he worried? Maybe he was, he looked at Dawn after realizing that she was staring at him.

"Did...Did you change the seating arrangements?" Ash asked skeptically, and a snicker and slight clap from Dawn let him know right away that she did. He sighed, so practical of her.

"Of course! This is much better like this! The bros are on this side of the table and the...well, everyone else is on that side of the table! We're all sat by someone we don't know!" She seemed awfully chipper with herself. It was a prank she was _so_ proud of; and Ash knew just how Dawn-like this was.

"C'mon, it's fun; I get to talk with Clemont, and you get to talk to your mom"

"I know my own mom, Dawn." He muttered, she must have planned something, because he felt oddly estranged from the rest of the group. Dawn hadn't lost it, had she? He sighed lightly, feeling depressed while he shuffled dinner into his mouth. Moreover, he didn't want to think of anything but filling his own belly.

The silence was nice, though. With Dawn chatting heavily with Clemont and Brock, and his mother fetching refills and napkins; it gave him plenty of time to think. He pushed his peas around his plate, eventually knocking them off to the small pokemon table that Delia had set up—Piplup and Pikachu were the only ones seated, but he rather enjoyed the idea of a small pokemon table.

In fact, he enjoyed finally being able to win a pokemon league. He hadn't really been able to think much about what his next plan of action would be since he won—would he stay in Pallet Town? Repeat leagues? Go visit some uncharted territory on the other side of the world? Really, the world was his oyster, and he was the clam. He could do anything at this point! ...At least, he forced himself to hold in a sigh, that's what he wanted to believe. He strove so long to win a league, that now that he had finally won one, where did that leave him?

Why was he just _now_ asking himself all of these questions? He blamed girls. Girls were the bane of his exsistance.

He tried not to seem visibly upset, or down; but with each glance he passed to Serena and Misty; and Gary, who was now joining in the conversation between the duo, he seemed to feel...guilty? He also didn't understand why he was acting the way that he was. He over reacted to Misty; stuck his nose up at a long time friend, and for what? He had a sudden urge to apologize, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Really, he didn't think he was sure about anything.

Was this part of that dastardly thing called "puberty"? The depression he was supposed to get but seem to just glide over? He grimaced.

"Hello? Earth the Ash? Are you even listening?" Dawn waved her hand in front of his face, and he snapped back to reality, pulling his eyes away from the food on his plate. Apparently she had told a good joke, because Brock and May and Tracey were all laughing; and Max had chop sticks in his mouth, staring at Bonnie—Ash was so confused.

"What? Yes, yes I am." He lied, but it came out more like a question.

"Uh-huh. Then what did I just say?" She asked.

"Alright, you caught me. I zoned out." He spoke, laughing sheepishly, Dawn touched his shoulder in a way that wasn't exactly friendly, but wasn't hostile, and then shoved him gently. He touched the spot she pushed him at and rubbed it.

"Oh Ash, pay attention." She said, and then started onto her next story of her adventures in Johto.

 **Serena's POV**

Apart from when she was talking with Misty, she would look up to see Ash every once in awhile—trying to do so only when Misty was talking with Gary so that she didn't seem influenced otherwise. When she would glance up; she would catch Ash staring down at his food; not up at the guests. She wanted to ask him what was wrong; but didn't know how to go about it; he obviously wasn't better from when he stormed out of the house, he was practically sulking. But she kept a trained eye on Misty; what ever was eating up at Ash, Misty knew what it was, and so while she wanted to know; she also wanted to apologize. Misty, even when she had every right to be mad an stand-offish, still told jokes and tried to bring Serena into a conversation. She was so mature; which was so unlike anything Ash had told her about the red-head.

While Misty and Gary seemed to be chatting rather heatedly about who was the top-grossing artist of the year, Serena started to realize just how blow it was for her to mistreat the girl; and so she reiterated.

"Hey, Misty. I... I am really sorry." She sighed, placing her fork down to look directly into Misty's green pools. Misty looked at her with slight surprise, which settled into acceptance rather quickly. Serena watched her eyes briefly cross over to where Brock was sitting, and then return to Serena.

"Really, don't worry about it. Not going to lie, I was pretty upset at first; but I get it." Surprisingly, Misty smiled warmly at her; she pat the blonde on the back, straightening her up.

Misty stopped and sipped her drink. "Ash is a complicated guy. Takes a lot to keep up with him, so I don't blame you for what happened." while she said this Serena's face immediately flushed bright red, and she put her hands down onto her thighs. Misty seemed so chill, but Serena wondered if that was how she actually felt, or if it was just a careful, trained persona.

Serena swallowed hard against a lump in her throat; "so...What exactly happened?"

Now that, Misty wasn't expecting; Gary visibly flinched, and Misty rolled the olive she had just eaten around in her mouth; as if she was asking the heavens for a drink.

"What do you mean?" She tried, but Serena could see the hesitation.

"Well, why is Ash so upset? I mean, look at him."

 **Misty's POV**

Quite honestly, Misty hadn't even spared a glance at him since the start of dinner; she hadn't noticed that he seemed so down, and seeing him that way only made her angrier if anything. First he acts like a jerk, then he gets depressed about it? Really, what a way to be. He either had a heart of gold, or the brain of a dog.

"He...well.." She started, looking at Serena with a kind of look that didn't exactly say she was going to tell the truth, instead; she applied the brakes and decided on a different route. If she told Serena the truth, the automatic repercussions of her admittance could devastate Serena, or embarrass the two of them; or embarrass Ash. To put it plainly, the truth just wasn't going to work this time. "Ash got upset because he saw Gary kissing me" didn't have the same spin to it as Misty would like. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt—so she lied.

"See this jerk," She pointed to Gary in no uncertain terms, "Decided he wanted to get frisky. With Ash."

"I did no such thing!" Gary yelped, turning a deep shade of red.

"It was a dastardly thing, let me tell you. Ash walked in and Gary just tried to pounce right on top of him."  
At this, the whole table was intrigued, and Ash sputtered and spit his drink; holding his chest before belting out a roaring laughter. Misty was lying her ass off; she was sure if there was a school for liars; she would be there, first on the list. She only hoped Serena would believe it.

"What really happened?" Serena muttered, seeing Ash's reaction and Gary's as reason enough for Misty's objection to be false. Alright, challenge accepted.

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything," She paused for effect, looking at Ash, and then at Gary slowly shaking her head, then with a dramatic sigh she belted out: "but Gary was showing me pictures of his 'Ash album'!"

"His what?" Serena bespoke, and Misty just kept lathering the lie.

"You know, his Ash and Gary scrapbook; you've seen it right, Brock?" She asked, flipping a quick hand his way for emphasis, Brock, while grinning—and obviously in on the save, had to smother his grin with a sip of his water.

"That's right. Gary's been working on that one for yeeeears."

Misty nodded her head in agreement and Serena blinked.

"That is a total lie. You're the worst Misty." But Gary didn't say anything else, he knew why Misty was lying, she couldn't exactly say _"I think Ash was upset because he saw me kissing Gary, which either makes Ash gay, or well, you know, confused and don't hate me."_ to Ash's supposed girlfriend, that just wouldn't turn out well, so she threw Gary under the bus. It was cruel, but it was also probably revenge for kissing her in the first place. After a few moments of roaring laughter amongst the table, one worried look outshone the rest of the jester faces.

"That isn't what happened." Ash muttered, silencing the house and finally catching up from his laughter in a serious tone. Serena snapped her head at him as his mouth moved to speak the truth.

"I saw Gary kiiii" The world slowed down as Misty spared one desperate glance at Brock and Gary. Like clock work, the three simultaneously created chaos to end Ash's speech in it's tracks. Brock knocked over a large glass of water plummeting liquid into several trimmings; Gary pretended to stand and trip onto the table and Misty threw herself backwards in her chair, landing with a hard _thud_ on the ground.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Delia yelped, coming in during the surge of madness.

"Are you okay?" Drew hollered at Misty, standing up in case she needed help.

"Brock, you just got water all over the food!" May screamed, horrified.

"Gary, my salad, get your hand out of my salad." Bonnie professed as the adult's fingers wriggled through her green plate.

Ash seemed stunned, as did Dawn; both of them knew a good distraction when they saw one, and Ash could only retract his statement; apparently, the truth wasn't something that was okay to admit? Was that what he was supposed to get from this display of accidents? Brock always said that sometimes a mess happens for a specific reason—and this seemed like one of those times.

When Misty hit the ground Serena completely forgot about her question, and instead knelt beside the gym leader's fallen chair.

"What happened? Did a leg break?"

"That smarts," Misty groaned rubbing her head which she had slammed hard against the ground before looking up at Serena who was helping the red-head up. "No the leg didn't break, I'm not that fat." She joked halfheartedly, Delia rushed over right after.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself? Are you alright? You don't have concussion do you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just threw myself back into a literal spiraling laughing fit. Really, I'm fine." Misty waved Delia off whilst turning her attention over to Brock who gave a nervous shrug, and then to Gary, who was picking pasta shells of his shirt.

Misty looked once over at everyone's faces, she stood beside Delia and a worried Serena when she looked Serena dead in the eye and shrugged.

"Who's ready for dessert?"

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch; dessert was served, Ash seemed more cheerful—whether it was forced or not, Misty didn't bother to check. Brock, Gary and Misty seemed to have made a mental pact—at least they were on the same page. While they wanted what was best for Ash, they didn't want to see Serena get hurt—that was something they could all probably agree on in the end.

But in the end, wouldn't someone always get hurt? Technically, Misty and May were already hurt... So, Misty secretly hoped for one of those silly romantic movies where everyone gets somebody in the end. She just hoped her _somebody_ wasn't anyone she knew; and he was waiting just outside for her; somewhere very, _very_ far away.

Then, there was regards to Ash, who was more confused than ever—but pushed his confusion down into the pit of his stomach to enjoy what little time he had with his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spitfire, Chapter 13: What is love?**

After the mishap at dinner; the party was moved into the living room, where everyone spent more time catching up than they did throwing themselves around and spilling water. Ash even seemed to cheer up at the end when they started playing pokePictionary where it was boys vs. girls.

The boys won the first round because Brock and Professor Oak were on their team; Brock knew everything and was an unfair advantage, so the girls demanded that he be referee; thus lining the teams up as followed: Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, and Delia VS. Ash, Drew, Gary, Clemont, Tracey, and Max. Professor Oak was exempt from playing as well, because he was worse than Brock.

Two seconds into seeing a drawing he would announce the answer; unless Ash was drawing who drew shapes and circles; then the girls would score a point—but when Tracey, Drew, or Brock drew on the board; it was an automatic answer. Only growing in frustration as they racked up points. So they won without any of the rest of the team having to really do anything at all. Their over accuracy was absurd and a little bit scary. The second round went to the girls unsurprisingly; two coordinators on their team and quite possibly the most aggressive player right before Ash—Misty, made it where an exaggerate half the list of known pokemon was listed in the blur of 7.6 seconds. Bonnie had counted once or twice how many pokemon Misty was actually listing. The answer: 34 in 7.6 seconds.

Ash tried to say repeating the same 34 pokemon every time was cheating, but Misty returned that Ash was just upset that he couldn't remember34 pokemons' names. In the end, everyone was happy; laughing and enjoying their time together. For a moment, Ash forgot that he was sad, or angry or anything addressed at Misty other than glad that she was around. For a fleeting moment, he even forgot that anything was different in his friend group—in his mind, everyone was ten again, laughing about stupid jokes, and simply having a good time.

It wasn't until Delia tried to get karaoke started that everyone spent more time laughing and sitting around in groups for conversation than they did singing. Ash tried to mingle for a little while, but with the laughs gone, he was exhausted. He hung mostly to the wall, talking with Max for a little while, until Brock took the microphone—possibly dipping into his mothers hidden wine stash again. Unable to handle Brock's belting of absurd tunes, Ash made a retreat to collect his head and put it back on straight. With Pikachu and Piplup being man-handled by his mother, he was safe to flee.

The place he went to relax? The back porch where he approached the railing, and slumped happily over the top of it with an expressive sigh. At least for awhile, he was at total peace. So, when the door creaked open, he knew that he had been followed out; only he knew who it was right away, so Ash didn't bother to turn around. Merely sigh, and let his body slump further onto the railing; his shoulders were low, and his face was leaned into his hand while his elbow rested on the railing. He looked out into the open fields behind his house, and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. It was impossible to get a moment of privacy with this many people—he should have known better.

As he turned to face the music, he thought it was Serena again; but once the constant under-her-breath criticism started, Ash knew right away who it was: Misty. She carried a bottle in one hand, and a fancy glass in the other while stepping out into the brisk outside air.

"Friggin going to kill my ears with—oh." Her green eyes went wide when she saw that she was not alone, and that the eyes returning her surprise were chocolate ones. The awkward silence crept it's way between them while she very awkwardly moved from standing in front of the door to the porch chairs, and plopped down.

There was so much that he wanted to ask her; what had she done the last couple of years, what he should do now that he won, why she threw herself onto the ground and somehow convinced Brock and Gary to do the same at dinner... but mostly Ash just wanted an answer. So, not meaning to stare and gnaw on his lip; wanting to apologize and accuse her all in the same breath; he did the only thing he knew how. He found middle ground.

"Traitor." He muttered the statement much to Misty's surprise, who hopped up from her seat with a glimmer in her eye. She clucked her tongue gently against her front teeth and glared him down; as if asking him what exactly she was a traitor to. He had picked fighting words while he watched her almost-slam the bottle against the wooden, flat railing.

"Rivals are off limits." he declared secondly as if she would understand exactly what that meant, (As if he did) and pursed his lips like a child about to get a scolding. He even dared to narrow his eyes, making him look much younger than he was, and then Misty let him have it—a single punch to the shoulder, followed by a snort-laugh, and a jump from Ash.

"Ouch." He mouthed while rubbing his arm, Misty leaned over the railing, and shook her head.

"You know, I wanted to kill you earlier. Had you reacted like you did a couple of years ago, I just might have." She gestured towards her wrapped hand and then slapped her hands together to emphasize a pummeling. A nervous smile crept across his face, and he tore eye contact away from her to gaze out into his large back yard.

"I know...I acted like an uppity jerk, and I'm sorry. I forget sometimes how abrasive Gary is."

"Oh, you just assume he's being abrasive? What makes you think we're not dating?" Misty toyed, and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you have higher standards than him." Ash snorted his response, and Misty chuckled. More like he _hoped_ she had higher standards than him. Further more, why did he care?

"I suppose that's true. But what if we were?"

"I would be a little sad you didn't tell me." Ash said quickly, glaring at Misty; thinking that she wasn't just speaking figuratively.

"Oh, yeah, you mean like how _you_ called and told me that you were dating Serena?" She looked at him sideways, and Ash knew that she was right; so he backed off and rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Touche. But to be fair, that was pretty publicized; I don't know how you could miss it."

"That's not the point!" Misty retorted, a little more boldly than she would have liked. Her tone caught Ash by surprise, and he blinked at her.

"You're that upset about it?" He questioned, and Misty fumbled over her words.

"No, Ash, honestly," She paused, as if rolling the idea around in her head for a moment, trying to decide if it was a good idea to bring the subject up. "I'm upset that you never call—regardless of what it's about. I mean, really; when was the last time we talked before this?"

Guilt washed over Ash's features, and he slumped over the railing slightly, letting his forearms carry his weight. "I guess you're right." He admitted rightfully, something Misty didn't expect to happen so easily. "I'm sorry, Mist. I can only try harder as I progress." He gave her a small,weak smile, and she tilted her head to one side as she finally realized how he had also grown.

"No...I guess it's okay. Good friends can go years without talking, and still be good friends; right?" She pat him on the shoulder reassuringly, and Ash quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought we were 'best' friends? Wasn't that like our terms of agreement?"

"Oh please." Misty shook her head while laughing, as did Ash.

"I'm sorry for never calling—it's not like I don't think about it. I just get so busy on my journeys that I forget. Hell, even my mom goes months without hearing from me."

"Touche." Misty commented swiftly before a silence settled between the two of them—half-made up with one another.

"So...are you two dating?" Ash bravely asked. They were back on that.

"Since I can remember." Misty countered keeping a straight face, though, slightly annoyed that he kept asking. It was like if the words "yes or no" weren't used, Ash didn't understand. Brock was right. The boy needed things spelled out for him in bright, red neon lights. Ash took a step back with his mouth ajar, he was horrified, and hurt, possibly.

"Oh god, don't look at me like that, I'm joking." She waved trying to laugh away the awkwardness, and his face fell again. He leaned against the railing with a pout and glared at her.

"That wasn't funny." He murmured making Misty grin.

"Yes it was, stop trying to be so damn serious, it doesn't suit you." While saying this, she hopped down from the railing, and took one leap to Ash, and frogged him in the shoulder.

Ash yelped once again, reacting by grabbing his arm. "What was that for?!" he cried, holding his aching arm, and Misty stuck her tongue out at him before leaning against the railing herself.

"Kissing doesn't make him my boyfriend—it was forced, any how," She made a look of disgust while glaring out into the trees. "I know I can't break this new 'friend code' that just came out of no where recently or else I'll be burned at the stake."

Ash nodded in response, "Damn right. That would be like me dating one of your sisters." Misty seemed flabbergasted for a moment...did, did he really think there was a friend code? Ash didn't see why there couldn't be. She swallowed hard.

"Oh please do! Stop their persistent nagging that they need a boyfriend!" She whined playfully awhile extending her arms out. She folded her arms over the railing, and then rest her head on it. Ash chuckled at her statement, and the awkwardness was over.

"So you're not dating him?" He asked, tilting his head at her, and Misty shrugged with a loud sigh.

"I'd sooner cut off your left nut."

"Gee... thanks Misty; a simple yes or no would suffice."

But a thought plagued him, he mimicked her position, resting his head on his arms and leaning down. He squint his eyes a little, and messed up his face: "So why'd he kiss you then?"

"No one can resist me. I'm gorgeous," Misty replied quickly, Ash narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, seriously." He questioned, and watched the faintest bit of a blush cover Misty's cheeks, and a slight glare and then watched it disappear as fast as it appeared.

"Because its Gary. He thinks he's privileged. I don't know." she muttered in a serious tone, and Ash would have to accept that for her answer, but he knew deep down, that she didn't tell him the real reason; but if she didn't want to share; he wasn't going to force her. He returned his gaze to the meadow, and sighed.

A comfortable silence enveloped the space between them until Misty stood up, stretching her arms out and turning to lean her back against the railing once again. Ash quickly found himself smiling, and he too stood up, only he rested his waist against the railing and leaned over slightly.

"I was worried that you wouldn't be yourself when we met again." The confession came off his chest like a twenty pound weight, and Misty couldn't help but smile.

"Unfortunately." she replied and Ash gave her a side-ways glance.

"I thought things would be really awkward; I don't know why." This time, Misty looked at Ash with the slightest bit of surprise—maybe, just maybe, somewhere buried deep in his subconscious, Ash had some resurgence of Misty's feelings prior to her leaving the group four years ago. He must have known something, otherwise he would have no reason to think there would be clumsiness. She snickered at this, and shook her head. Misty just had to know the answer to the next question.

"Do you think it's awkward with May? Or Dawn?" Misty spoke quietly, her eyes trained on his profile—his eyes narrowed, and his nose scrunched up as if in deep thought, and this his shoulders lowered in defeat.

"Well, no, I don't think so—I don't even know why it should be awkward, anyways. I don't even know why I got upset or why I couldn't tell the truth about everything to Serena." he admitted, and Misty sighed. He was still a thick skull after all.

"Anyways," Misty added, wanting to change the subject quickly. "You should head back inside, it's not really a party for you unless you're present, you know. I think everyone's still waiting on a toast or something." She shook the wine glass at Ash, "And shouldn't Cilan and Iris be here, soon?" She admit while pushing off from the railing, but Ash quickly grabbed her wrist to keep her there.

"Wait." Ash's voice sounded desperate, and he looked away clumsily, unable to make eye contact with the gym leader. Misty's face flushed in reaction to Ash's touch—and she retracted her hand quickly.

"What?" She gawked, sounding a little too hostile. Ash raised his head to gaze at her, and then he looked away quickly, and turned to the railing again. He tapped his fingers against it; and looked strangely distressed. Whether she wanted to or not, she was roped in.

"What is it?" And so the water pokemon trainer took the bait, and rested her back against the railing, watching Ash closely.

"It's just... err...well, I don't know how to start—it's about Serena." He muttered, stumbling over his words, he was obviously nervous, and this intrigued Misty.

"What about her?" her voice was a little harsh, was that jealousy in her voice?

"Well..I was hoping to talk with Brock about it...but he's been otherwise occupied, and around everyone else." He added, this time, twiddling his fingers—a mischievous gleam appeared in Misty's eyes.

"Are you a pervert?" She asked, and Ash went scarlet and shook his head violently.

"NO! Where did you get that idea?!" He screamed denying her accusation.

"Only a pervert would ask Brock for relationship advice, Ash." Misty crooned, making Ash's blush only grow deeper, his fingers twitched angrily, but she seemed so cool and collected.

"Why...you..I..."he mumbled, all of his nerves going off at once, Misty couldn't contain her laughter.

"You should always come to me first! I'm as noble and generous as they come! And as a romantic, I assume the best protocol." She sang while wiggling her index fingers appropriately, and Ash started to stew.

"About as generous as a charmander's ass." He growled while watching Misty's smile falter completely.

"You're an ass." She replied, and then it was Ash's turn to laugh—it was nice to laugh. Actually laugh.

"No, I'm the idiot remember? That's why I need help in the first place." He pointed at himself expectantly, referring to Misty's previous statement, and she crossed her arms. She wanted to deny his idiocy, but decided against it at the moment.

"What is it then? What's bothering you?" She finally asked, seriously. _And why are you bothering with telling me now? Aren't we still like, sort of fighting?_ She thought but then breathed none-the-wiser. Ash pursed his lips, and returned his eyes to the field.

"Well...Serena..." he muttered, tilting his head to find the appropriate words.

Misty found herself very impatient however—something that surprised her.

"You know, if you're going to talk circles, I can just go and get her?" She suggested, pointing at the door. Ash reacted much like he did when being accused of a pervert, and shook his head violently—only with out the blush.

"Just..Just give me a moment." he called to her, waving his hands. He fumbled, and then twisted his face into something like pain. He looked like he was in physical pain, trying to come up with the proper words, and it was _painful_ to watch. Misty groaned.

"What, are you in _love_ , did you find the _one,_ is that why the perssian's got your tongue?" in the depths of her own core, she could feel pieces of her resolve shattering while she spoke—she didn't want to know the answer; but she couldn't stop herself from asking. She cursed herself for even being in this situation. They were fighting seconds ago! They were not supposed to be having this conversation. But she was also curious; and was like a piece of her would heal if he could just answer the question.

Ash's blush intensified, and he retracted his arms to his chest, and coiled his shoulders. "Do you have to be so blunt with those words?"

Misty's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "So you are?"

"No!" he called quickly, meeting her eyes, and then he grabbed his face immediately after.

"No?" Misty responded, the pitch of her voice rising. So much for healing; her heart was racing.

"Well," Ash sighed, and let his arms fall to his sides—he leaned his body against the railing and gave a long sigh. "I don't know. That's why I need help." he whined.

Maybe it was the selfishness that the red-head would probably never lose, but she felt a sense of alleviation wash over her—making her own mind tick in ways she didn't know that it could anymore, and her chest suddenly felt elated. She, too, sighed, but while Ash's was writhed in confusion, hers was one of relief.

Upon not hearing her immediate reaction, Ash curled up more, and covered his face with his hands. "It's killing me inside. I've never done anything like this—felt anything like this, and I'm going crazy! I can't stop thinking about the kiss at the championship—and when she kisses me it's just awkward because I don't know what to do with myself when she's being all lovey-"

"I'm going to stop you there to save myself from puking up dinner." Misty chimed in, placing a heavy hand on Ash's back to sooth him, and shut him up. He was talking too fast, and Misty could barely make out what he was saying.

"So you're confused, that's normal." she was concerned, but then her smile turned up, and she covered her mouth slightly with a coy giggle. "Ash likes a giiiirl. What happened to all that talk about girls having cooties?" She giggled shamelessly, but her joke was enough to make Ash's jaw hit the ground and pull him back into sanity.

"Can we please be serious!?" He cried, blushing once again off the charts. Misty snickered, and then slapped him on the back.

"Okay, fine." She mumbled and then put her hands on the railing. "It sounds like you aren't sure about your feelings. You like her, obviously, but you're unsure?" Misty wasn't trying to undermine Serena—she knew how bad this looked—and how bad it sounded, but she only wanted to help. She just hoped that _this_ was the step in the right direction. Maybe if she could get Ash to have some clarity; he could better end the issues he's created with other girls.

Ash looked at her, confused. "You got that from what I said?" He tapped his chin, "That sounds about right, though."

Once again, Misty pressed, "You're still growing up—and romance has never been something on your mind before; so you're probably feeling guilty, right?" She deduced, and Ash nodded.

"Also correct."

"As of late, you've been chasing your dreams, and the last thing you've thought about is whether or not you want a girlfriend."

"Right." Ash looked at Misty, wondering where she was taking the conversation. Misty looked nervous, she was tapping her foot, looking hard at her fingers while racking her brain. She was in deep thought! She must have had some huge reveal that would allow Ash the understanding that he needed to get out of the mess he was in.

"So, when she kissed you—" She inhaled bravely "All those pint up emotions over the years released inside of you! And you realized how deep and passionate your love was!" Her facade changed completely, from that of a serious wise guru, to an innocent child searching for answers with stars sparkling in her eyes. She as an overly-romantic, even now. So, Ash's face fell into his hands.

"Not exactly." He groaned, for a minute there, he really thought Misty had the answer he was looking for—but she was just as lost as he was—or so he thought. "More like I felt confused, and had rocks in my gut."

If Ash wasn't joking, what he was saying really bothered him—and it was time for Misty regardless of her own mix of feelings were telling her, to be serious. She let out a nervous chuckle. The things she did for her friends..

"Okay, joking aside; let's figure this out by process of elimination." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and he looked back sadly.

"What do you like about her?" Misty's voice stung him, and he blushed, blinking up at her.

"What?" He asked, as if his tongue was sliced open—he couldn't answer that, it was too embarrassing; but Misty read his expression quickly.

"Ash, if you can kiss a girl, you can sure as hell say what you like about her." She quipped, pursing her lips, but Ash fidgeted.

"I _have not_ kissed _her."_ He whined, "She's the one kissing me." He denied truthfully, and Misty blew out a light whistle. His eyes were slanted in hopelessness, and Misty had to pat him on the head to pass her hurdle. She was such a good friend to put Ash's emotions before her own. It would have been _way_ too easy to take advantage of his innocent nature—but Misty couldn't do that, she could never do that. Instead, she exhaled.

"Okay, so you haven't kissed her—but let's talk like adults now, Ash. No more whining."

Ash scoffed, "What kind of saying is that?"

"It's a thing I do, because when conversations get awkward, I regress and start acting like a kid. Thus how I've been acting up until now. It's easier to make a joke out of things that make us uncomfortable than it is to face them head on."

Ash grins at her "I'm guilty of that, too."

"I think we are all when we're forced into a situation that we don't want to be in." She spoke sadly, referring to herself; and possibly her actions previously, but hoped Ash wouldn't catch on—unfortunately, he did.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He assured her but was unsure of why he was telling her this. Why would this make Misty feel uncomfortable? She usually relished in stuff about romance; but Misty shook her head.

"No, I want to help." She gave him a gentle smile, and Ash returned it with a grateful smile.

So, before the cold grasp of silence could grab onto them, Misty started.

"So, why haven't you kissed her?" She asked blandly, but was met with a shoulder shrug. Ash honestly didn't know. It was awkward and he never felt like there was a time or a place to do it. Usually Serena would approach him when no one else was around and she took control of the situation.

"I'm not sure..." he admit, and so Misty nodded.

"but you feel like she's the one kissing you; not in a _we_ format, you aren't kissing her back?" Ash's face stained red, and he touched his lips nervously; he did not want to talk about _this_.

"Could we talk about not kissing?" He managed, causing Misty to sigh.

"Fine, then answer my previous question; what do you like about her?"

He paused for only a moment: "I guess...I like the way she cheers me on in battle, and the way she's really nice to me." He paused between each of his stated likes, as if he had a hard time talking about them, or thinking about them. "She's a good pokemon trainer—she's very cheerful, and she has nice hair."

"She has nice hair?" Misty echoed, and Ash nodded, but then slapped his face again.

"Well, now that it's short..." He mumbled, but it didn't feel right coming off his tongue.

"So you like girls with short hair?" Misty's eyes narrow, amazed at his shallow preference, and Ash laughed a little

"Well, I did..I do, I guess, I'm not sure—I did like it." He mumbled and then shook his head, as if cue for Misty to move the conversation along.

"So, she supports you in battle, is nice to you, and is a good trainer." Misty raised her fingers as she listed off Ash's likes. "That could summarize almost all of the girls you have ever met."

Ash gasped, genuine fear convecting his eyes. "Does that mean I like them all!?"

Misty face palmed hard, and exhaled. He really was dense. She couldn't even tell if he was being legitimate right now, or was just pulling her leg. "Yes, but there is a difference between _liking_ someone, and liking someone." She used her hands to gesture between the difference emphasis on the 'likes' and looked at Ash. "You get me?"

"Not at all." He grinned, and Misty wasn't sure if he was joking.

"Man, I didn't think I would have to have _this_ talk with you. Can I still opt out?" She joked sarcastically, and Ash nodded seriously.

"Jeez, I'm just kidding." She groaned and cleared her throat, trying to think of a proper example.

"Okay, so, liking someone is like a friendship you have with a pokemon, in which you share a special connection. If need be, you could talk to them about anything—but it's platonic, like Pikachu and Brock." She rubbed her chin, hoping her explanation was correct, and Ash nodded approvingly.

"Right." he grinned like he knew the answer to that question.

"Well, _liking_ someone, is a lot different. It shares nearly all the same aspects of liking someone, but there's more emotion involved. For example, butterfrees in your stomach, or feeling light headed. It's not the best example, but Brock's infatuation with all females is a form of _liking_ someone. It makes you irrational, and sometimes drowsy—occasionally sick to your stomach." She looked up to the clouds, as if asking them to help herself explain, and also drawing from her previous feelings, as well as what her sisters had told her. Ash followed along with what she said with a nod.

"Some people act rash to hide the confusing emotions, and occasionally go as far as to drive a person crazy. But, it's not all about reactive emotions, it's about something deeper—something I'm afraid I can't explain very well..." She stammered off and surprisingly, Ash, who was looking up at the clouds as well chimed in.

"It's something you don't feel for anyone else. It's special."

Misty stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "I guess that's one way of looking at it." She coughed awkwardly and then Ash stared at her again.

"So, how would feelings change form liking someone to _liking_ someone?"

Misty's eyebrows quirked and she hummed low, folding her arms in thought. "Well, since I'm the expert...I can only deduce that... I have no idea!" she stuck out her tongue nervously, and Ash's face fell, hitting the railing.

"What do you mean?" He groaned, and Misty shrugged.

"It's complicated, and different for everyone. Sometimes the reason a person will have for _liking someone_ is completely farfetched, it can start from something as simple as accidentally bumping into each other, to reoccurring kind gestures. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is different when they realize they _like_ someone." She paused for effect, and then squinted; before smiling. She wanted to place her hand over her heart; but felt that was too emotional, so instead a very light blush covered her cheeks, and she refused to make eye contact with Ash.

"For some people, like Serena, who likes you very much, it happens young—and it retains; for other people, it's not as obvious. You can be around the same person every day and never realize how much they mean to you until that person is gone. It's like, if you imagined never seeing that person again, it would leave a giant hole in your chest, as if you would never be able to breathe again. It's a bond, an attachment—something that is spoken without words. But... the feeling is different for everyone, so I can't help you there." She grinned at him, having been able to finally expel her own emotional baggage without actually admitting anything to Ash. He stared at her in awe, but she didn't think anything of it.

"Over all, I think it's about feeling like no one else in the world can make you feel like the person you like does. But...If you ever read those romance novels I gave to you, you wouldn't need me explaining this."

"That sounds like a lot of girly stuff." Ash was grinning at her, as if he knew something that she didn't, and she couldn't help her embarrassed blush, and low growl. She hit him upside the head impulsively.

"This coming from someone who doesn't know ANYTHING about romance?!" She screamed and Ash put up his arms in defense.

"Sorry, princess, please continue."

She groaned at the mock, "Well, I don't know how else to continue—have you figured it out yourself? How do you feel about Serena? Does she make your knees weak? Can you imagine your life without her?" she was half mocking him while she spoke; but Ash was serious business and she could see the sadness reflected in his eyes.

Ash was silent for a moment, "Well, I can't imagine a life without her as my friend...but I can't imagine a life _with_ her either... That was the mistake my parents made, I think. That's why my dad..." He trailed off, and Misty gave him a very, very worried look; Ash never talks about his dad, and when he does, it's usually in moments of great sadness, like when he lost the indigo league the first time.

"Ash, you're not your dad; you're not getting married or anything—so what's wrong with dating just to see where it goes?"

"Because that's not fair to her."

Misty eyed him. He was so damn noble to the point of beating himself this much about it. He must have had a heroism bone in his body the size of the entire Kanto region. Misty's eyebrow twitched aggressively.

"You're going to make me say it; aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" He was blushing, and Misty let her hand out toward the field, and expressed an all knowing sigh.

"You can't like someone just because they _like_ you, it doesn't work like that. Just because she likes you, doesn't mean you have to return the favor. That's not how it works." She touches her forehead with two fingers, and looks at Ash, who's eyes are slightly watered, and she pats him on the back for the last time as they both look into the open field behind his house.

"I want to _like_ her, and I feel like I should...I just...I don't know. There's rocks in my stomach." he laughs, and Misty rubs his back, which makes the rocks go away, at least for a short moment. He kept referencing rocks; Misty had half the mind to mention maybe going to go see a doctor—what a skewed reference for anything, she thought.

"Well. I don't know what else to say to help." Misty tucked a lose strand of hair out of her face, an action Ash was surprised he noticed. "Ash...just... just be aware of what you do next. You could really hurt someone if you're not careful." She tried to emphasis something, and Ash stared at her solid, giving it some thought before he answered next.

"What you said helped a lot, thank you, Mist." He smiled at her; and a blush trickled over her face, her heart expanded and she couldn't take it, so she put her hand in his face, and knocked him backwards.

"What was that for?!" he groaned for the third time in a thirty minute period

"I don't know?!" She screamed back and then laughed. He pouted for awhile, but her laughter was contagious, and so he laughed as well.

"I'm not going to lie—regardless of me being a jerk earlier; it's nice having you around again, Mist—I don't think I've ever met anyone else who can knock me on my ass like that." he laughed while she helped him up.

"I know, how did you ever survive without me?" Misty speaks, Ash chuckles and dusts himself off.

"With a lot less bruises."

"Oh har har." She released his hand moments after he was standing, and then grabbed the bottle of champagne and handed it to Ash. He stared down at it in confusion.

"This was for me?"

"Of course." Misty retorted, also handing him the glass. "A victory drink, you're supposed to give a speech—didn't I mention that earlier?"

He deadpanned: "I thought you were joking."

"Of course not."

"So you knew I was out here the whole time?"

"Well, no, I knew you were somewhere around here; not here _here_ specifically though. May and I talked it over before I followed you, we think you should give a speech." She said with such an expression that Ash couldn't help but let out soft chuckle.

Her expression softened shortly after, "She also said that whatever was wrong between us we should work it out." She half grunted, and Ash looked at his feet.

"I think we did." He said, thinking only about the event with Gary. So long as she didn't start putting her tongue down Oak's throat; he didn't think they would have an issue. Misty didn't seem to catch onto this thought however, letting out a soft gesture.

"Friends?" She asked, extending her hand for a shake. Ash grinned up at her with a look of adoration.

"The best."


	14. Chapter 14

**Spitfire, Chapter 14: I'm alive**

Before Misty had followed Ash out; Dawn May, and Misty stood in a slight circle, holding half-fancy glasses and furrowed faces while they talked about supper's special events, pokepictionary, pokemon and other topics; mostly, May and Dawn talked about a possible rematch—and a battle against Misty.

"Sorry, girls. I left most of my pokemon at the gym. I kind of came here on the spur of a moment." Misty replied awkwardly while scratching her head. She shut them down effectivly, much to Dawn's displeasure. She had wanted to battle Misty since she first hear about the water-type gym leader.

Hearing her comment, Dawn puffed up her cheeks and looked at Misty with raised eyebrows; "That's what Brock mentioned; he said that he went to Cerulean City to pick you up."

Misty nodded nervously, as if unsure of what to think about Dawn at the moment; most of Dawn's comments were a bit unsettling to Misty; the latter still wondering if Dawn had over heard Gary in the kitchen about fighting for Ash—and if she had, why she hadn't mentioned it yet. So, Misty treaded lightly. Dawn seemed non-the-wiser as she suddenly turned spastic, looking between May and Misty with brimming grin.

"I have a great idea." Dawn said, taking her bag off her shoulders—she removed a bottle of champagne before continuing, "Ash should give a speech." May nodded her agreement, but Misty grunted.

"He doesn't like speeches very much, does he?"

"Why do you care, aren't you two fighting?" Dawn chimed harshly, catching a worried look from May.

"So you guys haven't made up yet?" Misty shook her head softly in response; and Dawn placed her hands on her hips, May mimicked the pose; that simply wouldn't do.

And so, with some much needed encouragement, the red-head finally stalked off to talk with Ash nearly five minutes ago, now. Dawn had long since left as well, mingling with other people from the party—getting stuck on Gary. May didn't think much about it; she didn't want to see Misty fight with Ash about as much as she didn't want to see Serena with Ash. May slurped her drink and sighed. She knew that the only reason Dawn even brought up the speech was so that Misty would go talk with the sullen boy. He was acting weird since dinner—and at least him getting angry was more of a reaction than _no_ reaction. May backed up against the wall, leaning her shoulders against it with her hips popped out slightly.

So, with Misty talking with Ash; and Dawn talking with Gary, May was left on her own thoughts. She swished her drink in her mouth before swallowing. In a lot more than one way, May was different than Misty. Possibly, the first and foremost difference was while Misty had lost her love of romance and the belief that love conquers all over years of experience; May was anything but over the idea of love; no, it still intrigued her, interested her and caught her attention. She believed in it.

May wasn't like Misty in respect to girlishness, while Misty was girly _sometimes_ , May liked to believe that every moment should have a feminine touch; even if that said moment is clearing her plate, and several others at the table; she did so femininely. With respect to understanding when there were times that dirt and grim won—such as her events arriving into Viridian City. There was nothing girly about running around covered head to toe in dirt; luckily, she had two companions with her equally as muddy, equally as messy.

At that thought, she swished around her beverage and smiled.

Had someone asked her seven years ago if she would have traveled half-way across the world with her _little brother_ , she would have laughed; and done so loudly. Her relationship with Max wasn't always the best; he had a hard time listening to her, and she to him. In the general sense, they lacked respect for one another, but they didn't lack love. No, May loved her brother. The way that he stood by the fireplace beside Bonnie, thinking he was being smooth as a baby's bottom while _attempting_ to flirt. It was almost so cute she wanted to take a picture and send one home to her mother and father in Hoenn. She couldn't help but grin—she hadn't ever been lucky enough to have boys run head over heels for her, and so seeing Max attempt to flirt was comforting. At least Max would _someday_ become a good man.

Maybe, unless he turned out like Brock. May sipped her drink until slurping the bottom. Turning out like Brock would be bad. Maybe she should intervene after all? She grinned. What was the point in being the older sister if she wasn't allowed to embarrass and torment him _sometimes._

See, May knew the difference between family love, and relationship love pretty clearly, crystal clearly. Family was a blood tie, one that she could always rely on and count on, while a relationship was passionate and bold and _new_. But to say that relationships were on her mind before this trip into Pallet Town would have been a lie. No, quite honestly she carried on without much thought about it; that's what confused her the most about the situation with Ash. Was relationship love this complicated all the time?

Why did she care so much about something she cared so little?

"May, how's it going?" Drew's voice cut through the party-esque atmosphere like a razor, when he spoke, his words always called for attention; well, that's at least what May thought. Sometimes. Occasionally. Her cheeks blushed for a moment before she retained her composure.

"Pretty good, and yourself?" She asked, returning to her position beside the window. With her thoughts derailed, she had forgotten all about causing trouble for Max. Lucky him.

"Decent. You girls did really well at Pictionary." May had to stop herself from gloating, it wasn't often that her rival fetched her a compliment, and so it was hard to pipe down from crowing. Luckily Karaoke didn't catch on after pictionary or else Drew might not have been in such a good mood.

"Thank you, your team didn't do so bad, either." She said, with one eyebrow raised. That was when Drew turned around to face the crowd, rather than standing in front of her to talk. He looked onward at the shuffling of bodies. Serena had started talking with Brock and Tracey a lot more. The friendliest, and easiest going of all of Ash's traveling companions. They were not confusing like girls, and they weren't abrasive like Gary and Drew. They just seemed so natural. Often, May wondered why exactly it was that Brock could never get a date? She knew from Misty that Tracey had started dating her oldest sister, but had no idea how serious.

He seemed happy; so that was nice.

"What happened at dinner?" Drew asked, breaking the silence with a quirked eyebrow, drawing May's blue eyes back over to his green. She had her lips pursed over her drink, and started to sip again; letting off a loud gurgling noise from the bottom of the cup. What was that saying? If you weren't supposed to answer something, busy yourself with something else? In this instance, she hoped she could just keep drinking until Drew had forgotten his question.

Unlikely, because after a few seconds; he extended his hand, and took the empty glass away from her fingers; leaving her sucking air out of the straw. She scrunched her face, disgruntled.

"I was enjoying that."

"I figured if you wanted to suck air, you should at least have a clean supply." He added in that snarly way that made May want to pull on his cheeks until he screamed uncle. She glared with a pout. At least her distraction worked, right?

"So, what happened?"

Damn it, no it didn't.

"Well, obviously Brock, Gary and Misty are tripping." She nodded respectfully, casting a single glance at Gary, who was busy chatting with Dawn. Everyone seemed so much happier after the games, so it was refreshing to see everyone getting along again.

"C'mon May. Did it have anything to do with why you were crying earlier?" He asked, and May had to shiver with how perceptive he was. She thought that she had covered her tear stains pretty well, her eyes mostly wiped and taken care of—and Misty's pep talk put her right at ease. She hoped that dinner's special events didn't have anything to do with _that_ , but she thought she _knew_ what it had been about. A little dense to follow, she might have even pitched in had she known about the secret plan to thwart Serena from knowing _anything_.

She had to stammer and think, which only made Drew sigh, and flip his hair testily. May was never good at making up a believable cover story; so maybe the truth would better suit this situation than a poor lie? Drew would never stop pestering her if she lied, any how.

"Well, I'm not for certain," she started, having taken out the straw in her mouth and dropped it into the cup that Drew still held on to, "But I think Misty, Brock, and Gary were just looking out for Serena." She explained carefully. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth.

This caught Drew's attention as he looked over the crowd once more—noticing a very clear lack of Ash, and another of Misty. Surprisingly, May was one of the few that knew what happened between Misty and Gary; confused herself about why Ash would be upset about it though; she didn't seem to mind at all that Misty was the one taking the brunt of Ash's anger. No, she almost seemed suited for it.

"...Why?" Drew finally asked, looking sideways at May.

"Because of something that happened between Gary and Misty. Apparently it upset Ash, and the truth would upset Serena the most."

Drew let out a frustrated sigh, touching two fingers to his forehead.

"The infamous love-square?" He looked around the room again, counting a few more heads.

"Love...hexagon, polygon...octagon?" He added with some of his coolness lost. May giggled which resulted in a grin from her green haired traveling companion.

May knew that she might have been included in that, but for some reason; at least right now, her heart seemed to flutter enough that she didn't seem to mind. "Something like that, Drew, but I don't think it's as complicated as it seems." May said offering a sly wink, garnering a blush from him that hadn't gone unnoticed by the brunette. He did that a lot lately, though she never asked why. She would have said something, but he shook his head in repertoire, and fumbled to find conversational footing again.

"You're okay though, right? Nothing happened?"

"Nothing worth telling." She assured him with a solid pat on the shoulder right as Misty and Ash made their reappearance into the room. Ash held onto the bottle, but looked quite hesitant to make a toast. In fact, after Misty touched his shoulder to part ways; he placed the bottle on the stand by the exit door. Speech was not going to happen, apparently. May slouched a bit.

"I need to go talk with her." May pointed over in Misty's direction before sauntering off, leaving Drew standing, holding two glasses awkwardly. One might have even thought he looked a bit sad to watch her go.

But May had a job to do, she had questions to ask; and she knew the best person to get them from was the mother-esque person of the group; Misty. Least...May viewed her as the motherly type, she always had a baby pokemon, a stern tone, yet a gentle touch. Maybe she was bias, having heard so many great stories from Brock and from Ash, but that's what she liked the most about Misty, she was caring; always.

However, May was also the type of person that over-looked negative traits easily, it wasn't naivety to stir such a belief, she just thought that everyone had a fair chance. That's why even after years of Harley tormenting her and trying to undermine her, she kept giving him another chance to redeem himself in a fair competition. She wanted to _believe_ that everyone had some good in them, and while Misty was a bit temperamental and sometimes crazy; she always had an underlying sense of care, fun and adventure as well.

So, when May intercepted Misty she did so without cracking her facade—because quite honestly, she was confused. She didn't understand what was going through her head, or why she cared so much. While the initial shock of discovering that Ash was dating Serena was like getting scalded with very hot water, the longer May thought about it, the more she was _okay_ with Ash's decision.

That's what scared her the most, because she had spent, not an obsessive amount of time, making fantasies in which she and Ash would date for years and eventually become the best at their career; only, now that she was faced with needing to know if that would ever come true or not, she was mortified of the outcome. Ash was wonderful, he was sweet and heroic, daring and trustworthy, he had a long list of things that May absolutely adored about him, but she couldn't stop this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, constantly pressuring her and pestering her about her feelings. How unnatural they were. When they traveled together, the feelings came in bursts, never full on assault shots like they were now; so she was torn between acting, and over-thinking; and she needed help from someone who might be the only other person in her shoes. Her facade faltered, only slightly.

"Hey Misty." May started with her hands twitched together, she looked to have caught Misty by surprise; her eyes grazing down at May. Misty was still a few inches taller than her.

"Hey, what's up?" the red head spoke smoothly; May was impressed to see that she had recovered so much since their last conversation. Having gone from falling down at dinner, to light as a kite now.

"You seem to be in a good mood." May muttered, a small smile returning to her features. Good moods were always contagious for May. If someone else was happy, she was too.

"I'm always in a good mood." Misty retorted with a half-smirk.

May chuckled, "Right, and I'm a leprechaun."

"You don't have red hair." Misty added with an expression that May could only think reminded her of astonishment; May let out a bellowing laugh.

"So are you a leprechaun?" she choked out, rubbing her eye.

"Of course. Stay away from my gold." Misty laughed because May laughed, and winked playfully.

Suddenly, May's heart rate increased; why was she in such a _good_ mood? She was pretty uneasy during their last conversation; sputtering about how Ash wouldn't talk with her. "You're in a _really_ good mood; did something happen?" May asked and playfully pushed Misty. The older girl blushed gently and then shook her head. May had to swallow hard to remain calm.

"No," she denied as confidently, "Anyways, enough about me. What's wrong? You were so cheerful earlier."

That's right, May had been loaded in a 'cart of denial' the last time they spoke privately. It wasn't that she didn't believe Serena and Ash were dating, they just didn't act couple-y, like May would think a couple would act. So it might have been a little bit of denial... but May had worked past that on her own; settling somewhere in the middle. She could see that Misty was worried, and so May crossed her arms timidly.

"I...I uh, don't know what to do about Ash." May admitted quietly, more so to herself than to Misty, so that no one would hear her. Misty reached out to touch May's shoulder.

Her emerald green eyes ripped into May's blue ones like a knife; her kind gesture forced May to stand upright and it was like Misty could see into her soul. May had a feeling what she should do to confirm her feelings for Ash, but it was a little unorthodox, and possibly frowned upon in most situations.

"Talk to him. It helps. You'll feel better doing what you think you need to do... So, if you think you know what will fix the situation, do it. You can't keeping holding onto hope just because it's there." Misty smiled at May, who only gave her an even more confused look after the short pep talk.

"But Misty, I'm not sure my solution is very...forthcoming."

"I'm sure it will be fine. If you have a solution to your problem, do it. Because I unfortunately don't have one for you, but I'll always be here to listen." At that last comment, May smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Misty." May said happily before excusing herself. Misty watched her leave as quickly as she had come, and then shrugged her shoulders as she worked her way forward.

May didn't miss a beat to exit into the hallway, she checked it both ways before walking off into the bathroom. Once there, she splashed her face with cold water, reiterating her plan in her mind over and over again. High stakes for high results? Wasn't that what Ash had told her when they first started traveling together. If she didn't put her all into it, she would never see results.

Well. She looked at herself in the mirror, and tried to smile. She was going all in...but something just seemed...wrong.

As she gazed into the mirror in front of her, looking over her bandana, she almost moved to take it off. Who was it that called to check up on her during her travels in Johto? Who was it that always told her she looked "nice" with her hair down? May fingered her gloves gently, peeling them back on as she prepared for her version of the end game. Her stomach felt concave, like she could throw up.

Couldn't Misty have just given her an answer instead of telling May that what she thought was right, was probably the right thing? Was Misty putting too much faith in May?

May groaned, rubbing her hands against her temples. She couldn't think this way! Everytnhign was too confusing, and she needed an answer _now._ No matter the consequence. She had to remain positive that some good could come of this—though she wasn't sure why she would want to do this, she just _had to know_. There was no other way for her to figure this out.

Serena figured it out. So if May could determine her emotions were worth fighting for; she might actually fight for Ash. If she thought that there was something that could ever work between the two of them, she wanted to know.

Regrettably, she was right back at the start again, looking into the reflection of her blue eyes as she gulped. But why now? Why was she wanting this _now?_ A week ago, she wouldn't have even noticed. Stepping away from the sink, she exhaled.

It was now or never.


	15. Chapter 15

Spitfire, Chapter 15: The reason

Ash circled a small table that he placed the bottle of champagne on top. He would not be giving a speech. Not today. He wasn't feeling up for it. Besides, he eyed the party go-ers again, Iris and Cilan still weren't here. His gaze turned back over to Misty, who was engrossed in a conversation with Tracey, and Ash fell entranced to moments ago.

Once Misty and Ash returned to the surface of the party; they were both quickly engrossed in something other than each other. Their talk outside left Ash feeling strangely light, mostly in the stomach area. Ash was better versed on relationship ideals: he needed to understand what he liked about Serena, and if it was a romantic feeling. A _special_ feeling. He could tell when they parted that beneath Misty's green eyes, she already knew the answer that Ash wanted to hear—but being who she was—she would make Ash figure it out himself. Misty wasn't fond of telling him what to do, just telling him how to get there... and right now, it seemed like a pretty slippery slope. No matter what he concluded, in his mind, even though Misty had told him not to do it; someone was going to get hurt. Perhaps that was his reasoning behind dodging around the situation so much; he knew what he knew deep down, and the answer was already there staring him straight in the face.

...He simply wasn't ready to face it. Not yet.

Whether it be him, Serena, or the 'someone else' that Misty warned him about; he didn't see this ending pretty. And that rocked the normally light hearted pokemon trainer's foundation and core. He always wanted all of his friends to be together happily, and now as they grew older and further apart, not only did his dreams seem further, so did his 'happily together'.

Before they parted ways, Misty had squeezed his shoulder, and it hadn't stopped burning where she touched it. Like she put some kind of curse on him. It had always felt that way when she touched him, bumped him, or spoke with him. A part of her burned significantly onto his skin whether he wanted it to or not, it always left a mark. He touched the spot with his own hand while turning to face the party. Even from a full room length away, he could still make out the reminiscence of her rosy fragrance hiding the daft reminiscence of black licorice stained into her red hair. It made his skin crawl with questions, but most of all it scared him.

Over the last couple of days, he had become overly aware of all the females around him; so while a part of him worried that perhaps he did share some infatuation with Misty, he worried more what that meant about the other girls that he knew. Typically, he didn't think he was a ladies man, but what if his infatuation with Misty didn't end there; what if there was some connection between him and other girls? What if all those years with Brock damaged him in some way? His heart pumped behind his chest and he had to rip his gaze away, facing the floor.

"Oh Mew, help me." He muttered under his breath while dipping his head backwards until a small thump brought him spiraling back to his issue. Usually, he didn't like to sit and think; he was a firm believer that everything works itself out in the end, and that so long as he tried his hardest, everything would be fine. However, he was convinced this situation wouldn't end like that.

 _He and Serena were dating_.

While that shouldn't have been such a big deal, he felt an overwhelming amount of judgment upon it being mentioned, to the point that he would excuse himself from conversations; laugh nervously, and change the subject. When Tracey brought it up Ash's first day in town, Ash nearly had a heart attack. Telling his mom was no easy task, either. Actually, had he told his mom or had Serena? He couldn't remember. The idea still disturbed him deeply.

Maybe it was because he wasn't ready for a relationship? Misty talked about them like they were magical, but he felt the furthest thing from magical; he felt deflated. Once before he had thought that maybe these feelings stirred because he didn't want to be in a relationship; but that wasn't the case, either. He wasn't a child anymore, as so many people tried to implore. He was almost eighteen, and he didn't skip puberty. He knew very well what girls were and why they were attractive. He also knew that certain things would make a teenage boy act strange, and even more how to avoid said instances. Avoiding females and acting oblivious was the easiest method. Because of his ignorance, no one ever suspected that Ash knew anything. But really, with a companion like Brock following him around for a little over five years; how could anyone expect him to not know what was so special about females? He knew why he was attracted to females; but being physically attracted and emotionally attracted were entirely different aspects of the mind.

Thus was the reason he asked Misty for advice about romance instead of Brock. While his friend knew a lot, Brock was sometimes blind-sided by his own perverse ways. Unfortunately, that was simply who Brock was, and would always be, as Misty pointed out once in the past.

Even so, the advice that Misty presented Ash with about his current situation was twice as confusing as what he already knew. He knew the differences between "like" and " _like",_ though Ash didn't understand why she didn't use the word "love" instead. Wouldn't her comparison have been easier to simply say love and like? Or was there a difference between _like_ and love? He scratched his head under his hat, and slowly bumped it off his head to adjust it. No, he was pretty sure the _like_ Misty talked about was directly referenced to love; she just didn't use the word. Women were complicated. Misty, was complicated.

He turned his eyes forward, looking once again at Misty, who he caught this time talking with May briefly before her conversation with Tracey began. How did he feel about Serena? What was that feeling in his stomach when he thought about her? Why was he dating her? These were all great questions that Ash had no answers to; and perhaps that should have been his biggest clue: but he felt so guilty for feeling that way. Serena was a wonderful companion, and she had many traits that Ash admired; but when he thought about her, he mostly felt frustrated pins in his stomach. The same thing happened when he really took the time to think about Misty. While Serena's frustration was faceless, Ash's frustration with Misty was plagued by Gary's lips. Ash sighed deeply, gaining no attention to himself, everyone was engrossed in their own conversations, and probably hadn't realized that he had returned to the party just yet. He was usually so chipper and loud, people wouldn't have to look for him. Maybe everyone was waiting for that Ash? But his relationship had him occupied.

 _His relationship,_ he echoed in his mind, rubbing his temples with one hand. He and Serena were, well, that was it. They simply were. Two people who simply existed beside each other, but he was sure that wasn't how two people were supposed to feel about one another when they were in a relationship. Serena didn't feel that way or maybe she did, he wasn't even sure, and he couldn't think about talking about it with her. Secretly, Ash still hoped that the kiss was really just a joke and or an over-excited Serena got carried away, but as his eyes turned to look at Serena chatting with his mother, he was once again reminded that was not the case. Serena kissed him so devotedly when she had the opportunity, and Ash was positive that wasn't normal for friends. Maybe his problem all along was that he wasn't clear enough.

Ash was always bad about being clear about himself when it came to other people. While he looked at the blonde haired woman; he thought once again to himself what Misty advised him.

What in the world did he like about Serena that made her special? Physically, she was gorgeous, she had everything in the right place. Her short hair complimented her frame, the light pinks and reds that she wore brought out her bright blue eyes. She was toned enough to look like a model, but not overly skinny. A little on the shorter side, but none the less, still adorable. Ash knew in ways of looks, someone would have to be crazy to think that Serena wasn't attractive, however; he still felt detached from her. Looking at her, his chest ached like he had been stuck under water for hours, at the same time, he felt frustrated and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Guilt piled with anger? He wasn't positive, but that's what it felt like. Far from the heart-felt giddy feelings Misty expressed.

Ash sighed, baring his eyes to the floor once more. It wasn't the situation he was in that was confusing; it was his emotions. By the book, Ash should have been sealed with Serena, but something wasn't right. The idea of dating wasn't entirely new to him; it was a thought he had tossed around playfully in his mind a couple of times over the years; getting a girlfriend...only, when he envisioned finally having one, he didn't think it would be someone like Serena. That sounded horrible, even when he thought about it, and felt ashamed for having even thought of such a thing. Especially since Serena seemed so devoted to the relationship that he was already one foot out the door of.

She was, according to the book; the perfect girlfriend. She smiled at him; supported him, fed him, and defended him. She was sweet, rarely yelled, spoke kindly to him, viewed him as a hero, and needed a strong lead. She had amazing qualities; the only problem was that something just felt so _off_. Like she was _too_ perfect. Maybe that guilty feeling was because he didn't think that he was good enough for her? Internally, Ash was ripping his hair out, borderline crazy over thinking so much as the quote Misty made earlier set off alarms in his head: "Seems like most of the girls you've met."

Retracing his momentary silence, everyone around him was doing their own thing; instinctively giving him all the time he needed to figure this out. It was like the moment before he threw out his last pokemon during the Kalos league championship. He paused to devise a plan, and then hooked the bait. In that small time frame, he made many decisions, plans; why would this situation be any different? So, he decided to close his eyes subjectively. He needed to address the situation differently; put aside his guilt for a moment, aside his anger and confusion; and simply look. At Everything.

When he reopened his eyes, he gazed at Serena, only this time, he watched everything. The way her short, blonde hair bounced when she got excited over something. The certain curl of her mouth that she had when she was only smiling to impress. However, her eyes would still light up in the sweetest way. Even if her smile was fake, her eyes were like windows into her soul. He could always tell when she would get jealous of other girls, angry, or determined from her eyes. She was always very pristine up front; but her eyes told another story. She wore the lightest trace of make up over her skin—mostly eye shadow and liner. He gnawed the inside of his cheek. For the occasion, she ditched her typical hat, and had clips in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face.

He liked her short hair... at least he thought that he did until... Ash touched his face at that, until what? What was he thinking? He envisioned a pony tail flipping in the wind and had to shake his head quickly to refocus. She wasn't in the poncho dress with the blue ribbon today; no, she wore the ribbon around her neck, and a tight fitting, shoulder-less top, that had ties that went up and around her neck like arms. It accented her chest well; so while she didn't actually have a lot to show, it made them look... He blushed and touched the brim of his hat, and shook his head; feeling a searing blush cover his cheeks— _Don't be a pervert, Ash,_ he told himself swiftly before mentally clearing his throat.

She wore a red, pleated skirt, tight around the waist; much like the one she used to wear. Under that, a set of black tights, and finally a set of red slip on shoes. She looked really pretty tonight, he wondered to himself if he had ever told her that? But in her own, girlish way, she didn't look attractive to him. She was attractive, yes, but not...

God, was he gay? Fear traced into his eyes, and he did a quick once over all of the men in the room; and then sighed; if he was, he wasn't attracted to the ones present; so he figured that he was safe. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at Serena until from the corner of his eyes another conversation caught his attention. It was Dawn talking with Gary. Probably nothing good was going on there, Gary always had a way of ruining things. He could feel his blood boiling just looking at Gary. What he did to Misty was just too much. He had no right to kiss her without her permission—that's like wha.. His mind blanked out for a moment glancing briefly at Serena, and then he shook his head as his eyes fell silently on Dawn. His head tilted slightly.

"Was her skirt always that short?" he mentally questioned to himself and then narrowed his eyes. If she bent over in that thing right now, he was sure that the world would be getting a nice look at everything. He had to laugh a little, how embarrassing would that be? Unlike the rest of the females present, she hadn't changed her attire to come to his party; she still wore the same black and pink outfit, with pink boots and a blue scarf. If he had asked her, he was sure that she would respond by telling him that her fashion sense was good everywhere. This made him chuckle aloud; and a sense of warmth radiated inside of his belly as he thought about Dawn. She was truly one of his best friends; she was funny, had a pranking side, and she always had fun—she was also determined like a tauros. Ash admired that. He observed the way her eyebrows knit together when she and Gary were talking. He was telling her something of importance, Ash thought, but Dawn didn't believe him. Her hands were on her hips, jaw cocked and mouth in a half-smirk half-frown. The look she gave someone when she knew that she was right.

But when he looked at Dawn, it wasn't a shortness of breath, instead, it was a slight tickle in the back of his throat that made him want to approach and make fun with her. She was like a leader, likeable, and relate-able... So...

Why wasn't he attracted to her?

He was, to some point, he thought; she had all of his favorite traits, she was like him in a lot of ways, and they were very supportive of one another. But it wasn't a sensation that made him excited and lightheaded, and short winded...

It was almost the same feeling as when he talked with Brock. He rubbed his stomach gently and had to turn away from Dawn. He spun his head until it settled on Misty; he blinked, and then quickly looked around again. May was no where in sight, so he turned his gaze to Misty once again. Her arms were folded and she was shaking her head vehemently, and pointing over at Ash, who blinked in response. Without missing a beat, she returned her argument full force, and Ash could see Tracey shrug his shoulders in defeat. Misty clasp him on the shoulder the same way she had done for Ash only moments ago; and once again, the spot where she had touched him burned. Like he did when he saw Serena, Ash felt a burst of strange emotions when he looked at Misty. Unlike those however, the emotions that hit him when he looked at Misty felt more like a wrecking ball into his gut, with sharp, debilitating spikes, and he wasn't sure why.

Out of everyone around him, Misty had changed the most since he last saw her. As stated in her own words "Four years is a long time".

Her hair was long now, but tied up in a loose, almost sloppy ponytail. Her attire wasn't insanely different, a yellow tank top; dark jeans and red sneakers; it was her physical disposition that had changed the most. She had strong, broad shoulders; a thin, muscular waist, and he could only assume the same from her legs. She looked like an athlete—like she spent a little more time than she would care to admit, swimming. Her posture was edgy, not floaty, and she looked tomboyish, not girly. However; in the way she tossed light make-up over her eyes and smiled; she looked feminine. He could imagine that if she let her hair down, put on something a little more showy; she would look just like one of her sisters; elegant and sophisticated. Only, he knew that she would never do that. Misty stated more than once in their years traveling together that she feared ever becoming like her sisters.

...but Ash wondered if she was trying too hard; or if that was actually how she really was. Mature and temperamental... the weirdest thing was that he didn't know anymore. The same guilt he felt for Serena was shared with Misty. But it was a different guilt. While his guilt and shame over Seren was a turmoil of confusion; Misty's was fleshed out and left a hole in his gut.

Ash didn't know _her_ anymore, and it was _his_ fault. He stopped calling her, stopping writing, and at some point, even stopped thinking about her. By all means, he felt like she shouldn't have even felt the need to show up, and yet here she was; and it made everything so strange. Over the years, he had kept in contact with May and Dawn occasionally because of their constant relevance in contests—it was easy to keep in touch because they were on television all the time; but Misty, she was like a turtle, shelled away in a town too far away for a short visit to Pallet Town, and just close enough for Ash to believe they would run into each other without any effort put in.

Even still, when something in his life spiraled uncontrollably, he would be lying if he said the first person he thought of wasn't Misty. Even when Serena kissed him, the person he wanted to vent to and ask a billion questions was Misty. Maybe it was because he looked up to her in a way that he didn't view other girls? May was always more like a student, Dawn was like his equal, and Iris was like a kid; just like him. That much he knew. Misty on the other hand couldn't be pressed into a defined box. She was occasionally like a mentor, other times like a student, at times a rival and often a confidant and support system. Not only that, she was always the hardest pressed to inform Ash that "romance" was more important than battling and Ash should learn about it. Finally, nearly eight years later, did that finally ring true.

A swirl of distress poured into his heart and he, without thinking about it started off from the wall to talk with her again; to make some connection that he had lost over the years. Yeah, he just spilled his guts about his insecurities with Serena to her; but what had he really asked her since she came back? He hardly talked with her since she arrived unless they were poking fun at one another; mostly he was so wrapped up in his own mind and Serena that he had forgotten his manners.

She was a walking, talking enigma and it confused him. She didn't throw mallets at people, she didn't complain about the peppers and carrots at the table. She hardly complained at all; nothing like she used to. In many, most ways, she was everything like she used to be; and in other ways, she was so different. He didn't always know what to say, didn't know if he should joke, or be serious; in fact, he over thought most things when she was around—how he was standing, what he was wearing; if he had any food on his face. When he looked at her, he had the sudden urge to brag about his accomplishments to dig for some type of compliment from the gym leader that he didn't want from other people. As he stuck out his arm to indicate a hello to Tracey, who was starting to wave back as Misty turned to face him; May interfered.

For only a moment, Misty's cerulean green eyes reached Ash's chestnut ones, and she gave him a brief smile before returning to her conversation. Ash could feel a blush sting his features while May took his arm and starting yapping at him and leading him away from the living room of guests. His eyes didn't move from her back, and the blush didn't disappear until he turned the corner and the rocks alleviated from his guts. He wanted to rush back into the living room and do something, anything to get her attention; and that idea mortified him. Wasn't he past immature debauchery at his age? Why did he suddenly feel like a small child again.

WONDERFUL, not only was he confused about Serena, Misty just had to be thrown into the mix as well!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

He hadn't been listening to May until food was mentioned.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving, aren't you?" She asked excitedly, hurriedly, like she was desperate and trying to complete something before she backed out. It was the same look she had when she was nervous about a contest. Ash stared at her with brief confusion and then shrugged gently.

"I suppose so." he said, feeling all of his thoughts derail completely. He almost reached his goal to finally come to an understanding with himself, but it was lost—derailed and destroyed.

"I mean, dinner was amazing. But have you tried your mothers pot stickers? They're amazing." May cooed happily, catching Ash off guard; he chuckled a little. They always shared the same love of food.

"Yes, I used to live here May. Is that where you ran off to, the kitchen?" he half joked naturally and May pursed her lips.

"You noticed I was gone?" She questioned, fluttered her eyes at him; Ash made a mental note of that, and then forced a smile. He had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Yeah, you were talking with Misty a minute ago."

"Oh, you didn't hear anything did you?" She asked quickly, too quickly, an Ash became suspicious.

"No, why? Are you two plotting something?" He asked leering toward her, and May shrugged with a giggle. She pulled him into the kitchen and dropped him off at the door where she then took off to grab some stickers from the counter; she grabbed one for him and one for herself. But paused for a moment to exhale. She was overly energetic, it almost seemed forced.

"Don't be silly. Misty is just helping me through some stuff."

"Is there something bothering you?" He was concerned, now that he thought about it May did seem pretty distressed while she talked.

"Oh.."She said, and blushed lightly at his concern. "I just needed some advice."

"Seems like Misty is giving out a lot of that lately." Ash joked and May frowned at him and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What do you mean?" She smirked and Ash shrugged.

"I asked her for advice not even ten minutes ago. Life is confusing, don't you know?" he chuckled while ripping his pot sticker into two pieces and eating one half. May smiled at him, but it wasn't a normal smile, it was a crooked smile—like she had been thinking about something and was trying really, really hard not to just scream it to the world. She almost looked like she was in pain.

"Was it about girls?" May asked. "More specifically, about one girl?" She fluttered her eyes at Ash, and his face dead panned. Did...did Misty tell?

"...yes it was. Did she tell you anything?" He asked, feeling slightly betrayed and leaning forward just enough so that he had a clear look of May's eyes. She paused briefly, and Ash could see the frustration pent up in her eyes. She wasn't asking questions to get information, but to create small talk; finally, the frustration poured out, and a decision was made in her eyes. He knew that look all to familiar now, and it caused a brief panic to form in his chest.

"Enough." May shuddered, and that crooked smile turned into pursed lips; and Ash realized the danger he was in.

May's lips were on his, with half chewed food still in his mouth. It was a weirder sensation than when Serena kissed him—like he was kissing his own sister; or worse, his mother. His eyes bugged out as he ripped himself away quickly. Much to May's, and his surprise, she held her lips in actual fear. Ash was fearful, fearful for his life. May looked absolutely horrified, disgusted even. She shook her head and stared to wipe her mouth with her hand to try and remove the taste of his lips from her. Seemed to him like the kiss wasn't to her liking. It obviously wasn't to _his._ He almost spit out his food.

Did everyone go CRAZY when he left?! He opened his mouth to say something; but a strong gasp from the open doorway of the kitchen made Ash recoil. Oh no, ooooooh no; this just went from bad to super awful. This was just his luck!

"You, you! How could you, May!?" Serena shrieked from the kitchen doorway, but May's pale, almost disgusted features popped her hands up before Serena could even step forward.

"I was..I...uahm." She looked from Ash, to Serena with an almost puke-worthy expression; "..Misty said..." May started, but that was all Serena had heard before she threw up her arms.

"That! ...That! That witch!" Serena called drastically and took off.

"uh-oh." Ash said, intensely worried while May darted forward to try to grab Serena, but the blonde was already gone.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" May yelled and took off after Serena. Ash was right behind her, but Serena had already made it to the living room before they reached the entry.

 **XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

"Misty!" Serena called; breaking up the conversation Misty was having with Tracey. Misty, feeling a great disturbance from Serena turned around right as Serena was toe to toe with her; raising her hand, and bringing it straight along Misty's left cheek. A loud crack echoed through the room, worse than Serena's blood curdling scream, and Misty's head snapped right. Ash had to think that while Serena was small, she had a hell of a slapping hand..only, could it have been anyone worse?

"Oh no, Ash, do something. I messed up-" May tried but a demonic voice lurched from the fireplace.

"Back. Off." Misty's voice turned to venom; effectively freezing the rest of the room, and causing Delia to stop the music from playing in the back ground. Ash was sure that if it was humanly possible, Misty's eyes would have turned red in rage. Her cheek was red, and slightly puffy as she honed in on Serena, who didn't back down at all.

"What right did you have to tell May to kiss Ash!? I thought we were friends and then you...you!" Serena yelped, and at that point Misty lost it—or, almost. She twitched, she adjusted herself; and then she pushed Serena backwards; almost knocking her heels over t-kettle.

"I" she placed emphasis, "Said no such _thing!_ " Her words were loud and pitchy, and at this point; while Ash and May were frozen in fear, Brock intervened between the two girls.

"Then why did she s-"

"GET OVER YOURSELF!" Misty shrieked back before Serena could speak. Misty finally snapped and Ash had a moment to sit back and say "oh, there's the temper." mentally, but knew that it was no time to make jokes. Misty held her swelling cheek with her hand while glaring at Serena. A mixed look of confusion and devastation written across her face. "I told May to do what she thinks feels right! That if she thinks that there is a solution to her problem, then she should find one because I don't have one for her!"

"It's true!" May spoke in Misty's defense, then quickly covered her mouth. Misty looked at her, though not angrily and then raised her hands in defeat. The rage drained from her eyes when she made brief eye contact with the jet-black haired boy. Ash watched carefully; Misty was shaking like a leaf, trembling. He could tell that she wanted to scream. A sad young adult like the rest of them; thrust into the middle of a bad situation because Ash did something stupid. Or May, he wasn't quite sure yet whose fault this one was.

"I.." Misty exhaled, regaining some of her composure after her temper flare, "I am so done." Misty shoved Brock hard for him to let go of her, and then stormed out of the room; only, she went the long way through the swarm of people, intentionally avoided Ash and May who stood with mouths jarred at the door. Gary was after her in a heartbeat, angering Ash; but he knew that he was not allowed to leave right now to see if Misty was okay. No, his place where here; only, he didn't know what he should do. Maybe leaving was the best option?

Should he act? What should he do? What was the best way to solve this? Should he rush in to check on Serena? Rescue her from the ground? No, that didn't seem like the right idea either, in fact, maybe that made his entire situation a little bit easier; and he felt even worse for thinking about it like that.

It was Bonnie and Clemont that rushed in to grab Serena from the center of the room.

"It's fine! It's all cool! Just some fun antics; pranks; fake drama, just go back to what you were doing. Thank you!" Bonnie cried in an announcer like way, and then slowly escorted Serena out of the room, cutting between May and Ash; who were the guilty party in the room. Serena didn't look up from her shaded eyes when she passed Ash; and if it was possible to feel like shit—he did three times more so. Everyone was looking at him like it was his and May's fault, and he couldn't help but crack the slightest, uncomfortable smile.

The sixth person to leave, however, was Drew, who stood shocked during the ordeal until his senses came ringing back into his brain, and he stepped down and escorted himself out of the living room the same way that Misty and Gary had. May didn't hesitate like Ash had though. Instead; she withdrew herself quickly.

"Drew!" She called after him, chasing him out of the house with an abrupt door slam following both parties.

All eyes were on him again; Dawn's included; she looked actually pretty petrified at Ash's response, because he didn't know what to do. It was just silence and strange, flabbergasted looks. Dawn elbowed Brock; who looked at her.

"Hahhaha." Brock started and then Dawn started to laugh as well; slapping her knee for added effects.

"That was our skit! Our reenactment of Journey Stories, played weeknights on PFC! Surprise!" Dawn shouted, taking the center of the floor with Brock in tow.

"That was to wrap up the game night! We will pick everything back up after a brief intermission!" Brock laughed as they made their way to Ash. Both nudged him and he gave a very unconverted agreement. "Yeah, we planned it weeks ago." Ash added, looking nervously between Brock and Dawn.

"Why didn't you say something!" Delia shouted, because honestly; wasn't this all to protect Ash from his mother? If Delia knew half the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours, she might have actually been devastated, or disappointed. Brock and Dawn moved to prevent this from happening. They didn't want Delia to ever think less of Ash.

"I could have made costumes! Tell everyone to get back in here so I can take pictures!" Delia squeaked, though Professor Oak looked at Ash deadpanned; as did Tracey. Ash shrugged and then quickly turned around to leave the room.

There was nothing more he could do...at least, not yet. The best thing he could do was run away and bury his shame as quickly as possible. Maybe bury himself in a hole. Not even the quick jolt of Pikachu popping on his shoulder made the hole in his stomach lessen.

Not only was he pretty positive that he wasn't supposed to be dating Serena. The break was not a clean one. _The break,_ was that his solution after all? He shook his head trying to clear it while Dawn started to bat him for answers. Damn it, which drama story did he get himself stuck in?

Internally, he wanted to apologize to Misty; not only did he break his promise to be careful-he successfully hurt not only himself and Serena; but May, Drew, and even Misty.

"...Fuck." Ash grunted while Brock and Dawn reamed Ash up the stairs and into his room to talk about the incident.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spitfire Chapter 16: Her soul**

"Drew wait!" May called while following after him. Falling behind in the dark, she felt so damn stupid for what she did and how she did it. What was she thinking!? Why in the world did she do that?! Just because Serena kissed Ash to 'realize her feelings' didn't mean that May had to! Maybe she should have came right out and asked Misty if it was a dumb idea, because in hindsight...

It was a terrible idea! She threw her arms up, starting to dash forward, even with the small lead that Drew had on her, she was frustrated to keep up. So she had a crush on Ash when she first met him, but that was _years_ ago. Of course she didn't like him now! Surprised that he figured out what dating was, yes. A little jealous that he was dating, not whom he was dating yes; but liking him? Mew, she really screwed up. On top of that, she kissed someone else's _boyfriend_. Sure, it didn't seem like they were dating, but really? How low would May go! What would her friends say? What was she thinking?!

Once or twice, she paused her chase to consider going back to the house and explain to Serena what had happened: that it was a huge mistake and she was a billion times sorry for doing it, she just had to know if she had any special feelings for Ash; and like she thought, there were none! But reiterating it in her head now, it sounded so obvious, and so stupid! What was she supposed to do if she _did_ have feelings. Ash was already taken! Regardless, she kept her pursuit on Drew. Regrettably, as much as it seemed silly now... May knew that if she hadn't kissed Ash, she wouldn't have known what she knew now. Only, she hoped everyone else understood that as well.

More than once, Drew insisted that she should stop worrying about 'whatever' she was worried about, even though she knew that he knew 'who', she was stressing over. In the end, it was Drew who told her that she shouldn't do anything reckless...but it wasn't _really_ reckless. A little unorthodox, but it was nothing that May didn't think she could work past. She needed to be positive, and sometimes, even though everyone gave Ash a hard time for being dense, May wasn't really any better.

May clenched her fists while she recalled the events earlier that led her to believe kissing him was the right answer. For a year the duo traveled with Brock and Max, and there were many times that she had envisioned having a special relationship with Ash; but each time that she did, it was always a skewed vision. As if she wanted him because he was there, but not because she could actually see herself paired with him. So, maybe her intuition led her stray this one time, but she was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason; and maybe, just maybe, this was hers.

"Please!" She shouted into the distance, following after the figment of his green hair, "talk to me, Drew!"

In his haste, he had not only taken his pack, but also his jacket. Drew wasn't just storming off in a fit of anger, he was _leaving_. This assumed fact only fueled her anger and her drive to catch up with him. Her feet pumped effortlessly against the dirt path as she struggled to keep up with him. He wasn't running, it was more of a jog; but it was enough to prevent her from putting him in arms reach.

Besides the feeling of nausea created from watching Serena panic, Misty flip out, and the over all disgust that she had from kissing Ash; she knew that she had to do it to clear her head. Unorthodox or not, she had to clear her heart of its impeding confusion. The kiss was the only way she thought it would work.

Like she thought, however, it was a lot like kissing her brother. The half-chewed bread in his mouth was grotesque, his lips didn't fit hers perfectly, and the entire thing felt like a violation of her personal space and his. And she was the one doing the kissing! May honestly thought that she would kiss Ash, they would agree it sucked, and forget about it. That's how their friendship worked. Deep down, May knew that this feeling should have been her first clue that she didn't harbor overly special feelings for Ash. But then, unforeseen complications arose... When Serena saw them, May was terrified; if May hadn't opened her mouth she could have explained the situation and it could have been a funny story; but she panicked and her mouth just opened and spewed the first thing that came to mind.

She wasn't saying "Misty told me" She was praying that she could receive help from the red head. But it was too late, the damage was done, and she had inadvertently caused it. She wasn't aware that her eyes and motion would be trained on Drew during the revelation, however; the way his green eyes lit up with horror, the pale extraction of his face, and the intense, morbid terror that crossed his entire body before he ran out was a slap in May's face. While she hoped everything wasn't falling apart at the Ketchum residence, and she wanted to help Misty and Serena, she couldn't go back. Not yet.

"Leave me alone, May!" He called to her, finally breaking his silence and slowing to a walk. May thought that his response was a good thing, and jogged to catch up with him; he was about an arm's length away when May spoke.

"Just stop and let me explain!" She offered, breathlessly, but suddenly he came to a roaring conclusion, shocking the brunette.

"No, YOU stop!" His anger bellowed from his chest, causing May to shudder. His green eyes flashed colors of rage, and May sucked in her breath to prepare for the worst, but he never caved; he simply gazed hurtfully at her and then slowly turned and walked away again

"That's it?" she asked catching up with him shortly after, he didn't reply, "Drew, come on, I'm sorry. I had to know. Why are you so mad?"

"Know what?" Drew threw out sharply, mockingly.

"If I felt anything for Ash." May replied as if it were the easiest idea to understand. He turned on her again, still walking. A clear anger rose over his features as he hissed.

"And the only way to do that was to kiss him? You couldn't have done that years ago?!" He bellowed and May barked back.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me!" She hollered back, and Drew threw up his arms.

"Right, I forgot, I should act like nothing you do bothers me because I need to be ignorant and dense like Ash to get your attention! Oh, and I need to have a hat. It's always the hat!" he threw up his hands again frustrated by her actions. It hadn't entirely sunk in that Drew was hurt by her reaction until his last comment, but May's guilt was hidden well in her fury.

"So your solution is to leave?!"

Drew put out his arms as if shrugging them and waving her off at the same time; "That's right, it was a mistake to ever start traveling with you."

May was stunned as she reached forward to pull on his arm. Frustratingly, he yanked it away.

"You don't mean that!" She screamed, and fell behind him, eyebrows knitting together as tears threatened to seep out the corners of her eyes. Drew wouldn't listen to her, wouldn't reply to her with anything other than anger and mock. He was hurting in his own way. Even after traveling with her for years, she still picked Ash over him. Someone who wasn't around at all, and made no effort to ever be around. It was just his luck. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked away from her and May inhaled sharply.

Like many of May's decisions, the were brash, barely thought out, and full of holes. The only time she avoided these circumstances were during pokemon contests, in which her intuition never failed her. Other times, in real life situations, she found herself making...rather bland, sometimes destructive mistakes.

"You jerk!" She shrieked and then tunneled towards him with a football tackle to the side, causing them both to go ass over tea kettle down a hill riddled with trees and shrubs. May might have screamed, she wasn't sure that she hadn't; but Drew's shrill scream silenced hers. His voice was laced with terror, anger, and regret as he made collision with his first tree branch on the way down the hill.

Instinctively, even after all of his anger, he grabbed the brunette into his arms, and tucked her into his chest to protect her as they fell into a clumped spiral down the hills. Screaming until they rolled into a nearby river bank where they came to a rolling, messy stop, they both let out a sigh of relief as they separated from landing. They were both covered head to toe in mud, with a few shrubs attached to their clothes. When Drew sat up, he noticed that he had a huge hole in his pants at the knee and cursed excessively. Unlike corny romance novels, they hadn't rolled on top of each other, no, they each bounced down the steep hill until they were at the bottom sprawled away from one another; even after Drew's attempt to protect his companion.

"Shit, May! You could have gotten us killed!" He yelled while assessing their current position. Looking up both ways, he could see the start of the forest to his left, and to his right, a large hill that led back to the road; crowded in looming, dark trees and a mudslide. May opened one eye at his sudden remark, sitting up in the calm of the water. Clearly in intense pain, she held her side and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Then maybe next time you shouldn't be such a jerk!" She called back wincing slightly. Stubborn through and through, Drew whipped his head to look at her. She adjusted herself the best that she could, holding onto her stomach as she leaned to crawl out of the water slowly. Drew was lucky, while still covered in mud; he hadn't rolled into the cold water like May had. Drew watched her gaze as she looked at their surroundings.

"Well, what would you have me do then?" he as suddenly, less frustrated than before while he pulled himself to his feet.

"I don't know," She hesitated, trying to stand, but found that her footing was uneven. Great, she must have sprained her ankle. She hissed harshly; "Talk to me, or you know, not over react." After much effort, the slightly wobbly May rose to her feet, shaking until her ankle rolled, and the mud-covered Drew lunged forward to grab her.

"What did you hurt?" He sighed, slightly annoyed while holding her around the waist.

"Nothing! I don't need your help." She barked and shoved away from him, only to have an intense, sharp pain go through her leg as she stepped away. Quickly, the ground caved out around her, and she would have fallen hard against the ground if not for Drew. Easily, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and hoisted her down gently, kneeling beside her.

"You must have twisted your ankle..." Drew observed and raised his eyebrows at her. All that annoyance and anger was gone in a flash, replaced by a deep sense of forethought; she did not look pleased with this however, and once gain pushed away from him. Even though she was technically the one who tackled him down the hill, she was still holding him at fault for making her angry; how dare he suddenly be so kind?!

"That's fine, I can take care of myself. You can leave now! I'm going to climb this stupid hill and go back to where the food lives!" May whined, but as Drew watched her frantic, limp like steps with a half-dazzled smile he couldn't help but shake his head. May was something else, she was like a immature kid mixed with one of the brightest and kindest females he knew. While she didn't always think through her plans, she always cared. He raised his hand and laughed gently, causing May to whine louder.

"Don't laugh at me!" She screeched, stomping her foot on the same leg as her sprained ankle, causing vibrations to shoot through her body. She jumped back in pain, making Drew laugh harder as he slowly moved in behind her, and surprisingly, wrapped his hands around the front of her waist, beneath her chest. The sudden warmth pressed up against her back forced May to blush violently and try to squirm out of his reach. Her mouth turned into a panicked frown as Drew r est his chin on the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you." He said calmly before nuzzling his face into the crook; inciting shivers throughout May's body.

"Y-you're welcome." She stammered, but Drew had already swooped around to her side, where he tugged one of her arms over his shoulders, and placed one of his arms behind her to hoist her up; she looked generally displeased with his actions. He was helping her walk, the last gesture she wanted right now.

"I thought you were leaving?" She groaned while Drew pulled them forward.

"If I left, you'd die. Look what happened just two seconds after I even suggested it."

Blushing, she responded quickly; "That's because you 'ere being a jerk."

"And what happens when the next guy is being a jerk and you tackle him down something like this? You'd die." He suggested, and this caused May to face palm while she scuttled along with Drew.

"I wouldn't have tackled you if you didn't try to run away."

"You keep saying that like it's my fault that you tackled me, but I think the words you're looking for are "I'm sorry."" he looked at her with wide, apologetic eyes, and she sucked in her breath. She knew that his phrasing was his way to apologize without having to actually say it, and as much as it frustrated her that he wouldn't just _say it_ , she would take it for what it was worth. May's gaze shifted while her lips formed a pout.

"You can't just leave because things get difficult." May countered while they made their first step up the hill. Drew watched her intently, making sure she didn't fall again while also gently pulling her forward.

"I don't even know why you freaked out anyways." she added thoughtfully with a shameful tone. This time, it was Drew's turn to huff. After much thought, Drew deduced that May was just as dense as Ash.

"You kissed Ash. I... dunno, I got upset." He admitted while clearing his throat and helping her around a rock that had formed on the path. "It's just that after all of these years away, you still haven't moved on. It's thwarting, is all."

His heart raced while he confessed his frustration until May stopped mid step. He turned to face her crystal blue eyes and raised his eyebrows as her jaw cocked to one side. That look was one of determination, a look that caused a trace of pink to flesh his cheeks. Her sudden stillness almost made he shambling Drew fall backwards so he waved his free arm in circles to regain balance.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled frantically at her sudden jerking motions, but May had already leaned forward, grabbed the collar of his black jacket with both hands, and pulled him into her.

There was a little bit of dirt when their lips met; but it didn't stop either one of them. In fact, it was like a melting pot of pint of emotions. With May's gloved hands curled into his jacket, he used the slope of the hill to lean on and pull her in closer so that she would be safe from accidental falling. She tilted her head; and dirt moved into Drew's mouth; making him scrunch his face up—but it was so, so much better than her kiss with Ash. Drew's face was beet red, his lips were warm and soft unlike Ash's rough ones, and his body felt like the perfect fit. She spread her lips gently, having lost herself in the moment as she closed her eyes and started to lick his lips; when Drew separated.

Her eyes fluttered open, red faced from a mixture of hormones and embarrassment. She was expecting him to reject her; like she had imagined him doing for years now, and instead he used the inside of his sleeve to wipe her mouth and face off.

"You're covered in mud." He quipped quietly while May's lip quivered and she lowered her eyebrows sadly.

"Drew..." She started, thinking this was his polite way of turning her down; but the moment her face was clear of mess, he leaned in again. With his hand pressed against the back of her head, he pulled her in close for another kiss—this time, one without dirt. May whimpered into the kiss, and finally unclenched her fists from his collar to eagerly wrap them around his neck. Drew was sitting on the hill now, holding May up carefully with her hoisted between his legs as they slowly started to slip down the slippery slope of the hill.

Neither cared about their location as they reached the bottom, still tangled up in one another. Drew's hands had carefully traced the outline of her body; while May's stayed devote around his neck and in his hair, making sure that the kiss wasn't broken for anything. At the parting of her lips, Drew took measures to slip his tongue inside of her mouth; and she moaned delightfully at the motion while he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

Releasing their inner most turmoil, and teenage hormones for couple of minutes, the finally broke for some air. Resting their foreheads against one another with their eyes still shut and a shortness of breath, Drew inhaled with a smirk, feeling proud of himself.

"How does that feel?" He asked, referencing her former comment about how kissing Ash was the only way to know how she really felt about him. He opened his green eyes to stare at hers; to realize her blue eyes were already open, and gazing into his in a daze.

"Lovely." May added with a drunk-like smile which was contagious to Drew, who also smiled wildly. He leaned in to kiss her again when she blinked nervously.

"Shouldn't we head back? The sun is down and I have to... Serena and Ash..." she stammered awkwardly, but Drew cut her off by hovering his lips above hers.

"I don't think they'll miss us." He spoke quickly before capturing her lips. He was grinning into the kiss before his eyes shut and he pulled her in just a little bit closer.

Finally, May thought, something good came of all of this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spitfire, Chapter 17: Icebox**

What exactly happened?

What _the fuck_ actually happened?!

Misty had internally asked herself that question a million times by the moment that her feet hit the outside walk. She did not pause to grab her jacket, or her bag as she trudged on, leaving her exit door open. Luckily, her shoes were never removed, so she was able to sprint right away. Not entirely sure why she was running, or where she was going, she hauled herself through the night streets of Pallet Town blindly as Gary's distant voice yelled after her.

Before the mess that ensued; Misty was surprised that she didn't feel as hostile; or upset, or really, anything other than happy after her talk with Ash on the back porch. Even though she knew that everything still wasn't 'perfect' between them, she was happy. In fact, a part of her was okay with where she and Ash were, even if where the were was the permanent friend zone. She enjoyed having him as a friend more than anything else; simply being around him was enough to bring her mood up, and she would be lying if she said that wasn't worth every part of torment she created for herself over the years.

She was also lying if she said that was all she ever wanted from their friendship.

Thus, when May approached her for advice that evening, Misty never thought that May would have thought that kissing Ash was considered a _good_ solution. Sure, May didn't fully believe that Ash and Serena were dating, but kissing him? _Damn it, May, what were you thinking?_ Misty hissed internally.

Misty touched her face where Serena had slapped her and exhaled hard. Her stomach muscles contracted as her feet pounded against the dirt roads. She had not ran in so long that her lungs started to burn, but she didn't stop. Her feet carried her much further than she could have imagined, and she was at the harbor before she stopped to kneel over the planks. Because of the fading sun the harbor was empty, aside from a few returning sailors. Huddling over as the wind pressed gooseflesh over her skin, she was left to think back to the party, holding her forehead and stomach while lurching forward, gagging. Remembering.

Previously, Tracey was standing alone near the fire place; and so Misty took her place there. Desperate to make conversation about something that didn't revolve around handing out advice. She had no more to give! She could not tell _everyone_ that the solution they thought was the best one was the correct one. Especially not if said solutions resulting in May kissing Ash! Misty was still young herself; she didn't have all of the answers; on top of that, Misty was TRYING to be neutral, but neutral friends never had a happy ending. In the end, she would have to take a side—whether she would side with herself, or no one, was the better question.

"Hey Tracey; how are you?" Misty had asked Tracey at the party before everything went screwed. He had relaxed momentarily before panic shot in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, "Did Daisy do something?" She added, and then Tracey shook his head, almost getting a love-struck daze over his features.

Since Tracey helped Misty and Daisy save their luvdiscs a couple of years ago, Tracey had been dating Daisy. He came around quite a bit before then—stirring the pot just enough so that everyone thought that he and Misty were dating. However, it didn't take Misty long to deduce that he was infatuated with her sister. Sure, she was a _little_ jealous at first; but after realizing that Daisy was Tracey's type, Misty accepted him like he was her own brother.

"Draw me like one of your french girls." Misty had snickered, recalling an event that had happened right before she moved into her own apartment and out of the gymnasium top floor. Tracey turned a scarlet shade of red upon hearing Misty make the comment, and then looked around the room like someone was listening to their conversation; and puffed out his cheeks.

"You heard that?"

"Why do you think I moved?" Misty added, acting mortified. Tracey's face grew a deeper shade of red, and he coughed to clear his throat. Misty was sure that Daisy enjoyed the extra attention her "like, perfect, model body" received from Tracey, the artist. However, that didn't make it any less gross, and it couldn't stop her from teasing the head-band wielding man.

"Not showing off those pictures are you? I don't think Daisy would like that. Though...I'm sure Brock would pay you..." she cooed with a fox expression; Tracey waved at her to stop.

"Stop that! It was only the one time." He was frantic now- he was never the best at being titillated, but Misty could only tease more.

"That's not what Daisy said." Of course, Daisy never told her anything, but Tracey's reaction only verified the message and Misty could have died from laughter. If only Ash were here to make the situation worse like they used to do to Brock when they were kids.

"It's funny, I get it. Harhar. Would you stop?" Tracey groaned, covering his face. "At this rate, I'm not even going to be able to announce my engagement without passing out from embarrassment."

Misty didn't miss a beat. "Oh, buck up Tracey, you know that-" her face fell, "Wait, you're what?" Misty's breath was nearly knocked completely out of her chest and she stood tall with her arms crossing.

"I wasn't supposed to say that." Tracey spoke quickly whilst covering his mouth, he was always the air-headed nice guy, couldn't keep a secret if his life was on the line. That explained his weirdness around Misty, and his neglectfulness to talk with her or visit the gym the last couple of months.

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to? Why hasn't Daisy told me?" Misty interrogated, stepping in closer to Tracey, her good mood suddenly deflated.

"Well...she, we, haven't told anyone yet. With everyone traveling all the time, it's too hard to get a hold of everyone." His nervous nature only drew on Misty's nerves and so she was too quick to draw his reason out on the table.

"So you were going to announce it _here?_ " Her voice pitched aggressively, as if suggesting why he would even think that was a good idea.

"Yeah...I mean, no one is going to be together again like this in a long time. I thought now would be the perfect time."

"But today is Ash's big day." Misty added, which caused Tracey to give her a puzzled look. Misty thought that with Ash's victory already overshadowed by the media hounding his relationship rather than his battling techniques, the last thing he needed was someone's engagement thwarting his party. The last thing he needed was someone else stomping on his celebration of said already-downplayed victory as a league champion.

"I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind." Tracey started, and then lowered one eyebrow at Misty. "Do..do you still like him, Misty?" Tracey asked almost smirking as he did, acting as if he knew that was her reason for being against the idea; but Misty was prepared for this. With much of her practice coming into play, she carefully rolled her eyes and glared at Tracey. She then motioned toward Ash, who she caught staring, and then back at Tracey. Whether she liked him or not had _nothing_ to do with this. Even if she didn't have special, weird feelings for the boy, she would have still stood up for Ash.

"Did you ask him? He's pretty confused already about his own victory being overshadowed by his new relationship." she said matter-of-fact.

Tracey didn't need to be told anymore and he shrugged in response, defeated at her words; he hadn't even thought about that. "I didn't even think." Tracey admitted sorrowfully, and Misty pat him on the shoulder carefully.

"That's okay, it's exciting news... that I should have known about, but I think you should wait." Misty advised him—and it was good advice, because with Ash's already freshly mixed up emotions, he might very well just turn into a giant ball of intense panic and then implode. The last thing he needed to worry about was the fact that not only was he confused, but that he was old enough to get married now—an idea he probably hadn't even thought about thinking about. As if Tracey were on the exact same thought she was, he looked at her with accepting eyes and shook his head gently.

"You always were the smart one." he admitted and then chuckled. "but do you?"

Misty seemed taken aback. "Do I what?" She asked, and Tracey grinned as Ash was escorted out of the room by May, with Serena on their heels.

"Like Ash still?"

"Of course. He's my best friend." Misty admitted with a confident smile. She wouldn't give him anymore than that. He crossed his arms and nodded, accepting the battle of wits.

"But are you still in love with him?"

"Love is such a strong word." Misty added and narrowed her eyes mockingly. "Are you in love with my sister?"

"Of course I am. Are you to Ash, like I'm with Daisy?" Tracey offered, cocking his jaw, but Misty tilted her head.

"I wouldn't say that's the same thing. Ash is taken."

"You're difficult, you know that?" He shoved her on the arm gently and smiled. His voice took on a worried tone, "Regardless, are you?"

Misty couldn't help but smile at Tracey's remark, her teeth showing beneath her pink lips made her feel like a little kid again. Gary had asked her this question only moments ago, and her entire reaction was different. She grinned rather than getting defensive with her long time friend.

Since her talk with Ash outside, she couldn't help but feel that maybe, not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but _maybe some_ day Ash would see Misty for everything she was; and not just as a friend. Tracey was one of her friends that she used to spend hours with at the gym joking about her impending and time consuming, imaginary love affair with Ash. Aside from Tracey and Brock, and apparently Gary, no one else knew about her feelings. She would joke that one day, Ash would realize how amazing she was, and swoop in dramatically to save her from the dull gym. The jokes, however, grew less frequent the more that Misty waited alone. A brief glimmer of sadness crossed her eyes before being replaced with one of delight. After that talk, however, it didn't seem as hopeless. She raised her fingers to her mouth thoughtfully, and look down at her shuffling feet.

"I think I d-"

"That Witch!" She heard Serena yell from the kitchen and Misty's face went pale. Something bad was happening. Her inflated mood, swinging laughter and contagious smile died as quickly as Tracey's as she slowly turned at the stomps coming from down the hall. Serena had scaled the hallway, and the living room in such a short time, that Misty wasn't able to turn fully until Serena was calling her name and.

 _SMACK_

Right on the face.

And that's what lead her here, kneeling on the pier holding her stomach and inhaling and exhaling harshly; her voice growing harsher the more she tried to regain control of her situation and emotions. She clawed horribly at her tank top, huddling over as her forehead nearly touched the wooden deck.

For a brief moment when her happy situation was turned upside down, she was nothing but a floating spectator. She watched from an aerial view how she pushed Serena down, screamed, glared at Ash, and then took off.

It was like a hurricane of raw emotions all at once, and the worst feeling yet was that she could feel it pounding back in her chest like a rapid dog ripping at her flesh. She hiccuped, and looked forward to stare at the crashing waves in the darkness. For so many years, months; she kept it pulled together. Every piece of her was neat and tidy. Her battling was pristine, her gym was immaculate, everything about Misty was supposed to be this together adult. Yet, here she was. Even after all of the talks, all of the support; the maturity and grace that she damn near _faked_ all day. She was here, sitting alone at the pier, staring out into the darkness of the fading sun. She shook violently, the stinging ache of her cheek chilling her to the bone as a fresh pool of tears started to cascade from her eyes.

This was a real shit storm.

Help out, Brock said, Misty was the only one that understood her feelings, he said. She could help the other girls, he said. Yeah, Misty helped 'a lot'. Who was she kidding about 'being in love' with Ash? Her body lurched forward, dry heaving. "Fight for Ash" Gary said. Man, she was really just setting herself up for failure; and the worst feeling of all was that she, while having not done anything as drastic as May, felt she deserved to get slapped.

Serena was, unfortunately, the only one who deserved to feel isolated and pissed off. With the way that Ash was acting, Misty would have probably done much worse if she was in the blonde's shoes. The gym-leader's face scrunched up as she spat to clear her scratchy throat. Mew, Misty felt horrible. Helping Ash when she should have been helping Serena. What was she doing? It was probably fate that Serena slapped her at that moment, admitting to herself that she still loved Ash even though he was taken.

 _Oh...oh boy._ She wiped at her eyes with her bare wrists, smearing her black mascara onto her cheeks and arms, only weeping harder. _She loved Ash_. There was no mistaking it. That feeling pounding in the back of her chest was undoubtedly guilt—the euphoric message that she wanted someone who was off limits. That she wished that she was the one who was brave enough to kiss Ash, not May. While she may not have done it, she wanted to. Secretly, she wanted nothing more than to see Serena fall on her face. That hadn't changed, no matter how much she told herself otherwise. No matter how nice Serena was, no matter her good characteristics, no matter her relationship. Misty would never _like_ Serena.

Unfortunately, Serena _stole_ Ash. Even though Ash was never Misty's to steal away to begin with. She hiccuped again as the sun finally curved beneath the horizon, shading her face as she slumped. Worst of all, she told him not even an hour ago to be careful. Yet, here she was.

"Misty," Gary's deep voice tore into her immediate sadness and train of thought, followed by the warmth of his black over-coat being dropped over her shoulders. Shuddering at the sight of Misty weeping, he took a seat beside her, crossed his legs and hunched forward. She didn't look at him, as if she were ashamed to do so. Nearly forcing herself to stop crying in a matter of seconds.

"Jeeze, Mist. I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"Don't call me that!" She hissed between sobs, effectively ending Gary's speech. _Mist_ was the nickname Ash used. Selectively, the only person to use it beside him was Brock. It wasn't something she was used to hearing from anyone else, and hearing it now only phased her into tremors while she covered her face with her hands.

Gary chose to remain silent after that, waiting for the tears to stop themselves before he chose to speak again. After nearly five minutes had passed, Misty's uncontrollable sobs had turned into a whimper, that eventually faded into a distant sigh, until she stopped all together. Sitting calmly with her hands folded over her thighs, she collapsed backwards to stare up at the sky, startling Gary who thought she had passed out.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly mouth jarring but when he saw Misty's determined eye face the sky, he knew that she would be. If not now, then eventually.

"No." Misty exhaled honestly, placing her wrist against her forehead. He waited for her to add another comment, but when she didn't, he swallowed.

"What happened in there?"

Misty glowered, narrowing her eyes as she sat up, almost hitting Gary with her head as she maneuvered to sit cross legged like him.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. May kissed Ash, I think, Serena got pissed and blamed me. I got slapped, and booked it. What else could I have done in that situation? Everyone was staring at me."

"...Could have decked her." Gary assured the red-head, but that was only met with a scowl.

"She had every right to get mad."

He snorted, "At you? How do you figure that?"  
"It's like you said. A part of me still deeply cares for Ash, and I'm not sure I haven't been trying to subconsciously ruin their relationship." She said bitterly.

"If you've been trying, I didn't notice. It seemed to me like you were fully supporting it."  
"Yeah, on the outside." She muttered, pulling at a loose string on his jacket sleeve. While normally she would have returned the jacket without a second thought and excused herself. She needed to talk to someone, and Gary was available. So talking she did.

She continued, "The answer is no. I don't want to fight for Ash, Gary." Misty said certainly, "I never wanted to fight for Ash. Win him over someone else." she paused to inhale, "I wanted him to realize that he liked me. I don't want to have to hurt other people for him to acknowledge that. What kind of relationship would that even be?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course, so Gary didn't have to answer, instead he said: "...Have you ever considered moving on?"  
"I've tried."

"I mean dating other people." Gary asked awkwardly, as if cutting to the point quick enough that Misty looked at him.

"...No, actually. I can't remember the last time I went on a date with the intention of making a boyfriend out of it. That's if I ever have." She admit sardonically while pulling her knees up to her chest and putting her chin on them. She added, "Not for lack of trying. I just don't click with anyone."

"Because you're not over Ash?"

"I thought I was, honestly." Misty said dejectedly, looking up at the stars half hidden behind clouds, thoughtfully, she added; "But honestly, I've been waiting a long time for Ash to have some symbolic resonance of feelings for me, and I think a part of me just wasn't ready to move past the idea that _he could_ have feelings for me, you know? Tonight, right before all of this, he actually asked me for advice about Serena, and while I didn't want to get in the way—it sounds like he already knows that he doesn't want to date her. On top of that, he doesn't understand why he was upset about our kiss."

She looked away briefly and blinked slowly, "So...I think I let myself believe for a moment that Ash and Serena weren't really a thing, and that Ash would finally realize that I've always been here, waiting for him and then..." She touched her face and cracked a dull smirk.

"I guess reality hit me pretty hard, huh?" She smiled sadly at Gary, and was amazed to see that Gary's hazel eyes were patiently trained on her own. He didn't smile for her, or make a snide comment, in fact, he sat quietly and then looked to the ocean thoughtfully.

"It's important not to blame yourself. You could wish all you want that Ash would open his eyes and see you, but so long as you never acted on that, do you really need to blame yourself?"

"May kissed Ash to see if the feelings she had were real. That's how Serena deduced that her feelings were real. Maybe I should have just kissed Ash and called it a day."  
"You already know that you love Ash, May wasn't sure. She made a mistake. We all make mistakes." Gary admit, as if referring to himself as well.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Misty shoved him hard on the arm, causing Gary to chuckle, "Because you wanted to know if you _really_ liked me?" She laughed with an eye roll, but when he didn't respond right away, and silence was funneled between them, Misty looked at him with very sincere, apologetic eyes.

"Oh no.. Gary, I didn't..." She said, but when she went to apologize, Gary raised his hand to silence her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Spare me the apology. I knew what I was walking into; we can't all be oblivious to romantic emotion like Ash." Gary said while resting his elbow on his knee and smiling up at her.

She sighed and looked forward, "How in the world, Gary? Me, really?"

"I thought it was weird at first, too. But unlike you and Ash, I have unfortunately dated many people in my life, and I like you the most, even now."

"That's sweet," She cooed causing Gary to sigh.

"I just wish that you knew there was more out there than Ash." His dejected tone of voice made her lips purse.

"I could say the same to you." Misty said while chuckling, feeling the conversation turning gawky.

"I've seen what else the world has to offer." Gary said smirking, unable to look at her as a blush covered his cheek. Misty sighed, wanting to giggle at his aloof nature. Gary getting embarrassed over any girl was funny enough; over her just made twice as much ammo.

"How long?"

"Oh, that's a tough question." Gary said while tapping his lips. "Probably since you said 'If I cried every time Ash lost a battle, I would be waterlogged'." He grinned toothily at her, and Misty slapped her forehead, finally letting out a short, tired laugh.

"Oh god, that was so long ago!"

"That was when I realized you weren't like other girls. You wouldn't degrade yourself to improve other people. You have a sense of pride unlike-"

"Stop Gary." Misty said putting up her hand, "It will never happen."

A little irritated by her immediate rejection, he fought the urge to grumble as he spoke; "Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't work." Misty assured him, and Gary pursed his lips.

"How do you know that?" after his question, Misty narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just do."

"You don't know that. We could be great together."

Misty raised her eyebrows knowingly. She knew that her and Gary's personalities were too...well, actually, she couldn't think of a good excuse aside from the fact that she just didn't feel that way about him. Plus, he was egotistic alas not nearly as bad as he was eight years ago, looking at him sometimes made her mouth go sour, so dating was out of the question. "I can't. Not right now. I'm sorry." She assured him, and Gary shrugged.

"I already knew that answer, but it doesn't hurt to clear the air, does it?"

"Are you implying something?" she smirked.  
"No, I'm not heavily implying that you should be the one to set Ash straight, no." He returned her smirk with one of his own.

She glared because of the sarcastic tone of his voice, and then Gary grinned at her in that better-than-thou way that made her skin crawl and want to pull on his face. She chewed on her words for a moment, and then finally Gary exhaled.

"Misty, I know you want to just back out of this and let whatever happens, happen. But like I said before, I honestly think this nonsensical crap about 'protecting' the girls should end, and you need to tell Ash what's going on. I mean, you've been trying to let things sort themselves out, let him sort his own life out, and while it's noble, look at how _well it's_ going." He used his hands to make air quotation marks and rolled his eyes before staring back at her green eyes. "Sometimes, you have to be an egotistical bastard like me, and just fucking scream what you're thinking to the world, and force everyone to listen. By everyone, I mean Ash."

Flabbergasted, Misty glared at Gary. His advice was uncanny, but so very.. Damn it, why did he have to be so forthcoming? "What am I supposed to say to him, Gary?" she finally snarled.

"How about 'open your eyes, you don't like Serena, I have liked you for the longest time, and you need to figure out who you like or don't like and let everyone know that is your solution'? I mean really, this whole situation could have been avoided if someone told him to make his relationship with Serena a public announcement in which he said he actually liked her and only her. And if he couldn't do that, he didn't need to date her. No confusion at all. Ash chose Serena, boom, everyone else has to move on regardless of their feelings for him."

Misty couldn't help herself, she cracked a smile at his blunt, yet honest belief system and shook her head. "It's a little bit more complicated than that now. I think some friendships are going to need to be repaired."

"Which is why the longer you wait, the worse it will get."

"...He should know how to fix this himself though..." Misty said sadly, and Gary shook his head.

"Ash has grown up in a lot of ways. Romantically, he's still ten. He needs help and its to the point that if you or Brock don't step in, I'm going to."

Misty rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day, and stared at him none-to-impressed. Recalling what Brock had told her; it was like she had Brock, the angel on her left shoulder, telling her to let Ash figure it out and be patient, and Gary, the devil on her right shoulder telling her to fix the problem herself and to hell with anyone that said otherwise. She huffed, "You were the reason that this drama started you know. When you kissed me."

"I _had_ to know. I just _had_ to know." Gary grinned sarcastically, "Besides, it started the moment you walked into the house."

"You are such a hypocrite." She shook her head while slowly standing up. Gary followed suit, agreeing without words that it was time to find a final solution for this horrible, horrible situation.

"Last question, Gary. Well, a few.." She raised her fist and started to lift fingers while she spoke; "Why help me? And Why do I have to be the person to say it to him?"

Gary shoved his hands into his pockets and looked upward at the sky. His jaw clenched; "Let's just say...that when you, Misty Waterflower, speak, Ash always listens. Regardless if he admits to it or not."

Vague answers were vague. Misty sighed while rubbing her forehead, "I would kill for a shot right now." she laughed nervously, causing Gary to smile back at her.

"...I'll take you up on that."

She hesitated, "Really?"

"There's a nice place just down town." he pointed a little ways past the dock and Misty gave and half-smirk and nodded sheepishly.

"Well, there really isn't a point in stirring the pot tonight, everyone is probably still frazzled... It _would_ be best to wait until everyone has rested." She argued to herself while tossing his jacket back at him. "Alright, Gary. It's a date."


	18. Chapter 18

**Spitfire, Chapter 18: It starts with an earthquake**

The night was finished off rather quickly upon the disbandment of the living room. After an hour, when Misty and Gary hadn't returned, even after the new-couple, Drew and May did (though they hadn't told anyone officially yet). Ash decided to call it a night himself. Dawn and Brock spent nearly an hour coaxing all the information that happened over the last two weeks out of him—drawing the same blurred lines that Misty recited to him earlier that evening. Dawn especially asked a million questions about the events; while Brock tried to remain vigilant that Ash was dating Serena, and should simply apologize.

While he sat at the dinning room table sneering at his cup of hot chocolate while he listened to the sounds of his friends go about their own business, the last thing he wanted to do was apologize or explain his situation. Quite frankly, he was already tired of it all. Thinking that if relationships were this complicated, why bother? He slid the mug away from him while listening eagerly into the kitchen beside him. May was in there right now, with Serena whom was baking a cake with Bonnie. He pulled on his fingerless gloves several times while listening to the girls speak.

May kept apologizing, but Serena kept insisting that it was okay. Ash had no idea what happened on the back porch while he was in his bedroom being half scolded, but when Serena reappeared, it was as if nothing had happened. She wasn't mad at may, in fact, she apologized to May right in front of Ash.

"Stop apologizing, I understand that you were confused." Serena had said before hugging the brunette; that of course, wasn't good enough for May who still felt like crap, and so the older trainer followed Serena around asking continuously if she was, "sure" that she wasn't "mad". Ash stood up after May brought it up the eighth time, and exited the dinning room. He couldn't take listening to them anymore. While Serena seemed so forgiving of May, she hadn't spoken a single word to Ash; she hadn't even bothered to look at him.

But, what who was he to judge? He didn't blame her, in fact; the last thing she should do is _forgive_ him. He was a terrible _boyfriend_. He crossed his arms while leaning up against the railing of the stairs, contemplating once again going into the kitchen. It was quite possible that Serena was waiting for him to speak first, but the problem was that he didn't know what to say.

Really, where did he start? Sorry, May kissed me, it wasn't my fault. But while I'm at it, I'm sorry I've been really air headed the last couple of days. Also, I'm sorry I don't like you the same way that you like me. That's alright, right?

He sighed while scratching his forehead. He could hear Pikachu playing in the living room, at least trying to, the yellow pokemon had laid on Ash's stomach the whole time he mopped in his bedroom about how all females were crazy. Dutifully, however, Ash let Pikachu do his own thing, but in reality, all Ash wanted to do was collect Pikachu, say his goodbyes and simply be done with it. Ash didn't blame Misty for leaving, if it wasn't his party and if it wouldn't result in everyone scolding him for the rest of his life, he would have left right along with her. While he slumped forward slightly, exhaling, his heart sank.

Misty had left a little over two hours ago, it was nearly 11:00o'clock now, and she had no appearance, no phone call. Worst of all, she left with Gary; but Ash couldn't deduce why that bothered him so much, and he was too tired to think about it. He had done enough thinking today to last him the rest of his life, and his head ached because of it. He groaned while letting his arms fall beside him. How horrible was he, asking about Misty when his _girlfriend_ was in the kitchen distraught about tings he couldn't control. It was not his fault May was crazy.

It wasn't, was it?

"Hey, Ash." May offered timidly, emerging from the kitchen while shutting the door behind her. She approached who leaned against the railing and offered him a slight smile.

"Hey, May." he said, sub-consciously taking a step away from the brunette. Just to be safe.

When she returned earlier, she was covered head to toe in dirt and mud, so was Drew; and had Ash been feeling more or less like himself, he might have made a comment about it—but after dealing with the stress his relationship caused, the _last_ thing he wanted to do was ask someone else about theirs.

"Any luck with Serena?" she asked subtly, tucking her hands behind her back. She was clean now, showered once she arrived at the Ketchum Residence, she also had her leg wrapped by Brock and looked to be able to stand on her own now. As they spoke, Drew was in the shower.

"None. She won't even look at me." He said awkwardly, shuffling his feet whilst May looked down.

She cast her eyes to the floor, "I'm really sorry about everything...I know that doesn't help but..."

"I'm not upset," Ash deduced quickly, raising his hand, "Confused as hell why you would kiss _me_ , but not upset in the slightest, May. Don't apologize to me." He paused awkwardly, looking at her smile. He pointed accusingly.

"Just...uh, don't do it again."

She frowned playfully at this, scrunching up her nose and then leered at him; "You don't have to worry about that. I don't fancy incest."

"Oh thank god, that's what you thought, too?"

"That's not weird, is it?" May asked sheepishly, turning a shade of red.

"I don't think so. But it begs the question why you did it." He said objectively, watching May's face fall.

"Oh...you really want an answer for that..." While scratching her face with her index finger she mumbled and looked away from him. "it's silly, really." She offered but Ash scoffed.

"I'm all ears." He suggested, garnering an awkward cough from the coordinator.

"Well, err.." she grumbled while fidgeting her hands together, unable to make eye contact, "I sort of did it, to uh...well, you know, see if I liked you."

Ash deadpanned, "You couldn't have just asked?"

May looked deeply shocked by his accusation and laughed nervously, "I honestly hadn't thought about that. Plus I was nervous." She admit with a sheepish grin. Ash almost lost his balance and fell over, save for the table beside him.

He took a moment to recover, and then crossed his arms and sighed; "I guess it doesn't matter. Something was bound to go wrong eventually." May frowned, the tone of his voice was so defeated; he was really down in the dumps.

"I think you should go talk to Serena, I'm sure she will understand."

Ash scoffed, "And tell her what, exactly?"

"That you're sorry?"

"For what? I didn't make you kiss me." he said while pointing at May, who looked stand-offish.

May looked taken aback and blinked at him. "Ash, don't you want to make up with Serena?" She asked suddenly, eyes full of worry, abut Ash's eyes told another story as he firmly looked away, casting his eyes downward.

May's throat filled with mirth, "Ash, if you don't like her, you should tell her."

He looked up at her with big, shameful brown eyes and his eyebrows knit together: "I'm not sure that I don't."

"Well you need to get sure and fix everything." She said sharply, drawing his attention to her blue eyes. May folded her arms determined.

"So not it's my fault that all females are crazy?" He scowled at May, getting a scowl in return.

"No, but it's pretty obvious that-"

"May stop, okay? I've already had three people scolding me, I don't need to hear it again." He said grudgingly, kicking himself off of the wall, "I'm not mad at you...just, leave me alone for now, okay?"

May watched him walk away and down to the kitchen, holding her hand above her heart and giving out a silent prayer that whatever was happening with Ash, he would be able to find a solution the same as she did. Her face flushed red thinking about Drew and she stumbled up the stairs to where Dawn was sitting, listening to the whole conversation between Ash and May.

She looked exceptionally bored, sitting with her knees up in a pink nightgown with fuzzy white slippers and gray sweats. Her elbow was propped neatly onto her knee and she cupped her face with her hand while she watched May walk up the stairs. Thankfully, she didn't glare, but she looked deep in thought herself.

"Ash is taking it pretty harsh." Dawn echoed while listening to Delia and Brock prepare the guest bedrooms. "To make matters worse, Misty isn't back yet."

May wasn't sure what to offer in return, so she pursed her lips and offered a small shrug of her shoulders. She, too, was wearing her pajamas, but they were a black tank top and green baggy pants. They weren't nearly as fancy as Dawn's and were the definition of traveling pajamas.

"Does Delia know yet?" May decided while nudging her head toward the nose of sheets beeing pulled over spare beds.

"Not yet, I don't think. We told her we were reenacting a scene from Journey Stories." May sniggered at this, but it only made her heart feel heavier as she slumped to sit on the top stare beside Dawn. She touched her forehead and exhaled; here she was, happy with Drew, after thwarting the rest of her friends lives.

"I really screwed up." May confined in Dawn, who pursed her lips in response.

"Yeah, you did." She coaxed carefully, presenting a dazzling, sarcastic smile "You managed to break Ash up, get Misty slapped, and set an aura of uncomfortableness and then start dating someone else in under two hours. I'm sure that's a record somewhere." Dawn laughed playfully, though May could hear a bit of uncertainty and discomfort in her tone; she decided not to press the issue.

Instead, her face turned red. "How did you know about...? You know." she narrowed one eye at Dawn, who shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't positive until just now. But tell him to go a little easy on the hickies next time, too." she laughed in spite of herself, and May covered her face with her hands, embarrassed at first before trying to cover her neck with her hair. She hissed frantically, only making Dawn laugh harder.

"I wonder if Ash and Serena will work things out." Dawn said suddenly, pulling May away from her embarrassment. Her eyes narrowed slightly upon looking at Dawn's face. The blue-haired female reflected gloom in her eyes, but May wasn't sure how to go about questioning it.

"Yeah..Serena said it was okay, but..." May sighed, "I'm not sure Ash wants to fix it."

Dawn looked at May, half-smiling, "I don't think so, either." Dawn faced Ash again while he sauntered around the kitchen door, breathing loudly.

"After he told Brock and I everything that happened over the last week, I'm surprised he hasn't exploded yet."

"He told you everything?"

"Yeah he did," Dawn said matter-of-fact, and then the same discomfort crossed her face as last time, "and it's pretty obvious that his confusion spans from the fact that he is madly in love with someone else."

May blinked twice, "With who?" she asked while her eyebrows knit together in thought. Dawn grinned in response, trying to drown the discomfort with a cheery expression. She raised her index finger.

"It's a surprise!" Her forced grin put may into a pout and she folded her arms, about to speak next when Tracey's voice echoed down the hallway below.

"What are you girls talking about?" Tracey poked his head around the corner of the stairs and looked up to the top with a questioning gaze, leering their conversation downward. Max followed him around, they were both holding pokemon gears, exchanging information when Max had a gleam cover his eyes.

"You were gone an awfully long time, May. What were you and Drew _doing_?" He suggested with a wiggling eyebrow, changing the subject.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" May shouted a little robust, throwing her gloves that at her brother's head while he started to make kiss-y noises and flee.

The sudden noise and hearing May rush down the stairs brought movement and life back into Ash's legs once again and he stepped into the kitchen, swinging the door open before he could back out. His breath left his lungs while he stared into the bright room. Serena was standing at the table, applying generously strawberry icing over a vanilla cake, with Bonnie besides her with flour over her cheeks. They immediately looked up together, watching Ash with big eyes while he cleared his throat.

"...uhh.. Can we talk?" Ash spoke while coughing, he eyed Bonnie and gave a sort of nod to the younger girl who smiled back up at Ash, and then at Serena. She pat Serena on the arm before slipping out of her chair and around the table.

"Play nice, okay?" She looked up at her friends receiving a nod in return, and then eagerly made her way out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. Ash swallowed hard while he looked into Serena's blue eyes. She offered him a slow smile, and continued to frost the cake, keeping her hands busy.

"What did you want to talk about, Ash?" She asked suddenly catching Ash off guard. Her tone was so sweet it made his stomach churn slightly. He moved forward to press his fingertips against the table top, repeating in his head over and over to stay calm.

"I uh, I don't know how to start this." He nervously rubbed the back of his head, and upon hearing his anxiety, Serena placed her icing bag down and dusted her hands off on her apron.

"Then let me start;" She looked him dead in the eye and sucked in air. Ash had no idea what she thought about when she was outside; either a generous way to kill him, or a way to torture him until he died. Either way, he was sure he would die; that was until her next comment; "I'm sorry."

For a moment, he stared at her, mouth open until he snapped his head and blinked furiously at her, "what?" was all he could manage.

"I'm sorry...Listen, I had a little while to think about this, and I guess I just didn't want to accept what was going on...but..." She rounded the table to stand beside him, carefully slipping his hand into hers. He wanted to pull away, but something about her tone told him otherwise.

"I understand now why you have been acting so funny...and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you the way that I did at the championship. I know how much it bothers you that your battle was overlooked because of our kiss..." She stammered up, looking up at him with water in her eyes. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"it wasn't that Serena." he offered, but in reality, that was at least a part of the reason. She shook her head.

"Please, let me finish," She paused, "I used my lips when I should have used my voice to tell you that I liked you. Instead I assumed that you felt the same way and just kissed you. I wasn't really thinking when I did it, and I was just as surprised as you were. I just didn't want our friendship to end because of it, you know?" She looked up at Ash, who responded with a curt nod.

She continued, "but a part of me wishes that instead of letting me hang on, you would have just said you didn't feel the same way as I do." She hiccuped slightly as sobs started to form in the back of her throat, her own words were breaking her heart. Ash tried not to feel the same sting, but it was there, like something punched him in the gut. He reached out his hand to place it firmly against her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"I'm really sorry I didn't say anything, Serena. I just didn't know how." He confirmed honestly, but the sad smile that Serena crossed him with only made his relief drown him. Inhaling sharply, she turned quickly away from him wiping her eyes with her knuckles and breathing deeply. For a moment, silence washed between them, but Ash remained statuesque for his friend.

She huffed after a few minutes and Ash retracted his hands into his pockets. He didn't know what to do with himself. Sitting seemed like a bad idea, but standing made his head dizzy.

"Are you positive you don't feel anything for me?" She asked while slowly turning to face him now that her tears were gone.

Thoughtfully, Ash looked her over once, and inhaled briefly, looking off to the side nervously. These were all great questions that he _still_ didn't have an answer for. Sure, he felt _something_ for Serena, but was it that magical feeling that he was supposed to have. Hell, would Ash ever feel that way about someone?

"...I, uh..." he rubbed his neck as a nervous habit, and then brought his hand through his hair while he looked up at her, "I'm not in love with you Serena." he finally placed the words correctly, echoing May's words in his head.

She inhaled, and then closed her eyes, "But you like me." She said matter-of-fact. Ash's confidence faltered slightly.

"Err... well, yeah, I guess. I mean, you're one of my best friends." He stammered uncomfortably, getting a sigh of relief from Serena. He panicked inwardly.

"So...someday you might, you know..." She said while casting her eyes down as a trickle of pink covered her cheeks. Serena's affection for Ash did start as a simple crush, maybe it wasn't too late for Ash's to turn into something else as well. She thought happily about it, but Ash was the opposite.

 _No, no no no._ he echoed in his head, but his words reverberated otherwise. "I mean, I can't make any absolutes..." He offered, which was true. He couldn't say that he would _never_ love Serena, technically, some day, anything could happen. Reality speaking, he didn't love anyone except for his mother, and the person who invented waffles, but what ever. Her smile made him force one over his own lips and he took a step back to be sure.

She exhaled sharply, determination filling her eyes; "I'm not ready to give up on you, Ash. I pushed to quickly, but I would like to restart by saying that we're great together. I want to get back to that; and dating shouldn't change us."

Ash's face scrunched up, recalling all the times he dodged calling her a girlfriend, the times he flat out rejected touching her, hugging her, or etc, or even the times that he refused to kiss her—not even starting the fact that he was having fluffy feelings for Misty, and that May kissed him. He swallowed hard.

"You still want to date me even after everything that's happened?" Ash asked, slightly dejected.

"Yes." Serena said glumly, looking down at the cake, she fiddled with the icing bag and looked sideways. "I love you, Ash."

His face turned beet red; and the little ears behind the door let out a gasp. The spying Bonnie's face turned red as well, as if she were hearing a soap. Ash cleared his throat and his heart raced slightly. Was that the feeling he was supposed to have?

"And you might not love me right now, but someday, I think you'll realize that we're meant to be! So while I am sorry that I pressured you into this, I'm not sorry for telling you." Her face had turned an earthly shade of red, surpassing the color of the strawberries on the table entirely. Ash had to take a step back to prepare himself. He had no idea what proper the lady. In fact, he was drawing a blank and almost wished that Serena had started to scream at him instead of this; hell, even crying would be better. He would have kindly accepted either one, but Serena wasn't that kind of girl. She never would be.

"Serena...I..I uh.." He grumbled, rubbing his neck nervously but Serena raised her cooking spoon at him, launching some left over batter at his face that he dodged tediously. Serena had slowly started to approach with a smile.

"Don't answer right now. I want you to think about it." Ash groaned inwardly at her words; more thinking? He was going to have an aneurism at this rate. She leaned forward again, nearly pecking him on the lips and effectively killing his blush. He blinked once at her; her blue eyes full of so much raw emotion.

"Will you do one thing for me?" she asked, only inches away from his face. His eyebrows knit together precarious, watching her lips like they were a rapid pokemon.

"What's that?"

"Will you kiss me, just this once?" Her breath touched his lips, making shivers run down his spine.

"...err, why?"  
"To give you something to think about." She added, getting closer, if that were possible. Ash gulped, unsure about how to go about this; and so he figured mentally. What could it hurt? Maybe kissing her would be different?

His face scrunched up, and he questioned if this was how May felt only a couple hours ago. Carefully, he grabbed her by the upper arms, and then leaned in to kiss her proper; turning red from his neck to his forehead. It was a bit rough, by no means gentle; and from the inexperienced lips of Ash Ketchum, a little sloppy. She didn't bother to wrap her hands around his neck, in fact, she left them limp at her sides until they separated. Cautiously, he removed his hands from her upper arms, and took a few steps back. Unsettled with the kiss. He inhaled but when he went to speak those words; his mouth fell short seeing the pleading look in her eyes.

Before he could think about it, she smiled happily, "See, I wont give up." She said happily, causing Ash to blink several times. He lurched back and coughed.

"Am I really worth this much trouble?"

"And much, much more" she replied sweetly before rounding the table again to finish her cake, "I mean, if I don't give this my all now, I will regret it forever." She blinked up at him, and that uncomfortable feeling; the rocks forming in his stomachs came back and he exhaled.

"What if by the end of this, I don't feel the same way?" He asked out loud but his words didn't affect Serena.

"Until you can tell me you've found someone else, I will always be here for you. That's all that matters." Her kind tone, her nurturing personality, it was all something to be admired, but Ash wanted to run the other direction. Maybe Serena _did_ want to get married. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say next; luckily, she did.

"Want to help me finish the cake? You can have the frosting bags."

His face brightened up and a grin returned to his features. "Would I ever?" He commented while making his way to grab the frosting bag that Bonnie was using previously. While there was much to think about, feelings to sort out; right now, he wanted a break. There was always tomorrow to find a solution to his problem.

Outside of the door, a nosy Bonnie took a step back and folded her arms. Serena had mentioned when Clemont and Bonnie were outside consoling her that she wasn't positive that she rushed in to things with Ash; not only that, but it was pretty clear that Ash had some repressed feelings for a certain someone else that she wouldn't name. Knowing this, Bonnie couldn't phantom why Serena would keep trying with the dark haired boy. Bonnie smiled sadly, Serena must have really liked him.

"I didn't expect that." Dawn echoed Bonnie's feelings, startling Bonnie, who nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing Dawn's voice beside her. She had no idea that the older trainer was hovering above her. Dawn grinned slightly and raised her thumb to her chin in thought.

"This just got really interesting!" She sang while taking a few steps back, she paused for a moment as if having a thought of her own and then grinned. Tomorrow would begin Phase 1 of Dawn's Mission Impossible.


	19. Chapter 19

**Spitfire, Chapter 19: Pillow Talk and Rivalries**

Misty wasn't entirely sure what time she finally stumbled into the Ketchum residence. Her head was spinning, though not as violently as one of her normal drinking binges. Circles danced around her feet, the ground turned concave and falling was a presented issue, but she still managed to pull herself around the bend, and through the ill-lit front porch. The door was unlocked, so she gingerly let herself inside. Full of drunkard's intuition and excitement, she couldn't stop thinking about her bed. Slipping her shoes off, she giggled to herself while touching her long pony tail.

However, there was still the issue that all of the female visitors were supposed to share a room, and she questioned if it was possible that someone separated her and Serena. And possibly Serena and May, if that wasn't sorted out. She hiccuped while passing the kitchen, taking just enough time to peek in to check the time.

2:17 glared back at her in bright green numbers, and she shielded her eyes from it while focusing on getting up the stairs. Maybe she should have taken Gary up on his offer to stay at the Lab. Tracey, who bunked in the apprentice wing of the lab probably wouldn't have cared if Misty crashed there for the night, because trying to maneuver in the darkened residence was a nightmare. She bumped her knee going up, and cursed quietly while sitting down on the step. Perhaps getting drunk on one of Ash's most important nights of his life wasn't the _best_ idea, but his party did a 180 degree crash and burn for her, so she didn't think her absence was missed at all. Painfully, she rubbed her face while looking up at the top stair. It seemed so far away that she collapsed forward, listening to the sound of water running in the bathroom below her. She inhaled, taking in the sharp scent of vanilla that waft through the Ketchum household, and then dipped her head to the middle stair.

On a normal day she hated stairs, but climbing them while intoxicated was much, much worse... she would just rest for a minute and then crawl to her futon in the guest bedroom. But first, a short, little nap. She yawned, tucking her arms underneath her head, she had taken Gary's jacket again for her walk home, and laid tiredly on the scratchy fabric as sleep tugged at her heart strings.

Only moments after falling asleep, Misty could have sworn that she heard the pattering of small feet, the snip of something, and then the shuffling of the feet returning upstairs. Had she been less influenced by alcohol, she might have said something, or done something, but her eyes were practically glued shut. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't just hallucinating the whole thing. She inhaled sharply as the deep cross hairs of sleep called to her.

Not even thirty minutes later, Mr. Mime and Delia poked at the red-head to wake her up. Misty was very hesitant, the darkness that flooded the staircase fooled her into believing that it was later than it was, and she put her head down.

"It's night night." she grumbled tiredly, but Delia called to her again.

"Misty, wake up, you can't sleep on the staircase." She whispered easily, making Misty nod her head traditionally. She looked up to see Delia only a few inches from her face, and so she sprung up from her sleeping position quickly. That was a sight to see.

"Sorry. I was on my way to.." Misty stammered, trying to cover her mouth so the smell of alcohol wouldn't protrude itself to Delia's nostrils, it already had, however, as the mother grabbed Misty's shoulders and lowered her eyebrows sympathetically.

"Oh dear, come with me. Let's get you cleaned up." The mother spoke softly. Misty stirred slightly, trying to wave Delia off by standing, but nearly fell ass-over tea-kettle down the stairs. Thankfully, Mr. Mime was there to latch onto.

"Really, I'm fine." She hissed staggering up the stairs. Delia followed her closely, not wanting to smother the red-head, but also not able to let her alone. While Misty made her way to the shared guest bedroom, Delia snatched her by the arm, and guided her to the bathroom instead. Misty stared, flabbergasted.

"Bed is that way." She crooned, pointing at the room that was beside Ash's bedroom, which was also being used as the girl's guest bedroom.

"Get showered and changed. You can sleep in my room tonight, okay?" Delia spoke calmy while pulling out a fresh towel for the red head. "I'll grab you a spare set of pajamas." She said sweetly, making Misty shake her head and narrow her eyes while she leaned on the bathroom sink.

"Why? I can share a guest bedroom, that was the plan, wasn't it?" She hiccuped, unable to keep her focus long enough to stare at herself in the mirror. She had no idea what kind of train wreck she looked like, but Delia didn't seem to care. She smiled all the same at Misty. Like she always did. Misty loved that about the older woman.

"I'm not that gullible. I know that incident wasn't a reenactment of some show." Misty snorted at Delia's comments.

"That's news to me, too." Misty laughed while grabbing at her hair tie, only to find that it wasn't there. She shrugged while Delia also shrugged her shoulders slightly, sadly.

"When Ash is ready to tell me what's going on; he will. I just want to make sure that you're okay." Delia paused and then pointed at Misty's hair. "Also, I love what you did with your hair." She added and brushed a hand through her own auburn hair while shutting the door. Delia went to grab a set of clean pajamas for Misty, and the red-head could only thump her head on the wall. Upset at herself for getting drunk, Delia had to find her like that. What was she thinking, sleeping on the stairs? Misty didn't think much about Delia's remark. Misty got a lot of compliments for her long hair over the years, mostly from people referring to her as "one of the sensational sisters, finally". What ever that meant.

Without much thought having gone into it; not that she could really think in her current state; Misty stripped down, struggled through a cold shower, and then dried off. Somewhere in the middle, Delia had cracked the door and slipped a pair of clean clothes onto the counter top so that when Misty wrapped a towel around her body to dry herself, she could change right away.

There was so much that needed to get done the next morning, and if tomorrow was like any normal day in the Ketchum residence, Misty would be up early; everyone would have breakfast together, and she internally groaned while slipping on the baggy pants and night-gown. Since her pack was down stairs, she didn't think to brush her hair, instead; she tugged open the bathroom door, and made a B-line for Delia's bedroom, where she flopped into the neatly made up couch beneath the window.

When morning came, Misty wasn't just exhausted, she was hungover. Her entire body ached like she had been kicked a couple of times, and she wanted to break Mr. Mime in half for even disturbing her. The mime pokemon took off after waking her though, and Misty usually never needed to be told twice. Slowly, Misty sat up, grabbing her head while also feeling a strange wave of deja-vu. In her life, small hang-overs weren't uncommon with how many formal parties she was forced to attend because of her sisters and the pokemon league. Today was no different. There was enough of a hangover to disturb what could have been a great morning, but not enough of one to cripple her. By noon and after a couple glasses of water, she would be right as rain. She thanked her lucky stars that at the very least, the world was no longer spinning.

While she kicked her feet over the edge of the couch she had been sleeping on; she stretched her arms, hearing her back crack a few times as she extended her arms high into the air. She smacked her dry lips together while looking at the end table beside the couch. It had a set of spare clothes for Misty to change into. Good, because Misty wasn't sure where she left the old ones. Probably the bathroom floor. She hoped that no one used them to soak up water drips.

Crawling out of her sitting position, she tossed off the old-lady night-gown, and then pulled on instead the baby-pink, button-up, short sleeved, collared blouse with yellow flowers and a pocket over the right chest...and then died inside. She looked down at herself, terrified of even putting the skirt that was left for her on. It was in traditional Delia fashion, a navy blue, pencil skirt staring back at her. After pulling on the skirt, she noticed right away that her hips didn't quite fill it out, and as a result, the fabric sagged off her body. Misty's chest wasn't able to fill out the shirt either, causing them both to look a size too large, and make Misty look like a frequent visitor to hand-me down stores. Nothing like what the gym leader had pampered herself into over the years.

Misty glanced downward at her set of clothes, and sighed while trying to tuck the shirt in. Awkwardly stepping around Delia's furniture, she ducked in front of the full-length mirror to glance once-over at herself, deciding to un-tuck the shirt, and tie it instead. The shirt ended right around her belly button; where the skirt was supposed to end; but hung lower to her waist—like she was trying to wear it over a swimsuit. She sighed dramatically, finally looking at herself fully in the mirror.

She looked like a mother trying to look like a teenager; reliving the glory days. Her face fell flat.

Wonderful.

"Better at least put my hair down if this is what I'm wearing this morning." She grumbled while reaching up to tug at her hair. Her shorter bangs had fallen out of their pony tail while she was sleeping, which wasn't uncommon; but when she felt around her head for the long trails of her red hair and felt nothing but wavy-bed hair chopped brisk above her shoulders, her entire face paled.

"What...what the?" She whimpered while turning around to look at the damage in the mirror. The front was longer than the back, but also lopsided on both sides. It looked like someone, or maybe Misty in her drunken stupor, had chopped her hair off at the pony-tail, causing it to have a messy, clunky inverted bob look. She raked her fingers through the left side of her head, forcing her hair to part there so that the uneven sides looked a little more natural, but her hands shook while she tried to address the situation.

A reverse, butchered, bob style. The question she asked now was who in their right mind would do such a thing?! Misty almost threw her fist into the mirror before she remembered where she was.

On her way out of the bedroom, Misty gripped at it again, feeling her normally straight hair fall down in curls from sleeping on wet hair. She tugged on the strands, trying to pull it into a pony tail but it was a little more bouncy than before, so it wouldn't even sit in the hair tie. She whimpered aloud before exhaling very calmly.

It's just hair. It's just hair...

 **XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOX**

Ash sat at the kitchen table, sipping his orange juice gregariously while simultaneously picking at his breakfast rolls. His back ached, and he hadn't slept much last night due to Brock's insistent snoring, among other things. Unlike Drew, Max, and Clemont; Brock and Ash were stuck down stairs in the living room to sleep. His mother insisted that the girls should have their own space, and Brock was like a son, so they should sacrifice their own beds to make room for the guests. Therefore, Ash and Brock slept on a couch. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem if around 5:00am his mother _didn'_ t start banging pans together in the kitchen to start breakfast. It took all of his effort to keep his head under a pillow to drown out the noise. Even Pikachu had decided to curl himself under Ash's pillow to avoid the noise. Pikachu gave up much earlier than Ash did, however; deciding to go wait for breakfast instead of curling up in a ball.

Ash didn't feel like getting up right away, however. He had way too much stuff on his mind; and regret for not taking Tracey's offer to sleep in his spare bedroom. The problem? Gary slept on the same floor as Tracey, and Ash wanted to attack Gary right now—so it probably wasn't the best idea.

On top of that, this morning brought new and exciting things to the table! Ash and Serena were sort of not dating? So he didn't have to worry about that anymore; with that relief off of his shoulders, he wanted to do a tap dance. However that joy was shrouded by the feeling that he had no idea what to expect. More specifically, what Serena was going to be like. Would she be more lovey-dovey to make a point, or would things return to normal? A part of him bet on the first thing, so he tried to avoid contact for as long as possible.

The second situation he found himself in, was not being able to sleep until 2:00am because he was instinctively up waiting for Misty to walk through the door—going so far as to leave the porch light on for her, as well as the door unlocked. When she didn't stumble in, though, he mentally swore that he would find Gary in the morning, beat the information out of him; and then go patch things up with Misty. Thus, resulting in a lack of sleep disrupted by clanking pans at too-fucking-early-o-clock.

Sitting at the table now, he rubbed his temples. He and Brock were still in their pajamas, while the rest of their friends were dressed and ready to take on the day. The joy of sleeping near a bathroom and clothes vs sleeping in the living room, Ash supposed.

On a happy note, Ash was blessed to see that even after last night's events, everyone was still as chatty as normal. Max talked mostly with Bonnie and Drew, while Clemont had taken a liking to Brock. Dawn and May chat about competitions, and Serena, as usual, helped Delia cook. Ash talked when he was spoken to, but made little to no effort otherwise. Serena was...weird, and he was doing his best not to let it distract him.

She went out of her way to touch him when she placed food on the table, going so far as to lean over to press her chest against his shoulder; thus, resulting in Ash spilling his orange juice, and a loss of appetite. Among other things.

"I wonder if Misty will be back this morning. I was supposed to go shopping with her today..." May muttered halfheartedly to Dawn who shrugged and ate a few more bites; Ash could see Bonnie become quickly agitated upon overhearing the girls mention of Misty, but Ash decided not to make a comment about it. He could see across the table, to the counter where Serena was standing, that she, too, stiffened upon hearing Misty's name. He wasn't surprised, however; if Ash hit Misty, he would be scared of the repercussions as well... he paused for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. Not that he would ever hit Misty. Ever.

Then, as if on cue, who should step into the kitchen other than Misty, pulling awkwardly at her clothes and cursing under her breath.

"Misty!" May cried happily lifting her arms up, leaving little time for anyone else to realize when she even came in. The table became silent as all eyes fell on the oddly dressed water-pokemon trainer and Ash looked up at her timidly. He wasn't sure what he would see there...but what he did see had him snorting with laughter to the point that he had to cover his mouth with his hands. A mixture of laughter and horror passed over the table.

"...what are you wearing?" Dawn suddenly questioned, making Ash laugh harder, choking on his spit. Dawn was wearing a purple variation of her normal clothes, without the hat at the kitchen table. May touched her own hair as reference to Misty's and looked on towards her in pure shock while Misty rounded the table, pulling up her sleeve as she did. She walked directly over to Ash, and cuffed her fist over his head.

"Stop laughing!" She hissed, but her action only forced the rest of the table to start chattering happily. Misty grinned in response, patting Ash on the back while he fought the urge to choke. He rubbed his scalp skeptically while Misty walked toward the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Misty, what happened to your hair?" May said suddenly, and Misty eyed everyone at the table, and Serena especially, who wasn't at the table, and hadn't even turned around to face Misty yet. Serena looked busy with whatever she was cooking on the stove, and at least intentionally avoided the red-head for now. Misty's eyebrows quirked at that, impressed, she took a sip of the black coffee and exhaled.

"I'm not sure. I've been asking myself that." She said with a sharp tone to her voice that was only made stronger by her hangover. Brock coughed, hitting his chest while Ash looked at Misty with raised eyebrows.

"Someone else cut your hair?" Brock scampered, furrowing his eyebrows. Misty shrugged and looked over at him.

"Maybe." was all she could reply, because she wasn't sure someone else had done it. Tequila did strange things to Misty, and occasionally she did some silly things; but this time, she wasn't sure it was her fault. Ash couldn't stop staring at Misty's attire, a look of amusement crossed his eyes that when Serena turned around and saw it, she nearly dropped the plate she was holding.

"You look like my mother." He blurted out thoughtlessly and pointed at her. Brock kicked him under the table forcing him to yelp and rub his ankle while Misty's face turned a shade of red. She tapped her fingers against the mug she was holding. This moment was bound to come up at some point during this trip; only she had hoped to borrow some of Dawn's or May's clothes to lessen the blow of having not brought a spare of her own clothes. She couldn't even justify Ash's statement with an answer, instead she huffed in silence while Delia stepped in, beaming at Misty.

"Aww, I think you look cute." the older woman cooed while setting down a plate of fresh pancakes at the center of the crowded table, "Are you going to eat, dear?"  
"No, better not." Misty tossed while conversation turned to a normal scale. Ash still couldn't rip his eyes away from her while she approached the table. He wondered most of all how and when Misty came in. Because he sure as hell never heard, or saw her. He also questioned her mood. Was she hostile, or friendly? For the first time since waking up, he also wished that he had changed into something other than his pajamas; though he wasn't sure why.

"Where did you go last night." he asked suddenly, catching Dawn and May's attention, whilst the rest of the group couldn't seem bothered to hear her answer. Misty shrugged and took another gulp.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Misty toyed, dejected while picking at some of the food platters left on the counter top. Fury passed through Ash's features while he wanted to scream about Gary and bad things and a lot of swear words; but he kept his composure.

"I was just asking, jeeze." he grumbled, returning to his food. He took a few bites, but more questions still nagged at him; luckily, Dawn and May were a reliable source for talking. He hadn't even noticed how close Misty was to him.

"Who cut your hair?" Dawn said, still flabbergasted and a little pale.

"Are you still on that?" Misty joked while pulling up a seat between Ash and Dawn. May sat beside Dawn and Drew. Serena, who still hadn't spoken watched with a glare in her eye as Misty maneuvered around Ash like she hadn't done anything wrong. Her grip tightened on the wooden spoon she was holding while she watched Misty sit obviously close to Ash, though no one else seemed to notice.

"It's just..wow, it's really different. I mean, I like it, but, you almost never have your hair down," May said while scratching her head, "but anyways, are we still going shopping this morning?" She asked nervously, and Misty blinked while raising her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't we?"  
"Well, you know, after last night..." May said. Bringing up the incident hit Ash in the chest like a wrecking ball; reminding him that he actually needed to talk with Misty as well, but at her reply; May was stunned.

Misty pursed her lips, "What about last night?"

"Oh, uh, never mind then." May said, wanting to shuffle past as much drama as she could; May looked skeptically at Drew for only a moment before he shrugged and looked over his food again. Ash watched Misty, their shoulders bumped when he finally spoke up.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" he suddenly asked, causing Misty to shoot him a playful look.

"Well usually people scoot over when someone else sits beside them." She mused, causing Ash to blush and instinctively move his seat over so that the red-head had more room beside them.

"I don't think we need to be worried anyways, you did just compare me to your mother."

Ash scoffed, "I didn't mean it like that." He offered helplessly while she set her mug on the table, and pulled the news paper in close, mostly skimming the headlines.

Silence filled the air between the two of them. May talked with Misty briefly about where they would go, and also asked Dawn if she wanted to go—but the blue-haired compatriot said she already had plans. While they spoke, Ash watched Misty carefully, only to be pulled out of his thoughts when Serena suddenly stood beside him. She bumped his side, causing his hand to shake so he accidentally pushed food onto the table.

"Ash," She hissed in a low, sultry voice, "Would you like more pancakes?"

Ash looked up at her, having scooped some hash browns into his mouth only seconds prior. His eyes were wide and innocent while he looked up at her. Her face so so indubitably close that he swallowed hard.

"No thank you, I can get them myself." He responded, habitually reeling backwards. Serena leaned forward regardless, practically throwing herself at Ash while leaning over to grab him a pancake, only to have her hand smacked. Serena leered her hand back, holding it close to her chest while she stood upright, allowing Ash to breath easy.

...but not for long. Serena glared at Misty.

"Why did you do that?" Misty flipped a page of the newspaper while Serena howled, uncomfortably bringing the attention back to them once again.

"He said he was fine." Misty reiterated as if it were a perfectly logical explanation, trying to hide her smug grin with a sip of coffee. Serena mentally did everything but growl at Misty.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Ash." Serena tossed skeptically while stalking off to grab her own seat, which was beside Bonnie.

Misty stared at her from across the table with a sinister smile that seemed to have gone unnoticed behind her coffee mug, because once the mug was down; she was simply Misty again. Ash blinked a few times, trying to determine what had just happened until panic swelled in his chest. Then the glaring war started. Serena piled food onto her plate without much of a second thought while Misty sipped her coffee calmly. It was a stalemate, first person to break eye contact would lose. Serena took a bite from a pancake, and Misty slowly folded her paper. The embodiment of tension could have been cut with a knife, and Ash looked between the two girls, just like everyone else did.

Finally, he cleared his throat; "Hey, did anyone see that battle on television last night?"

"Yeah, the one where a piplup defeated an electabuz!" Dawn cheered happily, ending the silence. Peace fell over the table once again while Misty smiled briefly at Serena, and then returned her attention to May.

Inwardly, Ash sighed, thankful that peace had once again been cast over his friends, but simultaneously, he did what any grown adult would do in a situation like this. He wanted to call for his mom and have her fix everything, but that was clearly not an option.

 **XOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOX**

When breakfast was finished, Ash helped clear the table along with everyone else. As usual, his mom made too much food; an action only made worse by Serena helping her cook. Misty, while she didn't dirty any of the dishes, helped assort them into a pile on the counter so that Brock could wash them, and Max could dry them. Meanwhile, she was on her third cup of coffee, second aspirin, and first glass of water. May was 'finishing up' her attire upstairs, which _conveniently_ consisted of having Drew's help, but once she was ready, May and Misty were supposed to go by the mall so Misty could find something different to wear; and possibly get her hair fixed.

She was nearing the sink when Serena finally interjected herself in front of Misty. She pursed her lips politely, no longer wearing the apron that she had on before. Misty blinked at Serena, watching her eyes.

"Can we talk?" Serena asked.

Ash saw this from a distance, causing his soul to leave his body; but he assured himself that Serena only wanted to apologize. Even so, their hostile nature made him question it. He went to interject, but Max _and_ Brock grabbed him and held him back; shaking their head back and forth violently while Misty returned Serena's polite gesture.

"Sure, what's up?" Misty asked while crossing her arms. Serena pointed to the exit.

"I mean in private." Serena suggested, catching the boys attention again while they watched. Misty shrugged.

"Why not?" She spoke halfheartedly, whisking herself away with Serena in tow. Once they rounded the hallway, Serena led Misty to the back of the stairs, where she stopped suddenly, letting her one-inch heeled shoe stomp while she turned.

"Misty," Serena said, lacing her fingers together. Misty leaned against the wall across from Serena, eyes unwavering.

"Serena," Misty said, but quickly sighed to clear the air, "I really don't want to do this muk and rapidash show, so can we clear the air?" Misty suggested, but Serena already beat her to the ticket.

"I want you to know that you can't have Ash."

"I...I'm sorry, what?" Misty said, this wasn't what she expected her hear, and her face reflected that.

"I'm really sorry that I hit you, I shouldn't have acted that way; but after I realized everything...I sort of blamed you..." Serena continued, lowering her eyes and fiddling with her fingers. Misty shook her head, flabbergasted.

"Your relationship is full of holes, so you blame me? That's great." Misty added the last part sarcastically, causing Serena to fold her arms.

"That's not what I meant," She said while shaking her head, "I meant that you being here is the reason Ash is so confused. He saw you kiss Gary and freaked out. Since then he's been acting really weird."

Misty shook her head, "He was acting weird before that. But you can see what you want."

"I also know that you like Ash." Serena confirmed, causing Misty's chest to go cold. Misty tilted her head slightly, and shrugged while nodding.

"Why does that matter? It's not like he likes me." She said skeptically, causing Serena to take a step back slowly.

"...really?" Serena asked, and Misty motioned.

"Not to my knowledge." A small silence funneled between the two females until Serena looked around.

"Either way," Serena squeaked, looking more hopeful than before, "Even though things are rough right now, I'm not giving up on him!"

"That's...uh, nice.." Misty suggested with confusion lacing her voice while Serena nodded quickly.

"So I'm sorry if we can't get along, but this is my choice, and I think you should back off...For Ash's sake.." Serena said dramatically, and Misty raised her eyebrows, finally catching on.

"I'm sorry, what?" Misty grimaced, adjusting to what she was hearing by moving forward. She could hear May calling for her at the front door, but Serena didn't back down. "You have a lot of nerve..." Misty suggested, but when May approached the girls conversation, her cheery personality cut through the fog.

"...Misty?" She called whilst raising her eyebrows, "Are...you ready?" She asked, watching the glare between the two females, Misty, who was slightly taller than Serena leered at the younger blonde, and May felt genuinely worried until Misty threw up her arms and gave a chaste smile.

"Nope, I'm done here. Let's go." Misty chanted, leaving Serena behind to watch the ill-dressed female leave. Inwardly, Misty questioned what in the world she was supposed to do. She was certain that last night she would tell Ash exactly what was going on, but now felt that she would be inhibiting personal bias to her words—she inhaled sharp, getting a look from May.

"Are you alright, Misty? What did you and Serena talk about?" May asked, but wanting to change the subject, Misty looked directly at May and raised her eyebrows.

"...Tell Drew to lay off the hickies, girl." Misty said, subjectively changing the subject while May turned; fidgeting and red. At the same time, Misty tugged open the door to abandon the house, and hopefully get some peace away from this place; at least for a few hours.


	20. Chapter 20

**Spitfire, Chapter 20: Light**

Addressing Misty the way that she did might not have been the best idea... The look that flooded into the red-heads eyes was detrimental, and slightly terrifying. Had May not stepped in when she did, Serena wasn't sure that she wouldn't be sporting a black eye right now. Serena brushed her hair gently while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. By traditional fashion, she had started to wear the blue ribbon that Ash gave her around her neck in a little bow. It clashed with her red shirt that she wore and her pleated black skirt; but she couldn't find the strength to remove it.

Her blue eyes were puffy because she spent long hours talking with Bonnie the night previously, and didn't have a restful sleep when she did finally. She couldn't stop thinking of Ash, but most importantly, how far was _too_ far. Most importantly, she felt torn up inside because she wasn't sure that fighting for him was the right thing to do. What was that phrase "You can't make someone love you"? She winced outwardly, and breathed.

Serena wiped her eyes and pat her her cheeks to bring a rosy color to them. Smiling sadly, she hung her head, causing her hair to fall in front of her face while she thought about this morning's incident. Bonnie was only trying to be helpful, but it was pretty obvious that Misty blamed Serena for her hair getting cut; only making matters worse between the two females. For a brief moment, Serena thought that she was being silly, that fighting for Ash was a ridiculous idea; but she shook the negativity from her mind.

No, she was going to fight for Ash, even if she didn't get him in the end. He was the corner stone that started her pokemon journey, he was the reason she wanted to be so successful. He was her child hood crush, and her first love years later. Serena had to _try_.

She recalled the morning following after Dawn and May left to get dressed for breakfast. Serena was sitting up in her make-shift bed, combing her hair when Bonnie nervously approached her. The small girl shuffled her feet as she stuck out her hand, revealing a wad of red hair. Serena's face paled.

"What in the world did you do?" She hissed while taking the hair and shoving it into the trash bin beside the couch. Looking around to see if anyone saw them, Bonnie shook frantically.

"I don't know! I was coming back from the washroom late last night, and she was asleep on the stairs and I don't know what happened! I was just so angry about everything you told me and..and..! I feel so bad!" Bonnie wailed, tears poking at the sides of her eyes while she moved to wipe them with her arm. Serena pat the bright haired girl on the shoulders.

"Bonnie, calm down. It's okay." Serena whispered, though secretly she did not think it was okay. Misty would be livid. Any sane person would be livid after waking up with their hair cut; Serena would be. "We won't tell her it was you, okay? She will probably blame me, and that's okay." Serena pat her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her young friend.

Bonnie gazed at her shoes and sniffled, "I'm really sorry."

"Maybe you should apologize to Misty?" Serena said quietly and then smiled briefly, they both knew that wasn't an option, at least not yet.

"I was just so upset after you told me everything; how Misty feels about Ash; and how he feels about her. It just doesn't seem fair. She was gone for so long and now she can suddenly tear apart or family." Bonnie muttered, looking distraught. Serena exhaled slowly, and knelt before the girl.

"We can't help how we feel about people, Bonnie. That's why I have to keep trying for Ash, even if the odds are against me." She paused and stood up to grab her day clothes, "Don't do anything else to any of the other girls and let me take care of this." her soft tone of voice brought a panicked Bonnie to a stand still and she looked off to the side while twiddling her fingers.

"I really like Misty, too, though...I hope she doesn't hate me for this."

If possible, Serena's chest started to warm up, and she smiled happily at Bonnie, "Me, too."

And after breakfast, regardless of what Serena had said to Misty; it was true that she didn't want Misty to hate her. They may not get along at first, and Serena would love to see Misty leave Ash alone, but at the same time, Serena hoped regardless of who Ash chose, her and Misty could be friends in the end. It was that hope that tore at Serena's chest while she primped her nails and exited the washroom. Misty was a nice girl, and was friendly to Serena; just Serena couldn't help but blame her as a result. It was her fault that Ash's heart was occupied, whether Misty knew it or not. Serena only hoped that the reason Ash was so slow to notice his feelings, and Misty's negligence to tell Ash her own, was because secretly, their feelings fell short of what they were supposed to be. That it wasn't 'real love'. That it was just confusion at it's finest.

Both Ash and Misty were stubborn, and that was why Serena believed that she had a chance. Albeit a small chance, it was one that Serena had to take. She loved Ash, and she couldn't understand that if Misty loved Ash as much as she did; why wouldn't Misty fight for Ash the same way that Serena would? So, she might have pressed Misty's buttons a little, stirred the pot enough so that Misty would act, or do what she was so great at; running away.

According to Brock, Misty was supposed to stifle the quelling fire of the other girls so that Ash would be able to make peace with himself, but all Serena saw was Misty falling on her face. Her own feelings creating unnecessary bias. It was like watching the blind leading the blind—How could Misty tell other girls to move on, if she hadn't moved on yet herself?

Great plan, Brock, Serena thought gratefully, but it had a terrible execution. While rounding the corner, Serena listened to May and Misty leave through the front door while the boys did the dishes. Suddenly, a flash of blue bounced in front of her: Dawn.

"Serena!" Dawn chirped happily clasping her hands together in front of her. Serena smiled at the bright female companion.

"Hey, Dawn, how are you?" Serena answered her call while Dawn draped an arm around Serena's shoulders and started to lead her outside.

"Oh, I'm doing pretty well!" Dawn said elated while throwing open the back door, she and Serena stepped into the brisk morning air with Dawn rubbing her hands together, "I just, well, I had a question for you."  
Serena looked around her and then shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"

"Will you battle me?" Dawn asked, turning on her heels suddenly, forcing Serena to blink awkwardly.

"Uhm...yeah, but why?" Serena muttered while feeling for her pokeballs, they were on her belt, as usual. Dawn leaned up against the railing, tilting her head down and crossing her arms with a sly grin tugging at her lips.

"Well, I heard you talking to Ash last night." Dawn's voice made Serena blush, recalling what she said to Ash previously. "And I deduced that you two are no longer _dating,_ correct?" Dawn asked while using air quotes around the world 'dating'. Serena swallowed hard. She honestly had no idea that Dawn's feelings were anything other than platonic, but could she have been wrong?

"Well...It's more like a break..." Serena commented, causing Dawn to smile wider, she stuck out her hand; extended her index finger and then winked.

"Then it's okay for me to suggest that the winner of this match gets to take Ash on a date?"

Worry flood into Serena's eyes, "Well that's..."

"What, are you chicken?" Dawn asked skeptically as piplup emerged from it's pokeball on cue to fan itself, mocking Serena.

"No! Just," Serena narrowed her eyes, "Alright, I accept your challenge!"

 **XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brock and Ash were stuck finishing the dishes while Max, Clemont and Drew sulked off to complete their own business. Ash grumbled while drying several plates and tucking them away into the appropriate cupboards. Years ago, he could have been the one slacking off, but here he was, drying dishes instead of battling. Misty was off shopping with May, and he was stuck with Serena; he only hoped that he could actually get a few battles in today to make up for lost time. Battling cleared his head, so maybe he would be better able to face this Misty and Serena fandango that he got himself stuck into if he had time to think about something else. The problem was that he _didn't_ want to think about something else. It entrapped ever fiber of his being. Misty had only briefly made contact with Ash's flesh, and that was all he could feel on his upper arm, even after he showered and changed his clothes. While Serena touched him all the time and it never bothered him. Not to mention that Mexican stand off between the two girls. He hoped that they weren't still arguing, and that what ever they were fighting about was solved with the conversation they had after break fast.

He grimaced, missing Brock yammering along at him. The way that Misty left in a huff, though, with her shoulders squared and her chest puffed up; she looked ready to punch someone, not make up peacefully in any shape. He sighed mentally while slipping a plate into he cupboard. Brock, finally tired of Ash's thoughtlessness, grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Have you listened to anything I've said?" Brock asked, laughing slightly while Ash looked forward at the mess he was creating. Plates were not stacked properly and he had to catch them to prevent them from breaking.

"Sorry!" Ash cheered after fixing his mistake, "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I can tell, I didn't think you were the thoughtful type, Ash. Girl problems must be really getting to ya'" Brock grinned while he joked, but Ash wasn't seeing the humor behind his words.

"Are girls usually this crazy?" Ash asked skeptically, "I mean, I thought Serena would yell at me, anything. But instead she forgave me and fought with Misty. I really don't understand." He sighed while drying a few of the mugs from breakfast, pausing thoughtfully on the one that Misty had drank out of. Brock watched this action skeptically, of course, and shook his head. He truly felt sorry for Ash.

"I think there's a lot more to it, if you would just realize it yourself."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like what?"

"Well, you did mention last night that you were upset about Gary and Misty, maybe Serena blames Misty, the same way you blame Gary?"

Ash scoffed, "That's not the same thing."  
Brock tilted his head and raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "You would be surprised." Brock suggested causing Ash to put the mug he was drying so carefully down against the counter.

"What does that mean?" Ash demanded, causing Brock to chuckle.

"You don't think it's strange at all that you're upset at Gary over all of this?" Brock questioned and Ash fidgeted uncomfortably. Of course he could have gotten angry at Misty, but she was the innocent one in all of this—why did it matter if he was mad at Gary.

"Why does it matter if I'm mad at Gary or not?" Ash asked and Brock sighed.

"The better question is why are you mad at Gary at all?" Ash opened his mouth to reply to Brock's comment, and then shut it quickly. His heart raced in his chest the same way that it had the night before when he and Misty were talking on the deck; but didn't understand the association. Instead, he clammed up, and suddenly felt ill and slightly anxious.

"Well, aren't you upset that Gary would think it's okay to kiss Misty?" Ash suggested while pursing his lips. Brock chuckled,

"No, because I only have platonic feelings for Misty." with Brock's reply came euphoric embarrassment trickling onto Ash's cheeks. He spun to stare at Brock.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" He yelped childishly while Brock buckled forward from laughter. Ash stared for a long moment, chest and cheeks puffed out in humiliation while he grumbled.

"I don't like Misty." he retorted defensively, though he could feel a burning sensation in his stomach that screamed otherwise. The same one he got every other time he was accused of said feeling—though, those times were so many years ago now, he hardly remembered them.

Brock chuckled at Ash's words, but shook his head instead of offering a reply as they wrapped up the dishes calmly with little to no conversation starting between the two of them after Brock's comment. Ash's cheeks remained red while he toyed with the idea of dating Misty. It seemed crazy to him, but the more he thought about it, the tighter his throat became. Perhaps it was the grip of her warm, slender hands wrapping around his neck, but it was most likely because he hadn't inhaled for a little over a minute. His lungs started to hurt when by the time he exhaled and then inhaled sharply, trying to drain the image from his mind.

Sure, he liked Misty; they were best friends, but did he love Misty? No! that was crazy! Simply crazy! A ludicrous idea! Especially because Misty definitely didn't like him. Ash's face scrunched up while he thought and bit the inside of his cheek. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest, and when Brock realized that he wasn't breathing properly, he pat his friend on the back and looked worriedly at Ash.

"Dude, I was just kidding. Calm down." Brock offered carefully, watching the color return to Ash's face while he exhaled. Of course, Brock was joking. It was just a joke.

...Wasn't it?

"Right, sorry. Anyways, I wonder if we should try to call Iris or Cilan today?" Ash mumbled, changing the subject. Brock shook his head at Ash's stubborn personality, but smiled regardless.

"Sure thing." Brock replied weakly. On the table behind the boys, Brock spared a glance at Pikachu who sighed dramatically at their conversation and face-palmed at his dense trainer.

The kitchen was quiet while Ash and Brock finished the dishes; and even quieter when Ash moved to dial the number his mom had written down as Iris's contact information. He reached her voice mail, left a quick message, and then called Cilan.

"I wonder why they're not here yet?" Ash spun on the bar-stool that sat beside the raised phone. Brock shrugged,

"Maybe something came up? Unova is pretty far away from here, after all." Brock suggested, while Ash slumped his shoulders sadly. Behind Brock, Dawn came around the corner and entered the kitchen, beaming. Ash smiled at her.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Ash, hey Brock, did you finish your chores?" She hummed while snacking on the remaining food platter left on the table. Ash perked up upon seeing Dawn and he hopped down from the stool.

"We just finished," Glancing at Brock, Ash paused, "What's up?"

"Well, I just beat Serena in a battle," Dawn pursed her lips and bat her eyes at Ash, he immediately felt uncomfortable. "Winner gets to take Ash on a date." She grinned at her own devious plan, but Ash wasn't so clever.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ash called wide-eyed, but Dawn simply shook her head, while Brock face-palmed at her brashness.

"I sure wish go through this many hoops for me." He grumbled. Ash pointed desperately at his long time friend and had to stop himself from shrieking.

"See, Brock wants to go, take Brock!" Ash whined to Dawn, but the coordinator wasn't hearing it. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"But we never get to hang out Ash, just the two of us!" She whined, stomping her foot playfully on the ground. In the background, a slightly charred Piplup hopped onto the kitchen table with the intention of eating the left overs, "pip lup pip!" it agreed with it's trainer, and Ash staggered. After a brief moment of hesitation; he exhaled timidly.

"Okay, just...nothing weird, okay?" He offered and Dawn looked horrified.

"Me, weird? Never." She grinned and then latched her arm around Ash's and dragged him out of the kitchen. Pikachu and Piplup followed after, though the latter of which held an amount of food between it's feathers while waddling through the house to the front door.

"And what did Serena say about this?" Ash suddenly asked, but Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"What can she say, I won?" Dawn threw back and Ash had to sigh while tugging on his cap. He could have sworn that he saw Serena watching from the stairs, looking at the two of them leaving with a defeated, bored look—but he didn't stop to say anything. It was just Dawn, Serena had nothing to worry about. Of course, he could have said the same about May.


	21. Chapter 21

**Spitfire, Chapter 21: Sting**

Dawn wasn't sure what to say to Ash to start their date. She had gotten him out of the house alone for once, a reward all of it's own, but now, she needed to figure out how to say what she has had pint up in her chest over the last week. She stroked Piplups head while Buneary and Pikachu walked head of the duo. Buneary followed Pikachu around in a daze while Pikachu tried to play it off as cool as possible. Ash walked beside her whistling with his hands crossed behind head. This early in the morning, there wasn't a lot to do so she was pulling a straws.

"Hey, Ash. Let's get some ice cream." She pointed at a stand beside the market area, causing Ash to paused.

"Okay." he said genuinely, chewing on his own thoughts. Ash was usually never one to make a big deal about 'dates', they were more like outings, and she could tell by the way he was acting that this was no different than if Brock had gone with him. Dawn mentally sighed, to be in the friend zone.

But that was what made Dawn different from the other girls; she knew where she and Ash stood as friends. "I'll take a vanilla cone." she said suddenly, staring at the vendor who was dressed in white and wearing a white hat. Clearly it was team rocket in disguise, but she didn't think much of it—just that if they ruined this day, she would break their knees.

"And I'll have a chocolate one." Ash added pointing at the flavor of his choice; from across the small ice cream shop, the maroon-haired woman, who _clearly_ wasn't Jessie cracked a wide smile and a horribly high pitched voice.

"Coming right up!" She sang while dropping a spoon full of ice cream onto two separate cones for the duo. "Might I say that is a fine looking Pikachu you have there; might we take a look?" Jessie inquired, but Dawn slammed a few dollars on the metal counter and glared at her, beneath the cart she could see that James was hiding with Meowth, holding a rubber bag to stuff Pikachu in. How traditional of them. Dawn hissed.

"No, I think we'll be going." Dawn muttered, but her tone of voice screamed at Jessie "If you touch Pikachu and ruin this day, so help me I will break all of your bones", but Ash seemed hesitant.

"It's okay, Dawn." He said while Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder. Dawn slapped her forehead and then glared.

Jessie blinked a few times, and took a few steps back, pulling the cart with her; "N-no it'll be alright! Thank you for your business!" She yelled while sprinting away. James and Meowth following after her. Ash laughed in spite of himself, and Dawn had to take a moment to think if Ash knew that it was Team Rocket the whole time, or if he was really that gullible.

He licked his ice cream so innocently, that she decided not to ask in fear of what his answer would be. They marched over carefully to a bench that was right outside of the opening market and sat down to eat their ice cream. After a few moments of silence, Ash finally sighed.

"Alright Dawn, you got me. What's up?" Ash had finally developed the courage to ask Dawn what her game was while she crossed one leg over her knee. Regardless of Team Rocket's schemes, they at least always had some decent ice cream. She licked it skeptically, wondering if it could be poisoned; but that was way too legit for Team Rocket, they were barely theives, murderers was the last of her worries. Ash was having the same thoughts, but also wasn't really in the mood for ice cream, so his dripped a little down his cone.

"Well, I'm surprised I was able to get you out of the house by yourself." Dawn assured him, causing a look of frustration to cross his face.

"What does that mean?" He asked, but already knew the answer. Someone wanted to be around him at nearly all times of the day, if not Serena, than Max, if not Max, than Brock, if not any of them; someone found their way to be around him. He rubbed his neck thoughtfully, maybe he should call his friends more often.

Tucking a strand of blue hair out of her face, she straightened her hat while looking forward. Out of all of Ash's traveling companions, Dawn had changed the least in both personality as well as clothes. In the ring she had a billion different styles; but outside, traveling, she only had the one—in many assorted colors. The only thing that had really changed about Dawn was her compsure; while before she was confident and hard-headed, she seemed more thoughtful than before; Ash could relate to that. Well, at least now he could.

"Was battling Serena really necessary? Couldn't you have just asked?"  
"You two aren't dating, why did I need to ask her?" Dawn asked skeptically, causing Ash's face to fall. He scratched his cheek. Not only was it weird to hear that he had a girl friend, it was weird knowing that they were no longer dating—Ash had an ex. That was weird.

Dawn continued, "Besides! The battle was for me and Quilava! I try to battle all of the trainers you know!" She said matter-of-fact, catching Ash's attention.

"Have you battled Misty yet?" he asked, curious about Misty's level. Dawn looked rather peeved at his words however and grumbled.

"No, she left most of her pokemon at the gym with her sister." Dawn whined, folding her arms. Ash grinned up at Dawn while the ice cream started to drip over his fingers and onto the cement below. He yelped, and then with Piplup hovering around him, he lowered the ice cream for the water-type to devour in one bite.

When he didn't reply, Dawn fidgeted; "Hey Ash, can I tell you something?"

Ash shuddered at her tone. If he learned anything over the last couple of days it was that specific, calm, and quiet tone of voice that lead him into the lions den, and he gulped, staring at her wide eyed.

"...Sure." He wagered while scratching his neck. He watched a rose color rise to Dawn's cheeks while she twisted her hands into a knot.

"Ash, I liked you."

"Oh no." he responded right away, grabbing his face. Dawn pouted in response, puckering her lips and glowering at him.

"That sounded enthusiastic."

He straightened, "I didn't mean it like that!" he offered, waving his hands in front of him defensively, but Dawn shrugged her shoulder and sighed.

"No, it's fine. I said I liked you. Past tense, Ash." she wagged her finger at Ash, and he breathed a sigh of relief while a blush crawled up his cheeks. She continued, "You're my best friend forever, Ash. If I hadn't met you and Brock, I'm not sure where I would even be right now!" She said cheerfuly while Piplup hopped onto her lap to 'comfort' her, in a way that the pokemon tried to gnaw at her resting ice cream.

"But aside from that, when I first heard that you were dating someone; I was a little upset, but then I met Serena; and she was amazing, and I didn't seem to care as much! I think I cared more that you were dating someone than I cared about who it was!" She laughed to herself, but Ash nodded nervously.

"Anyways," She started awkwardly, "What I'm trying to say is that after being here again, around you and all of our friends; I think I kind of realized that while you are my best friend and that you changed my life exponentially; I don't love you. Well," She paused and touched her index finger to her chin, "I do love you, but I'm not in love with you. I..uh. I just needed to get that off of my chest."

Upon hearing her confession, Ash stopped thinking, and sucked in air while shutting his eyes. Words could not express how grateful her clean confession was. How her acceptance meant that he didn't need to feel guilt; how her choice of words didn't leave questions hanging in the air. Taking in all of her words, he opened them again to express a feeling of complete relief. Dawn smiled at him in response, and clapped her hands together.

"You're not going to try to kiss me or anything weird like that, right?" he asked suddenly causing Dawn to nearly fall out of her seat, successfully dropping her ice cream so that Piplup could eat it.

"No Ash, that's what I was trying to say. I don't want to." She whined, and Ash laughed from his belly while scratching his chin.

"I know, but I had to be sure that you weren't going to be like May, only reversed." Dawn didn't seem impressed by his logic and crossed her arms while glaring at him.

"Jeeze, you couldn't even let a girl down soft, huh? Lie a little? Tell me that you might have liked me at some point and now you just don't feel the same way?" She barked playfully causing Ash's humor to leave his eye and be replaced with worry.

"...Am I supposed to do that?" He asked suddenly, causing Dawn to return to her giggle fit.

"Of course not, you should always tell the truth!" She said while sliding off her seat and standing up. "I just wanted to make sure that we would be friends forever, no matter what; right Ash?"

Ash stood up beside her, returning her affectionate smile, "That should go without saying," he the paused thoughtfully, "But if you know you don't like me, why bring it up?"

Dawn licked her lips while tapping her fingers against her waist. Trying not to stare at Ash, she glared over at the market where she could see Misty and Dawn exiting a hair salon. Blinking once or twice, she spun around to look at Ash and winked at him.

"I wanted to show you the difference before we start our sting operation!" She chanted suddenly while Ash approached the same railing she was looking over. It only took him a second to spot Misty and May, and his face fell. Something uncomfortable was going to happen, and he knew it.

"What difference, and what sting operation?" he asked dejectedly. Dawn rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Learning the difference between being _in love_ and loving someone." Ash's face paled, so it _was_ another one of these. Hadn't Misty already tried to explain this to him as well? He had told Dawn that Misty told him all of this already, hadn't he? He shuddered uncomfortably, but then Dawn raised her finger and grabbed his shoulder to keep him within reason.

"Now don't shut down, hear me out!" She said, using her best fiend authoritative voice. She then pointed over at the girls walking to the barely-opened mall, "I may not be as experienced with this as Misty, and I may not have advice like her; but I know something that she doesn't."

Ash blinked at Dawn, taking the bait, "What's that?" He asked nervously and Dawn had to express a sigh while crossing her arms.

"It's a secret!" She said, causing Ash to slam his head into his hands.

"Why say that you know, if you won't tell me!?" he pouted curling his fingers into fists and waving them.

"Because it's something you have to realize on your own! You just need a little push, I think." Dawn suggested while lowering her fist into the palm of her opposite hand. She looked determined and ready to do whatever it took to get to the next section of Ash's life; but he was mostly worried.

"Okay, then what did you have in mind?" He asked, rubbing the back his neck.

Dawn smiled, "We're going undercover!" She said, taking her hat off and tying her hair into a bun. Amused, Ash stared at her, she didn't look any different.

"...Err, Dawn..." he started but Dawn waved her hand as if she knew already what he was going to say.

"Okay, we'll just have to be really, really sneaky, because I forgot a change of clothes at your house." Ash grinned at her comment.

"You sound like Misty." he offered, forcing Dawn to grin back at him.

"Now you're getting it!" She exclaimed while jumping over the railing, Ash tried to fling the ice cream off his hand while also following Dawn's lead.

He whined, "Getting what?"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Misty exhaled while pressing her head against the wall outside of the changing room. "I thought we were supposed to be shopping for me?" She muttered painfully while May stepped out of the dressing room, this time wearing a green and yellow frock dress that hugged her waist line and poofed out around the bottom.

"I'm sorry, I just have to try them on! They would look so good during contests!" May said chipper, but a frowning Misty, who carried only one bag with her looked repulsed by the idea. As a pokemon battler, she generally didn't see the reason to be dressed up for battle. Heels while telling a blastoise to do any attack just seemed painful. Mad props to Dawn and May for being able to wear them during matches.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Contests. Pretty. Amazing. Shiny. Oooh, Aaahh." She joked, forcing May to slap her on the upper arm while they both giggled.

"It's more than that! Looking nice builds one's confidence." May suggested while looking at herself twirl in the dress. She then frowned slightly, "But this isn't me, too girly." Misty shrugged and shook her head in response.

"I'm going to go see if they'll let me change in their dressing room." She said, finally tired of wearing Delia's hand-me-downs. She maneuvered her way to the check out to speak with a fitting room lady, while May jumped back into her room to change out her clothes again. Misty's hair was cut a bit shorter now, keeping it in the style of an inverted bob, but trimming it down enough so that it framed the trainer's face when it was parted on the side. May insisted that Misty should have cut it into a pixie cut; but the last thing Misty needed was to be mistaken for a boy at any stage in her life.

On her way to the counter, Misty stumbled upon a few fancier looking dresses, and squinted up at them. One in particular that caught her eye was a red sequined dress. A roman cut with a single shoulder strap. Misty inhaled sharply while tugging on the price tag. She dropped the tag immediately, and spun on her heels to leave the dress when she heard muttering coming from behind one of the shelves containing jeans. She rounded the corner to look who was there, only to see no one. The frantic, lowered voices moved behind her while she turned the corner. Narrowing her eyes, she turned sharply to see none other than Dawn staring back at her like a deer in head-lights.

Misty crossed her arms, "I thought you had plans this morning?" She asked, making Dawn perk up and remove her sun glasses. Maybe having both Buneary and Piplup out at the same time was a poor judgment in her case, as they were fighting again, leading to a disagreement amongst Ash and Dawn. Luckily, Dawn had tossed Ash into a clothing rack before Misty saw him and grinned nervously up at Misty. The gym leader looked down automatically to Pikachu, and then back up to Dawn. The coordinator's palms started sweating as she forced herself to grin wider.

"Why is Pikachu with you?" Misty asked as the small rodent pokemon jumped up from it's spot on the ground and into Misty's arms. Dawn's mouth twitched, she was never the best at lying on the spot—and Misty would see right through her if she didn't think fast.

She leaned in close and pointed to Buneary, "I'm taking her and Pikachu on a play date." Dawn said while nodding at Misty. Pikachu looked horrified to hear this news, but Misty didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes, Misty finally laughed loudly, and shook her head helplessly.

"You know..." Misty said after a moment had passed and Dawn puffed up her cheeks, "I know you're playin' me, but I'm just going to leave it at that today." Misty said while handing Pikachu back to Dawn. The yellow pokemon sighed glancing over to where Ash was hiding. He had been shoved through a round rack of jeans, holding Piplup's beak closed. He just hoped another visitor of the store didn't start looking for clothes while he was in here. That would be on a Brock level of explaining.

"You're not going to ask me what I'm doing? Nothing?" Dawn asked while raising her eyebrows. Misty approached the sales woman while Dawn questioned her.

"Hey, is it alright if I change in one of your dressing rooms? I'm tired of looking like I married my brother." Misty instigated, revoking a yell from Ash, that was silenced by Piplup slapping it's wing over Ash's mouth in turn that they both needed to be silent. Misty stared suspiciously at the clothing rack he was hiding in, but then turned her attention back to the saleswoman.

"Like, go ahead." The saleswoman said while handing Misty a key. Misty turned at the bemused Dawn and blinked a couple of times.

"After the way yesterday went, if someone isn't willing to share, I'm not asking." her tone was giddy, but was also laced with a fine comb of venom.

Dawn raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean after how yesterday went?" Misty sighed in response and tossed the key up, and then down, and then caught it while twirling it in her hand.

"Well, for starters; everything. Dude, I got slapped last night for no reason and Serena is..." She trailed off while walking away from Dawn; but Dawn stared frantically at where Ash was hiding, and kept Misty standing in that area so he could listen.

"Wait, uhh, but what about Ash?" Dawn asked, eyes shifting. Misty stared back at Dawn and then looked sideways, blinking a few times herself.

"What about him?" The way her voice pitched, Dawn could see she hit a sore spot, and so she pressed on, trying to appear innocent. Sat confused in his small corner, prepared to run for his life just in case Misty caught wind on his spying act. Maybe he could convince her that he was playing hide and seek with Pikachu as a training routine? He slapped himself in the head, no, that would never work.

"Well, you know, Serena and Ash were dating; now they're not, how did you feel about it?"

Misty blinked once, and then twice and then shook her head. "Why do you want to know?" She asked subjectively while placing her fists on her waist. Dawn's face to fell. Misty really was stubborn.

"Well, you know. Since he's like one of my best friends, I just wanted to know what you, one of his other best friends thought of it..." She said while narrowing her eyes. Misty raised her eyebrows, glancing over at the dressing rooms where she waited to see if May had stepped out yet, but sighed when she saw that she had not.

"Honestly? Not a hell of a lot. But, it's not my business." Misty referred, having been caught up by May earlier that day about what happened while Misty was out drinking. Apparently, Serena's comment this morning wasn't because she felt threatened, but because she wanted Misty to stand down. Stand down from what? She wasn't going to chase after Ash—she did however need to talk to him today, but that was put on the back-burner due to a hair situation.

Dawn puffed out her cheeks and nudged Misty on the arm, "But isn't it sort of your business? I mean, you've known Ash for years, so...what's your reasoning?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being put on trial? What's up with you Dawn?" Misty inquired, causing Dawn to shudder and raise her hands defensively. She took a few steps back, only making Misty question further what Dawn was up to. She wasn't very subtle, that was sure. In his poor hiding spot, Ash questioned it as well. Was she trying to get them both killed?

"Nothing! It's just that I heard Serena say that she wasn't going to give up on Ash; so they're not officially dating anymore, but she's trying her hardest to win him over. And uh, I dunno, I just thought of you?" Dawn tried wincing as she spoke, Misty could see right through Dawn. But she played a long a bit longer.

"She did mention that to me this morning." Misty offered as a way to keep the peace. Dawn pursed her lips and tried to grin.

"Why, though? Just curious." She twiddled her fingers, and Misty shook her head.

"I don't know. You tell me." Misty said suddenly, crossing her arms.

"She didn't mention anything to you?" Dawn asked, and Misty finally bit down hard on her lip and folded her arms.

"She was threatened because she said that she knew that I liked A-" Then from the corner of her eye, she saw in the clothing rack stand sneakers tucked behind a long dress. Misty's head tilted and she immediately approached the rack. Much to Dawn's chagrin.

"What are you doing?" She scampered, cutting Misty off from reaching the rack. Ash cowered beneath the clothes, holding his mouth as if that would stop him from breathing, and foot ball holding to Piplup with wide eyes in case he had to jolt away from the situation.

"Just checking something." Misty spoke carefully while pushing past Dawn and scooting some of the clothes apart so that she could see inside of the circle rack. Surprised to see that she found nothing there, she looked back and forth through the clothes and then shook her head.

"I must be seeing things." Misty said while rubbing her forehead. Dawn looked as pale as a ghost while she watched Ash charge out of the rack just in time so that Misty missed him, and then ran the other direction, toward the changing room. They were all locked, but also empty aside from the one May was in. They also had about a foot of opening underneath the door that left plenty of room for someone to crawl under if need be. Misty turned around to face Dawn, who was doing ducking motions towards the fitting rooms.

"What are you doing, Dawn?" Misty asked while turning the corner to look at the fitting rooms. Dawn exhaled sharply, and placed her hand over her chest seeing that Ash had successfully dived into one of the changing rooms unseen. She jumped at Misty's sudden closeness.

"Exercising!" Dawn yelped; pumping her fists up and down and doing a few squats. Misty stared blank faced at her and then shook her head slightly.

"You're so weird." Misty tossed with a chuckle while she pressed forward to the dressing rooms to unlock the exact one that Ash was in. Dawn screamed at her to stop, and then Misty dropped her keys upon being pushed gently.

"Not that one!" Dawn yelped. Misty turned to look at her, panicked and frustrated all at the same time.

"Why not? What's so special about this one?" Frustration crawled into her voice while she glared at Dawn; the humor of her strange actions lost upon getting shoved into a door.

"Excuse me? I'm changing in here?" A shrill voice, or at least the poor attempt of one echoed from within the changing room where Ash was hiding. He nearly choked Piplup from anxiety. Blushing, Misty backed away from the door after scooping up her keys. How embarrassing.

"Sorry." She said, awkwardly. Though, she couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about that persons voice. Dawn, who had to try hard not to laugh at Ash's 'girl' voice, released a sigh of relief. Feeling sweat pouring down his neck while he flopped onto the small seat in the changing room, he also sighed while looking at himself in the mirror. He was a couple shades lighter from the panic attack he just had. What in the world did Dawn drag him into?

Misty maneuvered to the next room over, beside May's room, and knocked before attempting to unlock the door. Awkwardly it was between Ash and May's stall, and Dawn could feel herself sweating profusely upon her nerves being cracked and whipped into shape.

When the door shut and Misty started to change, throwing her pink blouse over the side where Ash could see the top of it, Dawn exhaled.

"So what were you saying about Serena?" Dawn started again, not missing a beat. May chimed in however, adding to Dawn's frustrations.

"Is that you Dawn?" May asked, poking her head outside of her changing room door and listening to Misty chuckle while she slipped off the uncomfortable skirt.

"Yeah, it's me."  
"I thought you had plans this morning?"  
"I'm taking Bun and Pikachu on a play date." Dawn suggested, holding up the innocent looking Pikachu. May furrowed her eyebrows, but then shrugged. She had seen Ash do stranger things.

"I see." May added while closing her door again so that she could finish putting on her overly complex outfit. Misty on the other hand had pulled on back tank top that ended at her mid-driff, and then a pair of black short-tights that ended right above her knees. She sighed thoughtfully while sliding on a pair of blue short-shorts and then swung the door open while pulling on a yellow vest over the top of her black tank top. While she zipped it up from the end to the turtle neck that it formed, Dawn gazed nonchalantly. It showed her shoulders politely, and the yellow vest started at her waist; but it looked so much like her.

It suited her, unlike the last few things she wore.

"Now that's the attire of a gym leader." Dawn said, mesmerized while Misty touched her vest and shrugged.

"Not for me, usually. I'm afraid it's all swimsuits at my gym because I'm around water all the time." Misty checked while looking at herself in the mirror. It was refreshing to have a pair of shorts on again, even if she had to drop thirty dollars on them. The price of visiting new towns, she supposed.

"You don't ever get dressed up?"

"Only for league parties and the stuff my sisters drag me to." Misty said while addressing her hair; it was at that moment that Dawn realized that Misty had gotten it cut again; it was shorter, but it was chic and stylish. Dawn thought for a moment that she would totally wear her hair like that if she was brave enough to cut it short.

"You don't go out just for fun?" Dawn asked, having forgotten her plan for a moment, and of Ash, who huddled in the changing room. Misty narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I would rather not share the sad, cryptic details of my lack of social life." Misty joked while finishing off the look with a pair of black fingerless gloves that ended at the middle of her fore-arm. Dawn pushed forward.

"Lack of social life?"

"Seriously Dawn, what's with all the questions?" Misty asked abruptly, causing Dawn to shriekd inwardly. She squeezed Pikachu and looked down at Buneary.  
"Nothing! We just never really got to know each other the last time we met, so I figured, why not now?" She laughed nervously, putting her hand behind her head. Misty looked flustered, but sighed.

"Misty doesn't have a social life unless Gary or Tracey visit." May half-yelled from the dressing room. Misty shot the girl a look of disgust though she couldn't see it, and Ash winced inside of his dressing room, letting Piplup down on the seat beside him.

"Why just Gary and Tracey?" Dawn pressed.

"They're the only ones that visit."

"May, I can answer for myself!" Misty cried while stomping her foot. She glowered at the girl and rolled her eyes and then looked at Dawn with a nod. She added, "But that is the answer."

"Must get pretty lonely."

"No, well, sometimes. Trainers visit a lot, and my sisters come every once and a while, and I have students once every week... It could be a lot worse." Dawn smiled at her remark and then shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Are you ever upset that Ash doesn't visit?" Dawn asked, and Misty lowered one eyebrow. Dawn kept going back to Ash, it was fishy, but that was really the only common ground that she and Dawn shared.

"Sometimes, but he's busy." Misty said while straightening up and collecting the rest of her borrowed clothes and tossing them back into her shopping bag. Dawn twisted her face, not getting the answers that she wanted to hear.

"Does Ash not visiting, bother you more than other people?" Dawn tried again, this time poking at Misty's temper.

"I don't know, does it bother you?"

Dawn fidgeted uncomfortably, "Sometimes." She admit, but Misty sighed.

"Do we have to talk about Ash? Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, why don't we talk about how you blew everyone off and went out drinking with Gary?" May asked suddenly while opening her door to reveal an egyptian-esque dress and pants that Dawn clapped to gleefully.

"That's perfect May! I love that—wait you what?" Dawn snapped her head at Misty who, in turn, laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Dawn asked, addressing the issue properly, "Wasn't he like, telling you to go fight for Ash?" Dawn said, cutting through the baloney to get to the meat of the conversation. Misty flushed, but wasn't entirely sure why. By this point, Ash had almost fallen out of his seat from anticipation, and trying to lean forward to listen better.

"So you did hear that?" Misty said while jabbing Dawn on the side. She grinned sheepishly at Misty and then rolled her shoulders.

"Parts of it. I mean I just got into town, so I was totally confused about everything going on. I didn't miss that kiss though—man, Ash was really upset." Dawn pressed the issue, but in every regard that Ash was dense, Misty was just as stubborn. Dawn started again, "Wasn't it you who kissed hii-"

Her relevant shudder answered the question before her mouth could, "No way, not in a million years would I kiss Gary." She whined, rubbing her face gently. Dawn edged her on.

"How come?"

"it's Gary frickin' Oak! Who would kiss that guy on purpose?" Misty exclaimed causing May to laugh ironically and Dawn to purse her lips. Misty was either as dense as Ash, or intentionally avoiding the _real answer_. That was okay, Dawn would get it out of her. She glanced at May.

"But you went drinking with him."

"As friends." Misty defended herself, furrowing her eyebrows.

Dawn pressed on, "But doesn't Gary like you?" At this point, at the mention that Gary actually _liked_ Misty, Ash's ears perked up and his face turned red. Her curled his fingers into the seat while Piplup tried effortlessly to sooth the trainers jealously with a pat on the thigh.

"He might have mentioned it..." Misty suggested, recalling what he said to her on the pier.

"And you still went out with him?" May quipped, hands on her sides while she joined in with Dawn.

"As friends!" Misty cheered, turning scarlet.

"Man...that's cold..." Dawn suggested jokingly, but Misty whipped and crossed her arms,

"It's no different than Ash and Serena!" She offered in retaliation, and at that, May ducked back into the dressing room to pull on her traveling clothes. Things were getting interesting.

"What do you mean like Ash and Serena?" Dawn asked suddenly, and Misty sighed and slapped her forehead. Her and her big mouth.

"It's not my job to say." She suggested, and that was when Dawn saw it; why Misty hadn't said anything. While she may have liked Ash, she was also still a loyal friend; and friends didn't rat other friends out. That deep rooted loyalty was a pain in the ass.

"That Ash doesn't like Serena? Misty, that's not really a secret." May said, changing rather quickly as opposed to her several other attempts; she popped out fully dressed in a matter of seconds. Amazed, Misty had to shake her head to regain her thoughts.

"Regardless, it shouldn't be flaunted around either."

"Why not?" Dawn asked skeptically and Misty sighed.

"Because," She paused, thinking that she heard something; it was the sound of Piplup yawning, and Ash covering the pokemon's mouth again so that he could listen. "How would you like it if you liked someone, and all you heard was that they didn't really like you at all? It's no wonder that Serena feels threatened by everyone."

Dawn stared at Misty, and shook her head. "But it's the truth!"

"Have you asked him if he doesn't like Serena? Maybe he does and just isn't aware of it?" Misty suggested, and Dawn threw up her arms,

"I didn't have to! I over heard him _tell_ her last night." Dawn admit, and then covered her mouth suddenly. Misty looked a tad shocked that Ash would ever tell someone that he didn't like them. It was unheard of. For a moment, she thought Dawn might have been lying. Ash furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips into a pout while listening to Dawn's confession. She had left that part out of the "sting" operation manuel, in fact, she left all of this out aside from the fact that they would follow Misty and May around the mall 'for fun'. What exactly was Dawn trying to get at?

"Why were you even listening?" Misty asked with wide-eyes. Dawn shrugged.

"I was just kind of passing by..." Dawn admit as she watched Misty start toward the exit; she had to think of an excuse not to get the girl to go, though; because she wanted Ash to hear this.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We're leaving. We're done here. Are you coming with us?" May said while pointing at the exit. Dawn threw up her arms and scratched her head.

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" Dawn tried desperately, eyes shifting nervously to the changing room that Ash was in.

"Can't we take this conversation else where?" Misty suggested and Dawn had to stop herself from looking at the room Ash was stuck in, instead, she looked down at Pikachu. _Think fast Dawn!_ The coordinator chanted to herself.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I gotta know." Dawn said matter-of-fact, Misty blinked at her, holding her bag over her shoulder with her right hand, "Are you in love with Ash?" Dawn asked forwardly, looking at Misty dead in the eye, who looked at May and then pointed at herself.

"You're asking me?" Misty said, whilst in unison Ash started to choke. Misty stared at the dressing room and pointed at it.

"Is that lady okay?"

Ash hesitated for a moment before replying, "I'm fine" in a worse, shakier and shriller voice than before. Misty raised her eyebrow, but didn't think about it. Instead she said:

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She muttered with a sigh, causing May to touch her lips with her gloved hand.

"I dunno, because you _do_ and it's blatantly obvious to anyone who isn't you. Or Ash, for some reason." May suggested while narrowing her eyes, but Misty gave her a knowing look. There was no way in hell that May deduced that by herself. Just yesterday, she couldn't even figure out if she liked Ash or food more.

Catching on, May coughed slightly, and shifted her eyes around the room, adding; "I may have...uh, talked with Drew about it." She admit, and Misty nodded, as did Dawn. They shrugged at one another; that was a lot more believable.

Ash's heart stopped beating in his chest, however, and he froze on the inside of the dressing room—a mixture of emotions swirling in his chest all at the same time. Each different one threatened to come out all at the same time. His heart, his head, his entire body pounded as he realized what was just said; or implied. Outside, Dawn pumped her fist, garnering a strange look from Misty.

"Anyways, now that this weird conversation is over... we're heading out... unless you're still too busy to hang out?" Misty asked and then Dawn straightened up confidently. Having gotten the information that she wanted; well in the distance of Ash hearing it for his own ears.

"Actually, I have a date with Ash later that I have to get ready for." Dawn admit while sticking out her tongue—Misty fell down, as did May upon hearing this. Misty's entire face was red.

"I swear to all that is holy if you tell him _ANYTHING_ I will... What the hell Dawn?!" Misty screeched, alerting the rest of the customers in the store. She cleared her throat and then waved them on as if saying "nothing to see here." Dawn grinned nervously.

"I sort of challenged Serena to a battle, and the winner got to take Ash on a date. I won...haha.." She said while Misty exhaled and pressed her fingers against her forehead.

"Wait, you like Ash, too?" May asked suddenly, feeling both shocked and humorless at the sudden situation she was in.

"Of course!" Dawn said, but then raised her finger matter of fact, and raised her voice slightly, so that she was sure Ash could hear. "But how I like Ash as a friend, is a lot different than how Misty likes Ash!" She said happily, which only made Misty angrier while she tugged on Dawn's face.

"You know he's _from_ here right!? Why don't you just yell it to the friggin' world and give me a shovel to dig my own damn grave!" She hissed while releasing Dawn's cheeks. Dawn pawed at her cheeks playfully and then smiled.

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything." She said and then smiled at the girls while backing away, closer to the dressing room doors. "I guess I will see you all later, though?" Dawn suggested, and Misty and May replied with half a smile, and then after they said their goodbyes, Dawn waited a few minutes until they were past the store before she walked back to knock on Ash's door.

"It's safe now." Dawn secured, but it took Ash a few moments to gather enough courage to open the door from the inside. He pressed the door open slowly, standing with Piplup at his feet, impatiently stomping its fin against the ground while glaring at Dawn for the situation it was engraved in. Upon seeing Ash's face though; Dawn knew that there was a long day ahead of her. His face was red from his neck to his forehead; his eyes were confused, yet full of some prophetic nature and he was shaking and fidgeting. Pikachu bounced from Dawn's arms and onto Ash's shoulder in support.

"So, that's the secret." Dawn said folding her arms while Ash took baby steps outside of the changing room. He inhaled, voice shaking and if possible, face growing even more red.

"Misty...she...she uh..." he started slowly, but it was recuperated by Dawn, who slapped Ash on the back and smiled.

"That's right! She has special warm feelings for you. We call that _being in_ _love_ where I come from." He looked at her, horrified for a moment before all the blood rushing to his head made him feel light headed, and he fell backwards.

"Ash? Shit! Ash, are you okay?!" Dawn shouted, fanning him while swirls formed in his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Spitfire, Chapter 22: Put the Magic on**

After nearly an hour of Ash sitting in the same position at the park a little ways from the mall, Dawn, who had previously been lounging in the grass with Buneary, Pikachu, and Piplup cradled around her napped, finally snapped.

"Is this really that surprising? You've been zoned out for the last hour!" Dawn complained while shaking her foot at him. She didn't move from her relaxation, though, having already yelled at him a few times with little success, she didn't think this one would be any more successful. Waiting a few moments for a reply, she turned her gaze over to Ash, and grumbled. The same as before.

He sat cross legged in the grass, beneath a tree with his hat on crooked. His mouth hung ajar and eyes were wide and unblinking in a permanent state of shock. His fingers gripped violently around the green grass; lost in his own mind. After she dragged him out of the store, he had remained so stoic that Dawn thought he was joking.

But of course, this was Ash that she was talking about. She wouldn't be surprised if he stayed like that for an entire year. Her face fell at the thought and she sat up quickly, toppling the pokemon around her onto the ground. She approached the older trainer and waved her hand in his face a few times, and then snapped her finger. Garnering no response, she tugged on his ear so that she was sure it was open and then yelled loudly.

"WAKE UP!"

"Ahh!" Ash panicked, his dumbstruck face gone by the violent turmoil that was Dawn's voice echoing into his ears. He fell over, cradling his sore ear while Dawn stood tall with her arms crossed.

"I'm awake..." He groaned flatfooted, but went limp on the grass. He was far from awake; physically sitting in front of Dawn, but mentally he had taken a long vacation. At least he was able to form a coherent sentence now; unlike the incoherent babble from the mall. Dawn attempted idea number two.

"Hey Ash, let's have a battle!" She said happily wile raising her finger. At the mention of battle, Ash perked right up, jumping to his feet in a few seconds with stars in his eyes.

"Alright! Where?" he chanted happily while Dawn's eyebrow twitched, none-to-impressed.

After a moment, her mouth twitched, "Why don't we go ask _Misty._ " Dawn suggested, and then that same defeated look pranced into Ash's eyes, but before he could flop back onto the ground, Dawn caught him and shook him violently.

"Don't you die on me again Ash!"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After running into Dawn, the shopping trip was a bust. Pallet town didn't really have a lot to offer in regards to sales, and their clothes were fairly limited—and frankly, aside from a select few trainer stores; everything was grandma-ish. Walking beside Misty, May had purchased a new backpack from their last stop of the morning and was sporting the black and orange multipocket hiking bag proudly on her back.

Misty was slightly envious, but couldn't say she had any need for a bag of such caliber anymore, her simple shoulder bag did the work wonderfully. She eyed May while she gnawed on her second sandwich from lunch; amazed at how much May could pack away. Unlike Misty, May ate lots and never seemed to gain a pound; except, maybe, in the bust and butt area. Slightly envious, Misty rolled her eyes to the path ahead that would lead back to the Ketchum Residence. However, there was something still bothering the red head. Dawn was acting so suspiciously at the store, like she was attempting to hide something, and the inclusion of Pikachu being there was twice as fishy. Ash rarely let another person take Pikachu out; no matter how close they were. She pawed at the ends of her gloves while wracking her brain. May had started to talk none-stop about Drew a little over thirty minutes ago; and while Misty was happy for the brunette, she was also tired of hearing about it.

"May, did you think Dawn was acting weird?" Misty asked suddenly, interrupted May's train of thought while she tossed the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth. She tilted her head thoughtfully, but returned a smile to Misty.

"No, she seemed perfectly normal to me."  
"So...she usually asks that many questions?" Misty asked which kicking a stray pebble that crossed her path.

May shrugged while pulling her gloves back over her fingers, "She did say that she just wanted to get to know you better."

"But doesn't 'getting to know' someone consist of talking about that person; not about, you know, Ash?" Skeptically, Misty's eyebrows rose while she crossed her arms.

"Meh, I wouldn't worry about it, maybe she didn't know what to talk about?" May offered happily, but Misty shook her head.

"May...it's Dawn. She always has a lot to talk about."

"Why does it bother you so much; was it the love thing? You know we were just joking." May said while nudging Misty on the arm. She winced painfully, feeling a sting in her heart and a blush on her face.

"No; it's not that." She managed, "It's just...well, never mind, I guess it doesn't matter." Carefully rounding the fence corner that would take them to Ash's house. The duo saw Tracey and Gary standing at the porch, having just made their way from Professor Oak's lab. Gary was wearing a pair of dark teal pants, and a black shirt with a popped collar; while Tracey was clad in his normal green-shirt, tan pants attire; a look he only got away with when Daisy wasn't around.

"Hey, Misty!" Gary announced, rather happily while he turned to face the red head. She offered a smug grin in return.

"Hey Gary, how's your head?" She returned while May waved to indicate her presence there.

"It could be worse." He laughed nervously while opening the door to let them all inside. While Misty and May followed him inside, Tracey tugged at Misty's elbow while she entered, keeping her outside.

"Uh, what's up Tracey?" she asked skeptically while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just needed to talk with you about something." May and Gary turned at him simultaneously as Misty stepped back outside to speak with the artist; waving the duo on inside while shutting the front door.

She looked expectantly at Tracey, who rubbed his hands together in return; "About what we talked about last night..." He mumbled and Misty had to think back to recall. She tapped her finger against her chin and snapped her finger in recollection.

"Your engagement." She suggested and Tracey nodded nervously.

"I..I uh, called Daisy and she's pretty upset that I told you without her.." He pulled on his collar, indicating that he was anxious so Misty put her hands on his shoulders, trying to sooth the older companion.

"It's alright Tracey, I'll talk to her."

His eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

"Of course, what else are future sister-in-law's for?" She grumbled coarsely while stepping back into the house with Tracey on her heels. That officially made two people that she had to talk to; in varying orders hopefully. While she took her shoes off at the entrance of the house and tossed her back pack onto the floor, she and Tracey separated. May had jumped into the living room where she sat beside Drew, and started talking with Max in an excited tone.

Misty wouldn't lie; she was excited for May. She and Drew matched so perfectly it was scary. The way that Drew's arm fell neatly over the coordinators shoulder and she leaned in just enough to show their connection... Misty sighed, if only her situation could have been solved as easily. Stepping away from the living room, she pulled out her gear phone and punched in a few numbers while her stomach rumble. She walked into the kitchen, that appeared to be empty upon first glance while placing the phone to her ear to listen to the ringer. Daisy was notorious for not answering calls—she wouldn't be surprised if today wasn't any different. After reaching her older sisters voice mail, Misty snapped the phone shut, and tucked it away into her pocket while she approached the refrigerator.

After her drinking last night, she didn't think the greasy take-out food joints would sit well in her stomach, and she wasn't going to pay ten dollars for a slice of bread or fancy yogurt. Instead, she scrounged around the refrigerator shelves, pushing some left overs out of the way until she found a small package of coconut flavored yogurt. She stuck out her tongue as it was not the best choice of flavors; but anything was better than the stomach cramps she was getting from skipping breakfast. As she pulled away to shut the refrigerator door; blue eyes stared directly at her.

"Shit!" Startled, she threw her yogurt cup into the air while taking a few steps back. When her eyes focused on the blonde haired subject before her, however; the fear escaped her, and she extended her hand to catch the yogurt like a professional. "Oh, it's you." Misty coughed.

Serena shifted her gaze around the room, and then back at Misty; she was wearing an apron again, and now that Misty was focused on her 'hostile' environment, she could smell cookies in the oven. God damn her and her rivalry with Serena; she could have been having cookies. She grumbled inwardly, but didn't let her facade drop on the outside.

"What's wrong now?" Misty suggested while peeling off the top of her container, Serena didn't speak at first; until she twiddled her fingers.

"When you were out...you didn't by chance see Dawn and Ash, did you?" her voice full of worry, Misty couldn't help but take a sort of sadistic pleasure from listening to Serena. She twisted her mouth into a smile, and licked her lips.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Misty chanted, causing Serena to place her hands against her waist in frustration.

"It was just a question." she admit, but her frustration quickly died down as she returned to her cookie-making business. Misty pulled out a chair at the table, and flopped down onto it while choking back her yogurt with a silver spoon. Not quite sure why she didn't just leave the room; she figured it must have been a pride thing. To leave would mean that Serena won—scared her away; but Misty wasn't easily scared!

"Did Dawn seem weird when you saw her?" Serena asked, as if knowing from Misty's tone of voice that she had run into the blue-haired girl. Damn it, asking questions that Misty wanted to know as well. Misty took the bait and turned to face Serena; thinking that if she didn't like where the conversation was going, she could always just leave.

"A little, why?"

"She seemed overly giddy about something. I wonder if she likes Ash, too?" Serena mused unhappily while scooping the rest of the batter into dollops of goo onto a warm baking pan. Misty scrunched her face.

While reading the back of the yogurt cup, Misty replied: "No, she made it pretty clear that it's platonic."

"Just seems a little weird that she would leave with him only fifteen minutes after you and May left, it was almost like she wanted to follow you..." Serena ticked tiredly, hopelessly, while opening the oven and sliding the last pan of cookies into the oven.

Misty's eyes fell onto the clock above the stove, but her face had grown pale white when Serena looked at her. The yogurt cup which had been so interesting moments ago fell limp from her fingers tips. Hadn't Dawn said she brought Pikachu with her on a... oh, oh no. That meant that Ash had to have been... _OH NO._ Rage screamed in all directions of her mind and she shook briefly.

"Dawn what now?!" she shrieked, accidentally knocking over her chair during her rise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Spitfire, Chapter 23: oh, brother...**

After about two hours of waiting, Ash had _finally_ recovered; if not entirely, than at least a little bit. He was, as zombie-esque as it was, functioning; he would occasionally even toss Dawn a comment or two and could even form full coherent sentences for long moments at a time during lunch. _Just so long as Misty wasn't mentioned in any shape or form_. This meant that the following subjects were currently taboo: talking about water pokemon, mentioning gym leaders, the color yellow, shorts, man buns, the color red, fishing, contests, swimming, traveling, the Kalos region in general; and anything about peppers. Actually, the only thing safe to talk about was battling, and battling techniques. For some reason or another, much to Dawn's annoyance, _EVERYTHING ELSE_ was off limits. If she knew the _truth_ would have this much of an effect on him, she wouldn't have ever brought it up; EVER. She was almost positive that he developed brain damage. Maybe there really was was some hidden reason as to why Ash and Misty never started dating before, but only _they_ knew about it!

Trying not to rip out her neatly brushed hair, she followed Ash around while they took turns battling other opponents to make a little extra cash as well as pass the time between awkward silences. But, by all mercy if the opponent threw out water pokemon that Misty just _might_ have, Ash turned into a blubbering idiot. Along with that, Dawn wasn't allowed to use Togekiss, which was just as frustrating. She was ready to call it quits and throw him to the den to sort it out himself after this mess. It was painful; but _at least_ now that they were two hours in, he was getting a little better.

"I don't know why they add so much ketchup..." Ash grumbled while pulling off his top bun on his burger and handing it to Pikachu, who loved ketchup about as much as much as the electric mouse loved Ash. Greedily, the Pikachu devoured the whole thing in one bite.

"Beats me," Dawn grumbled and Ash could finally see the frustration on her face. He twisted his lips uncomfortably and suddenly lost his appetite upon watching her face.

"Sorry, Dawn. I know how frustrating this can be." He apologized helplessly. Dawn shuddered and shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine, Ash, really!" Dawn praised while throwing her hands up. While it bothered her, she still wanted to be there for Ash regardless; and thinking she was effected would only make him feel worse. His eyes squint while looking down.

"It's just so weird. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Ash finally admit tiredly, probably for the third time since the incident.

"Like I said, you should go talk to her about it. I'm sure it will be fine." Ash gazed at her while taking a small bite of his topless burger. Dawn picked at her fries while they stalked around the market fountain.

"If you liked someone; would you talk to them about it that easily?" Ash suggested and Dawn's face fell flat.

"Obviously. I talked to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's different because you already knew you didn't like me!" Ash challenged while her face fell. She pursed her lips.

"So? What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, it's a lot harder when...when..."  
Dawn encouraged him a little, but all he managed was a squeak followed by a sigh; following route, she sighed as well. Pikachu face palmed, "Pika..." he said hopelessly, and Ash hung his head. That was right, he was hopeless. Ash did have a point though; Dawn wondered if it would be as easy as it was to talk with someone she actually liked as it was to talk with Ash... she hoped that wouldn't come up any time soon. She scratched her head.

"Well, why don't we talk about what you should do?" She offered up, hatching a brilliant plan in her mind.

"Should...do?" Ash muttered looking up at his blue haired friend while she lured him to a flower arrangement store.

Little did they know, behind one of the brick buildings around the corner from them; a huffing Misty had ran frantically to check up on them. She peered around the corner while they talked, watching Ash prance around like a zombie and hand Pikachu his ketchup smothered bun;but she couldn't _hear_ anything. She needed to get closer, full of panic that Ash had heard what she said earlier, she had to know what he was thinking.

"Do you have...to run...so fast?" Serena exhaled from behind the gym leader, hands on her knees while she coughed to clear her throat. Misty turned around venomously.

"It's not like I asked you to follow me!" Misty whisper-yelled while glaring at the blonde. Serena glared back however, and then took her chance to look around the corner; watching as Dawn pulled a frantic Ash into the flower shop.

"I'm not going to let you snoop on Ash alone! Who knows what you would do?"  
"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means."

Misty grabbed Serena by the scruff of her neck and howled quietly; "You are riding on every _single_ one of my last nerves." She hissed but Serena stuck her tongue out at Misty in response. Their banter was stopped however, when they saw from the corner of their eye Pikachu lift up his ears and look in their direction. Serena and Misty threw each other backwards, forcing their backs against the wall to hide while they clasped their hands over one anothers mouths to avoid getting caught.

After a few moments, they separated angrily, "What ever, just don't get in my way." Misty remarked, forgetting the fact that they both saved one another's ass while she stepped out into the open now that Dawn and Ash had walked into the flower shop. She probably wouldn't be noticed with Gary's jacket covering everything up to her nose; at least she hoped. Serena followed her.

"No, you don't get in _my way!"_ She echoed back childishly; Misty pouted. In retrospect, they were both acting like children.

Unknown to them, another figure had followed the girls from behind the wall. His purple hair danced in the noon wind and he raised a single brow at their suspicious actions.

Inside of the store, Dawn pulled Ash over to a dazzling array of rose collections; some tied with bows, others rested in vases. Many of them were single roses, and some even included cheesy, romantic poems.

Ash's face scrunched up while he recited the beginning of one: "It's crazy, but you're all I want and need. You win, I'm yours forever; I concede..." he stammered as the words rolled off his lips, and with a blush, he glowered at Dawn. "Dawn, what are you wanting me to do with these!?"

"Confess, duh?" Dawn said while picking at the rose he was just looking at, "That's a pretty good poem.. Almost sounds like a pokemon battle, neh?" Ash shook his head violently, the redness making Dawn giggle. At least he was open to talking now. That was an improvement, right?

"No way! I have nothing _to_ confess!" he yelled, causing Misty and Serena to freeze as they made their way around the corner, and into tall tree plants.

"Why are they looking at roses?" Serena asked and Misty waved at her to shush, this time because Dawn looked around. She felt like she was being watched, but couldn't place why.

"Shh!" Misty hissed, but was wondering herself why roses became a thing. Was it possible that Dawn lied to her about having platonic feelings? No, Dawn wouldn't lie about that—but what was she planning? She had to get closer.

Recovering from the feeling of being watched, Dawn returned her gaze at Ash, unaffected by his short mental break down that garnered stares from the rest of the people around them. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last before the day was over.

"Well, you like her, don't you? That's why you're freaking out so much."  
"I didn't say that!" he whispered, as if someone were listening. Little did they know that someone really was listening.

"Damn it, I wish we had Clemont's expert-hearing invention... That would make this so much easier." Serena whined, unable to hear Dawn and Ash over the rush of people. However, when she looked over to see Misty; the gym leader was no longer there. Misty had taken another step forward, and was now hiding her face behind a magazine, a row ahead. There was no way Serena was going to get away with that, so she stayed put. Instead, she watched Dawn pluck a single, red rose from the displays.

"I don't wanna." Ash whined, but Dawn approached the check out anyways, and paid for the rose for him before thrusting it into his arms.

"That's fine. Now we need to find a gift."

"Is that necessary?" Ash groaned. His face matched the color of the rose he carried, and the lady at the register watched them. An elderly woman with her hair tied up in a cute bun giggled at Ash.

"Oh to be young and in love..." She cooed, only causing Ash to become a shade darker.

"I am not!" He denied while running out of the store. Dawn stayed behind, gripping the strap of her bag.

"Sorry, he's new to this." Dawn offered in retrospect and then started out of the store. Misty and Serena looked at one another worriedly, but curiosity was at it's finest as they made their way towards the store exit. With large windows, it wasn't hard to discern them from outside, so they laid low.

Ash was hunched over, pressing his hands, and the stem of the rose he was carrying up against his knees. Dawn approached him from behind, and then once she was standing by his side, she and Pikachu both pat him.

Normally, if this had been any other situation, Ash might have been fine. Sure; he heard it a few times from his friends when they were teasing him, tossed it around in his mind; occasionally even had day dreams about the situation in which he and-he shuddered—Misty were dating, but in none of them did he actually expect Misty to reciprocate his same...feelings? Right now there was a lot of heat everywhere. He felt like someone dunked him in gasoline and threw a match at him. Did he like her? Of course he did! He wasn't new to the idea that he _might_ have been infatuated with her; but now that he knew she most likely returned the feelings, he was chilled to the bone. Why was he so mortified at the idea of mentioning it to Misty.

 _Maybe..._ he thought while finally standing up as Dawn pointed to a shop a ways down the street; a chocolate shop. _He was just scared?_ Scared of what would happen to him, to her, to their friends; his traveling; her gym. Something was different about _her_ , he could at least determine that much on his own. Maybe it was even the special feelings that Misty told him about previously? Knowing this, however, didn't sedate his nerves. While following Dawn, the heat drained from his skin. He couldn't place his finger on the feeling, and he wasn't sure how to mention it to Dawn. Mixed with his fear, however, was also the burning thought of Serena; how would Serena take the news?

He sighed, why was this all happening now? Couldn't he just enjoy a few days of peace and relaxation after his victory?

"He kind of looks sick..." Misty muttered, causing Ash's ears to perk up upon hearing her distant voice. He looked around while Dawn dragged him by the arm, but couldn't see anything. Serena and Misty had ducked behind a bench in time to miss his gaze; both females letting out a sigh of relief. Ash shuddered, he must have been hearing things. Add that to his list of crazy, and he and Misty really did make quite the pair.

His face scrunched up; " _Oh Mew, did I really just think that?"_ He thought bitterly with a slight face palm.

"Do you know what kind of chocolates she likes?" Dawn asked skeptically while the bell above them rang when they entered the chocolate shop. Looking around, a sinking feeling repelled his voice.

"No."

"Oh, well, then we'll get her a little bit of everything." She spoke while approaching the counter; Ash wasn't even entirely sure why he was still here, couldn't he and Dawn go back to battling. That was so much easier, and he needed the break.

The chocolate shop was too small for Serena and Misty to enter, so instead, they ducked around the corner and crossed their arms in thought; for only a moment, forgetting their rivalry.

"Aren't these all things you would buy a girl that you like?" Misty echoed, tapping her chin. Serena looked up as well, eyes furrowed.

"But he knows I prefer lilies." Serena said skeptically, forcing Misty to glare at her. She whipped around and tugged on Serena's face angrily; albeit playfully. There was some joy in sharing this moment with Serena. Like they were two detectives under cover. Two rival detectives, but it was an adrenaline rush that the two shared regardless.

"Who said they were for you?" She growled puffing out her cheeks, but their tiff was interrupted. As all good things must come to an end; so did this.

"Why are you following Dawn and Ash?" the low, calm voice alerted Misty and Serena who spun on their heels to stare at the man with purple hair. His eyes were dark, and so Misty's protective nature rocketed out. She stepped in front of Serena, much to the younger trainers surprise.

"Why is it any of your business?" She asked the stranger, and he folded his arms as a Ninjask hovered over his head. Misty shuddered uncomfortably upon seeing the bug-type pokemon that had an eerie similarity to beedril, but regained her wits quickly. Serena stood behind Misty with her hands clasp together and eyebrows furrowed.

The man didn't answer, in fact, he simply stared at her until Misty piped in. "Who are you, anyways?" She grumbled, not recognizing him from the party. If this was Cilan, she was clearly unimpressed; that was damn sure.

"My name is Paul," he muttered, but it brought no reminiscence to Misty or Serena, so they puffed out their cheeks and turned away.

"We were just leaving." Serena assured him while they walked a little ways down the sidewalk and then darted into an ally way—hoping that 'Paul', who ever that was, didn't follow them. Both females stopped suddenly and looked at one another. Both nervous and ashamed that they got caught after following Dawn and Ash for so long.

"That was weird," Misty paused, "Hopefully he doesn't rat us out." she added after, and Serena nodded.

"That name sounds familiar, but I have no idea from where." Serena admit while placing her hand against her chest to catch her breath. She had stopped breathing momentarily when they had been caught. She couldn't even imagine trying to explain that situation to Ash and Dawn. Especially to Ash, who probably already thought she was being overly pushy. Serena swore, she needed to get out of there.

"Dawn...isn't this a little much?" Ash asked inside the shop while he watched the woman shovel chocolate into a bag. One of every kind was a lot, but Dawn didn't seem threatened.

"Then you better decide what she likes, right?" Dawn asked and finally, feeling for the safety of his wallet he put his hands up.

"That's enough chocolate, thank you." he echoed while the woman shoveling it shrugged. He tied a red and yellow ribbon around to top of the bag, and handed it to Dawn while Ash paid. Crying internally that 'homemade' chocolates were expensive, and if relationships consisted of buying a lot of those, he would proudly be counted out. He turned red; there he went again, mentioning relationships.

"Now you have two gifts—what else could make this easier for you?" Dawn hummed while they exited the building, "I know, a make-over!" She said gleefully as she walked headfirst into someone's back. She staggered backwards while Ash watched her nearly fall; but his hands were full so he wasn't able to grab her. Luckily, Dawn was exceptionally coordinated and managed to catch herself.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Dawn mumbled while adjusting her hat and looking forward, only to have dark eyes staring back at her. Her face lit up at the same time as Ash's.

"Paul! Why are you here?" She asked happily; but Ash interjected.

"You must have heard about my victory, huh, huh?" He nudged the former rival; but Paul didn't look very impressed—the traveling trainer was never in one spot long enough to get an invitation, so he was never formally invited to the party. His signature stoic personality also tended to make people uncomfortable in the best situations. Regardless, his presence here wasn't unexpected, but not unwanted. Dawn and Ash were pleased to see him.

"That's actually why I'm here." Paul admit earnestly while Dawn clapped her hands together.

"Are you planning to stay?" She asked happily. Trying to remain stoic, Paul shook his head and avoided looking at the blue-haired girl.

"No, I'm just passing through town. I wanted to drop this by as a congratulations gift." He extended his hand to Ash and dropped a small black bag onto Ash's small bag of chocolates. Looking over the items in Ash's hands, Paul smirked.

"Well, thanks." Ash replied happily looking at the small black bag.

"Did I miss something?" Paul questioned, looking between Ash and Dawn, but with nerves of steel, Ash puffed out his cheeks and pouted. Dawn followed the same example.

"They're not for me/her" They said in unison while glaring at the taller man. If Ash didn't know better, he might have thought he saw relief flash though Paul's eyes, but didn't question it. Paul was hard to read as it was, with that constant frown and all.

"Regardless," He started, "I was going to stop by your house, but I saw you two in the market and decided this would be quicker. On my way here, I noticed that you two were being followed," He lowered an eyebrow and stared between the two trainers.

"Do either of you know a blonde and or a red-head? I thought they could have been team rocket..." Dawn's face twitched at Paul's nonchalant tone of voice, making her body spasm while Ash turned snow white and found that his tongue was oddly as dry as sand.

"Why yes, we do. When was the last time you saw them?" Dawn twitched, feeling her muscles strain. Misty and Serena, who could over hear the conversation now shuddered frantically and started to scramble down the ally way for an exit now that they had been found out. Unable to find one; Misty dipped behind a dumpster, and Serena behind a few large, metal trashcans.

"A few minutes ago, they went that way." He pointed down the side walk to the ally way, and Dawn turned like a robot to look, and then turned back to Paul just as twitchy. Ash could still not speak. It was like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Err, Dawn, is he okay?" Paul pointed toward Ash, who seemed to have checked out mentally. She waved him on, recovering from her own shock.

"He's fine; he's just dealing with some life issues right now. He'll be right as rain in a few hours." Dawn muttered while waging her finger, Paul shrugged in response; queuing his leave.

"I guess that means I'll head out then. I can't battle someone who isn't at their best." He mocked, but Ash didn't even flinch at the insult; not-surprising to Dawn who smiled warmly up at Paul.

"Where are you headed to next?" She asked.

"Hoenn." He said subjectively, and Dawn grinned while placing her fingers against her chin. She winked at him.

"That's where I'm headed next. Maybe we'll run into each other?" Dawn suggested, getting half a smile out of Paul, the stoic statue.

"I'll look forward to it. It was nice seeing you again." He assured her, and then just like that; she watched him leave in the same hurried, yet cool fashion that he always did.

She caught herself staring when Ash suddenly dropped the gift that Paul left for him. It rolled off Ash's chocolates and the sudden movement pushed words from her throat; "In the mean time, if you change your mind we'll all be here until tomorrow!" She yelled, briefly seeing him raise his hand to indicate that he heard her, but he didn't turn around.

She put her hands on her lips, narrowing her eyes playfully as she watched him leave until he had disappeared behind a few buildings. Once he was out of sight, Dawn dipped to scoop up the fallen pouch. A few stones sat in the pouch—what Dawn could only assume were mega-evolution stones. She pursed her lips. What a thoughtful gift. With Ash still zoned out, terrified that Misty heard him, probably the same reaction Misty would have had earlier that day if she knew that Ash heard her, she tucked the black pouch into Ash's coat pocket so he wouldn't lose them.  
"Wait, Paul, I am totally ready to battle!" Ash screamed when Dawn touched him, but Paul had been gone for a few minutes already. Dawn lowered her eyelids at Ash.

"Talk about a delayed reaction." She barked but then grinned, "You know Ash, I was just thinking about your last gift." She mused, eying the ally way while Ash kicked the ground, clearly upset about Paul leaving so quickly. He looked up at her with a pout and narrowed eyes, expecting her answer.

"What?" He egged her on, and she raised her pointy finger and grinned.

"Some condoms!"

Ash's eyes rolled into the back of his head when the words escaped Dawn's lips, and he fell backwards with a loud thump onto the sidewalk, not even bothering to protect his head from the damage it could receive. Dawn nodded and pursed her lips.

"And just like that, he's out." Dawn then turned her attention to the ally way, and after scoping it out; she deduced that the girls hadn't ran away; unless they could scale twenty foot, flat buildings. She crossed her arms.

"Come out, I know you two are here." She challenged, but Misty and Serena couldn't be bothered to answer. Dawn wasn't scary; but she did talk a lot—and having everyone know that they both stalked Ash for 'no good reason; didn't seem like either of the girls cup of tea.

That's why when Misty's phone started going off, she silenced it. Daisy really knew when a good time to frickin' call was! Dawn raised her eyebrows and and walked down the ally, stopping right before the dumpster Misty was hiding behind. Her phone went off again, and while Misty was quick to silence it, Dawn whipped her head around the corner, making Misty jump.

"Ahh!" She screamed, launching her phone up into the air where Dawn grabbed it.

"Daisy? Isn't that your sister." She said while handing the phone to Misty. "Go ahead, answer it." She tested, but Misty shook her head while standing up. She dust off her shorts and cleared her throat.

"It's not important." She said while tucking the phone into her back pocket. Dawn folded her arms generously.

"So, why were you following Ash and I?" Dawn said earnestly, Misty turned her head over to where Serena was supposed to be; but the young show case girl had used Misty's capture as an escape route, and she shrugged at Misty while leaving the ally way. She mouthed a "sorry" while jogging away. Misty narrowed her eyes. Traitor.

"I wasn't. I was just shopping."  
"Really, window shopping?" Dawn suggested as an innuendo and Misty, not liking her tone, pursed her lips.

"Yeah; went and looked at some flowers, and then was just walking down the street and..."

"Stumbled into an ally way behind a dumpster?" Dawn finished her sentence with a knowing smile.  
"It's my favorite place to hang out." Misty wagered and then her facade broke. She pointed accusingly at Dawn and continued, "Why didn't you tell me that Ash was with you earlier?"

"Was he?" Dawn asked while blinking, "I don't remember seeing him. Maybe he was following me." Dawn joked while patting her chin with her index finger, thinking. Misty clenched her fists and glared at Dawn.

"Actually, now that you mention it! I did leave Ash sleeping on the sidewalk... but... I just remembered that I have some very important business to attend to—could you maybe watch him for a minute while I head back?"  
Misty deadpanned, eye twitching while Dawn spoke. She had no words. "It'll only be for a little while! He should be okay; just a little shocked. He usually snaps out of it in a few minutes."

"Shocked about what?" Misty muttered tiredly, rubbing her hair. Maybe all this paranoia was for nothing after all.

"You know, battling and stuff." Dawn lied while turning away from Misty. She had to fight the urge to rub her hands together maliciously, but it was _so_ tempting. Instead she walked ahead and Misty followed; keeping an eye out for Serena, though she couldn't see the blonde any where in sight. Wonderful.

Ash was climbing to his feet, grumbling while Pikachu yammered happily in support at him, Misty took her gaze off of Dawn for a moment to point at Ash; "Look, he's fine. See, I don't—Dawn?" Misty turned back to where Dawn was supposed to be standing, but she was gone; she vanished in thin air. Misty spun around a few times, but then shook her head.

Weird. Everyone was weird; she thought, happily grinning to herself. But weird was okay. Besides; Misty supposed that it gave her the opportunity talk to Ash about his situation and finally put an end to this madness. Hiding inside of a store; Dawn pumped a fist of victory! Phase one of mission impossible complete! Misty following her into the market was way easier than trying to score them alone time at Ash's house—now she only hoped that Serena had already left before she initiated her plan. She would have to thank Paul a million times when she saw him next.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Frickin' Dawn, and frickin' relationships and, and, confusing everything and no battles and, _ugh!"_ he whined while dusting off his jeans, now carelessly holding the chocolates he was pressured into buying and the rose in his right hand while adjusting his hat as well. He couldn't believe that he fell down, but of course, he couldn't believe he was _in_ this situation to begin with. Getting so upset over _words;_ what was wrong with him? He looked side to side for a moment, trying to spot Dawn in the crowd and lowered his eyebrows when he couldn't find her. He turned right as Misty approached him with her arms crossed.

"Ya' sound pretty upset. Having a bad day?" her kind tone pressed Ash's heart into over drive, and a worried Pikachu stood at his feet while Ash made eye contact with Misty. His cheeks burned red and instinctively he tucked the red rose and chocolates behind his back so that she couldn't see them, and then gulped.

Smiling nervously at her, he let out a subtle squeak; "Hey Mist."


	24. Chapter 24

**Spitfire, Chapter 24: Everybody talks**

His heart was racing, his knees were weak, and his palms were sweaty. His throat was dry and even though Pikachu was on his shoulder reminding him that he was still walking on solid ground, he felt like he would float away, or at the very least, collapse. He was sure if it was humanly possible, his soul would have left his body several times already, however, Misty didn't seem to notice his estranged nerves. In fact, she seemed entirely occupied with her own extraneous thoughts; Ash was no emotional expert, but she looked almost as nervous as he felt. Side by side they shuffled awkwardly down the streets leading back to his house with little to no words exchanged between the two of them at the start. Seeing her, he decided that he would tell her; unsure of how, he would at least tell her _something_. Because there was something between them; or at least he hoped so.

Oh god, did he really hope so? He felt like he was losing his mind as his collar kept getting tighter and tighter; but really, what was the worst that could happen? He coughed to clear his throat, physically tugged on his collar beneath his over-coat and spared a glance at Misty, noticing right away that upon realizing that he looked at her, she looked away.

Ash was fidgeting, but Misty was clearly frustrated with thoughts of her own. Tracing the prior moments of the day, she had many questions: had Ash heard her in the store? Was that the reason he was so odd around her? She thanked the heavens that _at least_ he wasn't passing out on her as Dawn suggested earlier. But also, why was he acting so weird; just yesterday they were on normal speaking terms, and now he only opened his mouth and closed it like a magikarp on land. The silence was driving her crazy, and so she initiated her own response.

"So...uh, you didn't hear anything weird today?" She tried, laughing nervously and holding her breath. Ash tripped up on his feet, staggering slightly; he eyed a bench up ahead and gnawed on his lip. The gifts were burning his hand and he wanted to give them to her before reaching his house—aside from the general embarrassment and teasing from his friends that would surely start, he was not ready for two things: Serena and his mom.

Blushing, he replied; "Nope." afterward, he clamped his jaw shut and shook his head.

Misty tucked her arms behind her back and smacked her lips; "Really? Nothing from say...Dawn? Anything like that? This morning? Maybe a little bit after nine?"

"Nope. Nothing weird coming from Dawn." he pressed while his cheeks burned red. Because it _didn't_ come from Dawn. It came from Misty. Yet, whenever he tried to talk about it, the words got stuck in his throat. Mentally, he chanted to himself. He could do this!

"Then what's bothering you?" She begged the question, suddenly worried.

"Nothing." He lied, scratching his neck while he did.

Unable to answer with anything other than one word he wanted to claw his own eyes eye; heart pounding as he drew closer and closer to the bench at the start of his block. He rubbed his throat anxiously, struggling to swallow the lump that had formed there. Not only was this difficult, he struggled to find the words to say. Maybe instead of gift shopping; Dawn should have coached him! He had no idea what he was supposed to say. Man, it would have been easier if Misty did what Serena and May did and just kissed him. THEN he wouldn't be worrying so much. After a few moments of thought, Misty pursed her lips, displeased.

"Really? So why are you so restless? Girl problems?" She teased while her mouth curled into a smirk; "And _who_ are those for?" She giggled, as his face turned red, she could almost feel the heat coming off his body from this distance away, and she had to stop herself form laughing at herself, and at him.

What was she thinking that she needed to spy on Ash to begin with? He was clearly unaware of what happened, and while it relaxed her a little; it also scared her. _Who_ were the gifts for? Ash yelped and would have tossed the rose and chocolates if his grip on them wasn't so tight that he didn't have circulation in his hand anymore.

That's right, he had gifts! Maybe Dawn was implying that gifts would speak the words that he could not? At the thought of presenting the gifts, he thought he would be charming and smooth, maybe get on one knee—pull some Drew magic, but what he got instead was a rushing heat to his face and stumbling.

"Do you have to ask so many questions!?" He accidentally yelled while hiding his face with his left hand. This surprised Misty. There wasn't even a hesitation in his voice; he blatantly yelled, and so Misty raised her hands as if saying "Okay, sorry for mentioning anything". Great, he thought, yell at her, that will get the feeling across.

Once again, the awkward silence swallowed them whole. Aside from the shuffling of their feet, and a few sighs from Pikachu, who now walked between the both of them with his little arms crossed, they were on their own. While Misty was torn about mentioning her conversation with Gary, Ash was thinking of _everything that could possibly happen in the next ten minutes_ , while also mentally slapping himself for yelling at her. What was wrong with him? How hard was it to bring up in conversation? Three simple words would suffice; hell, maybe even two would work. _"I l...Looo..."_ He mentally swore at himself. How could he say it, if he couldn't even think it?! His chest contracted painfully and his face contorted uncomfortably while Misty finally exhaled.

Feeling a bit anxious, she noticed the tag on the rose, and while he remained unaware, lost in his own mind; she extended her hand to grab it, noticing that there was a tag on it—which might have had a name. Her hand bumped his when she went to grab it, and, to put it simply, he freaked out.

Screaming, he threw up his arms and jumped away from her as if she had caught fire; at this reaction, she scowled at him and placed her hands firmly against her hips.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" he lied, but Misty pressed forward,

"Obviously _something_ has gotten into you." From behind her, she heard pikachu chuckling, muttering a quick "pika..." And scampering off down the road towards the house.

"Pikachu wai-"

"No, no, no, he will be fine. Tell me, Ash, what's wrong?" She cooed, touching him again, elating a loud squeal from him as he nearly fell backwards and tumbled down. Unable to hold it in, she laughed loudly, throwing her hands onto her knees while he danced around.

"That wasn't funny!" he whined, flailing his arms at her; but it did nothing to stop her laughing fit. Her silly, contagious vocalization that usually made him laugh as well, only made his blush worsen, and his chest burn hotter.

"Stop laughing!" He tried again, this time, she wagged her hand at him, hiccuping as her eyes lowered towards him. She brushed her hand against her cheek.

"Why are you so jumpy around me? Did you find out how amazing my battling skills are? Is that the big, devastating secret Dawn mentioned earlier?"

"Oh please, I could beat you any day." Taking a 180-degree turn on his mood; he grinned up at her confidently, only to find that she was now standing only a few inches away from him, and touching his hand to bring it forward; where she touched the rose with the intention of taking it. Steam blew from his ears, and he recoiled backwards, causing the stem to snap; Misty ended up with the head of the rose, while he held the stem. The tag had fallen off, and dropped onto the dirt, alerting both Misty and Ash. Misty because she hadn't expected Ash to react that way, and Ash because the gift was _ruined_.

"I am so sorry!" Misty screamed, fingers twitchig as she went to grab the note from the ground, but Ash raced towards it at the same time, resulting in the piece getting blown into the air, and Ash and Misty bumping heads and ricocheting backwards. Misty held her forehead, while Ash held his own. His hat had fallen off of his head and onto the ground. He reeled backwards to grab it.

"Your head is like a brick wall" She cried, feeling a bump forming. He couldn't disagree with her. Collecting her thoughts, she looked around for the tag, and then back at the short-stemmed rose;

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I will go buy a new one. That doesn't make it better... I am so, so sorry." She whined and held the rose out to him; his face turned scarlet as he looked at her, slipping the stem from his hands and discarding it into the bushes beside one of the houses.

He couldn't really get mad at her though, it was _technically_ for her; she only ruined her own gift. He flushed and held out his hand to push the bud of the rose back towards her.

"No, it's okay. You can keep it." He said, feeling relief wash over his chest as he realized he successfully gave her the first gift. However, when her face scrunched up, he knew that it wasn't the reaction that he wanted.

"I don't want your hand-me-down-rose." She grumbled, and pushed it back towards him, much to his surprise. She glared at him short; but he insisted.

"No, I insist; sort of like a break it you buy it type thing." he grumbled in return, pushing it back towards her. She glowered at him by this point.

"You _should_ go back and replace it for _whom ever_ it was for." She tired, pushing it back towards him. His face twitched slightly, as he took the rose from her hand by the small inch and a half of the stem remaining. She sighed lightly, allowing her eyes to close for a moment. Ash moved forward to take advantage of her blindness. He brushed his hand up against her face; moving her newly shortened-hair from her cheek, and pushed it behind her left ear, using the rose to hold it in place. Her hair had been covering the red mark left over from yesterday.

Her eyes snapped open as heat rushed back up to her cheeks. Ash noticed that her hair was short enough that when it was tucked back, it curled under her ears slightly, and so he grinned.

"Now you have to keep it."

But her face didn't echo the same happiness; she strained her mouth and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not wearing a flower in my hair, especially not one that was supposed to be for someone else" She groaned, reaching up to remove said object; but Ash whined and swatted her hand down.

"But it looks cute." At his words, she made brief, awkward eye contact with him that resulted in recoiling his words and coughing to deepen his voice. "It may be possible that I've been around too many girls as of late."

"No kiddin'?" She joked, but stopped tugging at the small flower. Inwardly, Ash celebrated; that was one small victory, but as she suddenly started walking again without much extra thought, he knew that a small victory wasn't going to be good enough. He could have just told her the rose was for her, but somehow, he couldn't phrase the words eloquently. It was easier to sleuth it off as an accident than it was to admit his feelings and he wanted to slap himself in the head. Of course, deep down, Misty secretly hoped that the reason Ash hadn't made a big deal about it was because it _was_ for her; but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Reaching the half way point to his house, he stopped again. this time tagging her by the shoulder slightly. If he waited until he got home, there was no telling when he would get her alone again—and he _knew_ that he wouldn't have the nerve with other people listening; so he swallowed hard against the lump formed in his throat. He was going for it!

"Hey, do you..uh...you know huh..er..." At his stalling, she was finally at her wits end, and rubbed her temples as she spun around on him. She raised her finger to him and wrapped her fist into the scruff of his shirt, holding him up.

"Were you or were you not with Dawn this morning?"

"I was?" He whimpered,

"Did you or did you not hear anything from me while you were with her?"  
"Maybe?" He managed, swallowing hard, unable to look away from her green eyes as panic filled his heart.

Misty's face turned a shade of red; "What _did_ you hear exactly?" She questioned, close enough to his face in a threatening manner that he could feel her breath over his lips and he screamed inwardly. His eyes glanced down to her lips as she hovered over him, branding the image of his pressed against hers; alerting his own screaming mind that he needed to do something. _Anything_ to get out of this situation. Maybe he should just kiss her? After all, actions spoke louder than words, didn't they?

Of course, he didn't have time to react because she let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground, rubbing his head while she crossed her arms above him. Collecting his thoughts, he spit out the first things that came to his mind.

"That I missed your birthday and you're secretly dating Gary." He remarked quickly, looking at her to see the color drain from her already pale skin. She touched her forehead briefly, and then looked back down at him. She extended her hand to help him up; and he took it carefully.

"I'm not dating Gary." She scowled.

"But then why did you go out with him last night?" He asked casually, as if he _didn't_ care. He dusted off his pants in the mean time while waiting for her explanation.

"Because, I was upset and he offered drinks."

He paused for a moment, holding his hand to his lips; "You drink?" He joked, catching her by surprise.

Her eyes shifted around the area as the wind picked up. "...Don't you?"

"No, never." He said, and then grinned up at her, taking a chance, "Maybe you could take me some time?" he said, sounding overly friendly while rubbing the back of his head, though the way she smiled made his chest hurt. He inhaled.

"Someday; and you know my birthday was three months ago." She said while turning her back to him, indicating that the conversation was over; but he wasn't done yet. She couldn't stare at him; did Ash off-key ask her on a date? Oh man, sometimes she wondered if it wasn't _her_ that was the dense one. But then again, with Ash, she could never know.

"I know, but I still missed it." he crooned, but she shrugged in return.

"It's not a big deal," She offered, but Ash nudged her arm and held the chocolates out for her as his face turned red. She blinked at them, step by step nearing his house.

"Are these for me?" She asked skeptically, catching his eye only briefly while he adjusted his dirty hat.

"For your birthday." he blushed, pursing his lips awkwardly. Misty raised and eyebrow, taking them from his fingers gratefully.

"And the rose?"

He nearly spit, unable to speak the truth. He hit himself on the chest to be able to form words; "For my mom."

Misty turned equally as red, touching the rose thoughtfully as she did, "That's...that's kind of weird, Ash. Why would you buy your mom the staple flower of romance?"

Alarmed, he looked around; "...because Dawn said it was normal?" He said, placing the blame elsewhere. Misty's face panned, and while she didn't think that was the truth; actually, she knew that wasn't the truth—she wasn't in the mood to question it; as Ash had just given her a small bag of chocolates with the words "With love" printed on the tag, and so while she had her doubts, she suddenly felt elated.

Until she didn't. Remembering what she needed to talk to him about, she grabbed him before he walked into the house and blinked at him.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." She said abruptly, catching him off guard and pulling him out of his stupor. He glared down at where her hand made contact with his elbow, and could feel the heat radiating from that spot, up his arm, and down his back. He shivered.

"A-about what?" he stammered, pulling on his arm to get free.

"Well, it's about the situation you're in."

"My situation?"

"Yeah, about Serena."

"oh." He said slightly, pulling more on his arm, but she didn't budge.

"Well, Gary and I talked about it last night," Misty started, but upon seeing Ash's face drain of color, she thought maybe she should have started on a different subject, "And he gave me some advice about your situation."

Ash scoffed, "Good to know you two are close enough to talk about me, now." He grumbled, finally freeing himself of her grasp. He brushed off the spot where her hand touched, and exhaled.

Misty scowled at him, getting one in return but she remained calm and pulled on her yellow vest while continuing, "Anyways, his advice to me, was to tell you that you shouldn't be dating Serena-"  
"I know," Ash said abruptly, catching her off guard; a slight tinge of pink rose to her cheeks, it was her turn to be surprised.

"oh.." She said, aloof.

"Yeah, I, uh...well, I know." He said, unable to say the truth because of his own nervousness. Mentally, he slammed his head repeatedly into a wall.

He looked down at Misty, who was only a few inches shorter than he was, but right now, he felt so small beside her. She crossed her arms. They were standing in front of his front door but with no one in earshot, she spoke before he could.

"For future reference, if you're going to date someone, then date them with confidence; no one should have to be danced around like you and Serena were doing. That way no one gets hurt, or slapped, in my case." She continued thoughtfully. It was there that Ash could still see the small sting of red over Misty's left cheek, and instantly, he rose to touch it. Unwavering she continued,

"If you weren't sure about your feelings, you should have been honest from the start; rejection hurts, but it's a lot worse to be given false hope. Proper rejection gives the person the time that they need to think, and heal, and then move on." Misty scolded lightly, backing up so that his hand fell; a look of sadness washed into her eyes.

"That's why I..." Misty stammered, but then stopped herself, "Look, I know you're not good at these things, but at some point you have to stop thinking only about pokemon battling and think about adult stuff. If you don't like them, then tell them so they can move on."

Ash inhaled sharply, her words stung oddly; as if she were speaking primarily for herself, and Ash wanted to throw up his hands and refute her thoughts; but he couldn't speak, at least, not the words that he wanted to.

"I know. Thank you." he assured her while stepping closer to her, much to her dismay and weariness. He wanted to tell her that he has been thinking about other things besides battling; that he has been trying to fix everything himself; but no matter what he did, he seemed to fall short. His mouth opened, and then closed.

Misty half expected him to come out and say it; the infamous, "I don't like you", but under the circumstances, he probably still didn't know that she _ever_ liked him to begin with. She chewed on her bottom lip. Ash was sure that steam could be seen coming from ears. The words were all there, but they were so piled up in his mind that all he could manage to do was raise his hand to touch her chin, causing her to flinch slightly as he stepped closer to her. She froze while looking at him, her own heart thumping out of her chest. Carefully, he smoothed his thumb over her chin, gazing into her dazzling green pools. They pulled him in and gave him energy and knocked the wind out of him at the same time. When his face was about two inches from hers, he spoke with his eyes shifting slightly to her lips.

"Misty I..." he started, and for a brief moment of time, all he could think about was her. The way her green eyes questioned his actions; how attractive she looked with her hair shortened and how pink her cheeks grew the closer he got. Misty stopped breathing, standing perfectly still while he dipped his head forward. Time moved in slow motion as she watched his eyelids close slowly. If she didn't know better-and Misty did-she would have thought that Ash was going to kiss her; and she could feel her heart stop beating as the heat of his face transferred to her own.

"Hey, there's my coat?" The front door swung open beside them, revealing Gary.

Panicked, Misty quickly thrust her palms into Ash's chest, knocking him away from her; he flailed his arms backwards until he smashed into his mother's rose bush. Gary stared at the two; mostly at Misty's scarlet face, and lifted an eyebrow.

"...Did I interrupt something?" He smirked, and Misty turned at him, fists clenched.

YES, she wanted to scream, but instead she saw Dawn darting around behind Gary like a deer, trying to be sneaky, but failing so hard at it, so Misty covered her face in embarrassment instead. Ash spit leaves out of his mouth.

"Thanks Misty." he muttered shamelessly, having drawn her attention back to him.

"Oh, mew, I'm sorry." She spat hopelessly, frantically lifting him up while he winced, feeling thorns in his side, literally.

"Well, that could have gone better." He muttered to himself, feeling all the nerves that were gone rocket back into his chest; once again becoming overly aware at how close Misty was standing to him, and that her hand was still wrapped around his own. He slithered his hand from hers while Gary sniggered.

"Man, I must have reall—Ow!" Misty kicked Gary in the shin in the middle of his comment, holding the chocolates close to her as she spun around the two males and darted into the house without further comment. Her heart raced, and she needed to get out of there.

Ash was left standing there, pulling leaves and thorns out of his hair and coat while Gary rubbed his shin.

"What did I do?" Gary mumbled, watching as Misty stripped off the jacket and tossed it away carelessly onto the coat rack. Ash half glared at the moment-ruining knucklehead.

"What are you even doing here?" Ash's question drew a glare out of Gary that he had not seen in years.

"I'll have you know that my grandfather called."

"Really? what about?" Ash asked, dropping the hostility automatically, Gary stumbled over his words; and had it been anyone else but Ash standing there, they might have caught on that Gary was lying. And he didn't _really_ have a good reason for blowing that up.

"None of yer' business, squirt." He finally mumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to leave. Ash puffed his cheeks up at his back and stuck his tongue out at the Pokemon-researcher.

Around the corner, Dawn appeared, flabbergasted.

"W-what happened?" she asked, lifting her arms for emphasis. How in the world did Ash mess this up? She gave him the _perfect_ set up. There was no way he could have... Dawn looked absolutely horrified and put her hands on Ash's shoulders and shook him.

"You didn't tell her?" She hissed, and he frowned at her, feeling sweat drop down the back of his neck.

"I didn't know how? I panicked." He suggested and Dawn could only face palm while he twiddled his fingers. He was _hopeless_.

"And what about the gifts?" she tried, hoping that he at least gave _those_ to her, but the look of embarrassment that crossed his face while he scratched his cheek almost made her dirt dive.

"You didn't!?" She hissed quietly, pulling him through the front door.

He looked down as she shut the door behind them, and shuffled his feet; "Well, I did but..."

"But what?"

"I sort of accidentally gave her the flower, and told her the chocolates were for her birthday?" he laughed nervously, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch while Dawn turned, and smashed her head into the wall.

"HOOOWWW?" She squealed, alerting some passersby through the hallway. One of them being Misty, who had stalked off to put the gifts he had given her away, as well as the flower in her hair. He almost blatantly questioned Misty about it, but decided to keep it to himself as he watched her blush and walk awkwardly into the living room. Thump. Thump. Thump. He moved his hand to his chest and looked desperately at Dawn.

"I need help." He muttered painfully, and a glimmer formed in the coordinator's eyes.

"I know just who to ask." Her malicious smirk made Ash worry, but so long as it got the job done; who was he to question it? He glanced one more time at Misty who stalled at the entrance of the living room to talk with May; and he blushed furiously. Why was this so difficult?


	25. Chapter 25

**Spitfire, Chapter 25: Accidentally**

Everything was happening so fast, her head was spinning, but where was she supposed to begin? When Ash obviously started to act nervous around her; or when he 'gave' her a rose, or when he 'bought' her chocolates, or when he _almost fucking kissed her?_ Misty raised her fingers to her lips at the thought, a scarlet color penetrating her skin. Her chest tightened at the memory. She panicked; something was finally coming from all of this and she freaked out and pushed Ash into a rose bush. After Gary interrupted them, she ran away because of the ringing in her ears. Her chest threatened to implode, and she had to leave; so, she ran to the washroom for cover, darting past Dawn and ditching the black jacket she borrowed from Gary. She thought she was going to be okay, that was, until she looked in the mirror.

Her face was red as a tomato, darker than her own hair. When she placed her hand against her flushed cheek, it was so hot she almost screamed; she was burning up. Gulping, she ran the tap and splashed water over her face to cool off. As she rose, she noticed the flower tucked behind her ear and her mouth drew into a line. It was a strange look for her, she never had the opportunity to wear her down before, it was usually long enough to tie into a pony-tail; so seeing herself with short hair after so many years was shocking, yet, revitalizing. She inhaled deeply, patting her face dry with a cloth and then wiggled her fingers up to the flower that pinned her hair back, and plucked it out to examine it further.

Misty couldn't lie, she loved the smell of roses, and whether it be a second hand rose or not; Ash still gave it to her. Which was odd, considering how little he liked the idea of giving gifts to people, especially because he did not like getting gifts in return. She titled her head to one side, looking down at the chocolates, and then tucking them both into her pack. She left the rose poking out so that it wouldn't be damaged, but the chocolates were stuffed securely at the top of her bag. Better to hide them than to answer a million questions from her friends; even though Ash had bought them for different reasons; random gifts of generosity drew a lot of curiosity and she wasn't ready for that.

Sorry, he said they were for her 'birthday' which only made the gifts more peculiar. Ash hadn't bought her a birthday gift since she was thirteen, and his idea of a good gift was a rock with "Happy birthday, Mist!" written on it in sharpie. He also didn't buy it, and to be honest, Pikachu did most of the work, so unless he really did a massive personality overhaul; there simply wasn't a reason for him to buy her a gift. So, she deduced that he was lying the moment he leaned in close to her. She shuddered at the memory, his breath on hers, it ran shivers down her spine. He was hiding something. Not only that, she never mentioned her birthday when Dawn was around, or Gary for that matter. Dawn mentioned Gary, and the last thing Misty mentioned was _dating_ , in fact, dating wasn't mentioned. Therefore, Ash was either lying, or he actually heard what was said, and was poorly covering it up. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

Oh, please have let him heard. She swore to herself, and then looking over herself once, she stepped out of the bathroom in time to see him talking with Dawn again. He looked frazzled and a little distressed, but in his hat and coat he looked so _damn captivating._ That was fine, she didn't care if Dawn was there; whatever was going on, Dawn knew all about it. Misty would just do what she was best at; she would confront Ash.

Right.

Now.

And then he looked at her and she made a 90 degree turn into the living room. Her face turned several shades of red, she was sure; but the doubt in the back of her mind kept her firm. The last time she tried to express her feelings for Ash, it didn't go so well. Mostly because it was blatantly obvious that he didn't return those feelings. However, after what _almost_ happened, she wasn't so sure anymore. Did Ash like her? Or was that a freak accident? Either way, she had to know for sure before she put herself out to get kicked. She spent the last day trying to convince herself that she didn't like Ash anymore, that she moved on; and yet here she was—however, oh man, did it seem too good to be true. She glanced over at him carefully as May approached her at the living room entrance.

"Hey, how did following Ash go?"

"Nothing happened!" Misty yelped, still furiously red and wrapped up in her own mind. Upon gazing at May however, she collected what was left of the remaining sanity that she had and cleared her throat. "I mean, it went okay until we got caught, and then Serena bailed on me and I had to walk a bemused Ash home." Misty said swallowing down all of her emotions. May raised an eyebrow and smiled at her friend.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Right, but there's nothing to talk about." She assured May and pat her on the shoulder while making a B-line to anywhere else. She needed to clear her head before she made any life-changing decisions. She gulped at that, was dating Ash really life-changing? Her eyebrows furrowed; oh mew, it was!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

Ash gazed at Dawn with a deeming look, eyes narrowed, lips pursed and shoulders raised. They were standing outside the kitchen at the dining room entrance, and she was pointing happily at Brock with an exaggerated grin over her lips.

"He's an expert." She assured Ash. His eyebrow twitched while watching the pink-apron donning Brock dance around the kitchen like a professional, and Ash had to exhale.

"Only perverts ask Brock for help." He said, quoting Misty word for word, though, Misty's next advice was to always come to her, because she was the 'love guru', but, that was out of the question right now... Unless, Ash looked off to the corner, maybe there was a way to bring the subject up with Misty without bringing up who it was about? Would it be too obvious? Would it hurt her? She did _love_ him after all; would that be too—oh, he already did that.

"Ugghhh" Ash groaned before slamming his head against the door frame. Brock jumped dropping his spatula on the floor as Ash made his presence known so gingerly. Dawn stared in shock at Ash while he swore the words "stupid" repeatedly under his breath.

"What can I do for you there, Ash?" Brock said calmly while putting his hand between Ash's forehead and the wall as to avoid injury. It was at that moment that the reminiscence of that ten year old boy shone through. His eyes grew wide and watery, a baby pout—only on the scale of cuteness, Ash was a grown adult, so it was a little creepy.

"Brock," Ash admit, grabbing his old friends shoulders "I need your help." He wheezed, causing a look of fear to don over Brock's face.

Dawn kinked an eyebrow at Ash, for someone completely against the idea of talking with Brock a few minutes ago; he sure changed gears fast. She smiled slightly, watching as Brock led Ash into the dining room, and shut the doors leading in. Dawn stood at the kitchen entrance, and smacked her lips. Though, she assumed, the six years that Brock and Ash traveled together couldn't be easily forgotten. Brock was Ash's go-to guy, whether or not Ash admit it or not.

"What do you need help with Ash? Did..did something happen with.." Brock quirked an odd brow in Dawn's direction while placing his index and thumb fingers against his chin; he smirked at her as her face turned red, so did Ash's.  
"NOTHING HAPPENED." Dawn and Ash yelled in unison, silencing Brock who sat back in his chair.

"Alright, don't hurt me." he whined while raising his hands to his friends, he then exhaled, "So Misty then?"

Ash's face automatically deadpanned and Dawn's attention was grabbed. She moved to the table and sat down opposite of Ash, and stared quizzically at Brock who pursed his lips and ignored her questioning gaze.

"How did you know that?" Dawn inquired, glaring at Brock who whistled. She narrowed her eyes slightly, looked between the boys and then looked at Brock for a moment. Her mouth opened, and then closed, and then she stood up again.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked suddenly, politely; as if he was scared to be left alone, but Dawn needed to go. She pointed at the door.

"I'll go and make sure no one disturbs you. Brock will...uh..." She glanced at him suspiciously, "Catch me up later." With that, she stepped into the hallway, bidding a short goodbye.

"But she did bring up a good question, how did you know?" Ash asked his long time companion, getting a nod from Brock.

"Simply put, the only person I've ever seen put you in a tiff like this is Misty. Even when we were kids."

Ash's face fell, "Thanks." He muttered pathetically, hanging his head onto the table.

"Regardless," He grinned charmingly, "Have you finally discovered that you're _completely_ in love her?" he cooed.

Brock had a way with words; mostly the ability to cut straight to the chase and spin Ash on his head; always asking the tough questions. Why did it seem like everyone else always knew more about his relationships than Ash did? For once, he wished that he had watched all those movies that Misty tried to force on him because honestly, Ash wasn't entirely positive; there was something there for sure. He had a lot of special feelings for Misty, but was it love? He wasn't optimistic. Knowing that Misty loved him, even after all of these years apart made his heart and stomach do things he wasn't quite familiar with, so as he though; maybe, maybe he was in love with Misty; but he had never been in love before. How was he supposed to know what it was?

"It's something."Ash managed, breathing hitching in his throat. Brock quirked an eyebrow.

"Something good?" Brock asked, and got a feverish nod from Ash, face as bright as a cherry.

"So have you told Serena?" And in reply, a violent head shake while paling.

"And you haven't told Misty, but you've tried?" Ash nodded again, the blush returning, albeit slower.

"So...why couldn't you tell her, Ash?" With Ash's voice drawn, he was suddenly very thirsty. His tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth and he glanced around the room for a few moments. Why couldn't he tell her?

"...cold feet?" He offered slowly, but this didn't come as a surprise to the older man.

"Everything _would_ change, wouldn't it?" Brock asked suddenly, rephrasing Ash's answer to what Ash would have liked to say. While playing with a spoon that was on the table, Ash watched the spoon and then slowly looked up at Brock with a sad gaze. He was spot on. How much would change if he and Misty... What would happen to his training? His title? Serena and his mom? What about visiting, and family, and hell, even the future?

Brock gave him an assuring smile, however, and for that moment at least; Ash knew it would be okay. "But let me ask you something;" Brock hesitated, making sure that Ash was listening.

Ash leaned forward and nodded, "What?"

"Hasn't everything already changed, Ash?" Ash's dark eyebrows rose past his messy hair, pushing them up into imagination land while his insides fell out of his stomach in a splash of realization. A weight lifted off of him and Brock's words were like getting slapped with the truth goldeen. Since Serena kissed him; everything already started to change, and had been on a spiral downward since he arrived home; that was until Misty showed up. With her around, he started to feel like a kid again. Ash swallowed hard, the same, familiar, burning sensation formed in his chest as last time when he thought of his long time friend; and possible _future_ companion. His face turned blood-red, indicating that he understood.

"But Brock; what if it doesn't work? I mean, Misty and I, we don't have the best track record." Ash said skeptically, shocking Brock; for once, he was amazed at Ash's maturity, and yet dumbfounded by his idiocy.

"You. Two. Always. Make. Up." Brock said, pausing between each word for impact, "Now are you going to man up and tell her or be a wuss and lose her?"

Ash pursed his lips, upset by Brock's choice of words; but looked off to the side and frowned anyways.

"...Well, what should I do then? I mean, I don't think that I can tell her without having a panic attack. I'm not like you Brock."

"Why is it so hard, I mean, you know she likes you already."

Ash's eyes shifted, "I don't know, it's complicated."

"Then, why don't you let ol' Brocko help you?" He winked at Ash and gave a sadistic, toothy grin, one that Ash couldn't return. Instead, Ash smiled nervously.

"What did you have in mind?"

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

Because Ash had cold feet, and was terrified of drawing his guests attention, he asked Brock to grab Misty instead, and lead her into the dining room. Brock was such a good friend, that he did it without much convincing; and Ash surprisingly managed to get Misty to talk with Ash easily. Even after that pep-talk with Brock, Ash still fiddled with his fingers nervously; Misty didn't seem as anxious, in fact, she seemed bold.

"Brock, wait outside." Misty commanded the older male. His eyes shifted to Ash who spun around, almost wanting to yell for Brock to wait, but upon looking at Misty's head tilt, Brock shrugged at Ash, and then turned to walk outside of the dinning room. Meanwhile, Misty pursed her lips and turned to face Ash who stood a table-length away from her.

"Hey Ash, what did you need to talk about?" she asked suddenly, catching him off guard. What was it that he needed to say to her again? He felt so brainless around her that when he tried to speak, gibberish spilled out instead.

"...Adorable." Misty cited painstakingly while approaching him. In the dim light of the dining room, he hadn't noticed before; as he was too nervous to make eye contact most of the morning, let alone _check her out_ , as Brock said. He blushed, noticing the way her body moved in those black tights beneath her jean shorts and how her midriff was left unexposed as opposed to when they were kids; hidden by a black undershirt. Compared to yesterday's jeans, and this morning's mom clothes; she looked sulfurous, yet practical, and he covered his mouth as his eye twitched. Ash almost dared to say that she should have shown more skin—but such a thought brought his eyes back to hers embarrassingly. What in the world was he thinking? Check her out Brock said. Didn't tell him she was actually _hot_ now! Ash questioned how he didn't notice before, watching as she stopped about a foot in front of him.

"Stop staring, you're freaking me out."

"I am not staring!" Ash denied, red in the face. He held his fists up in protest, but Misty's sweet smile almost sent him into a spiral backwards. He wasn't ready for this.

"Hey, about before. I'll take you up on your offer."

Ash paused thoughtfully, "...What offer?"

"To take you out! What's a celebration without a few shots, anyways?" She suggested, winking up to Ash with her index finger raised. His heart skipped a beat and he scratched his neck. _Ask her on a date_ Brock said, but obviously he didn't have to, Misty beat him to the punchline.

"When did you want to go?" He asked, trying to come off smooth, but his voice cracked and she chuckled instead.

"Tonight? Around nine?" She suggested coyly, drawing too close for Ash's comfort. He swallowed hard with his eyes wide open, watching her face move closer to his.

"O-okay." he stammered, and then that familiar, mischievous grin pulled on her cheeks and Ash nearly melted. But she didn't stop there, no, Misty was going for it. She leaned in slowly, as he did before; but this time Ash wasn't calm, his brain was screaming at him like white noise and his body was chilled. She neared his lips, familiarizing herself with his scent before abruptly tilting her head and kissing him on the cheek.

"Then it's a date." She reeled back, revealing a quirky smile as she pulled away. Ash raised his hand to his cheek quickly, and Misty's lips burned fierce as she staggered away, suddenly realizing what she had done. It seemed so natural at the time, but now that it happened, she was full of swirls of fright and the need to find an escape route. Ash was stunned, the heat that poured from her lips was a spark of electricity comparable to Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"I guess, I... uh, will see you around then!" Misty conducted, have saluting a goodbye and then fled the room, knocking Brock on his butt as she made a B-line to the back porch to get some air. She needed air!

Brock rolled into the kitchen, staring up at Ash who was a statue with his eyes wide, leaning back slightly and holding his cheek.

"It went well I take it!" Brock suggested and Ash shuddered, coming back to reality.

"Yeah." He said, and couldn't lie as weird as that was, as strange and unnatural; he didn't not enjoy that even the slightest. Sure, he didn't ask like Brock said, but he at least now had a few hours to prepare mentally for this. _It was a date,_ and while notion of this usually mortified him, this time, he felt... giddy? In the background he could see the light of the answering machine flicker on and off again; his mother turned the ringer off to avoid unnecessary noise; but before he could get to it, Brock cut him off.

"So where are you going?" Brock pegged him in the arm excited, and Ash's attention was drawn back to his friend.

"I have no idea," he laughed nervously, and Brock's face deadpanned, "She said she wanted to take me out tonight...?" Ash bested skeptically and Brock raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"So you didn't ask her out?" Brock only seemed a little disappointed while he quirked his eyebrows, "Alright, whatever, I guess we should prepare you for it then." With that, he hooked an arm around Ash's neck, and dragged him out the door, and up the stairs. Whatever tonight would bring, Brock would be _damn sure_ that Ash was ready. Though, secretly Ash wasn't sure what he needed to get prepared for, he wasn't going to pass up a confidence building exercise such as this; especially after two failed attempts on his own.


	26. Chapter 26

**Spitfire, Chapter 26: Are you friend or foe?**

Dawn walked around the house searching for auburn hair. She had an idea; something that she hadn't noticed before when she talked with Brock; something suspicious. If there was anyone that knew about it, Gary would.

Normally, this would have been a problem to reach him, but since Gary made his way back into the house shortly before Dawn brought Ash to speak with Brock; she would be able to find him with ease. He told Ash that Professor Oak had called; but it was hardly believable since Professor Oak was sitting on the back porch. Dawn deduced that Gary was just looking for a reason to stall Ash and Misty's inevitable fate. As she walked near the back exit to the house, she could have sworn that she heard something fall outside, but didn't stop to think much of it; it was probably the wind, anyways. Gary's sneering chuckle brought her attention to the living room, and she abandoned her thought.

He was always so confident, that he would be standing in a corner somewhere, or watching a certain red-head when he didn't think anyone would notice. Unfortunately for him, Dawn noticed _everything_. Including the fact that he seemed rather bummed out today, but didn't ever specify why. She thought she had an idea while she approached Gary who was leaning against the living room windowsill, watching Bonnie, Max, and Clemont play a round of cards to pass the time. May was sitting beside her brother, though she wasn't playing—she had probably been eliminated from whatever it was. Dawn spied around the corner, she couldn't see Serena or Drew, but didn't think much of it.

"Hey there stranger." Dawn addressed Gary with a small wave. He nodded to her in traditional Gary fashion.

"What's up?" He spoke with a charming smirk climbing over his features.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk, see how long Brock has known about Misty and did he plan all of this weird shit, and how your day was going?"

"Subtle." Gary swooned sarcastically, Dawn was never one to beat around the bush; this included the night when she pegged Gary as a home-wrecker for trying to tell Misty to fight for Ash. Luckily, he was able to convince Dawn that he meant no harm by it, though his actions continuously proved otherwise. She had to give him some credit though; if he hadn't told her, she would have never noticed how weird and complex Ash and Misty's relationship was. Even now, she struggled to see the connection, but knew that it was there.

"Subtly has never been my strong suit." Dawn admit cheekily, making Gary smile.

"No, I suppose not." He chuckled and then licked his lips, "Since they've known each other. If you'd ask me, he knew before they did."

Dawn pursed her lips at his reply, "And you mentioned earlier that Brock asked Misty here to play reconnaissance, right?"

Gary nodded, making the same connection as Dawn, and he look unimpressed at the blue-haired coordinator who smirked and nodded slightly in her own defense. "Wow, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Does Misty know?"

"You kidding? If she even caught wind that Brock played her, she would string him up by his entrails." Gary remarked loosely while crossing his arms.

"Man that's gross." She paused, "She wouldn't really do something like that, would she?" Dawn asked, eyes wide. She had heard numerous accounts of the infamous 'ginger-rage' but had never seen it first hand. Quite honestly, if the actual thing was as big as the hype, she didn't want to.

"No, she's a lot of talk and no bite," he rolled his eyes, scoffing and then licked his teeth, "But the mallet-waving image from our childhood is sure hard to forget." Gary added, recalling an event that happened during the championships in the indigo league. Dawn whistled,

"Mallet-waving?" she grinned and he nodded making eye contact with her for the first time since she arrived. At the same time, Ash emerged from the dining room, blushing ferociously beside Brock, only moments after Misty had jogged out of there. Dawn honestly wondered what had happened, but by the drawn smile across Ash's face, she could only imagine that it was something good. Good for them, she was happy. Gary didn't seem the share that same happiness however, scoffing abruptly.

"I don't get it." Gary said, "They both know to some degree at this point that they like each other. Why can't they just kiss and call it a day?" His tone was frosty, agitated by the lack of spines his two old-time-former-rivaled friends had and possibly more that he didn't want to talk about; caught Dawn off guard. She smiled at him slowly, and looked back at the closed door. Neither did she.

A moment of comfortable silence washed over the house as they enjoyed the hum of music playing from the study, and Dawn relaxed a little, sitting on the shoulder of the couch. Compared to yesterday, everything was lighter. Situations seemed brighter, and all of her friends were happily waiting for what ever the evening would bring. Even Serena, who was breathing down Misty's neck before, and clinging to Ash all morning was absent... which was odd... now that she thought about it. On cue, the front door was kicked down and her attention faltered.

"Team Rocket!" the unfamiliar voice screamed, scattering everyone who was present to move to the hall way—including Brock and Ash from the top of the stairs.

"Iris!?" Ash yelled, running towards his purple-haired friend who had a few scratches along her face and arm. She fell to her knees exhausted, barely able to speak as her chest rose and fell quickly. Her white shirt and pants, as well as a tan sash that hung from her shoulder and down to her waist was covered in dirt, mud, and something a little darker in color. He tried to brush her off, dragging her to her feet but she rocketed away from them.

"They took Cilan!" Iris yelled drastically, alerting the rest of the group as they turned the corner, trying to all fit into the hallway to see what was going on. Instinctively, each trainer holstered their bags at the mention of Team rocket, and glanced around at each other; except for Dawn who threw out her arms.

"But I just saw Team Rocket today! They were still pulling their harmless gags!" Dawn chanted, but Iris stood up steeply, showing her height over the other girls. She caught her breath slowly and shook her head.

"Not our Team Rocket, a group of them led by Bernard and Cassidy, and they're on their way now!" Ash and Brock looked at one another, having not heard of the blonde and green haired team rocket since they were kids, they looked worriedly at Iris.

"They took all my pokemon and I barely got away." She exhaled, "They heard of a gathering of strong pokemon trainers in Pallet Town and they... We tried to call but Cilan and I we..." Iris mused awkwardly, alerting Ash who spun on his heels. His eyes glanced around the house; and his blood ran cold. He took off, looking in every room. How had he not noticed before? How long had he been gone?

"Pikachu?!" Ash yelled, but when the bountiful pulse-ball of joy and electricity didn't come running at his command, he looked at Iris.

"What happened?!"

"Cilan and I were grabbed off a boat leaving Vermillion City...But we don't have time to talk about this! We need to-" Ash flew off the handle, he couldn't agree more that they didn't have time for this. Pikachu was gone! Without sparing a minute, he checked his remaining pokeballs; counting them all, he was out the backdoor in a second, only to stumble over the pale legs of his mother right outside the door.

"Mom!" Ash screamed, petrified. His thoughts derailed; kneeling towards her, he scooped her head up into his hands as the rest of the group funneled outside. Brock was at his side in a minute, checking her. She had a blunt head wound, but would be fine; she even stirred slightly when Ash swiped his hand across her face. It was at that moment that May, staring wide eyed, shrieked.

"Drew?!" she panicked, spinning around. When she didn't see him right away, she jumped from the porch in one swoop, and down into the field below. Max was right behind her.

"Serena?!" Bonnie and Clemont screamed in unison, pulling Ash away from his waking mother.

"Brock watch her," Ash said, standing up to also jump from the railing, of course, he went over the side in a pseudo cool fashion, leaping onto the ground with a thump. May ran towards the edge of the forest, while Bonnie cupped her mouth to yell louder. Ash had no idea what he was doing, his voice was locked in his throat as he kicked at the dirt below his feet. Everything was spinning.

"Pikachu!?" Ash tried, but a small, faint voice echoed to him.

"Ash?" Serena's voice echoed, near the bottom of the porch; he hadn't even seen her sitting there. All party members had looked over her. He ran to her side, shouting for Bonnie and Clemont.

"What happened, Serena?"  
"Team Rocket got the jump on us." Serena winced while sitting forward. She held her stomach slightly, and a concerned Ash draped her left arm around his shoulders to help her to her feet. "They... took Pikachu, Ash." Serena said gently while he attempted to help her walk, but lost patience quickly. Quickly, he scooped her up, much to her surprise and embarrassment, and carried her up the stairs, setting her gently in a chair so that Brock could look at her.

"Do you know where they went?" Ash yelped but Serena shook her head gently; Ash saw from the corner of his eye that his mother was sitting up, holding an ice pack to her forehead, courtesy of Dawn.

"Oh no!" Serena shrieked suddenly as Bonnie and Clemont met her at the top of the stairs to check on her. "My pokemon! They're all gone!" She cried, touching her empty belt.

Delia scoffed at this and looked over, "They took Professor Oak, Ash." She added tiredly, though couldn't tell him why. Dawn watched the group of them spread out to check the area while she remained awestruck on an object at the top of the porch that had been over looked while Ash pampered his mother with questions about her health. Dawn walked very slowly to the red object that had blown in between the wooden paneling and bent over slowly, and scooped it up with her hands. Holding the limp, slightly damaged flower between her index and thumb finger, she looked up slowly.

"Ash?" Dawn inquired to the field. Drew was gone, too, whether May was ready to admit it or not. Dawn swallowed hard, and called for Ash again; agitated, he finally snapped at her, but when she raised the red rose towards him; all the horror on his face turned into a gut wrenching pain.

 **XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOX**

Getting hit over the head was never an enjoyable experience, Misty could honestly say it was something she would have lived without, but who was she to complain? At least she wasn't tied up. Oh, wait. Groaning, her head rattled momentarily against the back of the compartment she was riding in. As bumpy and non-low key as it was.. She could feel that her arms were tied behind her back to a pole, or plank, or something of the sort. Either way, she couldn't move. She thanked the heavens that at least her legs were left untied while she swore inwardly. With a sigh, she finally peeled open an eye at a time, to see that she was in exactly what she expected to see; a steel, moving cage. But hey, it could have been worse.

At least she wasn't alone.

Beside her, Drew was passed out, as well as a shadowy figure towards the corner; opposite her, Professor Oak and some other guy with green hair were also tied up. Wonderful way to start the afternoon; getting kidnapped and all. Team Rocket couldn't have picked a better day! She rolled her eyes at the irony, trying to scope out an escape, but she swallowed hard, unable to see one in the solid metal walls.

"Drew." She spat finally, kicking at the younger coordinator's legs. His head lolled in his sleep, and so Misty kicked him again. When he didn't stir the third time; she thought better. Didn't want to damage him more than he already was, she thought while licking her lip. The corner of her mouth was busted open, but luckily the blood had coagulated and seized already. Awkwardly, the thing she worried about most was if it would bruise or not, or scar. Did lips scar?

Stop that, you need to focus Misty, she chanted to herself, exhaling softly. She twisted her arms against their binds behind her and pulled her legs forward in an attempt to holster herself upward; but found that she couldn't. Whatever she was tied to wasn't moving until Team Rocket was ready to let them out. Bastards.

So, she was left with one thing to do, sit in the overbearing silence. How in the world did she let herself even get into this situation? One second she was on the back porch, and saw Drew being pulled away by some team rocket members; but when she stood up to help, she got hit in the face by some guy and fell backwards against the door, swearing.

That was when she saw Delia on the ground, and panicked. She reached for gyarados, only to remember she left the reliable pokemon at the Cerulean City gym, and so when she stood up, she just tackled the grunt off the deck; trying to grab for any other pokemon. Before she could, another grunt shot something into her leg and after falling into violent spasms, she passed out.

A tazer, friggin' wonderful. Of all the things she had to deal with today, getting an electric shock was not on high on her list. She inhaled, then exhaled and then kicked her feet out sporadically.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She demanded, pulling against her binds. Sitting in the dark _prison cell_ , tied to Mew knows what with all of her pokemon missing, and worst of all, all of her friends pokemon missing, _sucked_. She let out a long, exasperated sigh. Team Rocket upped their game for sure; but she had a daunting feeling that it wasn't _their_ team rocket, the silly Jessie and James and Meowth combination; no, this was the real team rocket. The ones that were actually scary.

Her jaw ached like crazy, too. On a scale from one to ten, she wondered if she was going to need to get it wired. Getting slapped was one thing, getting _punched_ , was a whole different level of pain she hadn't previously gotten the courtesy to familiarize herself with. She licked her lips again, reminding herself of the sting against her lip. Frustrated, she yelled again.

"Professor Oak! Wake up!" She shouted, though the old man didn't stir. She kicked her feet angrily, and then thumped her head against the metal wall behind her. It sounded like they were tunneling through the ground so yelling wasn't going to do anything except blow off steam. However, she wanted to hold onto the steam and cradle it until it came time to look at team rocket—then she wanted to bash their heads in with all of that pint of steam and emotion.

So much for that date, she thought bitterly and then crossed her legs, waiting for her fellow inmates to awake.

 **Author's note:**

Man, I told myself that I wouldn't write another one of these... but, it just didn't seem like a story without team rocket in it. I've been dropping subtle hints (maybe too subtle?) about why Cilan and Iris were so late to the story, and I'm finally happy to reveal this! Hashtag don'tkilltheauthorwhokeepsthrowingholesinyour'ship'?

Not gonna lie, the more reviews I see show up for this story, the more anxious I am getting to read them at the last chapter! Thank you everyone who has stuck around this far! I hope you're still enjoying the story. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Spitfire, Chapter 27: This ain't a scene.**

To put it simply, May was frantic. Even after everyone else stopped to make plans, she still hung around the edge of the trees in hope of finding not only Drew, but also Misty, who had also gone missing. According to Iris, they were probably trying to collect people of authority; gym leaders, top coordinators; professors. She said that when they were about to be abducted, the only reason Iris managed to break away was because Cilan line tackled her into the dirt outside of Pallet Town. Thus, Cilan was kidnapped, and Iris was left to find Ash and his group.

Unfortunately, she was still late. May tried not to get mad about this, but her friends were _taken_. Delia was already beating herself up as well for leaving the ringer off the phone; Iris and Cilan left frantic voice messages on their way out of Vermillion City that were never heard; resulting in an ambush.

"How did this even happen?" May stammered to herself while looking around the trees. She couldn't phantom Jessie and James doing this—they wanted Pikachu, yes, but their goofy antics were comical at the very least, they were never... violent. She sighed, they were never out to kidnap people and hurt her friends; they just wanted their pokemon, but whoever Bill and Cassidy were, they were serious. Even the naturally optimistic May was struggling to find an upside to all of this. She was nearing the edge of the property when she heard a grunt from below one of the large oak trees. She grabbed her pokeball right away, prepared for if it was a Team Rocket grunt, but what she saw instead was Tracey kneeling below a tree, barely conscious.

"Brock!" May screamed, alerting the group at the porch who were trying to devise a plan to find their friends. "I found Tracey!" May yelled while falling to her knees to support the older trainer. Unlike Delia and Serena, he wasn't just hit once; he was brutalized. His forehead was split open near his hairline, blood trickled down his lip, and his arm looked twisted to some degree. How cruel, May thought while ripping off her bandana to stop the bleeding.

"Tracey!" Ash yelled, the first of the group to reach the tree, he fell to his knees as well only to touch Tracey's shoulder and send a shock of pain through his whole body. "Are you okay?!" Ash asked worriedly, glad to see that he was okay, but a little rough around the edges.

"A little easy there, Ash." Tracey grimaced, pulling himself slowly to his feet. May rose with him, leaving her bandana pressed against his forehead while he used Ash as support. He looked so beaten, but the look of determination in his eye was admirable.

"They took professor Oak." he spat, a little bit of blood trailing down his lip while she spoke. Ash nodded,

"We know, just relax. Let's get you back to the house." Brock looked disgusted upon seeing Tracey. He quickly took over for May, who's black and white glove had been stained by blood, so she removed it.

"Ash, help me get him to the porch." Brock commanded, and together the three of them scrambled to the porch and up the stairs with May following behind. She watched as Brock removed more medical supplies, and looked genuinely pissed off—a look Brock had very seldom, and it worried her.

"Daisy won't be happy about this." Tracey groaned while Ash dropped him a little harshly into a chair by mistake. Tracey was a lot bigger than he was still; while Ash was lean and fit like a runner, Tracey was built more like an axe-man. Ash winced as he watched Tracey's expression turn from content to excruciating pain.

"Sorry." He gulped but Tracey waved him off.

"I'm not broken; just a few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine." he groaned while Brock cleaned and dressed his wound with the finesse of a surgeon; reminding Ash just how much Brock had grown in his own respect. Iris leaned against the railing tapping her fingers against the wood.

"We need to go get them, sooner rather than later." She said, and nods were shared around the group. Ash lowered his eyes to the ground for a moment, a wave of guilt washing through him before he shrugged it off. He didn't have time to feel guilty, he didn't have time to think. They needed to act. Now. He looked up at Iris, who was ready to rock and roll, and then at Serena, who was ready to collapse.

"Only people pokemon available should go." he said abruptly, causing Iris to challenge him by puffing out her chest.

"I've been here fighting them since the start! I'm going!"  
"Iris, you can barely walk right now. You should stay here in case something happens and get some rest." Ash scolded, sounding for once much older than he actually was. Surprisingly, Gary was the first person to agree with the league champion. He was just as eager to find Team Rocket as Ash. His grandfather was taken, but Gary was a lot cooler about the situation; always thinking rationally, while Ash thought volatile.

"He's right, anyone else will only slow us down. If this isn't Jessie and James, we can only assume that we're dealing with actual criminals; which means the authorities should be mentioned as well." As Gary spoke, a light came on in Delia's eyes and she nodded.

"I'll go do that now, as well as an ambulance." Gary nodded to her, much to Ash's chagrin. Dawn hadn't let go of the flower in her hand, partially blaming herself for this situation; thought in no rational way was it her fault. Inhaling softly, she placed the flower onto the table beside Serena, who looked at it calmly, and then exhaled.

"I agree." Dawn added, wiping her hands on her skirt and approaching the ring of trainers; May and Max stepped up next, frowning deeply. This was personal.

"Just the five of us? Brock, Clemont, what about you?" Ash asked while looking over at where he tended to Tracey's wounds with the help of Clemont.

"We will stay here and help the injured." Brock answered, standing up to face Ash and nod towards him.

"And when the police get here, we will lead them to you guys." Clemont added, oddly hostile for his usual goofy nature.  
"Are you sure Clemont?" Max asked skeptically, having grown accustomed to having Clemont around, but the older trainer nodded.

"I'm not as athletic as any of you. I'll just get in the way." He said awkwardly, but there was no time to discuss his nature and decision as the five trainers nodded to one another and approached the steps. As they pushed into a single direction, Dawn stopped suddenly.

"Wait! We don't know where they went! We should split up and scout the area, once we find them we will call everyone to our location! That way we can cover more ground!" Dawn suggested, catching everyone off guard. Ash looked at her with wild eyes, but nodded slowly. Each person followed his lead, and then checked their gear phones to make sure that they were on.

"And I don't think we need to mention that you should be careful." Gary suggested, looking at each person square in the face, "Leave a pokemon out at all time so if you get jumped they can defend you." He suggested and after they all nodded; they broke apart in agreement. Team Rocket was going down if it was the last thing they all did. Serena stood up to watch them disband and gently touched the railing.

"...They'll be okay." She said outwardly, mostly to reassure herself rather than anyone present.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOX**

Even after what felt like an hour-which Misty was sure was _actually_ only about ten minutes-none of her fellow cell mates were awake. She had tried once again to wake Drew; but found that as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the boys were beaten up a lot more than she was. She got off easy in retrospect; shocked and punched was nothing compared to the bruises passed along most of these men. She rattled her chains for what felt like the millionth time, shaking her arms violently, trying to get her hands free, but the way the binds wrapped around the pole were already cutting out the circulation from her hands. She swore continuously, unwilling to just give up. There was some way out of this situation. She just had to find it.

After a loud jarring noise, sunlight peeked in through a few cracks in the surface of the metal box she was sitting in, and she winced slightly, jerking forward when they came to a roaring, bumpy stop.

Listening to the noises outside, she could hear foot steps approaching and frantically, she closed her eyes and let her head hang low to appear unconscious to the approaching soldiers. She didn't feel like getting hit again, which was probably in her future if she was conscious when they entered the cell. Seconds later, the door opened, but she couldn't see who it was. Light peeked in through her eyelids and she fought the urge to open them and see who the perpetrators were. They sounded like ordinary Team Rocket grunts, but a lot angrier.

"I can't believe they has us pull out early because of a professor; we had the man power to take on all of those trainers." One of the foul smelling men complained while unlocking who she assumed to be Professor Oak, and pulled him out of the metallic box they were in. Tempting fate, she cracked her right eye open slightly to see them. There were six of them in there, and hope of crotch kicking them all and running was slim with that many. She wasn't sure she could take them all with everyone awake, let alone by herself. So, as they worked their way around their prisoners and transferred them by unlatching their chains and dragging them against the cold ground, Misty was up last.

The bastards couldn't even have the decency to drag her head first; they grabbed her legs and tugged her along like a corpse. Assholes, she swore while trying to keep her face as stoic as possible. The temptation to kick the one dragging her was too great to bare; but she withheld her anger and creaked one eye open to look along her new destination. Surprisingly, she saw chandeliers and elegant trimming around the roof. The ground swayed beneath her familiar, and she twisted only very slightly to look at the window. They were on a boat! A boat! Of all places! She maneuvered gently to see that the man was pulling her with his back to her, much like how a farmer would rope a baby tauros—she couldn't see her friends from this angle, but as they drew nearer the commons, she realized her dire situation. She only got a glance, but could see a large embodiment of pokemon captured in cages, as well as gear and other expensive looking objects. Whatever this was, it was thought out for months. Misty rested a bit; what the hell was Team Rocket doing?

As she was drug down three corridors, head bumping against several bumps in the floor, she swore that when she got out; she was going to find this specific person, and do horrible things to him... but first, she had to figure out a way to get out. The closer they came to her new cell, the less likely that seemed to be. There was no place for her to go with her arms chained behind her back; she couldn't even swim like this.

"Through here." the one up front who had taken Professor Oak commanded while directing the rest of them. Misty shut her eyes quickly, and was maneuvered once again into a small cage. She was the last to be thrown in, and their brutality ended only at pummeling, because they were no gentler with throwing her into the cage than they were with the other four individuals before her. She bit her tongue when her head collided with the metal ground—simply by the noise of the room she could assume that they were in the boiler room, but wasn't able to check until she heard the sudden creak of the closing door, and then the members sleuthing off.

At first, she waited a minute to determine if they were actually gone or not, it was possible that they had guards placed around the cage—but c'mon, who would place guards around a bunch of unconscious people? Hopefully not Team Rocket. Misty sat up quickly, having realized that there was no one else around.

Luckily, they didn't bother tying her to anything this time, so it gave her room to roam. First things first, she needed her hands. Laying back down, she scoot over to the bars for leverage and pressed her feet against them. She lifted her butt from the ground, and then began the painful process of pushing her hands past her hips. Her shoulders popped, and she fell back down in a heap, whining. Misty was a lot of things, but she wasn't a contortionist. Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes while she pulled on her restraints, trying to make them give just a little bit more so that she could get them around her hips; that was the hard part, after that, it was the simple task of looping her arms around her legs, and _that_ she could do.

"Ugh," She grunted, banging her head on the ground after another failed attempt. She could feel her arms popping, and possibly the bindings around her wrists cutting through her gloves, but it would be worth it so long as she could just.. Struggling a bit more, she inhaled, and finally managed to get her hands down far enough that she could bring them up quickly around her legs. Breathing a loud sigh of relief, she laid there for a moment, complimenting herself for a job well done.

She sat up carefully, the with her hands on her lap the sudden movement made her want to she scream and cry. Her wrists burned, tiny cuts penetrated her flesh, and so she wiped her eyes, as a small whistle echoed from another corner of the cage, and she looked up to see the familiar dark eyes that she saw in the market staring back at her.

"Paul?" She asked, sniffling.

"That was good, painful to watch, but impressive." He smirked at her, sitting up and leaning against the bars behind him. He had a few bruises along his chin, and a knot forming above his left eye, but it was covered mostly by his purple hair.

Misty smirked at him shamelessly and tilted her head, "Thanks..." She laughed, but her humor didn't last long as she jumped up to check on Drew who hadn't even stirred since they arrived. No time to waste, she shook him on the arm gently, rocking his body back an forth.

"Drew, Wake up. Drew." She whispered, getting close enough to his his ear that he could hear her properly. Sis pale green eyes slowly opened between murky eyelids.

"Misty?" He muttered, and she pat him effortlessly while backing away. She jumped up, much to Paul's surprise with energy and vigor, and approached Professor Oak. He was collapsed on the ground with an open head wound—but nothing that would kill him, she hoped. He was breathing easy, and didn't seem to be pale; so she took his handkerchief from his front lab coat pocket and dabbed it onto his head wound. The pain of his wound being touched didn't phase the man, and Misty cursed. With any luck, he wasn't going to recover as fast as the younger group did. Which was a shame, because she would have liked his brain to help them get out of here.

"What in the world happened?" Drew asked, fully awake. His eyes were still adjusting however; with everything taking a purple haze. While wiggling into a sitting position. He looked over at Paul, and spoke, "The last thing I remember was getting hit over the head, and electric spasms."

Paul scoffed, as if implying that Drew had it easy compared to the wounds of the older male.

"Well, Team Rocket happened, that much we know for sure." Misty implied while she looked down skeptically at her chained hands. Scooting away from Professor Oak, she approached Cilan, whom she hadn't met yet.

"Hey, you, guy. Wake up." She said calmly, shaking the suit wearing man, but he was in even worse shape than Professor Oak. He was not only beaten up, but covered in dirt as well. "Do you guys know him?" Misty asked skeptically, but got shakes all around.

"Handcuffs wouldn't suffice?" Drew asked, looking at Misty's binds.

Scowling, Misty glanced down at her wrists, "I guess not." But now that her hands were in front of her, she was sure that she could manage to wiggle her fingers out of the chains if she maneuvered them correctly, and so she started just that. With hand cuffs, she would have had a harder time.

"So, any plans on how to get out of here?" Paul asked while moving his hands. He, too, was trying to free himself; but he didn't dare to try Misty's variation of freedom, because he knew he wasn't that flexible. Drew did the same, but with much less luck than Paul.

"Well, if I can get out of these chains we might be able to break down the door, or something. I don't know." She offered, but knew their chances were null at the moment. From where they were, they couldn't see a way out of this situation that didn't require bolt cutters or keys. And they couldn't see any keys.

"Who is that, is that one of the twerps?" A strange, Brooklyn sounding accent echoed from across the room, though Misty couldn't see from where. The kidnapped group shrugged and Misty narrowed her eyes.

"...Meowth?" Misty inquired with eyebrows raised.

"It is one of the twerps! Oh thank mew, you have to get us out of here!" James cried agreessivly, slightly panicked.

"Why would I do that, aren't you helping them?" Misty called back, but then after an affronted 'ooooh' from James, he called back.

"Bernard and Cassidy captured us and threw us in here. They're bringing us back to the boss as embarrassments to Team Rocket." He whined, and simply from the tone sheer fear in his voice, she could tell that he wasn't tied up like her group was. She looked between Paul and Drew and stuck out her bottom lip while Jessie yelled at James.

"Be quiet you idiot! We will get out of here ourselves!" She yelled, and Misty nodded slightly,

"Actually, why don't we work together?" Misty called, nearing the edge of the cell, "How often do Barry and Cassidy come to check up on us?" she asked formulating a plot as she managed to knock the chains off her wrists. She rubbed them sorely, the faintest amount of blood covering her finger tips while she paced her cell to look for weakness in the bars. Drew nodded impressed, but it was Paul who escaped his restraints second. Misty pouted, realizing that his were a set of wires rather than chains. Lucky him.

"de' will probablys come by to check on das new group." Meowth answered after a few minutes, and Misty nodded and looked at her group.

"Then we're going to be ready for them." She said while tossing her chains onto the ground. She touched her glove and peeled it back slowly, before tying it in a knot around her right wrist to stop the bleeding.

"How?" Paul asked while rubbing his wrists, he added, "We're stuck in a cage." Misty inhaled and looked around; she didn't have any ideas at the start...

"We can stage a fake out." The small, crackling voice from the ground surprised the threesome as they stared down at the green haired man who slowly sat up. "They're after people of great worth," Cilan said suddenly and motioned to Professor Oak with his mouth.

"He's out cold. We could dress him up. They would have to come in here to check on him, and when they do, we'll grab 'em."

Misty raised her eyebrows, amazed. "That's not a bad idea. Cynical, but not bad." She declared carefully, checking with Drew who wasn't having such an easy time getting out of his restraints, "What's your name anyways?"

"Cilan, I was here to visit a friend, but..." His gaze drifted as he leaned up against the back of the bars, sighing tiredly.

"I'm Misty. You're the guy who traveled with Ash through Unova, yeah?" She suggested while checking his wounds. She was no doctor; so if she saw blood she didn't know what to do. Cilan nodded happily, regardless of the situation.

"That's me! You're the gym leader!"

"That's right." Misty said cheerfully, causing a brief moment of happiness, but as usual, it didn't last long.

"Look, it's great that you twerps are okay, but they're on their way so if you're going to do something, then do it now!" Jessie yelled, causing Misty to dive down beside Cilan, hiding her chains behind her back, only to stand up right again swearing. She rushed toward Professor Oak, and tried to turn him over, away from the cage door. Seeing her struggle, Paul helped her, and together they managed to face him away from the cage, so to check if he was breathing, they would _have_ to walk inside.

"Drew, Paul and I will jump them when they get in the cage. Convince them that he's dead...or something." Misty whispered while laying on the ground. Paul followed suit, getting close to the entrance door. Drew nodded his approval as Cilan laid back down again, wincing as he did. This was either going to work, or blow up in their face. But it was worth a shot.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ash went south to the harbor—staying fairly close to May who went nearly the same direction. Gary went west, Dawn went north into town, and Max into the East forest. With the help of their flying pokemon, they were hoping to find them sooner rather than later, but after a ten minute sprawl; Ash was getting anxious. There wasn't even a sign of Team Rocket. He swore at himself, wishing for once that it had been Jessie and James that did the kidnapping; at least they were sloppy. Ash's hands were shaking violently while he jogged over and around shrubs.

"Charizard, did you find anything?!" Ash yelled up towards the fire type, but from his angle, he could see the pokemon shake it's head. And so Ash cursed again and came to an abrupt stop at the hill looking down to the pier. He was so upset at himself for his stupidity. First heaving Pikachu away from him, second for letting Misty get kidnapped, third for not watching outside—but how was he supposed to know?!

To be frank, he could count on one hand how many times Team Rocket successfully stole Pikachu, and he didn't want this time to be permanent. He worried like hell about the rodent, yelling inwardly at himself for letting the pokemon out of his sight for so long because of his personal issues; what kind of trainer did that?! And to top it off, they took Misty in only under five minutes after he _just_ talked with her! Despite what he said at the porch; he was livid. He couldn't think of a time before this that he had ever been so angry, and that scared him.

He marched through the shrub of the trees down the hill towards the harbor, but he knew already that there was nothing there. Only a bunch of sweaty fisherman pulling in the afternoon catch. He grumbled.

At this rate, Pikachu and Misty would be gone. Curling his fists to head forehead, he could only hope that someone else had better luck than him. He reached down to his pack to fetch his gear phone, and switched it on, clicking a few buttons, he sighed. No calls; but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He would find his friends.

May took the forest route to the harbor, it was a path less traveled, and with Beautifly hovering around, it was easier to scout out than with Ash's charizard. Where Beautifly could maneuver the forest, Charizard could only fly above it. On her trek, she discovered a walking path towards the harbor that she followed carefully. May was equally distressed as Ash, or more so. Drew was taken, and they had _just_ started dating. What if something happened to him? What if he died?!

She slapped herself for thinking like that. That was too dramatic and she was just envisioning the worst case scenario!

NO, she told herself, she had to think positively because it wasn't just him, all of their friends were in danger and she needed to focus. Skillfully, she slid down a short rock slide, glancing around the area when a tunnel caught her eye, exploding out of the hillside, with giant tire tracks leading down to the coast. Her breath hitched in her throat as she dipped over to a tree, Beautifly hovered over her dutifully, watching her back while she approached the tunnel; it was man made, but not held up with supports or anything. This was fresh! She spun around, and ducked behind the trees, trying to stay out of eyesight just in case there was anyone watching her. Getting ready, she took out her phone and started to dial Ash. That way if she was abducted, they would know where to start at the very least.

It rang quietly as she dipped around a bend in the forest, peering around the corner, she could see the start of a private docking area just down the road. The original fisherman were tied up on the deck, and men in black outfits with red R's on their shirt piled mountains of supplies into a cargo ship.

"Bingo!" She called as the connection went through, slapping her hand over her lips to silence herself.

"Did you find something?" Ash asked eagerly; apparently he hadn't found anything. May nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see her and stammered her reply.

"Yes, there's a trail in the forest heading south. It leads into a private dock. I think I found where everyone been taken, but this place is crawling with creeps."

"Alright! I'll be there shortly! Don't get anywhere near them without me." He demanding, scuffling about on his side. Ash whistled sharply to Charizard, and he flew down as he commanded, lowering it's neck just enough for Ash to break into a sprint and jump onto the pokemons back.

"Call everyone else. We will have to work together!" he sounded elated at the good news, and May could relate as she hung up, and called Dawn next.

She watched the way that they packaged the boxes, what ever they were, onto the ships so carefully and licked her lips. When the gang got together, there would be some imminent hell to pay. They messed with the wrong trainers.

 **Author's Note:**

I was supposed to write this in last chapters note, fml. We are nearing the end of the story, so if anyone has any lasting questions; write them in a review now (if you haven't already), or as we get closer to the end (because some of your questions might get answered as we move along). I will address the ones that are not answered at the end of the last chapter. I can't wait to read all the reviews, thank you again guys! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Spitfire, Chapter 28: It's an arms race.**

Drew was nervous, but he was also pissed. Getting kidnapped and locked up wasn't on his list of things to do, but Team Rocket had come out of no where. Unlike Tracey and Delia who had been outside for hours before they were jumped, he had only been out there long enough to stretch his legs before he was knocked over the head. What upset Drew the most, however, was Team Rocket's brutality toward the women present. They didn't think twice before hitting Delia or Serena. Fortunate for them, they were lucky May wasn't out there; getting injured was the last thing that she needed, and would have been the end of them. How distasteful.

With his rage built up, he thought about what he needed to say; what story would suffice to get them to open the cage doors. As one could imagine, when Cassidy and Butch walked into the boiler room, scowling in over confidence, Drew couldn't wait to boot kick them.

"Oh look! The boss is going to be so pleased." Cassidy mused, and Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Really? He's going to be okay with a dead professor? Don't you think you went a little hard, he's bleeding out." Drew spit at them nervously, glaring as they walked over to the cage to look inside. Cassidy narrowed her eyes carefully, while Butch seemed neglectful.

"He looks fine to me."  
"That's because you can't see him from my angle." Drew muttered heart-fully, causing the duo to pause and look at one another. The cage was placed against two metal sheets, so to see Professor Oak, they would have to walk inside to check on the professor.

"That sounds oddly convenient... We'll send some pawns to check him out later." Cassidy threw out skeptically while looking amongst the 'unconscious' bodies. Inwardly, Misty scowled at their safe nature. If it were Jesse and James, they would have already opened the doors.

"I don't know how much longer he will last." Drew insisted while he watched Butch pull a radio from his waist and press a button.

"We need a check in the boiler room." Butch radioed to an unknown source; causing Drew to scowl. Their plan wasn't working.

"Everyone else seems to be out cold still, I guess that means the new weapons are a success." Cassidy cheered as she stepped over to Team Rocket's cage, which wasn't big enough to fit a blastoise, let alone fit the three members comfortably.

"When we get out of here Cassidy..." Jessie warned, but Cassidy could only laugh in retort at her 'rival'.

"You'll have to get out first, and we won't make silly mistakes like _you_ do." The blonde said while waving to her long-time enemy. Butch followed her dutifully leaving the heroes stuck in the cage like rats. Misty sat up a little to glare at them as they left.

"So much for that." She muttered, glancing around the room.

"They said that someone will be coming in to check... Maybe they'll slip up..." Drew offered with a trivial sigh.

"They will. We will make them." Paul argued with his fellow inmates. Misty cranked her neck gently, letting out a sigh while she laid back down; surely everyone else already knew that they were missing—and it would only be a matter of time before they showed up... But Misty wasn't one for waiting around to be saved, in fact, it was almost insulting.

"Look, there's another wan' comin'!" Meowth warned, interrupting her thought. Silence echoed through the boiler room while Misty waved to Drew to appear unconscious. They played possum as two grunts walked in, grumbling.

"Why do we have to check up on the old man?" the shorter of the two complained while jingling keys in his hands.

"Should we check the alarms?"

"They're all unconscious, not like they can do anything." the other one argued as he twisted the key in the lock and pulled open the gated door. Alarms went off in each trainers head, he took the bait!

His boots scuffed the ground below him as he maneuvered his way around the cage, stepping over Paul's body on his way to check professor oak.

"Hurry up, man, this creeps me out. They're like a bunch of dead bodies." The partner whined, eyes hidden under a black cap. He didn't know how wrong he was, because as he moved to the edge of the cage, where Paul could see him holding open the cage door; the purple haired trainer jumped the grunt, tackling him to the ground..

"What's going on-" Misty had stood up the moment Paul jumped onto the one who held the door, and holding her heavy restraints in her hands, she swung it desperately at the other member's head, hitting him in the face. He felt into a heap on the ground, the chains rattling while Paul struggled with the other one.

Refusing to admit that he needed help, he rolled on the ground, raising his arms around the mans neck to pull him into a head lock while Misty fished the keys out of the unconscious man's pocket. Carefully, she rushed over to Drew, freeing his hands after her third key.

"Grab professor Oak!" Misty chanted nervously, adrenaline pumping movement through her hands while Cilan stood before her, awaiting his chance to be free. Drew sprung towards professor Oak, checking the older man's pulse as he did. He was fine, still breathing; his body just wasn't as young as theirs, so he hadn't recovered as quickly.

"Cilan, come help me with him." Drew echoed, while Misty stood behind Oak while the boys carried him out to undo his binds as well. With everyone free, she tucked the keys into her pocket, and helped escort Oak out of the cage with moral support.

"Paul! Throw him in here!" She said, watching Paul struggle with soldier. For a small guy, he thrashed pretty violently, so when she ran up and punched him in the face, nothing much came of it except for sore knuckles. Bad Misty, she thought while shaking her fist. Looking at Paul briefly, they silently agreed, and grabbed the grunt concurrently.

"Hey, stop!" he screamed but with one swoop, they hauled and managed to thrust him into the cage they were previously trapped in. Paul twisted to cut Misty off and grab the cage door, pulling it shut with a loud creak, and a snap.

"Yes!" Cilan chanted happily, nearly dropping Professor Oak onto Drew, who staggered under the older man's weight. Drew tossed a short glare at Cilan, who limped slightly.

"We did it!" Misty sang in disbelief, clapping her hands together. Of course, the excietment didn't last long as the grunt foot soldier didn't look impressed and revealed a radio from his belt and called for back up.

"...Okay, celebrate later, let's get the hell out of here!" Drew yelled, pulling on Oak and Cilan. While Paul had no immediate attachment to the group, he did push Cilan away to take over and they raced out of the boiler room. He couldn't just leave them, they didn't leave him.

Suddenly, as Misty was about to exit the room, a cry of distress rang out: "What about us!?" Jessie, James, and Meowth cried from their cage.  
"Just leave them!" Paul snapped, but Misty couldn't do that. She stopped, and grabbed the exit way door and swore. If this situation was reversed, they would leave her in the cage—hell, they did it to her and Ash back when they were traveling to the Orange Islands; of course, they were on a blimp and they were the ones that did the kidnapping. She shook her head, either way, she couldn't leave them.

"I'll only be a minute!" She yelled in return to Paul. Spinning on her heels, she charged back into the boiler room, but hesitated before opening the cage—alarms sounded off on the boat, shortly after announcing an intruder alert. Misty raised her eyes to the ceiling; finding it odd that they would call for an intruder when they were breaking out; not breaking in. Who in their right mind would break in?  
"Hurry up!" Jessie whined impatiently. Pulled out of her thoughts, Misty observed the cage that team rocket was being held in. They were in the darkest corner of the room, near the window facing the hallway. She raised an eyebrow. If she thought that their cage was small, Team Rocket was in one that would barely fit a small blastoise; it had to be uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I trust you." Misty admit while twirling the keys on her finger, taunting them.

"We know where they're keeping your pokemon." Jessie wagered, and Misty could only watch her. That would save them a lot of time and effort. Misty leaned forward. She had known Jessie, James and Meowth long enough, that if they did do anything; it would only suffice as their own end. It was impossible for the trio to do anything bad, right. Honestly, Misty didn't understand why they tried so hard to be bad; they were clearly terrible at it.

"Alright, but if you try anything funny, I'm throwing you into the ocean." She yelled, and with that, she opened their cage. Together, they ran for the exit, only to find outside in the hallway that a group of Team Rocket flunkies burst at the hallway split, separating her, Jessie, James and Meowth from the rest of the group. They looked, mostly Drew, really, looked back at her petrified, but she waved at him.

"I'll catch up, just go!" She yelled to them, and after grabbing Jessie and James by their backs, she hauled them in the other direction.

"Okay, run the other direction!" Misty screamed, turning around and heading south down the corridor, trying to stay a ways ahead so that the electric guns couldn't be used on them.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

"Does anyone else feel like they're in one of those mission impossible movies?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence while they staked out the premises of the boat. Now that they had Team Rocket in their sights, the only thing they were waiting on was an opening. Apparently, no one thought her joke was funny. Ash was riled up, and Gary was as calm as ever. Tension hung in the air again and while they scoped out the area, she wondered how long the silence would last. Her heart was much ligher, however, since she knew that her friends would be fine. But she understood Ash, Gary, and May's worry most of all. She didn't have a loved one trapped in there; arguably, she didn't even have a best friend trapped in there. She and Misty were close, but they were not the best of friends; and she was only on friendly terms with Drew and Professor Oak; she didn't even know Cilan. But they were her friends, friends; and for Dawn, that was more than enough of a reason to fight for them.

Ash was on the fence, he wanted to rush in and decimate any team rocket member that got in front of him, but he also knew that there were too many; and Mew knew how many different types of pokemon.

"I still say we should just run in there with everything that we got. There's enough of us here that.." Ash grumbled, but Gary disagreed vehemently once again.

"Not until we figure out what those taser guns are. We will be useless if we're unconscious." Gary spoke quickly as they dipped around another section of the dock, hiding behind excess cargo.

"Don't get hit." Ash murmured, growing tired of their waiting. He wanted, no, he needed to get in there. They not only had Pikachu, but they had Misty as well. Mew knew what was going on in there. Misty was a delicate, precious, well, and attractive – he rolled his eyes in thought – there was no telling what they would do; and it made his skin crawl like he had caught on fire.

"Ash, just because you've been electrocuted so many times that it's a natural part of your morning breakfast, doesn't mean the rest of us can get shocked and remain unaffected." Max offered while rolling his eyes behind his glasses. Ash pursed his lips, thinking once again that he was not with Pikachu, the culprit of all of his electroshock therapy, and hung his head. Most of the guilt had passed when they found the boat and his anger was _mostly_ subdued when they found Team Rocket; so as he lurched around another crate of boxes, he played patty-cake with waves of depression, and flash floods of anger.

"Either way, we need to do something. They look like they're going to leave soon." Ash warned them; stopping to look at an open, unguarded door that everyone else seemed to miss.

"Ash, we told you for the last time, not yet."

"Then when, Gary? They have Pikachu and M-"

"You don't think I know?" Gary snapped back quickly, anger reflected in his eyes, "My grandfather is in there too! I'm worried, but we need to be smart about this, there are a lot more of them than there are of us!" Gary hissed silencing Ash who lowered his eyes, staring once again at the unguarded door.

An idea formed in his mind; maybe what they needed wasn't a way in—but a distraction. Frankly, he could probably handle a few shots from a taser before he went down proper... Maybe he could...He raised his eyebrows in thought, maybe this was his time to shine in Misty's eyes. She would be completely astounded by his bravery if he managed to save her. Putty in his hands. He shook his head, feeling a small blush form over his cheeks as he lagged behind when the group moved forward. What was he even thinking? That was some Brock level creepiness; maybe what the older man said earlier _did_ stick. Mercy on his soul. Regardless, if he could draw Team Rocket's attention, it would give Gary and the rest plenty of time to find a way in and stop them.

When he looked up, he noticed that Gary had lead May, Max and Dawn around a bend, right before a Team Rocket grunt passed, cutting Ash off from joining them. May looked back at Ash worried. It was now or never. Ash inhaled, and then with the strength of a leopard, he darted around the corner, separating from the rest of the group.

"Ash, what are you doing? Get back here!" May whispered worriedly at the young man as he tucked past an infantry soldier, and then around another crate of boxes undetected. He threw his hand out at them as if to tell them "not to worry" and then with no one else around, he started up the small flight of stairs that led into the loading dock.

"What is he thinking?!" Gary hissed to himself as Dawn gave a soft whistle,

"I guess you could say that he's the better Tom Cruise? Huh, huh?" She said with a stony smile, but was met with deadpanned faces. Tough crowd.

 **XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

Ash _didn't mean_ to alert Team Rocket by throwing out Charizard and lighting their barracks on fire; he also _didn't mean_ to flood their kitchen area, and he _obviously didn't mean_ to start releasing cargo pokemon at random. What could have been the perfect mission was quickly sabotaged by a few unhooked cages, a few pissed off pokemon, and several randomly thrown pokeballs.

As he danced around the cages, he was surprised that no one had noticed him until he made his way up the main stairs.

"Pikach...Oh, wait, right." He struggled, watching as they pulled their electric guns on him. Typically, Ash would have told Pikachu to use a thunder attack and call it a day, but without the pokemon; he needed to think outside of the box. Ash had drawn two pokeballs from his belt while they pointed the weapons at him, and smiled innocently. Raising his hands, he clicked the buttons just in time for Charizard to appear, as well as Greninja. The two pokemon jumped simultaneously towards the group of flunkies, but not before they could get off a shot onto Ash's stomach.

He flinched backwards, grabbing the taser and ripping it out of his shirt before standing up, amazed. He hadn't even winced at that; this was nothing compared to Pikachu, and as the light turned on in his head, he grinned; that would be reflected through his pokemon as well.

"Alright boys, it's a battle then." he said while wiping his nose confidently. "Charizard use wing attack to make a path; Greninja, use water shuriken to get rid of the rest!"

"Quick, call out your pokemon!" a grunt member yelled while taking out his ball.

"Don't give them a chance!" Ash yelled back, watching as Charizard and Greninja made quick work of the several members. He dusted of his hands, and then pumped his fist upward; his pokemon copying suit.

"Yahoo! That was great! Now we just have to go find Pikachu!" Ash said confidently, dashing into the hallway, he made his way down ward with Charizard and Greninja up ahead, attacking anything that looked threatening. It didn't take long for Team Rocket to start using pokemon of their own, but the spray of Ratata and Zubats was nothing in the fierce nature of Ash's leading pokemon.

"Ash is that you?!" The familiar, sort of pitched voice called from behind Ash as he finished off another group of flunkies down a third corridor. Ash turned around to face a metal, swinging door where Drew, Paul, Cilan, and an unconscious professor Oak stared back at him. His heart sank slightly, waiting a moment to reply as if he expected Misty to be with them, but she never showed.

"Yeah it's me! You guys are alright?" He asked, trying not to make it too apparent that he was looking around, but Drew caught on right away.

"She's fine, we just got separated is all." Drew said cautiously, watching as a wave of relief pressed over Ash's features. He exhaled as his shoulders relaxed.

"Thank mew." Ash muttered under his breath, but they didn't have any more time to talk as the sound of stomping feet worked their way up the stairs behind Drew and his gang. Ash pulled them through the door, and then shoved a metal bar between the handles. It was at that moment he noticed Paul, and Ash pointed dejectedly at him.

"Paul? When did you get here?"

"A story for another time, Ash, which way to the exit?" he cut right to the chase, unsurprisingly. Ash nodded and pointed them south, but they stopped suddenly.

"Aren't you coming?" Cilan asked, but Ash shook his head.

"I have to find Pikachu, and Misty."

"Right, after we get these two outside, I'll be back to find my pokemon as well," Paul paused and grimaced, "And to even the score." he added hatefully. Nodding to one another, they distributed only to have Ash stop thoughtfully.

"If you see Gary," Ash shouted to them, giving a smug grin, "Tell him I was right." He pumped out his thumb, wished the group good luck, and then delved darker into the depths of the boat.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Ash was only partially right, alerting everyone that intruders were in the area worked great in theory; and great when they were in small groups; and even _better_ when the person who started it was _immune_ to a freakin' taser, but when nearly one-hundred foot soldiers of Team Rocket poured out of the boat's cargo area, all Gary could manage was swearing loudly and pulling on his hair. Each member was equip with weapons, as well as pokemon. Even if they were weak pokemon, in great numbers, they could be devastating.

"Don't hold back, every pokemon you have, toss it. This is going to be one hell of a free for all." Gary grumbled, looking over the cargo boxes, but he didn't need to give the command, both Dawn and May were already standing before the flood of Team Rocket members, confidently holding out their pokeballs.

"Let's do this!" Dawn and May chanted happily, "Mamoswine, go!"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOX**

Thanks to Jessie and James, Misty was able to lose the gang of flunkies that followed them out of the boiler room. The were hiding in a compartment behind the wall, where they watched the foot-men run right past them. Misty raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Can't say I would have thought of this." Misty said politely as they slipped out of the rafters, she looked back at the trio, "So where are they keeping our pokemon?"

"In da observatory deck, Cassidy and Burt will likely be there though." Meowth added wile raising a paw. Misty turned and started down the hallway while James, Jessie and Meowth shared a look that Misty didn't catch; they were up to something, but she didn't care.

"Alright, then that's our destination." She said eagerly.

They only walked for a couple of minutes, just long enough to arrive on the north side of the boat. As they drew closer to their destination, she could no longer hear the sound of loud explosions and pokemon rampaging. By this point, she knew that her friends had arrived and were attempting to save them, but, wouldn't Ash be impressed when he found out how she freed herself? She grinned while touching her wrist gently, feeling the sting. However, it did come with it's downside. She should have known that her friends would come for them, but she was so used to doing everything on her own...it was... it was just a strange feeling. She exhaled loudly as they turned the final corner leading into the observatory room.

She didn't speak when she opened the door; half expecting to see Bart and Cassidy, and half expecting that she wouldn't see anything at all expect for a trap. Fortunately, neither of these were true, and behind the door was simply a mountain of bags against the wall, and a rubber bag rolled into the center of the room. They didn't lie to her! Misty cheered mentally, and rushed in head first to grab Pikachu, who was being confined in a bound, rubber sack.

"Pika, Pikachu!" It screamed upon being lifted up by the water pokemon trainer, letting out a useless electric shock that made Misty's fingers tingle.

"Calm down Pikachu, it's just me." Misty spoke tenderly to the pokemon, getting a sigh of relief. As she struggled to remove the bind on the bag, Pikachu chanted at her aggressively, panicky; retelling the events of the story that she already knew. At the door, Jessie and James collected their pokemon, and gave a worried look to one another before turning at Misty.

Feeling the cold, daunting stare, Misty turned very slowly to the trio. They stood tall with one of the taser guns pointed at her. One that they had taken off a stand beside the door, Misty could only exhale loudly.

"What are you doing?" Misty warned dangerously, and they didn't break eye contact as they spoke.

Jessie started, albeit a little sadly, "it's nothing personal; but we are evil..."

"But you're so bad at it! Can't you just call it a day for once?!" Misty yelped tiredly, still tugging on Pikachu's bag, who called out desperately for her.

"Mmm, I suppose; but this is too great of an opportunity to take. If we take Pikachu to the boss now, we will look like heroes next to Cassidy and Biff's failure." James say coyly, flipping his long purple hair. Misty drew her grip around Pikachu closer and frowned.

"I helped you guys!" She tried, and Meowth revealed his claws and she grit her teeth together.

"Yeah, but what did ya' learn about helpin' da bad guys?" He asked in his heavy accented voice, and Misty could do nothing but roll her eyes. The bags were across the room from her, there was no way that she could get to hers before Jessie could fire the gun—and Jessie would if she didn't know any better.

"I'm not just going to hand him over." Misty warned, taking a battling stance even though she didn't have a pokemon to battle with. She couldn't get the twine off of Pikachu's bag, but she struggled with it anyways.

"...chaaaaa" The rodent whined, but Misty couldn't offer words of comfort.

"Then we'll just have to take him!" Jessie and James barked in unison. Misty wasn't sure why she was even surprised to begin with. Team Rocket was _known_ for doing this. Every other time she helped them, they have _always_ done this. They were the definition of giving an inch only to be walked right over; she only hoped that today would have been different. She leaned over to squeeze Pikachu tightly as if that would negate their horrible plans.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I will find you again." she whispered as Team Rocket closed in.


	29. Chapter 29

**Spitfire, Chapter 29: I could be, but...**

As the numbers of team rocket troops dwindled, he figured that maybe alerting them of intruders were a bad idea after all. Sure, it made him feel like the champion that he legitimately was, but it was probably not his brightest plan. But, why should he worry? Gary, May, Max and Dawn were all champions in their own right; they didn't need an official title to prove that, and neither did Ash.

His feet skid along the titled floors as he rounded a corner near the north part of the boat, simply going up as many stairs as there were available on his way to find Pikachu. He checked as many rooms, holding areas, and spaces as he could find, but as of yet, no Misty, and no Pikachu. He exhaled sharply; dipping into the top floor and exhaling. He held his chest for a moment to catch his breath and looked back at this pokemon.

"Hey guys, take a rest for now. I'll call you when there's more." He said cryptically, returning Greninja and Charizard to their pokeballs. Stamina was of the essence right now, he had no idea what he would be getting into once he did leave the boat; and he and his pokemon needed to be prepared, especially because he only had the three. Well-he frowned, glancing out the window to the top deck-the two of them. With Pikachu gone, his team had a massive flaw in it, and a massive hole in Ash's chest.

Where ever Pikachu and Misty were, they weren't exactly making it easy to find them. He hoped Misty didn't run off and get herself hurt; she wasn't exactly known to be the most graceful. While she always bickered with him about his own reckless nature, she was never any better, not when something major was at risk. In thought, Ash pumped his legs along the narrow paths, until he came to a spiraling stop upon realizing that there was no more hallway to run into. A door sat at the left side of the corridor, and he rubbed his hands together, revealing Charizards ball, just in case.

Team Rocket of some form would probably be in there, it was the highest point on the ship, and what Ash suspected was the command center; he touched the handle, gently twisting it so it wouldn't creak, and very slowly pushed the door open.

What he found, was not what he suspected. He pressed the door open wide as a goofy grin plastered over his face at the image before him. Misty was, once again, trying to man her own escape—only this time, tied to the captain's chair with a piece of cloth tied around her mouth so that she couldn't speak. Her legs were tied at the ankles, her wrists bound and a rope wrapped around her chest and the back of the chair to hold her in spot.

The predicament, however, was that she rolled around on the ground like a squirtle stuck on its back, because she had, at least it looked like she had, kicked her legs up in attempt to get free, and had fallen over. Not only that, her face was sour, absolute detest was written across every muscle in her body and Ash couldn't help the laughter that pushed at the back of his throat, full of relief.

"Misty?" Ash muttered with a chuckle, catching her eye finally. She stilled, no longer wiggling and look at him wide eyed. At first he saw a trace of relief that was immediately followed with anger, possibly due to his laughing, but was replaced just as quickly with panic. He didn't move right away, stuck in a trance as he watched the red head raise her arms to her chest and attempt to yell.

"hrrmmy urmm!" She thrashed, successfully snapping Ash out of his stupor, he ran to her, grabbing a hold of her binds and pulling on the careless knot in the back. It wasn't even a knot, really, it was just a bunch of the ropes over lapped; definitely sloppy like Team Rocket. She murmured louder, shaking her head at him as he sat her back upright.

"mmmm mouhh!" her strained voice, even as slurred as they were, were pack full of frustration. Ash almost didn't want to remove the gag, and did so hesitantly. He untied the white cloth slowly, but the moment it fell from her lips she started a spiel.

"Move a little faster would you?! I'm going to maim someone when I get out of here!" She yelled loudly. Ash flinched as he tugged at the binds behind the chair.

"Not me, please." He said quietly, but she was on a tangent, raging about team rocket and how they were traitors, no good scumbags, and when she saw them again, a multitude of bad things were going to happen to them. Ash could only stare sadly at his old friend, worried that she had finally cracked after all of these years.

"Misty, calm down. What happened?" He asked as the binds around her chest fell limp around her waist, she sat forward for the first time and exhaled while putting her arms out for Ash to untie.

"Well, you know me and my poor judgment. I let Team Rocket out of their cage, and they lead me up here, and then stole Pikachu after I found him." She grunted angrily, blowing hair out of her face. Ash couldn't bother staring at her, as he did not need the distraction, especially when his skin touched hers so carelessly at the moment. Adornment was replaced temporarily with frustration.

"How could you let them take Pikachu?" He accused, sounding mortified. When the ties around her arms were through, he briefly caught a glimpse of blood around her wrists before she pulled her hands away. Wrath filled his chest as he watched her untie her own feet.

"I didn't _let them_. I didn't have any pokemon with me!" She shouted back, jumping from her seat the moment her feet were untied, she rushed to her bag, as well as her friends', and started to pile them over her shoulders; Ash followed suit, but was steaming with rage.

"They were _right here_ you couldn't have just thrown one?!" He whined carelessly, eyes locking onto her wrists once again. She exhaled sharply, and spun on him.

"I was a little busy being held at gun point! I can't handle electric shock like you can, Ash! What did you expect me to do! At least I'm a lot more useful when I'm conscious!" She yelled back, turning away from him and starting towards the door. They didn't have time for this!

"You wouldn't have had to be if you had a little patience!? What even happened to your arms, Misty!?" He hollered, while he was worried, it sounded more like anger coming out of his mouth as he chased her down the corridor, back into the direction of the deck he saw earlier; from the observation room, they could see the whole area perfectly; so she probably saw where Team Rocket ran off to.

"I got out, okay?! I didn't know if anyone was coming!" She yelled back, jumping down flights of stairs at a time, his face twisted with emotion, following just a step behind her.

"Well...that's not... Of course I would come for you!" He retorted sharply, "But now look whats happ-"

She stopped suddenly at the door leading to the top deck outside, causing him to collide into her back. He took a step back, rubbing his face which slammed into her firm shoulders, and she spun on her heels to face him. Her face was red from running as she leered at him.

"We don't have time to fight about this! We have more important things to deal with right now!" She yelled, throwing up her arms, she let them crash onto the collar of his shirt. He didn't back down however.

Ash scoffed, staring wild eyed at her; "If you weren't so bull headed all the—mmmmphthh" but Misty had tightened her grip around his collar and pulled him in for a split second, hot kiss. Their lips only touched briefly, but it was long enough to turn Ash's head upside down and calm him down; finally balancing out his rage. She didn't pause to stare, she didn't even glance at him as she dropped his collar and let him fall backwards in drunken stumble.

"I _said_ ," She grumbled, kicking open the top deck door. A breeze of salty ocean air rushed down the corridor, smacking Ash in the face and out of his stupor, " _shut up_ , Ash!" She finished her sentence, jumping out onto the deck, leaving him briefly. He swallowed hard, though his lips burned like fire, he pushed outside as well, keeping up with her fast pace as her eyes darted around; looking for team rocket.

That's right, they did have more important things to take care of than fighting with each other; and bickering wouldn't get Pikachu back any faster. He thanked heavens that at least she didn't hit him to pull him out of his tirade.

"Charizard go!" Ash yelled suddenly, alerting Misty, "Fly around and see if you can find _our_ team rocket! They have Pikachu!" He commanded sorely. The fire type roared confidently, and spun off the ground violently, breaking into a swift wind as the dragon circled the area.

"What now?" Misty questioned, looking over the edge at where May, Dawn, Gary and Max were battling. They were holding their own against Team Rocket's men, working together to beat them back.

"I'm not sure how you managed to escape!" an angry voice called behind the duo, standing on top of a cargo box. They stood side by side with their arms crossed; and Ash could feel a motto coming on.

"Hell yeah, I did! Now where did Jessie and James go!?" Misty glowered aggressively, not even hesitating to reveal a pokeball. Cassidy waved the taser gun at Misty and touched her lips.

"Battle you, or win? Hmm, I think I'll take the later!" She yelled, but a gleam formed in Ash's eye. He threw up his hand to alert Charizard.

"Charizard, smash that stupid gun!" he yelled, loudly, and a look of fear crossed Cassidy as Charizard spiraled downward, ramming it's body into Cassidy to knock her down, and ripped the silly weapon right out of her hands. Ash pumped his fist forward, "Now get back to looking for Pikachu, and help out our friends if you get the chance!"

"What are you going to do now, Bart?!" Misty taunted, Ash felt equally as enthusiastic, sharing a thumbs up with Misty. Upon glancing at her though, the feeling of her lips against his came rushing back, and steaming, he turned away. _Just focus on the battle and finding pikachu, Ash_ , he thought bitterly while tugging on the bill of his hat. Misty seemed to notice his nervousness; but she was much better at hiding her own, and she was focused. Butch and Cassidy recovered from their embarrassment to rage at Ash and Misty.

"My name is Buuuuutch!" Butch called aggressively stomping his foot, while slinging his Primape into battle. Cassidy followed foot, revealing her Sableye.

"I choose you, Starmie!" Misty called automatically as the star pokemon appeared from it's pokeball.

"I thought you didn't bring any pokemon with you?" Ash asked suddenly as he motioned for Charizard to continue looking for Pikachu, instead summoning Greninja to the battle. Misty scowled at him.

"I said I didn't bring all of my pokemon, I would never leave the gym without a couple!" She insisted, staring at his Greninja; she had never seen one in person before; and she had to fight the urge to coo over it. She held up her fist proudly; after this, she was going to demand that Ash let her battle Greninja.

"Let's finish them quickly, then. The sooner we can find Pikachu the better!" pulled out of her trance by Ash's determination, she nodded.

"Right!"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

"Look at those twerps, they just don't give up, do they?" Jessie asked while peering out of the window on the boat. Charizard's looking would be for nothing, as they hid amongst the rafters the same way they did previously to hide from Ash and Misty. They ran right past the trio and didn't even notice.

"No, it appears not, Jessie." James added astonished by the groups' commitment. They watched from the large window of the observatory room, having returned there after Ash 'rescued' Misty, and watched the battle unwind between Cassidy and Butch, and Ash and Misty. Below that, they could see Mamoswine throwing team rocket members into the water by groups, as well as the fire blasts of Charizard, Blaziken and Arcanine ripping up the field. In the distance, moving through the trees—they could hear the faint sounds of sirens, and the flashing red and blue lights of the police moving through the forest.

This was a project too big for even Team Rocket; had they simply stolen the pokemon and ran, it could have been possible...but as usual, their greatest enemy was their own greed.

"Pika!" The rodent squirmed from inside of it's bag, attempting to chew through the rubber. "Pika pika, pikachu!" it yelled at them. Jessie and James turned to Meowth for a translation.

He raised his paws to his mouth thoughtfully, "He says that if we were real thieves, we woulda' caught him without taking advantage of other peoples failyas'" Jessie and James looked at one another while Pikachu continued, letting out another thunderbolt. It panted in the sack, exhausting itself from it's struggle, and running low on available, clean oxygen.

"He also asks if we would please let him go—he promises not to blast us off again."

"The girl twerp did seem kind of desperate, I feel kind of bad..." James said sadly, watching Misty as her Starmie tackled Sableye into the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"You know, when they find us Jessie; and with the police coming...we could get into a lot of trouble." He whined nervously as Jessie folded her arms irritably. Their pokemon had been stolen by Team Rocket as well, their own group betraying them and locking them into a cage. Misty freed them without much hesitation, even though Team Rocket followed them everyday of their childhood life, trying to, and sometimes moderately succeeding at stealing their pokemon.

...After so long, it felt more like a game of cat and mouse, visiting new places, trying new events that Jessie, James and Meowth would have missed out on originally. Part of Jessie believed that they were more like loud, obnoxious protectors of these twerps than they were proper evil doers.

James thought the same thing, but it was Meowth that finally pulled the plug on their plan, using his claws to scratch open Pikachu's bag. The electric pokemon tumbled out onto the floor.

"Pika!" it muttered, staring up at them tiredly, cheeks sparking and preparing for an attack.

"We're letting you go." They all spoke in unison, putting their hands up in defeat. Pikachu let it's guard down, relaxing as it stared up at Team Rocket. He looked between their smiling faces, and then broke into a sprint after it's trainer seconds later.

"Do you think we did the right thing, Jessie?" James asked tiredly, and she sighed.

"I guess we'll find out next week." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Just because they were willing to help out this once, they had no intention of giving up the life of evil. At least, not yet.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Butch and Cassidy were pulling out all of their strings, Greninja was on his last legs; and weakened, Misty was forced to return Starmie and call Seadra instead.

"This isn't looking good." Misty crooned, standing beside Ash as Butch and Cassidy leered confidently. They had six pokemon each, and Ash and Misty were only able to defeat three thus far.

"We can do this!" Ash offered, and while Misty wanted to agree, knowing that she had three other trainers bags on her back, she wasn't entirely positive that any of their pokemon would listen to Ash or Misty in a battle. She grit her teeth.

"Ash, what about those Mega-evolution stones that Paul gave you?" Misty inquired, pulling Ash out of his own thoughts that echoed Misty's. He blinked at her,

"I forgot about those." He admit, and glanced over Greninja while revealing a megastone. He held it out for a moment, unsure of how to use it at first, but something else caught his eye instead; a bounding yellow fur ball running out from behind him, and into battle.

"PIKACHU!" he yelled happily, nearly dropping the mega-evolution stone from shock. However, Pikachu didn't stop to celebrate with Ash just yet, instead, it ran in front of Greninja to relieve the weakened pokemon. It's red cheeks surged volatility at Butch and Cassidy.

"How did that runt get out!? Who the hell is in charge her?!" Cassidy yelled, only as Butch squeaked beside her,

"Technically we are." He suggested, but she hit him violently in retort, leaving a gaping opening for the trainers below. Ash spared a glance at Misty, only to find her staring back at him. With a brief, distinct nod, both trainers raised their hands dramatically, shoulder to shoulder, as they called for their pokemon accordingly.

"Seadra, use hydropump!"

"Pikachu, use thunder!"

Butch and Cassidy looked up from their stomach to see an electrified bounding of water coming directly at them; the Hydropump and thunder had twisted into one mega attack.

"...Shit." Butch sounded off right as the torrent connected with their pokemon, and then their pokemon into them. They yelled as they flew backwards, hitting the observation deck window with their backs as their pokemon slammed hard into them.

"Again! Send them flying!" Ash and Misty spoke in perfect sync, leaning forward to pump their fists in the air eagerly. Pikachu and Seadra reacted in a timely manner, jumping high into the air before the ferocious wave of water and lightning exploded near Butch and Cassidy, igniting a spark below their feet, and blowing a hole through the ship.

The boat rumbled from impact, moments later a huge ricochet refracted from the blast, causing the entire observation room to explode, sending both members of team rocket flying high into the sky. Misty raised her hand, seeing the faint colors of maroon and purple flying above and felt a keen sense of revenge as a grin spread over her cheeks, she waved belittlement at them.

"You said we wouldn't blast off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried while Pikachu scratched his ears nervously.

"Bye, bye Team Rocket! Thanks for playing!" Misty yelled as each of them made their familiar catch phrase, and blasted off again, into a ping in the background. With the battle over Ash crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Have you ever thought about the physics behind that?" He suggested, while pointing at the star they created in the sky, Misty looked back at him with an over-confident snarl.

"Don't question it, it's Team Rocket. They're full of magic."

He smiled at her, "I suppose so."

"Pika!" The electric pokemon cheered, running directly for Ash who caught him mid-jump and spun the rodent in his arms.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Ash sighed, squeezing Pikachu happily in his arms; it squeaked in return as Misty stared at the two of them, smiling with her hands behind her back.

...And then there it was, with the immediate danger out of the way, Pikachu found, and the battle taken care of; it was just the two of them staring at one another. A flood of emotions hit both at the same time. Misty blushed for what she had done earlier, deciding to kiss Ash in a split second rather than slapping him to get him to focus. Ash turned beet red for the exact memory; he touched his lips awkwardly,

"So, I did sort of save your life..." he contented, approaching her once again.  
"No, you were late." She offered, red-faced and looking down at her feet. Ash grinned, taking a step closer to her, not that they were far apart during the battle to begin with. He stood only a few inches away from her; crowding her space as she leaned back, glaring at him nervously. She kept her arms firm at her sides, refusing to touch him.

"But, if I recall, you would still be tied to a chair if I hadn't found you." He begged to differ, staring down at her; she didn't seem impressed by his teasing. Both of their faces burned bright red, as she backed up.

"I would have gotten out." She said sheepishly, lifting up her wrists for emphasis on her initial escape. Presented with the reminder of her injury, Ash cradled her hands gently; forcing steam to rise from Misty's scalp. Pikachu covered his eyes and slipped out of his trainers arms carefully, Greninja covered his eyes as well; Seadra, formerly horsea, stared at the duo with hearts in it's eyes; completely, Misty's pokemon.

"Pikaa..." the electric type grumbled, feeling second par to it's trainer for the moment.

"And you always gave me hell for being reckless, look at you!" He complained jokingly, grinning down at her as their noses touched. She felt suddenly very light headed, and couldn't move back anymore. He added with his eyes closed happily, "I think I rubbed off on you!"

His laughter did nothing to calm her nerves, sending jolts of electricity down her spine, she shuddered happily; feeling his mouth closing in on her's, finally.

"We're here!" Paul and Drew's voice boomed through the door behind them, interrupting the sweet moment; ending it in it's tracks. Ash separated from Misty, only partially glaring at Drew and Paul who blushed upon seeing the scene that they walked into. Even Paul's stoic nature cracked, and he had to adjust his shirt to look macho again.

Drew covered his face, embarrassed while Paul scowled.

"We were worried, and you two were up here makin' out! I should have known!" Paul yammered while he approached Misty. She dropped the bags that she had collected earlier, allowing Paul to scoop his up and throw it over his shoulders. Drew cautiously did the same, unable to look at the young couple. He felt like he ruined a perfect moment, and being who he was—that was a pretty rough feeling. He felt bad for Ash.

However, Ash didn't deny that they were 'makin' out', and that only sufficed to make Misty blush more when Paul and Drew walked away as quickly as possible, carrying the rest of the bags for the duo. They muttered and grumbled amongst themselves, but the look they tossed Ash before the door closed behind them was one of dutiful apprehension that she didn't understand until she turned at Ash. At first, he seemed a little troubled; unable to look at her, so she shrugged her shoulders. There was always tomorrow, or later that evening. There was no need to push it now.

She laughed awkwardly, "See, I told you I wasn't rusty" She joked, referring to her battle technique as she closed her eyes. Ash pursed his lips in response, staring outward at the closed door as he shoved his hands into his pockets. When he didn't reply, she felt disheartened, lowering her shoulders timidly and sighing.

Quite frankly, she was growing tired of these awkward moments they shared, and while she could hear the rest of Team Rocket being rounded up by the police who arrived below, or the sounds of them attempting to swim away, she opened her eyes to face Ash; and do the one thing she was petrified to tell him from the start: the truth.

...Only, when she turned to face him, Ash was already there. The sudden intake of his sceny knocked the wind out of her chest as he caught her with the palms of his hands, wrapping his fingers gently behind her neck. He stared at her in that position, mouth cracked and watching her eyes for any hint of rejection. When he didn't see one right away, he leaned forward, finally caressing her into a long over-due kiss. A proper one, not the peck she asserted prior to their battle to get him to stop talking, but a warm, decadent touch. She could feel the heat radiating off his face, causing her own cheeks to flush as she once again closed her eyes, soaking in the flavors of his lips. Tilting into the kiss, he relaxed his shoulders as he lowered his right arm, drifting down her sides to leave trails of gooseflesh along her skin before wrapping around her back. Inch by inch, he closed the gap between them.

Misty's brain turned off at first, unable to comprehend what exactly was happening until he realized that the kiss was very one sided, and pulled away. Not a kissing expert himself, he was surprised at her wide-eyed gaze and lack of effort. He flustered, dropping his arms in the belief that he messed up. Turning away, her untimely shock died quickly because of his look of disappointment, and she swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat, and then grabbed his shirt to pull him back into her.

She caught his lips passionately the second time around, setting off fireworks in Ash's head as her lips moved against his in ways he hadn't thought possible. Aside from the cut on her lip, she was a very, _very_ skilled kisser. His head spun in circles when the connection was finally made between their bodies once again as he dropped his hands to her waist and traced them daringly up her sides; partially feeling for injury, but mostly feeling just to _feel_. She fit perfectly in his arms. While tilting her head to one side, Ash leaned to the other to deepen the titillating sensation of their touching mouths. When a subtle, peaceful sigh escaped his lips, he eased desperately into the kiss. A new esthesis: eagerness. He felt starved, but it was a hunger that only Misty's lips could satisfy. When Serena had kissed him before, it was like a chore, an odd activity that he witnessed, but didn't participate in.

This.

This was different. He was enthralled with the way her lips felt against his own; how soft they felt, and the small sigh she made when he did something right. It was oddly perfect in every way, and it entranced him. Plus, every hair on his body stood on edge. His hands roamed her back, trying to find something to occupy them until he found the hem of her vest, and started to pull on it. Misty was equally amazed; though she was pretty sure this wasn't the most practiced kiss she ever participated in during her life, it was definitely the best, if not only because of the raw emotional power behind it—but because it was Ash.

She was, albeit shaking like a leaf, kissing Ash.

They remained in such a position, undisturbed for a time until their insistent smacking became too much to bear; and Charizard landed swiftly onto the surface of the deck. It crossed it's arms, looking agitatedly at it's trainer who finally broke away from the kiss, but not their embrace, to look at Charizard.

"Heh," Ash muttered, blushing furiously as the large dragon blew air out of his nose in disapproval, reprieved by Pikachu, who nodded his agreement with the fire-type.

"Pika," It said, forcing the couple to laugh anxiously together.

Misty shuddered, "I guess we should get back, there's no telling what Drew and Paul have said."

"Don't remind me." Ash added, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, but still, they did not separate. Misty was the first to let go, allowing her hands to fall to her sides before crossing her arms.

"We should go then." Misty tried, looking down to see that Ash hadn't let go of her.  
"We should." Ash said instantly, unable to make eye contact with her. She raised her eye brows.

"You need to let go of me, Ash." She warned, though the underlying happiness in her voice was screaming in pure, unadulterated bliss.

"Oh," He said suddenly, "Right...right..." He added, looking down to see that his arms hadn't moved yet. His eyes were open, but Misty was sure that all the lights weren't turned on.

At first, it was as if his entire body wouldn't move, and he struggled awkwardly. His mouth twitched as he unhinged his arms, having to use more strength to pry them off Misty than he did holding her. When they were separated, he cleared his throat, much to her astonishment. She found herself grinning; amused by his shy nature. After a moment, Misty grabbed his hand firm in her own.

"You need to return your pokemon, too, Ash." She muttered, returning Seadra as they spoke.

"Oh...yeah." He stammered, nervously; chuckling at his incompetence as he returned both Charizard and Greninja while offering a quick thank you and 'good work'.

Misty shifted with raised eyebrows as Pikachu jolted towards them, jumping up onto her shoulder instead of Ash's. His cheeks were flushed a sickly shade of red, and his body movements were all jagged. He might have also been cutting the circulation out of her finger tips; but that was okay, he was nervous. She giggled at him, which did nothing to help his composure. So, with Pikachu on her shoulder and an unwavering grin; she dragged the awestruck boy down through the boat.


	30. Chapter 30

**Spitfire, Chapter 30: Counting stars**

Ash's heart raced as he was lead through winding corridors of the boat. Only a few minutes ago, he ran through these hallways raging with Charizard and Greninja looking for Pikachu and Misty, who were now right in front of him, dragging him along by the hand, following exit signs. He stifled another sigh, feeling light headed even after the five minute walk of silence. Misty seemed entirely content as time progressed, but Ash wasn't sure what to say, or think, for that matter. He was torn right down the center, with one part, the weird, unfamiliar part, wanted to grab Misty and throw her up against the nearest wall; the sane, logical part of him wanted to talk about what happens next, where they go from here, and what do they tell their friends? Instead, his emotions met in the middle in one giant explosion, and he made a strange croaking noise from the back of his throat that Misty tried to ignore, but could not.

She glanced at him worriedly, and then returned her gaze forward. He regarded her, even though her lip was swollen and the skin around that yellowing slightly as a bruise threatened to form; she still looked so gorgeous. With her hair tucked behind her ears and her jaw clenched, she looked so serious, and yet breath taking. He let out a long, dreary sigh, questioning once again why it took him so damn long to acknowledge any of these traits.

He hadn't paid attention to where they were going, or how long they had been walking; his eyes were trained on the back of her head, watching the sway of her hair as she bounced in her step. Pikachu seemed to be enjoying himself too, finally reunited with trainers, it also bounced on her shoulder occasionally. While Ash kind of lagged behind, dragging his feet against the steel floors out of habit.

Therefore, when Misty did finally stop at an exit door, he didn't quite get the memo, and ran into her, knocking Pikachu off her shoulder and ramming her head into the metal door frame. Alas, his stupor was broken and he was left chuckling and trying to look at her forehead. She simply couldn't catch a break on the pain train today, could she?  
"I'm so sorry," he muttered, touching her forehead with his free hand while the other squeezed her knuckles thoughtfully. Before, he was too nervous to get close to her, and now, it seemed so natural; too natural, it freaked him out a little.

"It's fine," She grumbled, pulling his hand away. They shared eye contact for a brief moment, allotting a short chuckle between the two of them. It was weird, now, finally 'together', but at the same time it felt fleeting and unofficial, and in Ash's case, petrifying.

Misty spoke first, hand against the door knob, "Do we need to talk about this before we go out there?"

Ash hesitated, opening his mouth, and then closing it several times; the correct answer was yes, but it was swallowed up by nervous speculation and shifting eyes. "Well..." he started, but in reality, how long could a conversation like this go? There were so, so many things he wanted to ask her, and talk about that hadn't even occurred before, yet at the same time, so many parts of him wanted to touch her, and kiss her, and simply embrace and hold her. And that wasn't including what Misty wanted to say to him. His chest fired up, staring at her, a red glow formed over his cheeks again. He almost didn't feel like himself.

He released her hand very gently, "Can we talk about it later?" he suggested innocently, though the proclamation hit Misty solid. She inhaled and smiled.

"Of course," She said, twisting the door knob, but her reaction swayed him, and he stammered.

"Not because I don't want to," He added quickly; if there was one thing he learned over the last twenty-four hours, it was to be very specific with one's words in regard to anything female; while the lost look didn't leave her eye right away, she did chuckle and take control of the situation again by planting a short, sweet kiss against his cheek.

"I know. It's not a good time." she added wittingly, swinging the door open so that they could return to their friends. Touching his face nervously he followed her out the door. His hand felt so cold with out hers, and the sensation gave him chills. He needed to get a hold of himself. The way that he looked at Misty gave her chills, that daunting love-struck gaze lost in his chocolate brown eyes, and she pursed her lips sadly. She couldn't just have both lovesick Ash and confident Ash, could she?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

When Misty and Ash arrived from the ship, Dawn cheered loudly at them; clapping sporadically that Misty was okay. Unknown to either of the duo, Paul and Drew hadn't even mentioned that they walked in on the couple. Actually, Drew stood near a paramedic while both May, and Max scolded him, though, she had to admit that he looked okay with it, maybe even enjoying the attention; she smirked. Beside them, Gary couldn't bother to look up at Ash and Misty as they loaded Professor Oak into the back of an ambulance. Luckily, the older man had regained consciousness, but because of the wound on his head, they decided to take him in for x-rays, Gary was right there with them when they left.

It was odd, seeing Gary worried about anyone. Usually his egomaniac personality limited him greatly, but it was nice to see that didn't ring true about his grandfather. Dawn pat her stomach gently, checking around as Brock approached Misty and hugged her, she would have done the same but didn't want to interfere with the original trio and their antics, instead, she moved south to visit with Paul who was checking on his pokeballs after getting bandaged. Cilan took his place at the medical station, while the green-haired boy was injured, they weren't nearly as severe as they looked at the start. Most of his appearance came from the fact that he, like Iris back at the Ketchum residence, was covered in dirt.

Dawn took a seat besides Paul, though, she sat on her knees and kept pointed at her friends so that she could watch them, rather than facing the ocean like he did. They didn't speak at first, Paul only tossed her a unemotional nod to acknowledge her presence while she cupped her chin with her hand.

Ash stood beside Cilan while Misty's wrists were checked by the same person that helped Cilan. Whether Ash knew it or not, he stood a few, noticeable to anyone who paid attention, inches closer to Misty at any given time. Even when they removed her gloves to dress her wounds, and it wasn't a pretty sight, Ash only grimaced lightly and stayed awkwardly close to her, talking with Cilan about what she could only assume was their escape.

Cilan appeared to be reenacting Misty's escape, because her cheeks turned pink and Ash looked a little tipped off. Paul mentioned earlier, very briefly that she pulled 'some contortionist shit', as he phrased it, to get out of her binds, and Dawn had to give the girl credit where it was due. In fact, Misty didn't even flinch when the doctor applied antiseptic. Ash did, also turning slightly green. Misty noticed this and elbowed him away with her left arm. How cute. The injury on her left wrist was only a bruise, but her right had a deep cut engraved at the wrist joint—and while Dawn couldn't see it perfectly, she was pretty positive that it would scar. Brock didn't seem as grossed out, having dealt with all of this stuff on a day to day basis in the academy. In fact, while trying to hit on the nurse patching the red-head up, Misty yanked on his ear.

Everyone laughed in retrospect. It was simply wonderful to see them all getting along so well after the last couple of days. She sighed happily.

"You're okay, Dawn?" Paul quietly spoke beside her, tucking away the last of his pokeballs while she turned to look at him with her mouth drawn into a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad everyone is okay." she said, finally turning to sit properly. She slumped into her seat, suddenly exhausted over the day's events. Too much adrenaline pumped through her veins at once. She touched her face dramatically and sighed; though this did not reel Paul into conversation; she tried again, sighing loudly, but still nothing.

She cocked her mouth to one side, "Are you going to tell me how you got captured or not?" She questioned hastily, folding her arms in the process. Paul raised his eyebrows a little, but didn't give her much more than that.

"A story for another time."

Dawn pouted at his answer while crossing one leg over the other, "Well, I'm glad you're okay... but, how did you expect to escape if we hadn't come to rescue you?"  
"...Well, we did escape." Paul said subjectively, but Dawn could only laugh.

"Only because of Professor Oak." she tried, but Paul shrugged, unwavering.

"I would have found a way."

That was so like him; he was confident, but in a slick, annoying way. Her eyebrow twitched as she sighed undramatically, "Here I was hoping to monologue about having a new perspective on life and all the joy and times we take for granted." She grumbled, staring out into the ocean. Only a slight smile tugged at Paul's cheek, even though he tried his best to bury it down.

"You can still talk." he suggested carefully, sparing her a brief, thoughtful glance. She stared back, but then twisted her lips up into a smile.

"That was all I had," She laughed, surprisingly getting Paul to chuckle as well.

"You're one of a kind Dawn." He said while patting her on the shoulder gently as he stood up. He shouldered his bag with a look of profound determination, and Dawn followed suit, standing up on the bench to appear taller than him.

"You're in a hurry?" She asked and once again, Paul shrugged. Trying not to fume, she smiled, "You're still pretty beat up, I'm sure no one would object if you stayed the night." Dawn offered but his gaze seemed to shift downward as he looked past her to Ash and Misty.

"Mmm, better not." He suggested while stepping around the bench; Dawn did a flip over the back and put her hands up.

"C'mon Paul, don't be a party pooper!" She yelled, catching attention of her nearby friends. Ash, in an exceedingly good mood, covered his mouth while he sat beside Misty, Brock and Clian on the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah, Paul, don't be a party pooper." Ash crooned getting an elbow nudge from Misty that silenced him. He rubbed his side playfully whining that "Misty was hitting him again" to Brock and Cilan, but the later didn't seem to mind.

Dawn watched Paul's face contort into one of minor annoyance, to one of frustration, until it finally settled on acceptance; he was exhausted, surprisingly so, and wanted nothing more than to be able to relax for a few days; but his strict regime didn't allow him time for that. Plus, Hoenn league gym for the new league were opening soon; and he wanted to be the first to sign up. He glared at Dawn, who's smile didn't waver the slightest at his cold stare, unlike most girls.

"Please?" She suggested, and a short pang penetrated his stone flesh and he exhaled,

"Fine, but only for one night."

"That's great. Then we can leave together in the morning!" She suggesting, while hooking her arm around his. He drew his face into a deeply embedded frown, appearing as miserable as possible as his palm ran down his face.

"I didn't agree to that." he mused

"You didn't have to, there's only one train that leaves in the morning so we'll be going in the same direction!" Dawn sang happily while dragging him along to the forest path that would take them back to the Ketchum residence. He lolled behind, slanting his eyes bitterly. Secretly he fancied the idea that Dawn would join him tomorrow; if only for a little while.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

Anyone who wasn't too injured to walk began the slow trek back to the Ketchum residence; some, like Dawn, who had an endless, bountiful plethora of immense energy lead the pack. Others, like Cilan and Misty, who hadn't had a full night of sleep in over two days, straggled behind.

"I can't believe you two were stranded in the ocean for six hours." Misty commented while Cilan shared the story about how he and Iris arrived in town. Ash walked along side them, an oddity for the boy who was usually the leader. With Pikachu perched on his shoulder, he stuffed his hands into his pocket while watching his friends in front of him.

Apparently, Iris arrived on the boat to Vermillion City two days ago where she planned to meet with Cilan. They were going to then take another boat leading to Pallet Town harbor, but were unfortunately interrupted by Team Rocket, who had high jacked the boat they were on. Ash glanced back at the boat sitting in the harbor now and laughed slightly. After rounding up most of the deck, they shipped them off, tied up in life boats while Cilan and Iris stowed away, hoping to save the ship from being overthrown.

This was where they heard all of their plans to raid Pallet Town and kidnap well-known trainers. Unfortunately, they were discovered. While Cilan told the next part, he tugged on his collar slightly, a feeling of nervousness that Ash was familiar with after his own time spent with Misty. He laughed remorsefully and shook his head side to side. Cilan was intentionally skipping a few parts.

"Anyways, they found Iris and I, and we were being escorted into the boiler room when Iris kicked the man holding us captive, and threw us both over the edge of the boat and into the water. With no pokemon, we floated on our backs for awhile, but found a piece of drift wood later that we managed to stay on top of until we eventually breached the rocky shores of Viridian Forest." he grimaced at the memory and tugged on his pants for reference.

"The trek in wet clothes to get here wasn't an easy one, as you can imagine; and the Viridian forest without some type of pokemon to defend ourselves was..." He stammered slightly, and pumped his fist as crocodile tears formed in his eyes, "Terrifying!" he yelped, getting a nervous laugh from Misty.

"I hear that." She referenced, remembering her fear of bug type pokemon, and how many bug type-mainly beedrill-were in the Viridian Forest. Ash only chuckled and slithered his hand down Misty's back as if reading her mind.

"Oh no, there's a bug..." He teased, but it didn't last long as she had violently twisted and pegged him in the shoulder with her right elbow, careful not to use her wrist in fear of opening the newly patched wound.

"Shut up, Ash! You know I can't stand those things!" She yelped, to which Cilan only let out a gutful of laughter as the trek continued.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Even though everyone was exhausted when they returned home, eager faces all awaited them; Tracey, Delia and Serena had taken to sitting on the porch, waiting for Ash and the gang to return, while Bonnie and Clemont paced the area just below the porch; prepared for battle just in case Team Rocket did escape. That wasn't the case, however, as they emerged from the forest, and walked to the deck happily.

"You're all okay!" Delia shouted as one by one they funneled back into the house to take assorted seats on the couches. Misty collapsed onto the love-seat beside Tracey while Ash was assaulted by his mother and unsurprisingly, Serena, who hugged him abruptly, much to Misty's anger. She bit down the scream she wanted to belt out to 'remove her hands', and had to remind herself that before they were dating, they were friends. It was no different than when Ash hugged Misty when Serena was dating him.

Her face scrunched up, saying it like that sounded horrible.

"Is everyone okay?" The blonde asked him while touching his elbow, but he shrugged her off with quick, clumsy answers, apparently realizing how uncomfortable the physical contact with his 'technical' ex made Misty. The small gesture generated a shudder through Ash's body; one high in guilt. He tried not to think too much about.

Around him, everyone shared stories about the battle, making jokes about Team Rocket, while others dozed off. Max filled Bonnie and Clemont in, while Dawn spoke with Delia briefly, before returning to sit aside Paul, who had isolated himself by sitting on the rocking chair. Dawn happily sat on the floor beside him with Bonnie, much his chagrin. Misty checked up on Tracey, while keeping a moderate eye on Ash and Serena.

"Something bothering you?" Tracey asked the red-head skeptically, but she cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from Ash. She didn't answer him, instead, she sucked in some air and shook her head. In the hallway near Ash, Cilan, having become mostly acquainted with Brock; asked the older man where Iris ran off to while Delia excused herself to get Cilan set for a shower.

"Delia made her take a shower." Tracey answered for Brock, watching Cilan's shoulders relax.

"Thank you," he said politely, his appropriate mannerisms oozing a foreign concept to most of Ash's ill-mannered friends. Misty and Tracey shared a look.

Tracey's use of the word 'made' was a little heavy, because frankly, Iris wasn't willing to leave the porch until her friends returned; but she was also covered in dry mud, and with her hair, it was a little gross. So, the mother assured her that everyone would be fine, and after some coaxing, managed to get Iris into the shower without further complaint.

"I could go for a shower right now." Misty hummed as Cilan disappeared down the hall. Tracey sniggered beside her.

"I could go for a lot of things right now, like a big cup of 'please don't tell Daisy about this'" He laughed nervously, catching Misty's arrogant gaze. She grinned.

"I dunno...I could..."

Still unmoving where Serena had parted ways after their brief reunion, Ash seemed otherwise occupied watching his friends return to their moderately normal afternoon—after all, Team Rocket was a fairly normal invasion of their privacy. If someone didn't try to steal their pokemon on a daily basis, something else was usually wrong. Yesterday, for example, he was a mess about a lot of things. While he stood at the entrance to the living room, leaning against the door frame casually. Serena had listened to Max and Dawn's reiteration of the story, as May and Drew were busy with each other. Watching her, Ash couldn't correlate the correct words in his mind, and so as his eyes fell on Misty, who chatted tiredly with Tracey with one knee crossed over the other. Ash's stomach felt stony.

It was nice being with Misty, well, for the last thirty minutes that they were 'together', anyways. He didn't feel any pressure to commit daringly, in fact, he was grateful that Misty was so accepting that they would talk about whatever 'they were' later. He reminded himself that he would have to thank her later. Oddly enough, he wondered if it upset her that he didn't devote his entire being to her at the drop of a hat... but at the way her cheeks flushed when she noticed that he was staring, he doubted that she was upset; gratefully so. He smirked slightly and looked away.

Her quirky mood was better than the alternative, which May was currently presenting by bickering Drew's ear off about how worried she was and how if he did that again, even though it wasn't his fault, she was going to hurt him. Ash applauded Drew because he had the patience of a saint, allowing May to hang off his arm both sleep driven, and worriedly, and didn't complain. In fact, he almost seemed to be enjoying the attention that he was receiving from May, good or bad. That was admirable. Ash couldn't say he would be able to manage the same attention.

Ash squeezed pikachu slightly. The simple fact that Drew and Paul didn't tell anyone anything about what they saw when they stumbled upon Ash and Misty was a blessing and a relief in of itself; though Ash questioned why. He wasn't mortified by Misty, or even embarrassed; or confused like he had been with Serena. In fact, thinking about her left a small buzzing noise in his head. However, the idea that no one seemed to notice that there was anything different about the two of them excited him. Even though everything was different and exciting for him, he didn't have to share that, or her, with anyone else. Not the news, not the media; or his friends.

...and frankly, Ash really enjoyed that. He definitely liked the Cerulean City gym leader a lot, _more than a a lot,_ he added as an after thought as a slight blush crawled over his face. _But,_ after spending an entire week dodging around Serena, having to rack his brain for appropriate answers, second guessing himself, and acting oddly just so he could appease his own guilt; it was nice to catch a break. He was ready to finally know more about his relationship, in stead of everyone else knowing more than him. He didn't feel rushed, or pressured. It felt natural. _He_ felt normal, oddly so. He smirked at that, shoulders squared as he licked his lips, her subtle taste still fragmented there.

Suddenly the urge to touch her rushed back to his finger tips, and he had to groan internally. There was a time and place for everything, but here wasn't the time. Luckily, Serena returned to his side, and the feeling fell away immediately, leaving him feeling cold. At least thoughts of Misty didn't leave him paralyzed anymore. He was taking baby steps in the right direction.

"Your mom wants to take a picture of everyone once Gary gets back." Serena said while rubbing her ribs gently; most likely where she had gotten hit earlier.

"Oh?" Ash replied thoughtfully, willing to make the effort to pay attention to her. He didn't feel strange around Serena anymore, when before he felt his stomach grow heavy and his entire body fall limp; he could honestly say he felt about as relaxed as he did around her before she kissed him a week ago. Yet, he couldn't stare at her, as the guilt that he associated with it was brutal.

"Yeah, first group photo of everyone."  
"Well, not everyone. Richie did have to leave before everyone else got here." Ash muttered while letting Pikachu down from his arms. He could feel Misty stealing glancing at him, but forced himself not to stare back.

"Well, mostly everyone." Serena corrected herself politely, feeling the tension that funneled through Ash's body, she watched him with those big, crystal blue eyes, "Did...did something happen out there? You're acting a bit strange." She said honestly, and Ash inhaled.

Where did he even begin to explain?

 **Author's note** :

I promise this is the last note before the final chapter. Just letting you all know there are 5, or 6 chapters tops, remaining. They're already drafted, I just have to review and edit them. (I stole a peek at the reviews for the last chapter and kept running into this question, so I thought I would let you all know)


	31. Chapter 31

**Spitfire, Chapter 31: Echo**

When Serena spoke, Ash couldn't hear it, it came in like a super sonic wave, and he could barely understand her words. Did something happen? A lot happened. Did she mean in the last hour or the last two days, or the last week? Because in the last hour he realized that the girl he intentionally avoided in fear of never being good enough liked him as much as he liked her. In the last two days he realized that his friends were some of the best, patient people in the world, and in the last week, he learned a very complex answer to a simple question.

 _"Do people change when they kiss?"_ He had asked Misty so many years ago. Initially, the answer he hoped that it would be was 'no', because he didn't want to change. He also didn't want to kiss anyone. But the reality of it was yes, people do change when they kiss. For example, Ash changed in many ways, from a bumbling good nature kid that he was, to a bumbling good nature mess that he is now. After kissing Serena at the championship, and any time following that, he felt hollow; an odd burning sensation in the back of his throat, some general discomfort, but over all, he felt wrong. He knew that kissing her was wrong, that leading her on was wrong—to put it plainly, he didn't know how to tell her he didn't want her, because while he felt differently, he could never imagine why. He tried to argue with himself countless times that he had _no good reason_ not to like Serena; so he must have, somewhere! But he didn't. Only now did he realize _why that was._

When he tried to come up with a conclusion for the sporadic feelings that he had, Misty always came up; either from something she had said before, or because he wanted to ask her what she would do. Even if it wasn't a romantic memory, he still always thought about her in the best, and worst of situations. Whether Ash knew it or not right away, it was always Misty. When he envisioned having a girlfriend, he envisioned not Misty originally, but someone _just like_ her. Not that there was anything wrong with Serena; it simply didn't reflect in him the same way that Misty always had. No matter the situation he found himself in, Misty bailed him out. No matter the horrible situation Misty found herself in, he always bailed her out. Rather than doing the saving all the time; Misty was someone he could count on to always be there. He could lean on her strength, and not just rely on her support.

Hell, he would have bet on his life that if he had actually called her when he was in his hotel room after the championship, sitting confused and troubled; she would have done anything possible to help him, whether it inconvenienced her or not. Even though she knew that she loved him, and and would ultimately be helping Serena rather than herself. Even though he hadn't spoken with her in months; he knew that she would have been there. The same way that she was here for him at the party. That's who Misty was, and it wasn't just for him. She helped everyone in any way that she could. A part of him always looked up to her, seeking her approval to the point that he would occasionally act out just so she would pay attention to him.

It was really strange, realizing all of this now that the option to smother her with his weird affections finally surfaced. He exhaled, and Serena whom he had forgotten was standing next to him while he ventured off into his own world shook him gently.

"I asked if you were alright, Ash?" She echoed sweetly, and after looking at Misty who had started to doze off in her seat, he glanced at Serena.

"Yeah, actually." He said confidently and bit his bottom lip, "I need to talk to you though..."

"Oh, about what?" she said with a smile, hoping for good news. He raised his hand to point towards the Kitchen, which held so many embarrassing moments for him now, and opened his mouth when the front door swung open. Revealing Gary standing there with his hands in his pockets; Ash's thought disconnected and he looked wide-eyed at him.

"Hey! How's Professor Oak?" Ash asked rushing from the living room entrance to his former-rival, sort-of-new-rival.

"He's okay. They're keeping him in over night, but he will be out in the morning." Gary sounded relieved when he spoke, letting out a gentle sigh while Ash pumped his fists up happily.

"That's awesome! He looked like he was in pretty rough shape..." Ash said, only to get a shrug from Gary.

"He's a tough guy," he played it coolly while approaching Serena at the door and giving her a curt, polite nod before stepping in the living room. Misty had dozed off in her seat, leaning over the arm rest on one side, and Tracey over the opposite arm rest. May and Drew had also fallen asleep in a cute way; May's head was on his shoulder, and his on her head. The rest of them, played a casual game of cards, and Brock dinged around in the kitchen. Gary shook his head slightly,

"Wheres the other two?" He asked, referencing Cilan and Iris, Ash pointed down the hall and then up the stairs.

"In the shower." He asked, feeling a bit nervous that he and Gary were talking. Actually, this was the fist time he and Gary spoke since Ash caught him... As if it happened only a second ago, Ash started to fume mentally. He stopped himself from exploding by counting back from ten, and sigh instead. It didn't matter, that was then, this was now. So long as Gary didn't try anything _now_ , it would be _perfectly_ fine.

"Hey, since Gary is here now; shouldn't we get your mom?" Serena asked while approaching the kitchen. She peeked in to see Brock and Delia discussing new books while taking turns preparing sandwiches for the group. A simple meal, unlike the last one.

"Hey, Delia, Gary is here... so if you wanted to get started..." Serena said gently, causing the older woman to stop placing tooth picks between the bread and smile up at the blonde.

"Is Professor Oak okay?" She asked carefully, wiping her hands on her apron as she removed it. Serena nodded happily in reply, hopeful that what ever Ash had to talk to her about was something of great importance... Though it didn't seem that way—since he dodged the subject so carefully. Delia sighed in relief while beginning to clean up. In the mean time, Ash hadn't broken his glare at Gary.

"What's the stare for?" Gary muttered while putting his hands on his hips disapprovingly, Ash grit his teeth and forced a smile.

"Nothing." Ash offered through grit teeth and shoved past Gary as quickly as possible and directly towards Misty where he poked at her to wake her up. Serena watched this with wide eyes, and her shoulders fell as his personality completed a 180 degree turn. From the thoughtful, depressed sounding Ash, to the Ash that poked happily at Misty's ribs until she swatted at him in a sleep driven daze. Serena's blood ran cold, and she straightened her back before clapping her hands aggressively.

Everyone shot awake, even those who were not asleep jolted from their seats into standing positions.

"Everyone outside! We're taking a group picture!" she shouted, desperately wanting to separate Ash and Misty, and for as long as possible, avoid the inevitable.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

Misty was one of the last one's out, mostly because she borrowed some make-up from Dawn to cover up the worse injuries on her face. The redness from when Serena had slapped her had long since faded; the tender skin was still there, but it no longer puffed up. Instead, she was given a lovely decorative split on the left side of her bottom lip, accompanied by a lovely blue and red-ish ring that grew worse by the minute. She touched the flesh of her lip, thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to ice it later while the back door swung open and closed beside her several times as her friends entered the house and exited frequently.

Cilan had finished in the washroom right before Misty decided to apply cover-up to her face. She winced, it stung every time her finger bumped it, and she wondered just how she managed to kiss Ash earlier without screaming. Or how he could stand the probable taste of blood when he kissed her. Her cheeks flushed at the memory, and she coughed awkwardly. Even when no one was around, she felt so anxious about what had happened. Sometimes even guilty.

She watched as May, who had went to grab a new bandana rushed outside again, and finished applying her cover-up. The blue and reds could be seen a little, but it was much better than what it had been. Glum, she stared in the mirror, the split on her lip poked out like a sore thumb, but she wouldn't let that stop her. It was only a picture, and what better way to start a conversation than trying to explain why everyone was wearing bandages. She grinned at the thought and turned the corner to follow May, only to collide with the royal-purple haired, dragon type gym leader.

"I'm so sorry." Iris grumbled, and Misty swore to herself that if she ran into one more person, she was going to just walk around flailing her arms and shouting "I'M RIGHT HERE" around every corner. Instead, she rubbed her head lightly, realizing whom she had stumbled upon.

"Oh, you must be Iris." Misty suggested quickly, and Iris gave her a sort of nervous, dodgy smile in return. Ash had mentioned briefly that Iris was shy around new people, and preferred pokemon. Misty gave her a dazzling smile in attempt to calm her nerves.

"I'm Misty. It's nice to meet you." She said while sticking out her hand, Iris shook it happily and relaxed a little.

"The water-pokemon trainer, right? Ash talked about you a lot."

"I seem to get that a lot. All bad things, probably." Misty laughed awkwardly, only to see Iris purse her lips.

"Annoyingly positive, actually. I thought you would be an angel or something."Misty twitched at the comment, almost hacking on air while a blush crept over her face, Iris gave a short shrug, "I'm actually a little disappointed that you're not."

"That I'm not an angel? Oh jeeze." Misty laughed while scratching her cheek with her index finger, Misty stammered slightly, "but, uh, while I have you here; can I ask you a sort of really awkward question?"

Iris's face scrunched up; "uhh... sure, I suppose." She said while blinking at Misty. She looked once at the exit, and then again at the red-head.

Trying to play it off as a casual question Misty shrugged her shoulders and shook her hands out. "You don't by any chance like Ash more than a friend, do you?"

Iris scoffed, a small demeaning smile pulling at her lips. She raised her hand to her lips to stifle her laughter, "Me, like a kid like Ash? No way." She laughed slightly, holding her stomach. But at Misty's awkward glare and red face, the humor drained from Iris's body.

"Why? He doesn't like me, does he?!" She whispered in absolute horror; this time, Misty laughed. At least Iris was genuine.

"No, not like that." Misty managed.

"Oh thank heaven." Iris sighed, holding her hand against her chest. Misty thought she was going to skate away from this damage free, but then after Iris's relief passed she looked at Misty skeptically.

"Why do you want to know? Isn't he dating that blonde girl?"

Misty's mouth fell open and she turned her back to Iris nervously, "Just you know... Crazy things have happened." she said queasily, scuffling her feet onto the porch before Iris could ask anymore questions. She watched Misty leave with wide eyes and shrugged as she followed.

When Iris stepped out, following Misty, Ash greeted Misty first, and then Iris. "It's good to see you, Iris. Now that Team Rocket isn't going crazy." he suggested and Iris relaxed a little and nodded while approaching Cilan. She wasn't ready to be apart of the spill of other trainers in the field past the porch.

"It's good to see you, too. Sorry for everything getting crazy there for awhile." She flipped her tied back hair; changing her pigtails out for one solid pony tail that fell well past her hips. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt, as well as white leggings, but had a long and flowing tan sash around her torso that fell at her waist and went back up around her neck. She also had a black belt, which carried her pokemon now that they had been returned to her. She, as well as Cilan were clean for once; and Cilan smiled at her arrival.

"Alas, the smell of dirt no longer penetrates the dark beauty." He said kindly, getting a frown from Iris.

"I don't like it when you do that." She grumbled, while folding her arms.

Ash seemed to miss the exchange however, the moment Iris walked away, his attention faded back to Misty who adjusted her messy, wind blown hair. She also touched her lip obsessively, as if poking it would make it vanish. Chuckling, he grabbed her arm to bring it down and away from her lip. She tossed him a lazy glare.

"You look fine." he chortled, "It makes for a better story, anyways."

"You're not the one with the busted lip." She said accusingly, though appreciative at his attempt to help, she smiled. Serena didn't feel the same way, obsessively watching the way his hand didn't move away from her wrist right away. Tracey piped in at the same time, wrapping his red-head band around his forehead to cover his own bandages.

"Yeah, but at least neither of you have to worry about your girlfriend seeing the picture and freaking out." He managed, getting an awkward chuckle from both Ash and Misty as they moved away from each other, blushing fiercely. The less they knew, Misty reiterated in her head, the better.

 **XOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

When it came time to finally stand as a group for the photo, it was rather problematic because of the injuries cast amongst some of the males; namely Drew and Tracey, who had a few nagging aches. Misty managed to pull on a second set of black gloves before the picture, to cover up the gaudy bandage that was around her right wrist, but everyone else was maneuvered in a way that their bandages wouldn't be as obvious in the picture. Unlike usual, Ash also dragged her around whenever he moved positions. While he wasn't able to form words why he wanted her beside him, he knew that he wanted her there regardless. Misty didn't seem to mind, and because she was one of the tallest females, only being a little shorter than Iris, no one complained that they stood together in the back. Except for Serena, who screamed mentally.

Well, either they noticed and didn't care, or they acted like Dawn who muttered to Paul "It's about time" when she didn't think that Ash was listening. Apparently, it was obvious that something _had happened_ , at least to Ash, who had finally awoken from his depression of the last few days and was actually having fun around his friends, and making jokes.

The only one who seemed disturbed by his new infatuation with the red-head was Serena. Shamelessly, she watched every time Ash touched Misty, the moments when he would pull on her arm jokingly, avoid letting Misty and Gary anywhere near each other, and most importantly, the moment that seemed to go unnoticed by anyone else; that warm, infectious smile that Ash only shared with her. He lit up around her, and the worst part was that it wasn't just now. It started the moment she walked through the door a day ago. Serena's chest burned, trying to keep her attention on her companions rather than the giggling duo behind her.

Her mind raced, however in support of Ash's new actions. She choked. When he introduced _her_ at lunch, how he acted at the table with _her_ ; when _they_ talked around the living room; at the party when _they_ were competing in pictionary. Whenever _she_ was around, _he_ was happier; even when he was mad at her. Serena could feel the air drain from her lungs; it wasn't fair.

Of course, she didn't say any of these things while she posed for the pictures that Delia took of the group. She didn't want to disturb any one else.

"If we can get a nice one, I promise to make red-bean rice balls." Brock grimaced aggravated and unable to see from the flashes that had gone off, courtesy of Delia.

"Well stop squinting then, Brock." May laughed, poking at the dark skinned trainer who looked absolutely disgusted by her comment.

In the end, the final position was Ash standing in the back row; with Misty on his left, and Iris on his right. Gary stood beside Cilan, who stood beside Iris; with Tracey, Brock and Paul to Misty's side. Below them, Dawn and May knelt in the second row with Clemont, Drew and Max at the edges; and finally, Bonnie and Serena sat up front with large, adoring smiles. Whether they were honest smiles or not, they all grinned for the picture, giving them a brief, ageless moment of their happiness together.

"That one was perfect!" Delia shouted, lowering the camera to hear a loud group sigh.

Serena's chest still felt heavy, but she pushed a believable smile at anyone who spoke with her, laughing when she was expected to, and smiling when she was supposed to. Even though everyone else seemed totally happy and natural; nothing could change the fact that when she looked at Ash, her heart shattered. After the final picture, most of the trainers started to pile back into the house; but Serena pushed forward to find Ash, though in the swarm of people; he seemed so hard to grab on to. She was drowning, trying to paddle up a waterfall with several holes in her ship.

"Oh, speaking of pokemon," Misty's voice started sounding painfully louder than everyone elses. Serena could see her facing Ash with a delighted smile on her face, "I've been meaning to ask if I could see your Greninja again; that's the final evolution of Froakie, isn't it?"

"That's right!" He exclaimed, smashing his fist into his palm, "I wanted to show you earlier, but I was..." He stammered off as Serena made her presence known to the couple who weren't acting like a couple by touching the hem of Ash's sleeve. With her mouth drawn into a frown, she looked at the ground, allowing her hair to cover her eyes.

At first, Misty was going to ask her if she was okay, but then thought better of it. The last person Serena probably wanted to hear that question from was Misty. Especially if Serena concluded what had happened on her own. Ash stared at the small blonde with an exasperated look, unsure of how to handle the pounding in his chest while this hollow girl held onto his sleeve.

"Serena...are you okay?" Ash asked suddenly, having not clued into why she was upset.

"I.." Serena replied slowly, looking at her shoes. "Was wondering if we could have that talk now..."

"Wha—Oh," he said and then added again sardonically, "oh..." He looked up at Misty briefly, who wished more than words that she could be there to talk to Serena; and for once since she arrived, wished that she could actually help. But the last person Serena wanted to talk to was Misty; that much was clear.

"Actually, let's take a rain check on greninja... I told May that I would help her..." Misty looked at Ash and then at Serena and inhaled, "I'll talk to you later." She added quickly and then excused herself, making sure not to touch Ash, or stare for very long.

After watching the gym leader leave, Ash looked back down at Serena, and then mustering his best attempt to make her feel better, he took her by the hand and led her to a path beside his house.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Carefully, he guided Serena down to the pond, where the late after noon sun caused the water to glisten. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, having decided to let her hand go after the start of the walk, favoring instead the warmth his pockets brought him. Plus, he didn't want Serena to get the wrong idea... Serena didn't speak until they reached the tree line, where a few large rocks sat around the water. Ash walked over to one of the larger rocks, and took a seat, waiting for Serena to follow. Pikachu jumped from his arm, and began to play with some of the loose grass at the shore of the pond.

"This place is gorgeous..." Serena remarked sullen, staring at the overgrowth of green trees that fell in bundles around them. The smell of grass and dirt filled her nostrils, putting her at a slight ease as she sat on the rock near his. Pressing her feet into the ground, she twiddled her fingers together. She wasn't hopeful anymore. No, anything Ash had to say wasn't going to leave her with the butterfree feeling she hoped that it would.

She inhaled, trying to prepare for the worst. In turn, Ash rolled his tongue around in his mouth and raised his eyebrows and let them fall, as well as closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. Misty wasn't the only one that wished she could be here. It would be so much easier if he had told her to do this for him; but like she told him earlier; he was the one that needed to acknowledge his mistakes. Not Misty.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Serena choked, tugging on her skirt.

He exhaled sharply, recounting Misty's words; "I...uh, Serena you and me, we..."

Unable to hear him say it after all, she inhaled sharp; cutting out her tears before they spilled. "I know." she said sadly, looking down at her hands. Ash turned away from her in unison, curling his legs up against the rock.

Serena hiccuped slightly, breathing heavily, "I don't think we ever were, anyways." She confirmed, looking down bitterly, Ash nodded his agreement slowly.

He concluded, "No, I don't think that we ever were."

For a few moments, silence fell between the two of them as crickets chirped in the background as he looked up, generally feeling bummed out about their situation. He brushed his hands together and finally looked at her.

"Can I just ask why?" She managed, and Ash could honestly say that he wasn't prepared for that.

"Because I don't feel the same way about you." He said abruptly, surprising himself with his force and word choice. Serena shook her head, dipping her toes in anger.

"You sure it's not because of Misty? You two looked pretty happy during pictures." She grumbled childishly, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Ash scowled, "Misty has nothing to do with us."

"Really? She didn't influence your decision at all?"

"Not until after I had already decided for myself, Serena." He glowered, glared now at the blonde, but when he looked at her; he felt bad. She wasn't angry, she was sad; and she had every right to be.

Serena sighed, "So you never... from the start?"  
"I didn't know how to tell you." He argued, though the excuse sounded fairly weak aloud.

Serena scoffed, "No, it was my fault. I pushed myself on you." Serena suggested, suddenly blaming herself. "If I hadn't, it would have worked for us right?" She bargained, but Ash shook his head.

"No, Serena. I know that you said that you love me, but I don't love you in that way. I don't think...No, I know that I never will. I'm sorry." He corrected himself a few times, avoiding the use of obscurities. He had to be clear to Serena. That much he knew, especially after her proclamation the night prior, that she will fight for him no matter what.

She sighed, and rubbed her face tiredly; "Mew, I feel so stupid." She grumbled, laughing pathetically at herself. Ash wasn't sure what to say, so instead he said nothing; and for a short while, neither did she.

"I'm sorry," Serena said suddenly, catching Ash off guard. She watched the fish jump in the pond while Ash watched her.

"No, I should be the one who apologizes." he suggested timidly, but Serena shook her head once again.

"No. I do." She looked at Ash for a moment, and then looked away, touching the ribbon he gave her very gently. "I saw it the moment she walked into the house; the way your eyes lit up when she walked into a room: honestly it terrified me."

Ash blushed slightly, having never noticed such a silly sounding thing before; "I don't know what you're talking about..." He denied, glancing away, but Serena touched her boots and smiled.

"That's why I blamed her, you know? When May kissed you. I knew that she didn't cause it; she's too loyal to ever suggest such a thing to anyone, especially to May, who was confused as all sin...but I blamed her because I thought..." She looked down and sighed, "I thought that if she hadn't showed up, you and I could be happy. We would return to our travels like nothing had changed, an we would be together. I blamed her for all the times when you wouldn't talk to me, the times you got quiet, and even when you stopped smiling after the championship. Somehow, it was her fault."

Ash narrowed his eyes, unable to make sense of what she was saying; and believing that it sounded really strange and slightly degrading. He wanted to question her, but she beat him to it.

"That was what I believed until I saw you in the market with Dawn. The way you acted, so full of confusion and life... it was adorable." Serena chuckled, getting a pout from Ash, she looked him in the eye daringly, "But it wasn't because of me. I was wrong to say that I could make you love me. I'm sorry."

Ash's mouth hung open, unsure about what to say until he managed a smile; "You a _nd_ Misty followed us?"

"Well, technically Misty followed you, and I followed her." Serena admit sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck, "Something about you overhearing something."

Ash smiled at that comment, clasping his hands together for a moment before letting them fall to his sides and prop him up. His face scrunched up happily, recalling the memory that freaked him out only a few hours ago; "Yeah..." He said softly, a dazed look in his eye. Serena reeled him back in though by clucking her tongue.

"So you don't like me, even though you said last night that you weren't sure;" Missing her point he narrowed her eyes, " Are you sure you like her?" she asked abruptly, catching him off guard.

Ash hesitated for a moment, sitting upright at the question while his mind raced for the correct answer. Initially, he thought yes. Misty, whose bike he fried his first day of his pokemon journey, who followed him around for weeks, who drove him nuts. Who helped him when he had no idea what was going on his first few years as a trainer, who supported him no matter how far away they were. Who had no problem telling him when he was wrong, but complimenting him when he was doing well. Who was feisty and caring; full of determination and charisma... There was never a dull moment when Misty was around, whether she be going crazy, or over-enthusiastic about pokemon; there was simply something about her that he admired deeply. Something he had never felt before.

He licked his lips, feeling that he could have dragged the memories on forever, recalling times in his life where he had actually been upset when Misty was interested in someone else. This whole jealousy over Gary wasn't a new feeling for Ash; he had felt like that on a couple of occasions before; they simply never escalated as much. Ash had always been overly protective of the water-pokemon trainer...even though she never needed it. He cracked a sincere smile, the pit of his stomach dancing while his heart grew aflutter.

"...Yeah, I do," He paused, closing his eyes thoughtfully, "I...love her."

Shocked by his own words, he turned a shade of pink that Serena hadn't seen before; and she couldn't help but smile sadly. He looked over at Serena, wide-eyed and embarrassed for saying that in front of the blonde; but Serena didn't seem to mind, actually, she clapped her hands together and gave him an earnest smile. Trying to pep herself up.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I didn't..." he started, realizing that the last thing he should tell someone he 'just broke up with officially', was that he loved someone else entirely.

"Please don't apologize. We can't help the way that we feel about other people." Serena assured him, reiterating the advice she had given to Bonnie earlier while holding back her tears. Even though she was devastated, there was no reason to be nasty about it, at least not to Ash. She would be fine, she just wanted to see Ash happy, and if he thought that was with Misty instead of her, she would accept it. No matter how difficult it was.

"Thank you." he said calmly, chest falling as he looked at the pond. They sat for a time, and he stood up finally, and dusted the back of his pants off. She didn't budge.

"Have you told her yet?" Serena asked, tilting her head at Ash. He turned an unearthed shade of red.

"No, I... Misty and I haven't discussed things yet." He squawked awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

"Well, then you better go fix that fast; or someone might snatch her up when you're not looking." She forced herself to wink playfully at him, _"Like she did to me."_ She thought bitterly after her words.

Ash saw through her false smile and offered a sympathetic grimace in return, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked quickly, and his words hit her in the stomach like a wrecking ball. Salt to the wound. Still, she forced a smile.

"Eventually."

"...you're sure?"

"Yeah." she managed, sniffling Shortly after adding, "...No, I... just want to be alone for a little while, if that's okay." She laughed gently, holding her finger to the corner of her right eye. Refusing to cry in front of Ash. He lowered his hat to her.

"You sure? I'll stay if you want."

"Please no." She cracked, and then swallowed hard, "I'll be fine. Just go, okay?" She closed her eyes at him, smiling painfully with the corners of her mouth twitching. Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder, and spared a short squeak before Ash nodded and started his slow trek back to his house, leaving her perched on the rock.

Half way out of the pond, he stopped and raised his shoulders as he turned back to stare at her; she was looking away from him and he inhaled confidently.

"We'll still always be friends." He tried, but that was the final blow. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she was thankful that Ash couldn't see her face.

"Of course!" She called back, and then after that, Ash disappeared into the fade of the darkening trees.

The tears that Serena held inside glistened down her cheeks in waterfalls, and she turned to look at the water; sucking in her lips as she started to sob. She fell to her knees, huddling herself into a ball while the last few days played back in her mind. She was so happy to have finally gotten Ash, that she hadn't stopped to realize that he didn't return her feelings. Not because she didn't care; but because she knew the moment she kissed him that he didn't love her, and maybe, she wasn't prepared to face that. He never did; and he never would. So she crumbled underneath the sudden pressure, and bawled. Sensing her sadness; her three pokemon popped out of their balls without her permission and stared at her; Pancham, Braixen, and Eevee gave their silent appreciation, nudging her gently. She threw her arms around her three companions, and she wept silently.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Important 1.29.2016:**_ I noticed that Ffnet for some reason didn't acknowledge that I uploaded ch. 31 on 1.28.2016, so if you haven't read that yet, read ch. 31 first!

 **Spitfire, Chapter 32: Someday**

When Ash returned to his house, he did not expect to see food waiting for him; and it did nothing to curb his hunger. Hadn't he eaten today? Now that he was thinking about it, breakfast was his last official meal, with a few bites from a extra-ketchup filled hamburger at lunch. Now that everything was taken care of, and his body was loose with relief. Having finally told Serena about his true feelings; regardless of the fact that they hurt her; he felt alleviation for the first time. He _couldn't_ control it, if there was one thing that he had learned since the start of these events, it was that he _couldn't help_ how he felt about Misty.

He _loved_ Misty. He didn't simply like her a lot, and it wasn't a short, fleeting moment. Damn it, he was stuck, and while that idea had initially terrified him; now, he clung to the feeling as if it were his personal drug. Skipping the dinning room and living room entirely, he moved with a skip in his step while Pikachu bound out of Ash's arms at the sound of his pokemon friends playing in the background. Ash couldn't be positive, but most likely the food was being housed in the kitchen, so that was his destination as he rounded the familiar corners of his house, and jumped inside. At the sight before him, his heart danced inside of his chest. It wasn't that she was doing anything magical, she was simply being _Misty._ She stood hunched over the counter, pulling peppers out of her sandwich and tossing them into the bin beside the counter. Everyone else seemed to take a portion of the two-foot sandwiches cut up on the table and run, but Misty, who hated peppers the most, hung back to peel them off. He chuckled to himself and shut the kitchen door behind him as he entered. Misty didn't seem to hear.

Brock had insisted that it was easier to put peppers on everything instead of making one without, and so Misty agreed to suffer through it. It wasn't the crunch that she disliked, or even the flavor; she found that as she got older she loved sweet peppers, it was the spicy ones she could not stand. Peppers were like spicy sticks of peppery yuckiness, and Misty, whose favorite foods consisted of Italian and French dishes, hated spice; her tongue simply couldn't tolerate it. So, she picked off the red peppers, and the yellow peppers, but left the green ones. Her mouth was turned in a frown while she closed her pepper free sandwich, while thoughts about how things were going between Ash and Serena filled her mind.

Her question was answered quickly by encircling arms around her waist. She squeaked with a short "eek" escaping her lips as she jumped, dropping her sandwich back onto the plate while Ash buried his face into the crook of her neck; hugging her from behind.

"Hi Ash." She mused shortly after, turning several shade of red at the sudden closeness and warmth of his body. When his pounding chest pressed up against her back and it took her a moment to recover her wits. Even still, she didn't know what to do with her arms, so they hung at her sides limp as he inhaled the smell of her perfume; still unable to determine the exact scent.

Having cleared her throat, she pat his arm awkwardly, unsure if she should fall deeper into his warmth, or divide and split.

"How did things go with Serena?" Misty asked, citing to keep her hands on the counter rather than making skin contact. There were still a lot of people running back and forth from the kitchen, and the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention. Frankly, Ash didn't care, but caught onto her vibe and released her. At some point, they would both have to adapt to touching one another, but right now; it seemed like when he touched her she froze; but when she touched him, he froze. There didn't seem to be a happy medium yet, so when Ash had an urge to touch her, or kiss her, or hug her, or laugh with her, he chose to simply act on those feelings out of curiosity.

Chuckling, he rubbed the back of his neck as she spun to face him; back firmly against the counter. She crossed her arms over her yellow vest and he grimaced.

"...About as good as it could have gone, I suppose." He offered while Misty spared a few glanced around the kitchen, looking for said blonde girl. Catching her gaze as he gait back over to the table to grab himself a section of the sandwich, he didn't make eye contact.

"How was she?" Misty asked, suddenly having a loss of appetite, which clearly would not do, because she hadn't eaten since a yogurt at lunch.

"...err..." Ash stammered, scrunching his face up, "She said she needed some time alone." while speaking, he turned to approach the refrigerator taking a greedy bite of his sandwich as he kicked the refrigerator door open with his foot. Misty nodded her head at the hidden talent while he reached in to grab a juice box, looking up at Misty to ask if she wanted one. She shook her head and politely turned it down before sitting up on the counter herself, right beside her food.

"Was she at least okay?" Misty asked worriedly, still feeling an amass of guilt as she kicked her feet and gripped the edge of the counter. Ash didn't reply right away, instead he poked a hole in the travel-box juice and looked up at the dazzling red-head, sipping on the straw.

"...No." He answered honestly, having heard the echoes of her cries as he trekked back to the house. However, Serena was not just going to lie down and die, she would get better; if not now, eventually. So Ash looked hopeful. "But she will be someday."

Misty's guilt lessened at his words, but it did nothing to ease her sympathy; it also did nothing to stop the frustrating question about where exactly that left _them_. Returning her gaze to him, she noticed that he pointed at her sandwich.

"Is there something wrong with it?" he asked skeptically, to which Misty shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry." She denied, and it was the truth technically; she wasn't hungry. Her emotions played a huge part on her physic, when she was sad, ice cream and liquor and really anything high in fat and low in benefits were her best friends, and when she was anxious, starvation was her go to gal; mostly because she had a queasy stomach under high stress.

He scoffed, "Have you even eaten today?" He asked while approaching her, eyes narrowed dangerously. Misty pursed her lips and then sucked them in.

"Yes, I had some yogurt at lunch."

Ash's mouth fell open as he stared at her; "Did you turn into a pichu while I wasn't looking?"

She scoffed, apparently missing the memo and shook her head, "What? No? How does that even apply."

Without warning, he grabbed her sandwich off the plate beside her and held it up in her face.

"Then why are you eating like one?!" He laughed, mostly because Misty threw her head back in surprise and nearly fell off the counter top where she sat.

"Damn it, Ash, don't do that." She growled dangerously while moving the pepper-free sandwich away from her face and setting it back down beside her while Ash gulped his down with terrifying speed.

"I'll stop doing it when you eat." He warned her. She rolled her eyes at this, however.

"Don't start on that, I can take care of myself." She growled, though the thought of Serena having faded, she did realize that she _should be_ hungry; but now if she ate, it would be like admitting that Ash was right. So she bit her tongue.

"So," She muttered, crossing her arms over her vest once again as she slid off the counter to stand, "What about us, then?" her cheeks turned red while Ash looked up at her for a moment. His heart began to race again while he pursed his lips, and looked around the room. He winced slightly.

"What about us?" He tired, innocently his mind didn't wrap around the question until the defined look of frustration passed over her face, and a rosy color formed over her cheeks. "Oh..." he added after, the lights coming on behind his eyes.

He shifted his feet awkwardly while Misty's breath stilled in her chest, unsure about where this would go from here; she was worried, though unsure why. She didn't have a reason to be worried, did she? Ash set his juice down, and dusted his hands against his pants gently. Approaching Misty, he removed the dirty gloves from the days previous activities, and placed a hand against the counter at either side of her while laughing nervously under his breath. Misty didn't sway though, she stood tall when his arms brushed against her flesh, and steeled herself.

Ash wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to be so close to her, he coped by saying his body did it naturally; all those pint up teenage hormones he never acted on.

"Can I be honest?" He inquired abruptly

Worried, Misty tried her best to grin, "...sure," She hesitated.

At her words, Ash fidgeted, and gestured with his pointer-finger to the air between them; "Can we just enjoy this for tonight?"

Air escaped Misty's lungs as her mouth fell open quizzically, "This?" she echoed, confused. Ash nodded expectantly.

"As in you and me. No teasing from our friends, no weird, awkward talks, and no strange, paralyzing emotions...just...," He paused, drawing closer to her as he brushed his hand along her cheek, stopping briefly to touch the cut on her lip, "...this." he finished, closing the space between them with his lips.

It was unnatural the things that kissing her did to him; though she couldn't disagree. The sensation of her soft lips, aside from her injury, was an unhealthy addiction. Even though he had only managed to kiss her once, well, twice if he counted the one when she didn't kiss him back, it was a heat he had already familiarized himself with, and craved it at random intervals throughout the day. It was odd, and foreign, and in every respect strange for the pokemon trainer to feel the way that he did; but it wasn't a feeling he couldn't get used to. In fact-as her arms draped nervously around his neck to bring him closer-he _wanted_ to kiss her, and he, Ash frickin' Ketchum, has never wanted physical contact with a girl in his entire life. Without the guilt, and confusion that swaddled him previously, Misty's kiss was fire and her body was the match.

A clear, interrupting cough echoed into the kitchen from the hallway entrance, where a blushing Ash and Misty pulled apart in a daze; not even entirely separating as they turned to face the perpetrator known as Brock. He raised his hands jokingly, as a blush crawled over both of their faces, having been caught during their 'secret love affair'.

"Don't stop on my account." He whistled with a smirk. At first, they didn't move, frozen in subjective fear as both internally screamed about needing some place else that wasn't full of their friends to 'catch' them at every corner. Ash, who licked his lips greedily, could feel Misty's arms leave his neck and grab Ash's empty juice box. She launched it angrily at Brock's head from across the room, missing only because of Brock's natural reflexes to her nervous tantrums. Still, it scared him the way the box nearly exploded when it smashed against the door; once again reminding both men who the strongest person in the room was.

"Pervert!" Shesquealed angrily, though Ash could only move away from her as she so neatly covered her embarrassment with her short-temper; even though she knew how silly it was to get mad. She wasn't mad, just defensive. Ash was different, when getting caught; he clammed up and wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"I'm just saying it's about time!" Brock yelped while Misty launched another miscellaneous item at his head; he dodged it again, dancing around the kitchen and laughing while Ash took a seat at the table and gnawed gently on his second sandwich piece. Random objects flew over his head as Misty and Brock traded phrases; Brock using words like "kissy kissy" and "cute" and Misty using much more colorful words that Ash blocked out. Though he knew this was just their way of playing, because otherwise, Misty wouldn't have missed, and Brock would have turned the other way and left, embarrassed upon what he stumbled into.

Ash sighed happily while looking up at Brock and Misty, who had stopped throwing things to stare deep into each others eyes, while Misty began the train of threats on his life if he told _anyone_ about what he just saw. While Brock yammered on about how she did a really "nice job helping out", referencing something Ash had no idea about.

 _Ahh... It was nice to be home_ , he thought with a cheerful smile that had gone unnoticed.

 **XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOOX**

Iris and Cilan were wonderful at telling stories... if those stories were at the same time hugely over played, courtesy of Iris, and entirely underplayed by Cilan. Listening to their combined effort of rendition that lead them to being captured on a boat, and thrown off to struggle and survive to Pallet Town, was painful. Cilan had given Ash and Misty a retelling of the story previously, but the way Iris told it was easily grander; talking about the color of the water, the way the evening sun drifted behind the icy clutches of the ocean, and how it filled them with no hope of escape.

If not a little crazy, it was an amazingly interesting story.

Ash and Misty sat beside one another on the couch; though Misty insisted that they sit separately to appear 'normal', Ash defended by saying she was over thinking it, and they _used_ to sit together all the time. What was different now? Misty couldn't make a reasonable argument, so together they sat, with Ash against the arm rest, Misty beside him, and Brock and Dawn beside that. All eyes on Iris, who stood triumphantly at the front of the fireplace, made it easy for split second maneuvers in which Ash's hand would twitch and touch her thigh, or her left wrist; and occasionally her waist if the position was unintentionally, but the more Ash did it, the less she shuddered beneath his touch, and the less nervous he became about the situation. Baby steps.

Serena had returned mid-way through Iris's story, taking a seat on the armrest of the love seat beside May, though she didn't make eye contact with Ash. Whether it was because she knew it would re-open fresh wounds, or because she noticed right away that he was sitting beside Misty so comfortably, when he couldn't do the same for her. Truthfully, a part of Serena was angry, but more of her was sad than anything else.

Realizing that she had gotten carried away, Iris sat down on the rocking chair beside the fireplace, and placed her hands neatly into her lap and grinned embarrassingly.

"So...Yeah, I told my story, what happened with you all yesterday?"

Around the room, faces fell and a strong cord of tension cut through the backs of each trainer before Dawn started to crack up a little.

"The same old stuff." she offered, an idea quickly support by the other cast who took the chance to talk amongst one another at the end of Iris's tale. Tracey, and said purple haired woman both rose again, this time with both of them approaching Ash. Serena sat quietly, hoping to avoid becoming center of attention; but as luck would have her, Iris wasn't the quickest to catch on.

"So the little kid finally has a girlfriend now? How's that working out for you?" Iris asked sweetly, with her hands on her hips. _Everyone_ knew what happened between Serena and Ash; they may not have known it was _Misty_ that Ash was newly interested in but they knew that the former couple were over with. Misty choked, slamming her fist against her chest; as it just so happened before Iris spoke; Ash and Misty were rather close, and unable to stand the pins and needles poking at her side, she stood up and bailed. Leaving a nervous Ash under a watchful Serena.

Iris didn't think Misty was acting strangely; however, Tracey followed the red-head out.

"No I don't, actually." Ash mumbled while scratching his cheek. Serena's heart stopped. At that comment, where so many of his friends could hear him, it was official now, if it hadn't been before. "It was a misunderstanding." He added, pouring the salt into Serena's wound who folded her arms upsettingly. Iris blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, that's rough." Iris laughed, "That makes sense though, I don't know who would date a kid like you." She joked as the color drained from Ash's face, he wanted to correct her; but instead he opted for the traditional,

"I am not a kid!" he yelled back, puffing up his cheeks as Misty poked her head into the living room interrupting the argument.

"Ash, Tracey needs to talk to you." She grumbled, having completely recovered from Iris's previous comment, her arms were crossed. Ash looked at Misty with surprise and rose from his seat to follow her out. He swore, if this was another event of drama, he wished to opt out now... he thought bitterly, feeling a frown tug at his lips. When he left, Iris took Ash's seat, and chatted briefly with Brock while May tried her best to cheer Serena up who was unable to remove her eyes from the door at which Ash left.

"What's up Tracey?" Ash asked with crossed arms once they were out of ear-shot of the rest of the group. Misty leaned against the wall behind Ash; so he had to question what the conversation would be about.

"I had a favor to ask, and I asked Misty here to mediate because she already knows about it..." Tracey mumbled nervously. Ash nodded.

"Go for it."

"Well...you see, when I first arrived here, I had planned to make an announcement...but after yesterday's events I sort of...forgot to cancel." He stammered nervously, rubbing his fingers together. Misty watched him when an abrasive irritation and kicked off the wall to approach the two males.

"Tracey forgot to tell my sister that his plans were off, and so she's currently planning a huge party for said announcement and can no longer un-send invitations." Misty glowered hastily; Ash's eyebrows rose.

"Plans for what?"

Tracey scratched his head, "Well..." his eyes drifted around the room, recalling what Misty had said yesterday about Ash's mental stability, but Ash had seemed to recover as of late—so he hoped it wouldn't send Ash into an implosion.

"I'm engaged." he said flatly, a tinge of pink rising to his cheeks.

Ash stared at him dumbfounded, "Engaged in what?"

Simultaneously, Misty and Tracey smacked their foreheads, Misty recovering the fastest knocked Ash on the shoulder very gently; "Like holy matrimony!" She whisper-yelled, and then crossed her arms, "You know, getting married." She hissed as an after thought, looking away from Ash.

It took a few moments of Ash staring at Tracey for the lights to come on and his mouth fell into a sharp 'o' shape as he pumped his fist up in half-elation, half-confusion. "You're _engaged_! Like the big one. Since when? Aren't you a little young?"

Misty couldn't help herself, she chuckled as she watched the lights turn on in his mind, covering her mouth with her fingers.

Tracey rubbed the back of his head, "I'm twenty-one Ash... I think I'm old enough to get married." Tracey scowled slightly "And we've been for awhile now... we've just been struggling when and how to tell our friends. We thought that here would be the best place to tell everyone, since we're all together for once."

Ash looked around for a few moments, behind him, around the corner in the living room and in the kitchen and narrowed an eye at him. "When you say we...?" Ash asked, while quirking an eyebrow. Not understanding, Tracey looked at Misty as if indicating her sister Daisy but Ash wasn't as quick to the punch. In turn, the thought of _Tracey and Misty_ , if only for a brief second, knocked the wind out of Ash who looked at the flabbergasted female accusingly for a moment. He had to stifle a snort; even Ash knew that could never happen.

"Not me!" She yelped turning several shades of red and embarrassingly swatting his hat off his head to hit him with it, "My sister, Daisy!" She corrected while Ash protected his head by flailing his arms around, smiling up at her sweetly and taking her wrists into his hands to calm her down.

"Wow..." Tracey said skeptically, whistling out as he watched the exchange, "So this finally happened." He said matter-of-fact, having noticed the turn of reactions and definite defensive maneuvers from Misty, who was _trying too hard_ to cover up her new found relationship with Ash. Tracey grinned, ready to make further comments.

"Shut up or you'll be walking down the isle with a limp." Misty warned him still red from embarrassment as a flash of anger shot through her eyes. She lopsidedly placed Ash's hat back onto the grinning boy, and he beamed at her, thinking maybe she took his request to keep it just between them a little too seriously; but he understood, it was weird for him, too. Ash just wasn't as physical about it.

Tracey relaxed a little, having realized that whatever was bothering Ash was _truly_ fixed now; "Anyways Ash, I wanted to ask if you would be okay with me announcing it tonight even though its kind of your celebration party. We sort of have a party coming up, and like I said earlier, Daisy sent out invitations this morning to the rest of our families like we had planned since I never got back to her..." he pleaded.

Ash blinked up at him for a moment, and then glanced at Misty, and then back at Tracey. In truth, he felt a little weird about it. His friends were getting married. To Misty's sister, no less! On what planet were they grown up enough for that? But the look on Tracey's face made him squint his eyes. Ash was no expert, as he would remind himself and anyone who asked a million times; but the look in Tracey's eyes when he talked about his situation made Ash smile. It was Ash's party, but these were his friends, and what was more important to Ash?

Grinning, Ash replied, "No, I don't mind if you 'announce' it. But if you're asking me, you're marrying into crazy." Ash laughed, having forgotten that Misty stood beside him with an irritable scowl and twitching eyebrow.

"I'm not the only one," Tracey tossed aloud while draping a protective arm around Ash who didn't have time to question the older man's words. Misty followed them close behind as they walked back into the living room where Ash cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, I know I should have done this sooner, but we all know how I don't like to brag..." He announced, getting a scoff from both Gary, and Paul. Ash put his hands together happily and smiled at each of his friends looking back at him—even those who were a little upset with him, and those who were devastated, as well as at Pikachu, eevee and piplup who sat together eating left overs by the window.

"But thank you all for coming here and celebrating my first victory. It means a lot to me that all of my closest friends would travel regions to support me, deal with all the drama of the last 48 hours, and still manage to stick together and have a good time. I hope that someday I am able to return the favor for each of you." He smiled, feeling a little nervous with all eyes on him, so he looked at Tracey, and grabbed the taller man by the shoulder, and gently brought him forward.

"Without you guys, I know I wouldn't be where I am now; and so I am eternally grateful for the chance to have met and traveled with all of you," his eyes landed on Serena's, who smiled bitter-sweet at Ash and slowly looked away.

"But unfortunately, life doesn't stop when you ditch me, so; I'm not very good at ending speeches; but Tracey has an announcement." With that, Ash backed away from Tracey, giving him a short push of encouragement as Tracey stepped toward the center of the room. Tracey smiled oddly at everyone who he had come to know from the many times they stopped through Pallet Town to visit Ash, or someone like Ash. Some he knew well, such as Gary, Brock, May, and Max; others he knew from expeditions, such Drew and Dawn; and others he knew hardly at all; but over the course of the party, had managed to share a great deal of moments with; primarily including Clemont, and very briefly, Cilan.

A slight blush formed over Tracey's cheeks as he opened his mouth; "I'm getting married." he said flatly, and after a very short moment of deafening silence, the room erupted with roars—the loudest from Delia who clapped her hands together happily and pranced over to hug Tracey.

Drowned out by the noise, Ash scrunched his face up; "I think my mom has adopted everyone." Ash mumbled, getting a laugh from Misty.

"I think so," She paused as she snickered, "That was a pretty good speech; I'm impressed."

"Then maybe I shouldn't tell you that I ripped it off from a guy at a battling awards show." Ash added, grinning as he watched the girls first, aside from Brock and Cilan, congratulate Tracey and demand to hear the engagement story; as well as the time and place of the ceremony.

When the intimate story began, Ash's hand twitched beside Misty's, who listened with a great deal of humor at the mentioning of her sister. Apparently, the story started with how Tracey had asked Daisy out on a date after she and Misty had gotten into a fight over which color to repaint the interior of the gym. Daisy wanted a pink interior, but Misty insisted that _blue_ was a better color; and anyone who knew Daisy, understood that she could be a little bit of a drama queen. As Tracey talked, Ash found less focus from what he said, and rather _how_ he said it. While Ash would never understated how someone could _love_ one of Misty's older, air-headed sisters, every time Tracey mentioned the blonde his eyes would light up and his voice would pitch only the slightest. The very same thing that Serena had apparently noticed about Ash.

Distracted suddenly by Misty's giggling fit during the story, he wondered if at some point in his life, he would be in Tracey's shoes, telling some rendition of a sickly romantic, engagement story. Using the same inflictions, and having the same, dopey look in his eyes. Ash inhaled suddenly, the cold air knocking some sense back into him as he unconsciously laced his fingers around Misty's. He stared at her, waiting for approval as she glanced down at their hands briefly, and then looked up at him with that simple, sweet smile. Ash's heart skipped a beat when she squeezed just a little tighter, for once, it didn't matter to him if other people saw or not. Misty was his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Spitfire, Chapter 32: We hate goodbyes**

The next morning, Serena woke up not much like she had any other morning. Stiff, cranky, and a little pissed off. Bonnie had already gotten dressed and showered before Serena even _thought_ about getting out of bed, and was off to celebrate with her boy-crush Max down stairs; who she wouldn't see again for awhile. Normally, Serena would have been happy about Bonnie's newly discovered love interest. Normally, she thought herself to be quite the morning person. _Normally_ Serena was a very happy, approachable individual, but today, today she was sour. Sour about everything, namely romance, but that was _everything_. She spent years of her life hallucinating what it would be like if she ever met 'that one boy from her childhood' again. And when she finally did, it didn't happen the way she imagined it all those years.

How he would be cunning, heroic, and dashing; and would sweep her off her feet and they would ride off into the sunset together. Ash was her hero, and had been forever. Originally, she believed that Ash was all of those things—brave, kind, heroic, dashing in his own way, and he swept her feet out from under her; only, unlike her imaginative Ash, he didn't catch her.

She licked her lips as she gathered her clothes together, as well as some stray ones that had been tossed around the room she shared with May, Dawn and Bonnie during her visit. She had showered the night previously in order to wash away the remaining salty tears from her cheeks, and turned in a few hours earlier than the rest of the party-goers who stayed up until however-late-o'clock. Serena was exhausted, and seeing Ash and Misty together-even though she could see that they both carefully avoided public displays of affection for whatever reason—made her so...so angry. She had broken down before bed, and gone so far as to cut up the blue ribbon that Ash gave her.

Some 'special' gift that was. It was probably nothing more than a last minute thought after all. He had no affection for her at all; she was just too blinded by her own that she couldn't see that he didn't feel the same way.

She brushed her hair gently while running some hair gel through its strands to give it a straighter look. Serena swore under her breath, listening to the clanking of plates and laughter from down stairs. Everyone, even those who had a house to go back to stayed last night, and a part of her believed that a few of them might have even stayed up all night. After Tracey's announcement, the living room turned into a cesspool of memories, stories and happy moments as they talked about what was next for the older man. Serena couldn't do that, though, she couldn't be apart of that when she, herself was so torn up. She felt sick and tired, and she wanted to go home.

...Which thankfully was happening today. Monday started the new week, which meant that at some point this morning, everyone would be gone; and the house would be empty as the party came to a close. Originally, Ash was supposed to be traveling back to Kalos with her, but now, after everything that happened, she didn't want to travel with him; even the thought of it petrified her.

It wasn't that she hated Ash now; no, she would always _love_ him, and that was what made this all the more difficult. It was that she had to distance herself in order to move on. She couldn't grovel in her own selfish desires. She needed to move on... she just didn't want to. Instead, she tried for a time last night to _hate_ Misty, but couldn't phantom that, either. Surely Misty didn't hate Serena when Serena dated Ash; so surely Serena should not hate her. But damn it, she strongly disliked the red-head; if only because she stole the love of her life. Serena gulped slightly, pulling on a long-sleeve pink shirt, and a black skirt. She didn't bother with make-up; she had no one left to impress.

For a moment while Serena tugged on her black leggings and mid-calf cowboy boots, she wondered if this feeling of twisted discomfort and aggravation was something the Cerulean City Gym Leader had already gone through? Misty had nerves of steel, and didn't seem to mind Serena too much at the start; so she wondered why it was that Misty hadn't said something to Ash before. What made her so much better than Serena? She just didn't get it! Maybe if Ash and Serena were separated for while like Misty and Ash were; he would realize what he missed out on, and come back to her? She sighed; it was this kind of thinking that would drive her nuts.

Serena raked her hand through her short hair, fluffing it up as she looked around Ash's room which was only a few hours ago full of females and sleeping bags; was now empty. She exhaled, and flipped on her red hat as she shouldered her bag and started into the hallway. The smell of fresh cooked ham and gravy wafted through the air, inciting her hunger, but she would remain firm that she was ready to leave, and would eat once she was on the train home.

Which brought her to her next question, were Clemont and Bonnie coming with her? Technically, Bonnie and Clemont had started their journey with Ash—not Serena. A look of worry washed over her features as she stepped on the first step, listening to the sounds of Dawn already preparing her goodbyes while a very irritated looking Paul waited at the front door, checking his watch several times. It was early, but if what she learned about Paul over the last few hours was true; the man had the patience of a toddler, and was a very serious pokemon trainer.

"Dawn, are you sure you have to go?" May whined, holding her fork. Serena peeked into the kitchen without making her presence known to anyone other than Paul, whom she knew didn't gave a crap.

"Yes, Hoenn league competitions open tomorrow morning and I want to be the first to sign up!" Dawn said confidently, biting another piece of toast while she hugged Misty, who equally hugged her just as tightly back. Apparently, the two had bonded over the last couple of days; kudos.

Serena tried to bottle her bitterness. Dawn was very nice to Serea as well, though, Serena couldn't help but feel that Dawn undermined her by shopping with Ash. At some range, Ash's full emotional spectrum was only realized because Dawn set him up. Serena scorned that fancy idea; but she had to accept that Dawn was only doing what she thought was _best_ for Ash. Even if Serena thought that it was all wrong.

"I visit the mirage kingdom in Hoenn once a month to visit my togetic there; when I'm around, I'll give you a call to see about that battle." Misty spoke determinedly as she separated from Dawn who grinned in response.

"And then I'll have won against all of Ash's former companions." Dawn winked at Misty who raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't count on it." She grumbled in return while May threw up her arms.

"I'm in Hoenn right now, why don't we all go together!?" May squeaked happily, having just had the idea flash through her mind.

Ash grinned at this, having already eaten, he was sitting at the table with Misty beside him looking up at May. Serena detested that boyish smile of his right now, it made her cheeks go red, even now. Beside Serena, she heard Paul sigh deeply and crack his neck to one side at the mention of _more_ companions; but Dawn waved May off.

"I think Paul would kill me, but if we run into each other I wouldn't turn the offer down!" Dawn echoed happily, elating a squeal of intense joy from May who grabbed Dawn's hands happily.

"Imagine the routines we could learn together." May sighed dramatically, eliciting one from Dawn as well.

"It would be like magic."

"...Aren't you two supposed to be, I don't know, rivals for the top-coordinator's spot?" Drew asked while sipping his coffee, May shot him a hateful glare while Dawn stuck her tongue out at the all-ready-one-of-top-coordinators of Hoenn and Kanto region. Iris snickered at this while sucking back another glass of orange juice. Brock and Cilan danced around the table like happy waiters, passing cooking stories around. Gary and Tracey traded money on the counter near the phone; Serena could only deduce that they were taking bets. On what? She had no idea.

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we can't practice together!" Dawn shouted in their defense, but Drew simply shrugged.

"That's probably why you lose so often to your opponents. They learn all of your techniques." He muttered skeptically, though he was only pushing the girls buttons, watching as May's face turned red in anger. She held her thumb downward towards him as Dawn cracked her knuckles and fire raged in their eyes.

"I think they've been around you too much..." Serena heard Ash mutter to Misty who snickered and shook her head as she went to grab her second mug of coffee. Not before touching his thigh though; and he didn't flinch! Ash did not flinch at he touch. Her face scrunched up; what was this?! Serena thought inwardly that it was Misty who hung around too much, not the other way around. She sighed at her own childish thoughts, and then leaned her back up against the wall, looking upward and away from the kitchen as she heard May go head-to-head with Drew in a playful banter.

Ash chose Misty over her; she, Ash's childhood friend. Didn't that mean they were destined to be together? She sighed dramatically and looked to the end of the stairs and plopped down on the last of them. Bonnie was still eating breakfast, so until they wrapped up; she would wait. She wasn't yet bitter enough just to run away; that would make Ash feel like crap, and Serena didn't want that. She really did want him to be happy—she just couldn't understand why it had to be with _Misty_. Sure, Misty might have been _stronger_ than Serena, but the latter had better talents: Serena could cook, she could clean, she could sew, and dance and she had a wonderful sense of humor. She was a ryhorn racer, among other things she was considered one of the prettiest girls in all of _KALOS_ region! What was so much better about Misty?

It couldn't have been the way she tied her hair back; no, Ash liked her even after it was cut. It couldn't be how she dressed; he never noticed her clothing unless someone else pointed it out. It couldn't be the way she stood up a little straighter than everyone else, or the way she appeared more athletic and fit than Serena; it was something else, but Serena couldn't wrap her head around it. Misty had no trait that Serena couldn't do better. The Kalos Princess was the embodiment of the perfect girlfriend for Ash; kind, loyal, and willing to do anything for him. A light went off in her head at the thought, and she grind her teeth a little. But why was it that Serena had to do anything for him? Why not the other way around?

She cast her eyes downward, realizing now that it would have been a tiresome relationship—she was nothing more than a trophy girlfriend. Serena sighed once again, feeling down about herself; perhaps Misty wasn't perfect and that was why Ash liked her so much; it ripped Serena to pieces to think that. She would never understand; but she had to. She knew it wasn't Misty's fault, and it was wrong the blame her; but she couldn't help herself.

Around the corner, leaving the living room with his light-blue jumpsuit on, Clemont kicked his shoes on the ground and adjusted his glasses. Usually the loudest one in their group, she noticed that out of everyone here, he remained the least talkative. He didn't seem to notice Serena standing near the kitchen door while he called for Bonnie who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go Bonnie?" Clemont hollered from the hallway, catching Serena's attention.

"Is Serena ready to go?" Bonnie chirped back, and Serena could hear her chair legs drag across the floor as she stood up to find Clemont standing on the hallway. Lo and behold, Bonnie was ready to go, sporting a new hairdo—a shorter one matching Misty's cut, and a new bag. She heard more chairs scooting across the floor and Serena's heart fluttered. At the question, Clemont looked towards the stairs to see Serena standing there, holding her bag's strap and then laughed lightly, pointing at her. For a moment, she felt normal; reminded at how wonderful her friends truly were.

"I guess so?" He asked, and she smiled gratefully at him, and then at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what did you do to your hair?" Serena asked, having forgotten momentarily about her anguish.

"I told Misty last night that I was the one who cut her hair..." Bonnie fumbled guilty, "So I asked if Dawn would cut my hair like Misty's, and she did!"

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Serena chuckled, grinning at her shorter companion as around the corner her friends started to funnel in to say their goodbyes; even in her sadness and anger, their immense kindness befuddled her. The first to hug her was Dawn,

"It was so nice to meet you, Serena; I know you'll do wonderful things with your show casing." Dawn exhaled happily, backing up from Serena with look of appreciation. Dawn hugged everyone before she left, including those she didn't know very well; that was simply who Dawn was. Serena cracked a smile at Dawn, while May came up to hug her next, followed by Iris; then by Brock and Tracey, and finally from Max; Drew, Gary and Cilan nodded their goodbyes. While Ash and Misty fumbled slightly, unsure if they should even approach the girl. Unfortunately, as Dawn moved to the front door, the rest of the pack followed her; thus leaving Misty standing with her hands behind her back.

"I would give you a hug, but I don't wanna die..." Misty mumbled awkwardly, with a look of pure sympathy that made it really, _really_ hard to stay mad.

Serena screamed inside; she wanted to tell Misty that she was a horrible person; that all of those nice things she said were a lie, that Misty stole Ash unfairly, and she didn't deserve him. Instead, Serena swallowed, and bound forward anyways, hugging the taller girl, much to Misty's surprise, and Ash's shock and horror; who physically jumped, expecting a cat fight that he would have to separate. The exchange caught the attention of those that were at the door, with one foot out; and stared timidly in the girls direction. Serena inhaled, feeling a slight rip in her heart heal when Misty awkwardly hugged her back. The older, and taller woman made Serena feel really small, but when she pulled away she still glared at Misty.

"If you hurt him, I swear I will find you." Serena growled threateningly, sending shocks through everyone else witnessing the scene. Surprisingly, the Cerulean Gym leader was in a fairly good mood, and extended her hand to shake Serena's calmly.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Misty spoke honestly, matching her glare with one of determination. Serena cracked a sweet, smile.

A wave of relief washed over the group, grateful that no more hitting, or yelling, or cat fights were going to be apart of today. Bonnie passed between Misty and Serena to lure them apart while the rest of the group started in on their goodbyes. Bonnie hadn't needed to, however; Serena said all that she needed to say, and was proud of herself for not becoming pety.

"Why don't we walk to the train station together? It's on the way to the road leading to Hoenn." Dawn asked, looking at Serena as her face brightened.

Her heart, while crushed and stepped on moments ago, filled with joy and she looked down, feeling guilty that she spent so much time on Ash, rather than on making friends of her own. They were all so accepting of her, and it amazed her; even after what she _tried_ to do. It didn't matter to her friends who she dated, they were all there to support her; even Misty. Ash was the one who chose in the end; and she couldn't hate him for that. She couldn't hate someone for how their heat felt.

She could feel tears pull at the sides of her eye, but she willed them away while she, Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn, and Paul exited through the front door. With Paul already gung-ho and half-way through the picket fence, Dawn waved her goodbyes at her friends; wishing the best of luck to Misty and Ash, much to their chagrin, and also to May and Drew; who only grinned at one another.

Clemont hugged Ash in an over the shoulder hug, though Serena hadn't caught what they said; instead, she watched while Bonnie gave an awkward, fleeting goodbye to Max, who looked sincerely bummed about separating from the only person around his age. She cracked the slightest of smiles watching him straighten his glasses after Bonnie brashly hugged the boy, much to Clemont's dislike.

"So, you're going back to Kalos then?" Ash's scratchy, deep voice echoed from beside her, pulling her away from her thoughtful gaze. She blinked at him once, as if not believing that he was talking with her, and then again, realizing that she was not dreaming; and instead smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's the only region where Show Cases exist." She suggested while straightening out her shirt, still feeling as anxious as ever around the boy; but she knew the feeling would pass. Someday.

"I know you'll do great." He said, facing her while closing his eyes happily. His face was full of so much color, and Serena had to kick herself for the amount of time she spent keeping that color away from him. She sighed happily.

"Thank you, Ash." She then abruptly hugged him, knocking his hat off of his head while he staggered. Slowly, he very gently returned the hug and pat her on the back;

"For everything." She muttered into his neck, making sure to keep the hug platonic, though she could tell from the accepting look on Misty's face that she wasn't upset. If anything, the three of them could agree that they just wanted things to be okay. But before that could ever happen, Serena needed time, and she needed space. Serena separated, and then pat her hands against their waist thoughtfully.

"The next time you guys see me, they'll be crowning me Kalos Queen!" She said matter-of-fact with a wink while raising her index finger, forcing the smile out, even if she wanted to cry. Leaving was scary, being heart broken was devastating, but what scared her the most was being on her own. Bonnie pumped up her fists beside her,

"And I'll be there to!" Bonnie chanted confidently, looking up at Serena and sharing a short high five.

"Man, it's going to be weird not traveling with you guys." Ash muttered while crossing his arms, exchanging the same words he shared with all of his companions.

"You'll manage." Clemont grinned, "Besides, with Kalos league down, you only have five more to go. Care for an invention to improve your chances?" Clemont asked while raising his eyebrow. Ash shook his head vehemently, and then took a step back, knowing how crazily violent Clemont's inventions could become. For a moment, everything was as it used to be, light hearted and humorous, but it wouldn't last.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Dawn screamed from the hill down the road, cupping her mouth with her hands to yell out to Serena and her group. Serena shared one last, fleeting glance with Ash and then Misty before smiling and saluting them as she ran off. Maybe today she wouldn't be okay, and may not tomorrow; but as Clemont and Bonnie waved their goodbyes to the trainers they left behind; she inhaled.

"Thank you! We'll see you all again someday!" Serena yelled, waving both arms before breaking off into a sprint towards Dawn.

Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the end of something after all; but the beginning of something much greater, something larger than Serena could ever imagine—the beginning of her life; her journey. She inhaled the fresh country air one last time, embracing the life changing event. She had to be positive; she looked forward determined, racing right past Dawn; she had to be the very best.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

Max didn't seem to recover after the group left; leaving the house felt very, very quiet for some time. He sat looking through his pokedex while tapping his foot against the groun. When Delia, Tracey and Gary left temporarily to get Professor Oak from the hospital, the rest of the trainers worked together to clean the house in her absence; leaving it spotless for Ash's mother who had been kind enough over the last three days to play host to a billion teenagers. They even mopped the floors and cleaned out the refrigerator. Max had tidied the living room, and put all the furniture back together as it once was, and picked up streamers and balloon pieces.

Finishing the chore of mopping along side Misty, May looked up at her satisfied.

"You do this every day at the gym?" May whined, feeling her back ache just from mopping the hallway, kitchen and dining room. Misty hadn't broken a sweat and sloshed her mop into the dirty water.

"Not every day. But at least every other day. Pools get really nasty if you don't keep the area around them clean... I'm thinking about implementing a "You need to shower before entering this gym" kind of thing, but I'm not sure it will work." Misty said with raised eyebrows whilst taking May's mop and putting it into her bucket; she then started toward the backdoor through the study to poor the dirty mop water outside.

Ash called after her; "If you made a system like that, you wouldn't be allowed in your own gym!" He joked, alerting Misty who yelled back.

"I swear to Murphy's law, Ash Ketchum, if you make one more joke!" She challenged, to which Ash ducked behind the couch like a toddler in trouble.

Brock snickered and poked fun at Ash, "You two are such a cute couple after all; when are you going to consummate the relationship?" Brock cooed, eliciting a fury red blush from Ash who slapped his hand over the older man's mouth angrily. Ash and Misty hadn't come out officially yet, and while their friends _technically already knew_ , Ash was still nervous; even though everyone else seemed totally fine.

May whistled while plopping into the seat beside her brother who twiddled his hands awkwardly.

"You alright Max?" May asked while raising her eyebrows. Iris entered the vicinity at the same time; plopping into the couch beside Brock, and kicking her feet up with the intention of napping. She had the worst job of them all; re-organizing the utility closet, right next to Cilan who was still scrubbing the upstairs bathroom.

"May...how would you feel if I started traveling else where?" Max asked slowly, turning his gaze up at his sister. The brunette pursed her lips.

"I never really thought about it. I mean, you're my little brother so I guess I would be a little worried." She said while touching her lip with her gloved thumb. She tilted her head to one side while Drew and Misty reappeared from the deck. Drew was on patio-washing duty. Misty tossed the left over buckets into the closet down the now-dry hallway, and emerged in the living room where she hooked Ash into a headlock from behind the couch for his comments over breakfast.

"I'm not a kid anymore, May." Max argued, and Misty eyed him from her position, still having not released Ash.

"That's not how it works, Max. You're the youngest, and no matter how old you get, no matter how tall or strong; they're always going to see you as the baby." She admit, referencing herself and her life with her sisters. May shrugged with a wide grin; knowing that this was the truth.

"But why do you ask, Max?" May asked obliviously while Drew watched the two of them; understanding automatically.

"Well, Max did already compete in Hoenn, it wouldn't make sense to challenge them all again so soon. Maybe something further north would appease his soul?" Drew offered, raising a knowing eyebrow as Max flashed a cherry shade of red; not wanting his sister to find out exactly what he was talking about. May was notorious for teasing the blue-haired boy.

"What do you mean? I haven't finished getting my ribbons yet." May said, missing the point, "We can't leave." May added while crossing her arms.

Drew sighed, "Maybe he wants to go alone."

Misty's eyes snaked over Max while she released Ash who sighed to catch his breath. She folded her arms over the back of the chair and leaned her head against her bandaged wrist while Ash grumbled below about 'abusive relationship' playfully.

"Maaaybe, he wants to see a certain blonde who has a very fashionable hair cut." Misty's lips tugged upward while Max blew steam out of his ears at the reference to Bonnie. May looked at him surprisingly while Brock stood up after having remained silent for so long.

"It's young love!" He whined, throwing himself over to Max to extend his help. "Allow me to aid you in your conquest! For I, Brock Harrison, am a professional match-" And then Misty was there, kicking Brock over with her foot as he collapsed onto the ground, away from the already embarrassed Max.

"Yeah, yeah. If he needs a perverts help, we'll be sure to call you. Sheesh." She growled as Ash's face turned scarlet, remembering that _he_ asked for Brock's help only last night. He looked awkwardly to the window recalling the information that Brock gave him. As Ash turned his gaze over to Misty. Brock did have some...questionable advice; so Ash face palmed and crossed his legs uncomfortably while Misty pushed Brock away from the youngest trainer.

"Is this true Max?" May asked, only to have Max shut down on her, like he always did. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"No! I just don't want to be around you and Drew when you start kissing! It's gross!" Max yelped as his sister's face turned scarlet.

"What did you say?!" She yelled as her face turned red, Drew covered his face with his hand while the rest laughed nervously.

"Your 'kissy kissy' grosses me out! Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you!" He yelled as May grabbed him by the collar and shook him harder.

"I can't wait until you get a girlfriend and I can _tease_ you about it!" She hollered, getting a scowl from Max. However, no one read her brother better than May did, so she dropped him and looked away with her own scowl. She crossed her arms.

"Fine, you can go where ever you want." May grumbled, getting an elated look from Max as he turned to his sister. The anger totally lost in his eyes.

"You mean it?" He asked, and then a wash of worry crossed her blue eyes, she pursed her lips.

"So long as you promise to call every day..." She offered, and Max's shoulders fell.

"Once a week."

"Twice a week." She wagered, and then Max smiled and shook her hand to seal the deal.

"Done!" he squeaked happily, to which May blinked at.

"Where will you go, though, Max?" She asked the young trainer while he fidgeted in his seat.

Max flushed only lightly, choosing his words correctly, "I was actually thinking of following Clemont to Kalos. Ash did just win there, so maybe I'll get to challenge him one I win the league."

"But you'll never beat me!" Ash smiled confidently while Misty had returned to sit on the arm rest beside him. Max cracked a determined smile at Ash.

"...well if you're going with them..." May said while looking up at the clock above the fire place, she then looked back at Max sadly. "They are probably already waiting at the station." She added swiftly, Max rose to his feet and adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Then I guess that means I should go." he addressed, watching his sister who looked away sadly. Drew approached him and stuck out his hand as they walked to the front door to say their goodbyes.

"You're going to do great." Drew offered, while also taking out a few super potions from his pack to give to Max. Max took them gratefully, and smiled up at the trainer he had admired as a brother and a mentor for the last few months.

"It'll be really weird without you around Max...I'm going to miss you." May remarked sadly, having traveled with her younger brother for the last seven years.

Max smiled at his older sister; it would be weird, but he was ready for something new. As he tugged open the front door; he leaned in to hug her. Misty followed suit and hugged the boy, who glared slightly at Ash while he did. There was a time in Max's life when he had the slightest crush on Misty, but luckily, it faded over time. Hugs fell around, with Drew patting him on the shoulder, and Ash shaking his hand; and Brock hugging him tightly. Max was left feeling slightly emotionally ajar, and then exhaled.

"I'm going to miss you guys. It's been a lot of fun..." He said, looking at each of their faces while he backed out of the door.

"It has been." May said while crossing her arms, still unsure of if Max leaving was his best bet or not.

"We have a lot of good memories together... I hope we get a chance to do this again soon." Max grinned while Misty shrugged,

"Technically Tracey's wedding is in the next six months—we could all get back together again then?" Misty suggested with a smile to the younger trainer. A look of hope drew into May's eyes and she nodded happily as the rest of the group made silent agreements.

At some point, May supposed; she needed to let go. Max was older now, and he needed to experience what the world was like without his older sister there to always have his back. And that was fine, but so heart breaking. So when he was just a little ways over the hump at the end of the road, May rushed out, cupping her mouth.

"I love you, Max!" She cried to her young brother, startling the boy who waved back at her with a blush on his face, "And be careful, I don't want any calls from any hospitals!" She added as he faded further into the distance,

"Don't forget to call!" She yelled with less vigor than the first time as he disappeared behind the hill. She inhaled sharply, and let her shoulders fall while casting her eyes to the ground. Beside her, Drew had wrapped a comfortable arm around her shoulders, and she sighed thoughtfully while he lead her back into the house where the waiting faces of their friends guided the duo into the living room; where Iris had passed out on the couch.

"I guess everyone is sort of leaving, aren't they? I mean, you and Drew are leaving soon, as well, correct?" Brock asked, looking at his own packed bag aside the door, thoughtfully—sadly.

Ash looked up at his old friends and could feel a chill run down his spine. It was no wonder Dawn was so quick to leave, goodbyes were awful when he was on the receiving end of them with no immediate place to be. But it was the start of new adventures for all of them; he should be happy for them.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for Professor Oak and then we'll be out..." May tossed sadly while kicking her feet, she looked at Misty who had awkwardly put her hands behind her back while they talked, "What about you Misty?"

"Me?" Misty bespoke sheepishly and wide-eyed, "...what about me?" She wagered, having not wanted to bring the subject up around Ash, but May was inclined to do so. Sometimes her oblivious nature was too damn much for the gym leader.

"Didn't you say that you had to get back to the gym today?" May offered while crossing her arms. Misty shook her head and made and X with her arms as if telling May to stop talking in the middle of her sentence; but she didn't clue in until Ash had already turned and looked at Misty.

Misty had mentioned when she arrived that she couldn't stay long; that was the agreement she and Brock made when she arrived. She hadn't forgotten about it, but she didn't want to bring it up. Not yet. Having caught on to her mistake, May opened her mouth to apologize and explain, but a grimacing Drew grabbed her and lead her away from the impending explosion that would probably happen. Brock danced around the back of Ash as well, and scampered into the living room where they waited patiently for the trading of verbal blows between the newly-sort-of-formed-couple.

But they would be waiting for a long time, because Ash actually only smiled up at her. Expecting a rise herself, she was floored to see that Ash had only smiled. Wasn't he going to react? It must be a delayed reaction, so instead, she waited herself, the breath hitching in her throat.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked while awkwardly shuffling his feet. Pikachu spied from the top of the stairs and lowered it's ears.

"Uhh..." Misty stammered, unable to make direct eye contact, "Tonight? You know, evening-ish. Just enough time to get to Cerulean City before the train stations close." She waved her hand and winced with a timid smile. His eyebrows furrowed pathetically.

He wasn't sure what to think, really. He blinked at her for a moment, awestruck; the idea was always there in the back of his mind. It's not like he and Misty _lived_ together or anything, so he _knew_ that at some point she would have to return to the gym; but he hadn't thought that she would leave _tonight_. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Misty; not yet, not again. So he offered a pathetic smile in response.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"...mmmmm, yeah. At some point" She looked downward sadly, "I wasn't just going to disappear without saying goodbye." She replied nervously, twisting her fingers uncomfortably while biting her lower lip. Ash disliked that habit right now, mostly because if she kept gnawing on her lip, she would re-open the wound that still stung bright red with a sickly color of yellow around her lip. But he wasn't sure how to get her to stop, so instead he raised his hand to her lip and brushed his fingers over it.

Grinning, a vibrant red blush formed over his cheeks, "Then can I have that date now?" He asked suddenly, watching her face turn beet red.


	34. Chapter 34

**1.31.2016 Disclaimer; and partial warning:** This is the mandatory cheese chapter; or fan service chapter; what ever you want to call it; lots of fluffy fluffiness. All you pokeshippers out there, enjoy.

Also, I am really sorry for those that have been confused about the updating; for some reason, Ffnet hasn't been showing that I've updated. Like last time, if you haven't read 1.30.2016 (chapter 33) update, do that first!

P.S. Long chapter is long.

 **Spitfire, Chapter 34: First date**

The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her.

Having been pressured by Brock shortly after asking Misty on a date, Ash was now standing in front of his house with his hands tucked away in his jean pockets. He wore a nice black t-shirt underneath a casual blue and white light jacket, similar to the ones he normally wore, only this one had black long sleeves and a popped collar. He was forced out of his hat, Brock even so much had to take the damn thing and hide it to prevent Ash from putting the item back on continuously, but Ash couldn't help it. His hat was his shield when he got nervous. Ash grimaced slightly while rubbing his fingers together.

May was helping Misty get 'ready' as the brunette called to him from _his_ bedroom before slamming the door in his face. He didn't understand the concept of getting 'dolled' up for a date; it wasn't like he was going to propose or anything; and he _certainly_ was not. Even still, Brock sprayed him with a woodsy-stench, and he was forced to smell himself over the dusty breeze of the wind.

Pikachu, though Ash swore that after the incident with Team Rocket they wouldn't be separated again, insisted on staying home. Telling Ash that he and Misty needed their privacy. Yeah, but who needed privacy when Pikachu was a normal, everyday part of his life. It wasn't like he could lock the mouse into a closet whenever he wanted to hug Misty. As long time companions, Pikachu should have been on this date with Ash. But no, the pokemon insisted on staying with Cilan and Iris, and refused to leave.

He grumbled to him self, feeling a blush form over his lips while he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the fence; of course, Ash might have just been compensating for the fact that he was scared out of his mind. According to Brock, Ash was about to spend a minimum of two hours with Misty _alone,_ away from peering eyes; and he hadn't exactly left Ash with no ground to walk on, either. No, the pokemon doctor-in-training left Ash with a lot of helpful advice; Ash coughed; some of which wasn't exactly appropriate, and Ash couldn't imagine doing half the things Brock mentioned. But, as he pointed out to the oblivious trainer: "Stranger things have happened." So, Ash reluctantly listened to his words, wore the 'cologne' and waited outside for Misty.

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost missed Drew coming out of the front door, with May and Brock in tow.

"Hey, she'll be out in a minute; we just said our goodbyes though. We're heading out." May said while patting Ash's shoulders free of dust, she added matter-of-fact, "You smell nice."

"Thanks" Ash grumbled, glancing at Brock who gave him a thumbs up, and then a fleeting amount of panic ran through Ash's eyes, "What if I mess up and you guys aren't here to bail me out?" He hissed in a short, stupor. Drew glared as May shook her head and raised her index finger;

"Then don't mess up!" The three of them spoke in unison, but Ash thought that was easier said than done.

"Anyways, the boat to Johto leaves in about thirty minutes; so I'll call you when I get there to see how everything went." Brock flashed Ash a 'knowing' smile, one that Ash didn't have the nerves yet to reply to. He fidgeted instead.

"And I guess we're heading to Hoenn..." May said smoothly, lacing her fingers around Drew's hand. Ash watched the action obsessively; taking notes.

"Then this is goodbye?" Ash said and the trio nodded with May and Brock giving him a warm hug, and Drew shaking Ash's hand before they went on their way to their respectful journeys.

Watching them leave, Ash felt jealous while he tugged on his ever tightening collar. He wanted to be on a journey right now; that would be so much simpler than a date with Misty. What was he thinking when he asked? That's right, he wasn't thinking! He just asked out of panic because she was leaving. He scratched his head veraciously. His mother wasn't even back yet, what would she think if she saw him out with Misty?! He hadn't told her about Serena yet! He slammed his palm against his face, what in the world was he to do?

" _Don't panic!"_ He echoed Brock's words in his head, taking a deep breath and then exhaling calmly. Just stay calm Ash; it's just Misty. He turned back, leaning against the fence post again. It's just Misty.

A few seconds had passed, his arms crossed and mouth twitching as he opened his eyes and looked at the front door; wondering as he approached it: Where in the world was she?!

Little did he know, Misty was suffering the same panic attack, and nearly had a complete mental breakdown with May left her alone. If Misty was one to cry about everything, she just might have; she might have even let out a scream if she knew it wouldn't have startled Cilan and Iris. Instead, she trekked nervously down the stairs in her four-inch heels borrowed from May. They were sandy brown, matching perfectly with the color of the light blue sun-dress she bought at the store earlier that day. The dress ended above her knees, revealing her creamy, toned legs in a new light. The top was strapless with a sandy-brown belt lapped around her waist, right before the dress puffed out rather than fitting skin tight, it allowed for a casual, yet sweet look that completely took away the normal edge that Misty had. To finish off the look, May gave Misty a white short-jacket that went down just a little past her breast, and had sleeves that ended at her elbows. Aside from that; May curled Misty's newly shortened hair even after Misty warned her all the curls would fall out of her dominantly straight hair. Misty applied her own make up, and by that, she just covered the yellow bruise around her lip, and applied mascara; she didn't want to scare Ash. It was bad enough that she was in a dress.

In fact, she couldn't think of a time when Ash had _ever_ seen her in a dress before. A thought crossed her mind when she reached the front door; maybe it wasn't too late to go change back into something less girly? She briefly turned to look up stairs, standing in front of the door, trying to regain her wits when it was swung open by the impatient Ash.

She whipped her head back to meet his gaze automatically; though his was wrought with surprise as well. Simultaneously, they both blushed. So much for changing into something more casual.

"Oh, I think they're ready!" Iris yelled, hoping up from her seat on the couch where she had been watching the pokemon discovery channel. With Pikachu in tow, she grabbed a camera off the shelf beside he entrance and peeked her head into the corner, catching the awestruck gaze both trainers shared and snapped a picture.

The flash woke them from their stupor, looking back at Iris with stars in their eyes.

"What was that, Iris?" Ash winced, rubbing his eyes.

"May and Brock said to get a picture. I almost forgot." Iris then pointed at the two of them, "Stand together, it's not like we don't already know you're dating."  
"Well-""err" They both started nervously, but Iris's glare stumped them both; and they acted by her command. Misty stood next to Ash awkwardly, and nudged him to smile; though they were both sure that it was a forced smile, and probably one of the most awkward pictures they had ever taken in their life.

"...Good enough." Iris grumbled and then tossed the camera back into the shelf. Pikachu hopped onto her head.

"Pika!" It yelled, and Iris echoed the pokemon, "Good luck!"

With that, Ash and Misty returned their gaze to one another, and then looked away, embarrassed.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

What was there to really be embarrassed about? Neither could say. Nerves mostly played a coincidental part in their first few minutes together; taking about five minutes to leave the front lawn and get around the white picket fence. Brock told Ash to open all the doors for Misty on his date, but what was he supposed to do when she got to said gate first, and opened it for him? Simply put, he stood like a leaf; he had way too much going through his mind at the start of this date. As they walked the street that would take them into the market, Ash struggled just holding her hand.

She was _way too distracting_. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her in a dress, if he ever had; and he would be lying if he said she didn't look gorgeous in the attire she was in. Ash blew the air out of his chest, feeling as if he would suffocate from simply being in radius of the red-head. Her normal tomboyish edge was swallowed by rose scents and _those_ legs. He could barely form sentences around her in the morning if they weren't pertaining to poking fun at the gym leader, now he just felt like a magikarp; a fish out of water, struggling to breath.

Misty had moderately calmed down as they exited the area of his house; so much that she was able to breath normally, and even hold his hand without tingles running down her spine. Of course, she was the more experienced out of the two of them, and spent more time in her childhood thinking of this moment than she cared to admit, so she was prepared; albeit only a little.

She looked at him, pursing her lips lightly, only to chuckle at his robotic movements. He kicked his legs out like a dolt, and looked straight forward with his shoulders back all the way. He was like a soldier marching; and she thought it was adorable. She leaned in slowly, wrapping her arm around his, and then laced her other fingers around his elbow.

"Relax, Ash." She told him, alleviating a sigh of relief from him. He closed his eyes slowly, as his shoulders lowered. He turned at her, finally _looking_ at her for the first time since he stepped out of the house; and noticed that she looked beautiful, stunning even. Not just her clothes, everything about her; but he thought, perhaps, she always looked like that.

"You look nice." He suggested happily, getting a blush from Misty. She grinned, and it was at that moment he could see that the split in her lip wasn't quite as swollen as it had been yesterday. He assumed holding that ice pack against her face last night paid off after all.

"Thank you." She muttered sheepishly, swaying her hips slightly to bump into him, "You know, I haven't dressed this nice and worn this much make up since that time when Team Rocket decorated my face like a clown's." Misty admit with a childish grin.

Ash had to stifle a laugh, squeezing her hand as she turned to nudge him again for laughing.

"Sorry." He motioned nervously.

"For what?" Misty asked slowly, looking up at him with her green eyes. He chuckled.

"For being so weird. I'm not used to all of this." he admit while scratching his cheek embarrassingly. Misty smiled sweetly in retort.

"I'm not either. It's okay to be nervous, but..." She hesitated while they stopped right outside of the market center. The nice thing about Pallet Town was that everything was relatively close to each other. "It's just us; so it shouldn't be too weird, right?"

While looking down at the lights of the city, he looked up to the sky. Evening would be in about six hours; so he had at the very least that amount of time to spend with her before she went to Cerulean City Gym.

"So, what do people usually do on dates?" Ash asked skeptically, catching a look of persuasion from Misty. She smacked her lips together.

"Well, thanks to May and this dress; I'm not dressed for active wear, or I would suggest something like that." She grumbled, pulling on her dress slightly, upset over the fact that May adamantly refused to let her put tights on underneath it. Misty hated it, she felt like the whole world could see everything; unless she was in a bathing suit, the wind was not supposed to blow down there. Ash scrunched up his face and looked down at her.

"So what does that leave us?" he laughed nervously and Misty shrugged.

"Everything else." She eyed him up and he snickered.

"Great, I love watching paint dry." he adds, getting a smack on the back of his head from her.

"Well, there's the traditional dinner and a movie; but since it's only early afternoon, it would technically be lunch and a movie. Or a walk in the park; maybe walk around the mall for awhile, but honestly, I want to do as little traveling in these shoes as possible." She lifted her foot up for emphasis while Ash looked down and gulped.

"A movie?" He squeaked nervously, and she rolled her shoulders, not understanding his fear of theaters.

"Yeah, I heard Epic Journey is playing. But we could always see some cheap romantic comedy like Journey Stories..." She touched her lip thoughtfully as a sparkle formed her her eye. Ash's face fell and he shook his head.

"Misty, I am not going to watch those cheap romance movies with you. I didn't when we were kids. I'm not doing it now." he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and earning a glare from Misty.

"Well maybe if you saw a few you wouldn't be so brainless about dates." She offered matter-of-fact, getting a scowl from Ash.

"I think I'm doing okay!" he defended himself, raising her hand for proof. "See, I'm holding your hand, and I said you looked nice; that's two points for me." He chanted confidently, and she smirked, licking her lips.

"Is that a challenge?" She mused, to which a blush crept over his face.

"...A...a challenge?" he stammered suddenly, and she tilted her head to one side.

"A challenge. Who the better dater is." She said confidently, humming and wiggling her fingers, while looking over her shoulder at him.

"How would a challenge like that even work?" He asked curiously, following her.

"Simple, every time you get a rise from your _significant other_ you get a point."

Ash narrowed his eyes, "That sounds like a silly game." He grumbled

She shrugged, "Well, if you don't want to play..." she muttered, but she knew that Ash couldn't back down from a challenge, so after a frustrated groan, he consented.

"Alright, but how do we know when you 'get a rise'?" He asked as his face scrunched up. She smiled knowingly at him.

"You'll just know." She winked, and his face turned bright red, and his mind turned off for a single moment as she then leaned close to him, pressing her lips against his jaw; near his ear, and ten exhaled. He shuddered, standing frozen as he watched a few people stare, but then walk away. His heart pounded in his head and he turned his gaze slowly to her as she pressed her lips against his jawline.

"M-Misty?" He murmured quietly, surprised.

"That's one point for me." She reeled back, giggling at his dopey expression; she also released his hand, and his face rang scarlet.

Ash's gaze fell and he raised his shoulders, "This game is rigged!" He shouted, only causing her laughs to grow louder as she snatched his hand again and led him on the path to the theater, he grumbled even still.

"That was totally cheating. I wasn't even ready yet." He whined, though he wouldn't lie that her smile was well worth a bit of his own embarrassment.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When they arrived at the movie theater, Ash decided he would take his turn to 'get a rise' out of Misty, he had successfully done so with compliments and holding her hand, so at the moment he was a point a head of her; but he needed to up his game if he was going to win. Did they even talk about a prize? Maybe it was winner gets to pick the prize—and he _knew_ what he was going to ask for.

He approached her from behind, slowly tracing his hands around her hips. An action he had seen a few couples do on his travels, and then propped his chin on her shoulder; only to see that she hadn't reacted at all. In fact, she seemed _comfortable_ as she leaned back into him, causing her hair to brush up against his face. She inhaled deeply, confidently as she leaned into him, causing her chest to rise—so it was only natural that he looked down. Her shirt was cut _a lot_ lower than her normal turtle necks, and the view was...well... His face turned red and he rocketed away from her, much to her giggles and laughter as she grabbed her stomach and hunched forward.

"I think we should count that as two points, since you looked down my shirt." She whistled, fanning herself while Ash crossed his arms, mortified.

"I did not!" he hissed, but mentally he corrected himself; he so did. But it was an accident! Damn it; she was good at this stuff. When he turned back at her to confront her about it; she had already hooked her arm around his, and pointed at a movie.

"Do you want to go see that one?" She asked skeptically, and the answer was no, he did not want to see _that_ movie. It was a romance thriller; he didn't like those, in fact, he didn't like movies very much at all. Where did his resolve go that he would not see a romantic movie?! But, reiterating the second form of advice that Brock had given him, he sighed. Always let the lady pick the movie.

He licked his lips and leaned on her gently, "What ever you want to see, _babe._ " He hissed the last word as a whisper, getting a shudder from Misty that made him pump his fist. A point for him!

Blushing, she turned on him with her hands on her hip; "If you gloat every time, it kills the romance." She growled, but Ash stuck his tongue out at her.

"You were gloating like three seconds ago!" He laughed, and she looked away skeptically, having been called out on her hypocrisy.

"Whatever, let's just get our tickets." She mused while they walked hand in hand into the theater. The entire placed smelled like popcorn of the super buttery variation, and it reminded Ash how hungry he was; he wished he had suggested food first, rather than walking to the theater. Misty didn't seem affected by the scent, but she did kick lose popcorn on the ground as they approached the ticket salesman.

"What can I get for you two?" She smiled sweetly up at the young couple; where Misty pointed at Ash.

"Two tickets to see 'The Dance', please." Misty echoed with a twisted grin, Ash's face fell. A romance movie after all—but not just _any_ romance; a _sad_ romance. He rubbed his cheek and looked at Misty with dopey eyes.

"Aww, how sweet to go see this movie with your girlfriend." Ash's mouth fell open at the cashier's words, and he panicked, breaking Brock's first rule-he was about to deny that Misty was his girlfriend. Not yet, anyways, he added as an after thought, but thankfully, the cashier was only making small talk while Misty paid without his knowing. The cashier handed Misty the tickets.

"Enjoy your movie." She said happily while Misty looked at him with a sadistic gaze. She watched him carefully, as if reading his mind, and he _knew_ it. Though, he didn't want to say that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, that made everything so surreal; instead, she coughed.

"No snacks?" he whimpered, and then reality kicked him in the stomach, "Did you pay?"

Misty rolled her eyes as they walked towards the concession stand, "Yes, unlike you, I actually have a job and steady flow of income." She mumbled, Ash glared.

"I _do_ have a steady flow of income now." He grunted, but Misty shrugged and shined him a smile.

"Should I count paying for our tickets as a point?"

"No!" He shouted, but then covered his mouth, she giggled once again. She was doing that a lot lately, giggling. It was so foreign to hear her laughing beside him after a four year absence. It nearly repaired all the damage that the last week had on his insides. He found himself chuckling as they ordered their popcorn, and drinks; which Ash paid for, damn it.

When they got into the movie, Misty raced quickly to the top of the room; though Ash had no idea why, they were the only people in the theater. He followed after her anyways, and took a seat beside her in the uncomfortable, cheap fabricated chairs. He shifted oddly, having not sat in these chairs since he was a child. Actually, the last time he was in here was when he and Gary stuck in-before they started fighting-to watch the original Battle trilogy. Misty set their popcorn between them after lifting up the middle arm rest.

"What are y-" Ash grumbled, feeling as if his comfort was being stolen away from him as Misty cuddled into his side, he shuddered. "oh." he offered while she kicked her feet up onto the seat in front of her. She licked her lips.

"So, I'm at three and you're at three?" She offered, to which Ash scoffed.

"I still think it's a silly game." he grumbled, but Misty shrugged and looked up at him confidently.

"It worked thought, didn't it?" She questioned with her eyebrows raised.

Ash frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You stopped acting so fidgety." she said knowingly, and Ash blushed.

"I was not fidgety!" he denied loudly; though the theater was void of people aside from them, so it was fine.

"Oh please, you didn't even look at me for the first five minutes!" She laughed.

"That's because..." _she looked amazing_. He stopped himself, and then cleared his throat; "Why don't we talk about something else?" he tried, feeling his face turned several shades darker. Misty snickered.

"Because of what?" She teased, pressing her finger into his side, he looked away and folded his arms expectantly.

"Because of nothing! Don't worry about it!" he scoffed loudly, though Misty could only imagine what it was, she let it go, and shook her head. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they fell back into the rhythm of being friends; forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be on date. The previews hadn't started yet; arriving nearly twenty minutes early, so Ash pursed his lips.

"Misty, when did you first realize you liked me?" he asked, interrupting her while she tossed popcorn up into the air and was catching it in her mouth. She licked her teeth.

"Does it matter?" She asked coarsely, a little embarrassed for having _liked_ Ash for twice the time that he did.

"Well, no..." he started, "but I've been thinking about it a lot lately." he murmured, over the last two days, he had wondered when his special feelings had started to develop for the older girl, but he hadn't mentioned it before. Misty shrugged.

"How come?" She asked while looking up at him.

"I don't know," he laughed honestly, "I sort of feel like an air-head for having never noticed, I guess. So I just wondered when it all started?" He struggled, looking at her skeptically. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek; a bit embarrassed of her own answer; she sighed.

"Are we talking about when I realized I like you as a friend or as something else?"

Ash grinned, knowing that at first, they really didn't get along very well; "Both." he cheered and she sat up, letting her feet hit the ground with a sharp thud while turning at him.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me." She swore, and Ash smiled and nodded his agreement; though that didn't ease her blush. She looked away, focusing on the screen which popped different logos.

"Well, I realized we were friends the first time we were in Vermillion City." She admit with a smile, "Right before that boat sank." She added nervously at the memory; they really shared quite the adventures, namely ones that most people wouldn't have walked away from unscathed like they had. Ash puckered his lips thoughtfully.

"And I realized I liked you more than that right around the start of Johto." She grumbled with a slight blush, and crossing of her arms.

Ash wiggled his toes in his shoes and slowly wrapped his fingers around hers at her adoring confession; "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Me? Tell you? Back then?" She snickered, lacing their fingers together, "You're joking right?"

"I wasn't that bad..." he said defensively, to which Misty could only roll her eyes. He courted his agreement however; he was that bad, he couldn't deny it. If Misty had told him that she liked him back then, he wouldn't have just stopped talking to her, he might have actually tried to hide, or even more drastically; faked his own death. He hesitated, "Okay...maybe a little."

"That's what I thought," She said sternly before eying him. Another couple walked in, sitting at the front of the theater, so Misty dropped her voice. "What about you?" She whispered; the breathless tone of her voice sending shivers down his spine.

"Well, I didn't realize I liked you until yesterday," He chuckled quietly, "but I sort-of knew way sooner than that, I think." He murmured, blinking forward.

"When?" She asked while her heart raced, wanting to have known the answer to this question since she was a child. Now that he was actually talking about, that it was something other than just a fantasy, she held her breath in anticipation.

"Rudy." He said venomously.

Misty raised her eyebrows, "Jealousy always gets you, doesn't it?"

Ash scoffed, "It was only for a split second; I was really naive back then." he grumbled.

Misty made a 'tsk' noise and tilted her head, "What's changed?" She joked, getting a glare from Ash as the previews started to play and they stopped talking to watch them.

Another group stumbled into the theater, a group of girls, and Ash inwardly rolled his eyes and groaned while Misty sat up properly, tugging her dress back down. When she sat, it rose well past her knees, and he had to tear his eyes away to keep his hands from touching. After waiting through the previews, they realized that the three groups would be the only ones present in the theater this afternoon; Pallet town wasn't known for its theater, so he wasn't surprised to see how dead it was.

Misty eased into his shoulder, having decided to cross one knee over the other and let her leg dangle prettily over her other and Ash sort of just sat there, like a zombie. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Brock had told him earlier that "Movies are for making out. If she wants to see a movie, you have to initiate" But she didn't seem slightly interested in anything he had to offer; but he also might not have been putting himself out there enough—but he also wasn't entirely disappointed. The idea of 'making-out' still petrified him.

They were about half way through the movie, with Ash dozing off during many scenes, and was leaning against his arm rest, cradling his face while he groaned and screamed internally. At least Misty was enjoying herself though; he had long since lost the feeling in his hand due to her persistent squeezing any time one of the main cast nearly died, or Sally, Sarah, whatever her name was, told 'Bob', whatever their real names were, Ash had no idea, that she didn't love him, but she really did; she was just trying to protect her family. It was agonizingly slow, and Ash was ready to start pounding his head into the wall behind him. The only reason he hadn't was because Misty, who sat forward with that wide-eyed sparkle, made the whole ordeal worth it. He would never understand fully her love of romance, but if it brought _that_ look to her eye, he would endure it.

On screen, 'Selma' kissed 'Bob', eliciting a group of squeals from the females present, including Misty, and Ash rolled his eyes. _He would try_ to endure it, he corrected himself. While watching Misty's flavorful reactions, his attention slowly drifted to the couple a few rows down. The boy she was with took the opportunity presented by the kissing scene to drape his around the woman's shoulders, and snuggle in close.

Not a bad idea, Ash thought as he sat forward and attempted the same routine, only, Misty wasn't a normal girl, so she tried to shrug his arm off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to her waist. She didn't even notice; and she said that _he_ was unromantic. He was literally throwing himself at her, so he tried again; this time leaning in close and taking her to the back of the chair with him as he maneuvered his arm around her shoulders, and then brought her in close. Even in the darkened theater, he could see her lips form a slight "o" in realization and her cheeks turned red as her head leaned against his chest.

Ash relaxed and exhaled; this was much better. And so they stayed like that for awhile, Ash's fingers playing with a few strands of her hair while she twisted her fingers into his coat and glanced around the theater. While Ash was now content, watching the movie with a little more interest than before, Misty was suddenly very disinterested in the story as her own eyes moved to the couple a few rows down from them. They were making-out already, but at like a super degree, they were borderline taking each others clothes off, and Misty panicked and forced her eyes back on the screen. She didn't want to be _that_ couple, but she also was no longer comfortable just watching the movie. She froze in his arms, slowly working her way up so that her face was near his, and then leaned forward to kiss the nip of his neck.

He shuddered at the feeling; the darkness sending a bound of confidence into his bones that he hadn't needed before, and craned his neck as she planted quiet, yet vigorous kisses up to his jaw. Contact made his hairs stand on end and take his breath away, so when he finally turned at her and captured her lips hungrily, she let out a very soft moan that melded perfectly into the sound of the movie.

Thankful for the booming soundtrack, little noises were covered exceptionally by the darkened room's stereo system. However, the movie, whatever it was, didn't matter now; only her lips, and the way her arms slithered around his waist. Unsure about where to put his, he squeezed her tighter while his other hand smoothed over the flesh on her exposed thigh, sending tingles down her back. For a moment they sat there, moving their lips quietly against one another, adopting the feeling, owning it. Misty had pleasantly soft lips, aside from the spot that had been injured, but Ash didn't really care; her lips touching his made his body do weird things; like how his toes curled in his shoes and his fingers stroked circles along her thigh. Her mouth would open slightly, every so often, teasing Ash about what more was to come, but she never acted on it, so Ash wouldn't push it. If there was anything that he retained from "Brock's lessons 101", it was to let Misty lead in any physical contact; especially kissing. He told him that it would have been very easy to invade her privacy if he wasn't careful, and suddenly Ash stiffened like a board. What if already did invade her privacy?  
Very briefly, Misty felt the boy go limp beneath her, shrieking his hand away from her thigh and retracting it to his side awkwardly, Misty released him, letting her arms droop into his lap while she looked about the theater, assuming that he had stopped because of something around him. Nothing was out of order, so she turned her gaze back to him in the dark and tilted her head slightly, bringing her mouth in close to his ear as to not disturb the people who were _actually_ watching the movie.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Ash." She finally told him bluntly, to which Ash's body responded by blushing and going tingly when her hot breath brushed against his flesh.

He inhaled before replying quietly, "I'm not nervous." He denied, but his sweaty palms would have discerned otherwise. Misty grinned, nearing his lips again.

"Relax." She whispered, tucking her hands behind him again as she kissed him passionately. Her lips were so skilled in the way they moved against his that he melted into her as she shifted to the point where she was nearly in his lap. He took the opportunity to tilt her head back, opening her mouth just enough so he was able to slide his tongue against hers briefly. Girls were supposed to like that, right? Thank heavens, she did. Arousing a quiet moan, Ash took full advantage of her mouth-whether Brock insisted that he shouldn't or not—and cupped her cheek so that when he did, her fingers dug into his back beneath his shirt, and he smiled into the kiss. Unlike her lips, which had a very cherry aftertaste, her mouth was sharp like mint toothpaste, and it made his tongue tingly. Ash didn't mind, however, with his eyes closed, he titled his head to the side to fight with her for dominance, ultimately winning out when her nails raked against his back positively, and he pulled away from her. Misty's face was tinted pink as she swallowed hard, a dopy gaze in her eye while her head bobbed to one side.

He grinned at her expression; it was a nice, special look that the headstrong female almost never made, and it did _things_ to him physically. He leaned forward again, this time dipping his head to her neck, and waking her from her stupor. She shuddered beneath his lips, and Ash could feel the goose flesh rise over her neck. Grinning confidently as he planted one there, and then another beneath her earlobe, as she had done to him. Sitting in the darkness of a loud room gave him so much confidence it was practically oozing out of him. He wouldn't know how long it would last, so he took advantage of it by kissing her neck, and then gently sucking on each spot.

She shuddered once again, her entire body twitching happily as the loud movie behind her long since dulled her ability to feel, touch, and hear anything else but Ash. She gasped lightly, sinking her head into the crook of his neck; "Ash..." she sighed breathlessly, garnering a grin from the dark haired boy who sat up to show her his teeth.

He leaned in close, and then said very tenaciously; "I think that should count as two points, since you moaned, and you called my name."

Her face fell automatically, the dopy gaze in her eye lost; replaced with one of horror as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his; though she wasn't in the correct frame of mind to refute his words; she did, instead recapture his lips.

They spent the majority of the remaining forty-five minutes of the movie like that; with Ash constantly believing they would be classically interrupted as they so typically were, but in the end no one _really_ disturbed them, which gave them optimal time to delve deeper into one another; much to their equal joy and nervousness.

When the movie was over, the couple stumbled out of the theater after the other two groups had already left, spending as much time wrapped up in one another before they had to return to the real world, as possible. The credits were nearly over by the time they made their way out. They discarded the half eaten popcorn and watered down drinks and decided not to make awkward conversation with angry, teenage girls who had 'shushed' the couple a few times. All things considered, the two of them were very well behaved, on a PG-13 level, they spent most of their time with their faces stuck together; making up for lost time or something, because Ash's jaw hurt.

As they marched out of the theater, walking towards the side exit rather than going through the main lobby, they walked hand in hand and giggled as they pushed the doors open. The bright sun was the harsh reminder that it was still day time after spending so long in the dark theater, so Ash covered his eyes with his hand and winced.

"Man, it's really bright." he grumbled, tucking his arm around Misty's slender waist to bring her in close as they walked. She nudged him gently, covering her exposed collar with her white jacket, thankful that she had brought the jacket along after all. She didn't have a mirror to check, but there was no doubt in her mind that Ash had left marks; luckily he did so where they wouldn't be at public display for everyone.

"So do you want to go get something to eat now?" She asked, still feeling light headed as she pursed her lips. He grimaced slightly. No, he wasn't hungry anymore, but he did want _something_ else. Like a longer movie, or a second movie, because if movies consisted of _that_ he would have taken several extra rounds. The things she could do with her mouth stunned him. He shuddered, dropping his hand from her waist, and back to her fingers happily.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked skeptically, and she shrugged.

"You pick." With his eyes, transfixed on her pink, swollen lips as she spoke, he had to tug on his collar to regain his senses.

"There's a restaurant downtown." he coughed nervously.

She eyed him, "A restaurant, huh?" She questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" She licked her lips at his response and rolled her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," She hummed, "Just seems so unlike you." She added and he tried not to glare.

"What does that mean?"

She smiled up at him with a keen look in her eye, "Just made me curious if you asked _Brock_ for help?" She muttered quietly.

Ash stiffened and kept his eyes forward as a blush crept over his cheeks, "No way, why would I do that?" He denied carefully, thinking twice about her comment regarding Brock's preference of advice. Misty giggled.

"Whatever you say." She said knowingly, though Ash didn't ease up at all.

When they arrived at the restaurant, dinning in around 3:00pm, they were bussed to their seats right away. Much to his dislike of having gotten used to her touch, she sat across from him in the booth, rather than beside him. She probably wanted to eat while they were here, and he figured that was fair enough. Upon opening the menu, Ash's soul left his body. He tried not to choke on the price of one meal, nearing thirty dollars without tax.

Misty, having the same reaction as him, whistled; "This place is fucking expensive." She grumbled, setting the menu down and staring wide-eye at Ash. He hissed,

"Misty, don't swear here!" he whined, to which she only stuck her gifted, amazingly talented, tongue out at him. He swallowed hard; what kind of thoughts were those.

"Well, whatever, we'll split the cost, alright?" She said while flipping the page, alarms sounded off in Ash's head and he shook it vehemently.

"No. I'll pay, it's fine." He grit his teeth, though grateful for the offer, he was told to never let his date pay, and she had already taken care of the movie.

She quirked an eyebrow and licked her lips seductively, whether she realized she had or not, he shivered, evoking the _truth_ right out of his lips; "Brock told me not to let you pay."

Grinning at his squeaky confession she tapped her fingers on the table; "So you _are_ a pervert after all. Tell me, what _other_ advice did he give you?"

Ash glared at her, turning several shades of red while he cracked open his menu and tried to swallow his embarrassment down. Damn her and her lips; they betrayed him.

"I am not a pervert." he whispered though Misty, unable to resist poking fun at him twisted her foot up, and around his calf. Ash shivered from contact, and nearly bolted out of his seat; forcing Misty into a giggling fit.

"Admitting it is the first step to recovery, Ash." she grinned, though she didn't have long to tease him before the waiter who bussed them in came back to get their drink orders. Misty eyed the menu thoughtfully and then winced.

"Can I get a water, please?" She asked, and Ash nodded his agreement.

"Two, actually." He grumbled, looking at the extensive price of the other options and choking, whereas water was free. The waiter nodded, and then took off to gather their drinks. Misty turned her attention back at Ash, and curled her fingers into the leather seat she sat on.

"Are you having fun?" She asked thoughtfully, catching his brown eyes across the table.

He looked at her with a short skip in his chest, and then blew out the excess air. Having fun or not hadn't even occurred to him; he was enjoying himself, certainly; which was weird because thinking about it their date thus far only consisted of leaving his house and awkwardly making-out during a movie and playing a silly game. He decided against mentioning all of that, and instead looked at her with a smile. He was honestly having fun, even though it was an entirely different kind of fun; it was one that he thought he could get used to.

With a blush on his cheeks at the thought, he smiled; "Yeah, are you?"

"Yes." She admit sheepishly while looking at her menu as if it would take away the heat from her cheeks. Ash watched as she placed her hand against the table gently, having not realized that her right wrist, which had been bandaged since yesterday, was covered with a simple blue glove, instinctively, he reached out and touched it, watching her face scrunch up with surprise. He wondered how much it hurt, but decided against asking; instead, he questioned another part of their date that he wondered about.

"How did you get so good at...well, you know?" he asked, stroking the glove, feeling the twist and ties of the bandage beneath it. She didn't seem to mind, however and glanced up at him.

"Kissing?" She echoed with raised eyebrows. "Ash, if you're doing it, you should be able to say it." She grunted casually, returning her eyes to the menu where she couldn't find anything cheaper than twenty six dollars. He felt a little disillusioned, like the time she mentioned that if he was kissing Serena, he should be able to say that—and back then, his defense was that he never kissed her; but now, he was most _definitely_ kissing Misty.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Kissing." He stammered much to her pleasure.

"There you go," She winked at him, "Well, to put it simply, you're not the first boy that I've kissed." She murmured unpleasantly, knocking the wind out of Ash's chest. He knew this was a fact already, with Gary and everything, but it didn't soften the blow at all. He scrunched his face and habitually intertwined his fingers with hers, wondering for a fleeting moment when that became a comforting habit.

"Care to share? Since you sort of know all of mine..." he coughed nervously, shifting his eyes around the old-fashioned restaurant. Misty blushed.

"You sure it's not 'cause you're _jealous?_ " She grinned surprisingly at Ash, testing the waters.

"...I am a little?" he offered quietly as he pouted, and looked away from her; his honest reply coming as a short shock before she chuckled.

"The first boy I kissed was named Gerogio." Misty muttered, a look of disgust visualizing over her features, Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Like a normal k-kiss, or like what we just did...?" He grimaced, though fidgeted in his seat. Misty shuddered.

"You're the first boy I've ever kissed _like that_." She tossed while covering her red face with her menu. Fumes blew out of Ash's ears in a short, unjustified tantrum.

"But you said...!" he started but her embarrassed grin shut his anger down quickly.

"Maybe I just like to see you squirm a little?" She cooed, holding up her index finger and thumb to indicate a small amount and Ash's face fell. So she was just _naturally_ a good kisser. That was comforting; though she could have just said that instead.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

She grinned happily and then let her face fall as she narrowed her eyes; "The other one was Gary, as pathetic as that sounds." she gagged, though Ash's visible dislike and uncomfortable shudder at the mention of his rival kissing Misty didn't go unnoticed by the gym leader.

"That's it?" Ash squeaked, honestly, and very slightly relieved.

"That's it." she confirmed,

"But I thought that you had boyfriends before?"  
"No, I had dates before; boyfriends? Hardly." Misty grumbled, appearing uncomfortable at the remembrance of her time spent 'attempting to move on' from Ash Ketchum.

Sighing he couldn't stop himself from grinning; "So I'm the third boy you've kissed?" He asked, looking up at her with murky eyes. She nodded skeptically and turned her frown upward at the adoring look in his eyes.

"Then that doesn't answer the question on how you..."

"I have three older sisters; please don't make me recount _their_ stories." Misty muttered quickly, ending the conversation while Ash looked at his menu effortlessly. What ever the 'sensational' sisters had told Misty over the years worked in his benefit, so he wouldn't complain. After a few moments of silence, Misty glanced up around the restaurant, and then back at Ash; who took a few moments to stare back at her. She looked visibly distressed.

"Can I be honest?" She asked suddenly, and Ash could feel his stomach drop as he looked up at her nervously. She sounded pain stricken, had he done something? He looked at her hands, and then properly removed his from hers, in case he had hurt her already injured wrist.

"Sure..." He responded worriedly, wondering where such a feeling had come from; what was he afraid that Misty would do?

"Can we leave?" She asked awkwardly, catching Ash off guard as his head spun.

"..w...what?" He asked while blinking at her. She shrugged.

"This place is really expensive, and the only food they offer that sounds appetizing is a sandwich that costs thirty dollars." She groaned, but her confession was like music to his years as he stood up abruptly, took her by the hand and practically carried her out of the restaurant in several seconds. Her heels pounded the ground beneath her as she followed him, and he exhaled upon feeling the fresh air crawl over his skin. He stopped to look back at the flabbergasted girl with a twinkle in his eye.

"I've never wanted to kiss you so much before." he exhaled, and Misty froze expectantly as it took him a moment to realize that he was _allowed_ to kiss her now. He leaned forward, and did just that, in the middle of the sidewalk, garnering a few disapproving looks from older travelers.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

The second place they decided on was much more affordable, and practical, because now that they were outside; they become accustomed to the warm rays of the sun, and decided to take a stroll through central park with their selection of sandwich. A simple inexpensive lunch; but one that was perfect for the two of them. Misty kicked out her aching feet, and directed Ash to a bench near the forest line where she collapsed with a sigh.

"I don't know how girls can do it." She whined, "You know some girls travel in shoes like this all the time? Their feet must be made of steel." Misty groaned while wiggling her toes in the tan heels she borrowed from May. Ash whistled gently beside her as he watched a couple of kids throwing a ball in the distance.

Discarding her comment about shoes, he thought to address another issue; "So on a scale from one to me, who was the best kisser?"

"Oh please." Misty groaned while rolling her eyes and looking upward at the clouds above.

"What?" He grimaced earnestly while she tucked her shoulders under his left arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You are, of course." She admit lovingly while closing her eyes. His face turned red at the realization and he scoffed.

"You don't need to lie to me," He pouted with his bottom lip stuck out. She chuckled in response, but didn't look up.

"I'm not lying. I love you, so I'm simply bias." She curled her lips into a grin and he found himself jittery once again; hearing the "L" word escape her. He looked down at her, though she didn't seem to notice that she had technically confessed; which meant that as soon as she did realize, she was going to expect him to say it back. And yes, Ash knew he loved her, but somehow as the words tried to funnel out of his mouth, he found he wasn't physically capable of forming the words without his chest exploding. Instead, he rolled his shoulder to cause her to look up at him, and he grinned before kissing her again. Shivers ran down his spine while she kissed him back, taking extra care to hold his chin in position as she exhaled and pulled away. Her eyes were narrowed, and Ash thought for a moment he might get in trouble.

"Jeeze, Ash, yesterday I couldn't get you to look at me without freaking out; now you can't keep your hands off of me," She smirked at him, "Whatever May did must have worked wonders."

Ash rolled his eyes at her words and then simply glared playfully, "Pretty Misty is very wonderful," He pressed while taking her by the hand and guiding them to their feet to continue walking, "But my favorite is 'just' Misty." he joked, and she could have sworn that her heart melted. Whether he realized it or not, that was _one of the most_ romantic things that she had heard ever. Her face flushed over as she squeezed his hand gleefully, but he couldn't just let it end with that.

"Besides; Brock says that it's normal because it's just my 'repressed sexual frustrations over the last four years' coming out; apparently, I'm not liable for my spontaneous kissing fits."

Misty cocked her jaw, exhaling while she pinched the bridge of her nose; of course Brock would tell Ash that. But she shook her head, she wasn't complaining. Whatever made Ash more comfortable with the situation.

"So," he said, switching gears as they wondered into a path near a small stream. "I think it's five against three, no?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, automatically believing that he was referencing pokemon, and so she looked up at him with innocent eyes; only to be met with his zealous smirk.

"The game. I'm leading by two."

"I thought we weren't playing that anymore?" She groaned with an eye roll, he snickered.

"You only don't want to play because you're losing now." He taunted, pulling her down to the small bridge at the crook of the stream. Misty exhaled sharply and twisted her fingers into her dress.

"That's not true; technically I got a point at the restaurant when you jumped at the table." She barked and he reeled at her and grinned.

"Then _technically,_ " he paused for emphasis, "I kissed you outside of the restaurant _and_ you shoved me because people were staring. I think that's a point."

Misty puffed her red cheeks and fought the urge to kick him in the shin as she stumbled about the path, growing closer to the rocks, she stopped on top of one of them while Ash kicked his shoes and socks off. For a moment, she wasn't sure why he had done that, until he bent over to roll up his pants and she grimaced.

"Really, Ash? I'm in a dress."

"It's just walking in the stream. Besides, you have all that leg room to get wet," He gestured to her bare legs, getting a frustrated blush from her in return, "Just don't slip." he winked while stepping into the water and extending his hand out to her.

Exhaling, Misty kicked off the strapless heeled shoes, carefully tossing them beside Ash's. She had to admit, it was nice to take them off; and have a good reason to do so. She couldn't exactly ditch them where ever. That wasn't very lady like, plus she was borrowing them from May. So when she looked at Ash, seeing his innocent, dutiful gaze, she only blushed darker. He knew that her feet were killing her, and he was just giving her an excuse to remove them. She swore under he breath at him while lacing her fingers around his.

"Why the stream?" She asked while lowering her feet into the brisk, cold water. She shuddered while he dropped their hands to his side and balanced along the rocks beneath their toes.

"I just thought it sounded like fun?"  
"...that's the only reason?" She pegged, and he shrugged,

"...Yeah... why? Was it bad idea." His voice grew more panicked as he talked, looking at her like he had done something wrong; and Misty chuckled and shook her head. Of course it wasn't on purpose; but at least his sweetness intertwined into his sub conscious as well.

"No it's fine. I love the water." She added while sort of splashing into the deeper end where Ash, in his only slightly rolled up pants, could not go. Instead, he guided her back up into the more shallow parts as they made their way into route one's forest.

"I know you do." he thought to himself, though didn't speak as to not break the natural hum of the forest and the gentle sound of their feet moving along the water. He had to stop himself from exhaling.

This was fun, being in nature, walking through the forest with Misty beside him; so much that his heart expanded, and he dared to looked at Misty, who had been looking at the ground; the pain in her feet having lessened. He could see around her collar when her jacket hung off her shoulders where his 'love-bites'-as Misty so carefully named them—decorated her neck. He grinned slightly, the idea of him kissing a girl and enjoying it was still so unusual for him. Said girl being Misty, no less, made his entire body squeal in undetermined excitement as he stopped abruptly, causing her to nearly lose her footing.

But he was there catch her, and pull her close. So often they kissed and cuddled on this date, but not once did Ash actually stop to _embrace_ her. He did so now, wrapping his arms tightly around her back, listening to the sound of her breathing as she gently tucked her own arms around him. He rested his cheek against the top of her hair, not quite tall enough to prop his chin on top, and rocked her gently. She was so warm in his arms, so perfect. The way her body relaxed forced his to; the normal, headstrong Misty, who he admired deeply for many reasons, was like putty in his hands. She didn't flinch when he touched her, in fact, she always goaded him forward without breaking his comfort zone. She didn't edge him into anything uncomfortable, and while she usually let her opinions fly wildly, she was so patient with him; so kind. He brushed his lips against her forehead, feeling her burn up beneath his lips. She was blushing, and had her eyes squeezed shut against his chest, listening to his heart beat soundly.

He couldn't imagine how much self-control it took for her to stay at his pace instead of her own. There were a few times he worried he was moving too fast, though he questioned what 'too fast' was, he didn't want to take it with Misty. He didn't want to pressure her, the same way that she didn't pressure him. He exhaled, blowing her hair gently while he separated very slowly. She looked a bit confused, as the embrace didn't amount to a conversation, to action; he simply hugged her in the middle of their walk, without any indication.

So he smiled, "What does the winner of our game get?" He asked, knowing that the day was drawing to an end, the sun was ducking below the forest horizon.

She licked her lips, "I don't know, what do you want?" she asked with her eyes narrowed. His breath caught in his chest as he exhaled.

"A request." he muttered, unable to look away from her eyes.

"...A request?" She echoed and nodded slowly, "Okay, what is it?"

His heart skipped a beat and stopped all at the same time as he inhaled and looked into her eyes; without thinking, he blurted: "Travel with me again."

It wasn't a question, it came off as more of a plea; the way his voice twinged at the end Misty wondered if it wasn't borderline begging. The pounding in her chest nearly crippled her while she stared into his earnest, chocolate eyes. They screamed at her, nearly convincing her to agree with the crazy allegation; but she stiffened her lip and curled them inward.

"...I can't." She muttered, breaking eye contact right as Ash closed his eyes, feeling the sting of rejection.

He tried again, "What about after you go back and fix things?"

She shook her head however, remaining firm in her decision; "I can't leave the gym Ash, I'm sorry."

His heart fell at the sound; he already knew that would be her answer, but he couldn't get past the hope, the want, the lies he told himself that she would bend and agree to the decision. So, a repressed heat since this morning fueled into his chest, and he swallowed. She didn't even understand why he was asking; he knew that she couldn't.

"Why?"

"Ash, please don't do this." Misty mumbled, hearing the desperation in his voice, which was quickly covered in frustration at her desperate attempt to return the conversation to the happy subject it was only a few minutes ago.

"Why not? I mean, where does that leave us?!" He half shouted, suddenly overheated and needing his own space to breath. He pushed away from her, letting her hands drop to her sides before she slowly wrapped them around herself.

"...I don't know." She admit carefully, though he shook his head. Misty thought right away that might not have been the best answer for this situation.

So his fear wrapped into his anger, and he glowered; "So after all of this, I'm just supposed to go back to whatever it was I was doing?" He grumbled, his voice rising. Misty stuck out her arms, grabbing his.

"Ash, just calm down..." She tried, but he swat her hands away and stormed off. His head spun around while he sloshed through the water back to where they entered, Misty followed skillfully through the stream, a step behind him.

"That's all I've been is calm!" Ash finally answered, aggressively jumping from the water and snatching his shoes, "I'm sick of being calm!" He flailed and the repressed anger of the last week vomiting up in turmoil against Misty.

"I was calm through the whole ordeal with Serena, I was _calm_ with May, and Dawn, I was calm when Team Rocket took Pikachu _and_ you, and I was calm when you said you had to leave-!"

"Then why is it such a problem? You already knew!" She cut him off, but he didn't seem to care.

"Because how can you still want to leave after all of this!?" He yelled at her, throwing up his arms in defeat; his reply flooring the young gym leader. In her mind, Misty had all the right answers to that question: because it was her job, because she had responsibilities, because her life was in Cerulean City, because her sisters were counting on her. She had a long list, but none of them seemed to match that look of devastation penetrating his eyes; the utter look of betrayal that stared back at her. She hesitated, thus allowing time for Ash to break down.

"I think there was a reason my feelings were repressed for so many years; because I knew you would leave again. You always _leave._ " The way his voice strained on the word, Misty had to recoil her feelings and her mouth opened and closed again.

"I'm not leaving you, Ash, I just have a job to do. I don't want to go." She tried once again, but he was shaking, tears pulled at the corners of his eyes and she struggled to reach out again. Hearing himself, he knew how selfish it sounded, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Then don't go!" He demanded but she didn't back down; in stead she stepped out of the stream as he took another step up the path.

"I don't have that option; there's where my home is, I have responsibilities, Ash." She tried, picking her shoes up as she tried to reason with him.

"So the gym is more important to you than me?" he concluded, and she mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"That's not what I'm saying, Ash; please just calm down!" she yelped, throwing her hands down for emphasis, she didn't want to fight with him. Not today, not right now. But he shook his head confused.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child, Misty!" He snarled at her sincere tone, and Misty could feel a part of her snap as she looked at him, a wild fury in her eyes. She cut the space off between them in one bound, and matched his dark eyes with her own.

"Would you stop traveling to be with me?" She challenged angrily, stopping Ash's accusations in their tracks.

He hesitated, "That's not the same..."

"IT IS, ASH!" She blew up, screaming, red-faced while she darted past him.

He paused and then shook his head, surprised; "Where are you going?" He questioned suddenly, but she didn't stop to wave at him.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this!" She yelled in repertoire, storming away in a fit of glorious anger.

"Well I can't talk to you!" he yelled back at her. He watched her go, ripping at her curled hair, as well as removing her white blouse and rubbing her make up off with the top. She was out of sight in under a few moments, and as soon as she was; his heart started beating again, very, very slowly. She wasn't mad at him, not the typical anger; she was disappointed in him. But he couldn't help himself. He shook his head. She was leaving again, which was fine; but she didn't even plan on coming back. She had no intention to follow him, she was going to be the Cerulean Gym leader. That was her job.

Apparently, it was more important than him. He grumbled tugging on his shoes and storming away, the opposite direction of Misty. He felt a lot colder than normal though, his hands were tingly, and his entire body ached; it hadn't even been ten minutes since she stormed off; and he already missed her like crazy. How did she expect him to go _months_ without seeing her? He stumbled and let his eyes drift to the ground, full of guilt as he turned around to look in the direction that she had gone. It wasn't that he didn't understand that she had to go; it's that he didn't know how _he_ was going to manage with out her. Yet, here was, fighting with her.

What in the hell did he just do?

 **Author's Note:**

Next chapter is the last.

...I don't know how I feel about this.


	35. Chapter 35

**Spitfire, Chapter 35: I will always...**

Ash cursed at himself for not bringing along his pokemon after all. While Brock insisted it would prevent Ash from being distracted on his date, it really injured his jog home. He would have made it there in half the time if he could have jumped on charizard's back, but _no_ , Brock _insisted_. However, jog was an understatement, after realizing he royally screwed up, he was sprinting. Reiterating to himself once again that the last thing he wanted to do was fight with her, yet look what he had done. He fought with her, he blew up, and he ruined what could have been the _perfect_ first date between the two of them. Because he certainly hoped, no he prayed, it wouldn't be their last. Unfortunately, he wasn't even sure why he shot himself in the foot. The moment she walked away from him he realized his mistake, he was simply too proud to call after her to apologize.

Frowning to himself as his feet pounded against the pavement and the wind wiped at his hair, he thought: apparently they not only had a lot to work on as a couple, he had a lot to work on as an individual. That look she gave him, that look of complete betrayal and distrust reflected in her green eyes nearly ended him; he never wanted to see it again.

Luckily for him, he knew all of the short cuts around Pallet Town, so with any luck, he would beat her to his house; and if not, she couldn't have been to far ahead. He would reach her. He was sure of it. Leaping over the back fence into his yard, he raced along the inner gardens planted every summer by his mother, and skid into the front door of his house. Slamming his full body weight into the door, it gave way beneath him, nearly unhinging from the wall, if he hadn't turned the door knob.

Regrettably, his mother, Gary, and Tracey had already returned, and upon his bursting through the front door, accusations fell from his mother's lips before he could get an edge in. Rushing to her son from the kitchen, she wrapped her fingers around his shirt and hissed at him. Years ago, he would have been terrified, but his mother was no less than five inches shorter than him, and even in her rage, she couldn't stunt Ash's momentum.

"Ash Ketchum, what in the world did you do?!" She shrieked. Had Ash been a few years younger, he would have been mortified; but right now, he had places to be! With great effort, he wiggled out of her grasp, and exhaled sharp and threw his arms up defensively.

"Calm down! I know I messed up!" He yelled back in his defense. "I'm working on it."

His mother could only huff loudly, placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly as the trainer gait towards the stairs, only to be met with his next enemy—Gary. The auburn haired boy, who was still easily about two inches taller than Ash folded his arms bitterly and pursed his lips. He looked angry, Ash deduced, only the latter didn't care why. Instead, Ash tried to push forward, only to have Gary hold him back.

Oak had no idea what he was playing with right now. Ash growled under his breath. "Gary get out of the way!" Ash hissed, much to Gary's displeasure.

"You really know how to mess things up, don't you?" He demeaned threateningly. "What did you say to her?" He added aggressively, but Ash wasn't in the mood. Besides, it was none of Gary's business. Since Misty arrived, Gary had been goading her, constantly eying her from the corner of the room and following her around. Frankly, Ash was sick of it, so he paused.

"Why do you even care?" Ash groaned, stepping down to wait for his moment to charge past the pokemon researcher. Maybe Ash wasn't thinking clearly, but he didn't have time to think. Misty was _leaving._

"Because you're not the only one who likes her, Ash. She's my friend, too." Gary barked angrily.

Something twisted deep inside of Ash, something repressed and very angry. Brought on by the pressure of stress and his own mistake regarding Misty, he sighed. Yes, he messed up. Yes, he could have done better, but he was _trying._ What more did anyone want from him.

Ash shuddered, "Yeah, but she's _my_ girlfriend, so back off already!"

"Well it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you've already screwed that up! I don't know what she sees in you after all of these years!" The researcher yelled angrily back in his defense, though Ash had heard enough. With his mother yelling in the background for the boys to stop fighting, Ash saw a shade of red, remembering that Gary kissed Misty and before Ash knew it, he had punched Gary.

Square in the jaw, knocking him side ways and forcing him to stagger backwards. Ash's face paled at his own actions, his fist raised partially in the air while he blinked. He went to apologize until he saw Gary's smirk. Gary stood straight, forcing Ash to take a step backwards. Ash wasn't a fighter, and if Gary insinuated a fight, he hoped it would be a pokemon battle—not a brawl. But instead, Gary smirked, touching his lip with his thumb, and nodded.

"Nice right hook." He chortled. Ash's blood ran cold while Gary exhaled harshly, sucking some blood out of his inner cheek. "We good?" he added shortly after, catching Ash's attention.

The dark haired boy blinked, "Yeah. We're good." Ash replied feeling a bit better about Gary.

"Good." Gary rubbed his chin, and cracked his neck to one side, "You're settled down then?"

Ash frowned and blinked sadly, "...Yeah, I'm fine, actually."

"Great; n _ow_ you can go get her." Gary grinned, pointing towards the front door with his confidence given to Ash.  
"She's not here?!" Ash groaned, sliding his hand down his face angrily. "What the hell Gary?"

"I wasn't going to send you after her in the state of mind you were just in. You would have made everything worse. Have you even thought about what you're going to say to her?" Gary muttered, wanting to spit. Ash shuddered.

"No, I haven't." Ash admit sadly. He didn't think he needed to think about it; he was hoping that once he saw her, he would know exactly what to say.

"Then maybe on your jog to the train station you should think about that so you don't screw up again." Gary managed the warning with a curt nod.

Ash scowled, "You don't even know what's going on..."

"I don't have to. I know _you_." Gary replied quickly, folding his arms over his chest. Ash's eyes gazed over the older trainer, and he sighed gratefully. Whether or not he and Gary were still childhood friends, he had no idea; but he had a very practical way of addressing Ash's issues, and hey, most of the time they worked; whether Gary would admit to helping Ash or not.

"Thanks." he said. Gary nodded his approval, and then much to Ash's surprise, stuck out his hand.

"Truce, then?" Gary asked and Ash nodded, taking his former-rival by the hand and shaking firmly.

"Truce."

With the boys made up, Ash spun on his heels, grabbing his bag while Pikachu bound from the living room, wishing Ash good luck from the ground and throwhing him a thumbs up. "Pi-kachu!" The mouse pokemon chided. Ash flashed the pokemon a thumbs up and grinned as he started out the front door. Delia raced after Ash. Poking her head outside of the door, she cupped her mouth.

"You better fix this, Ash! I don't want you to ruin my chance at having red-haired grand babies!" She shouted, nearly causing Ash to fall flat on his face. That was definitely his mother.

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

She couldn't believe him! After everything she did! First coming here to fix Ash's mistakes, hold his hand through the worst of it, and finally open herself up to him again. Quite possibly, that's what hurt Misty the most. She _finally_ opened up to Ash again, letting herself believe in their love and the life they could have, only to get kicked and stepped on. She should have known better, but when it came to Ash, she was a little girl again. If he said jump, she asked how high; she didn't understand why that wasn't good enough? Rubbing her face with her fingers, she shivered as the sun nearly departed behind the trees. The wind had picked up, causing goose flesh to form over her skin.

Misty simply didn't understand what she did wrong to invoke such a horrible reaction from Ash. Sure, a lot of it probably had to do with his own repressed anger over the last couple of days, but there was no reason to blow up on _her._ Especially not after their date. If he had as much fun as she did, then there was _no reason_ for it. Obviously they had something good, even if it wasn't obtainable right away. _Someday_ they would be together. Ash brought out the best in her, and she thought that she brought out the best him—but apparently—she also brought out the worst. She kicked a stone on the ground beneath her feet and hissed, forcing the oncoming tears to stay at bay. She refused to cry over Ash. Not again. Not like this.

The truth was that Misty would have _loved_ to travel with Ash again; she loved seeing the world. Some of the best memories she ever had revolved around the adventures she had with him, but it simply wouldn't work out. Not right now. Unlike Ash, who had income from his mother for the last eight years whenever battling didn't cover all of his necessities, Misty didn't have parents to take care of her. If Misty didn't work, Misty didn't have money. Instead, she had three sisters that shared her name and bank account that constantly put her in a state of recession. The moment they revoked their names as the gym leaders of Cerulean City, Misty could have done a tap dance, only now she knew that leaving meant that the gym would be written off to some other trainer. She simply wasn't ready to give that up. Not yet. She worked so many years to make Cerulean City gym a wonderful, respected environment for trainers and the league, that letting it go nearly crushed her. It may not have been her dream to be a great gym leader, but it was apart of her now; it was a step to become the best water pokemon trainer in Kanto. It was a means to an end, the same way that winning leagues were Ash's.

Sighing, Misty rubbed her temples. Before rushing out of the Ketchum household, she had changed out of the burrowed heels and left them with the white sweater so that Delia could return them to May. She didn't bother, and didn't have time to change out of her dress, so she shivered angrily as she walked the path. Incoherently, she had yelled and called Ash and asshole before throwing on her shoes and stealing her back pack—there was no telling what their friends thought; but she didn't care. She had to get out of their before they started asking questions. She hadn't even bothered to get her new attire from Ash's bed room upstairs, so her shoulders remained bare, allowing the hickies Ash left her visible for the world to see. But even that, she didn't care about.

No, she cared that Ash blamed her for her having to leave. That he was upset for so many years about it; that she didn't come back. A part of her realized that it made more sense that way. Why the letters stopped after she didn't return after a year like she had promised. Maybe he was just as devastated as she was, only he didn't cope with it as well? She laughed at the irony. To think that Ash might have actually returned her feelings while she sat millions of miles away convincing herself that he never would, was hilarious. Maybe if she had said something back then, all of this could have been avoided, and they could have had something _sooner_.

And so Misty huffed, and she kicked the dirt, and she pulled on her hair. This was her fault, at least by some right. She shouldn't have stopped calling Ash, or writing him—even when she thought she was getting annoying. What if he felt the same misery that she did over the last four years? The same heart break that his best friend was suddenly too busy to write a letter, too busy to visit or call.

She shuddered, recalling his words at the stream; _you always leave_! He had yelled so sadly that it nearly snapped her in two. Her feet refused to move as she looked forward at the glowing train station just beside her. She was on the west side of the gate, facing the forest. All she had to do was circle around the metal bars, and walk into the terminal. Yet, she couldn't move. She sucked in the air, and wrapped her arms close around her body.

Where did _this_ incident leave the two of them? Who even cared about where they were before? What if Ash never spoke with her again? What if he was still angry? What if he still blamed her for everything? She lowered her gaze to the dirt and sighed. Her legs shook under her weight. Slowly, the guilt of running away instead of trying to talk with him seeped into her chest, and she placed her forehead into her palm, trying to address her emotions. Inhaling deep, she knew she couldn't stay. That wasn't an option, but maybe she had time to apologize? Trying to calm herself, she fanned her face while looking upward at the sky. She shouldn't have stormed off. She should have stayed with him, no matter how angry he got. Talked to him, hugged him; told him it would be okay, but instead, he goaded her, and she took the bait.

She was angry. With her curled fists, she rubbed her eyes, pounding back the tears before they ran down her face, swearing once again that she wouldn't cry! Ash wasn't good at these things, he never had been, so she should have been the one to help him. He was known to crack under pressure; and it shouldn't have come as such a surprise that he freaked out, even after initially being so calm. She would have freaked out too. How could she want to leave after today?

The simple answer was that she didn't _want to leave, but_ Ash just didn't understand. What if that had been his reaction back at Johto, thinking that she only left because she finally obtained her bike? When she and Brock left, he was scarily calm. But after all of this, she wondered how he reacted after they were no longer in sight? Did he scream? Did he cry? Was he as devastated as her?

Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of feet scuffing to her destination. In the setting sun, she probably blended in perfect with the scenery, so when Ash's burrowed into her side, the wind was forced out of her. She nearly fell to her knees in a spin as a panicked, tunnel-visioned Ash came to an abrupt stop beside her, breathing heavily.

"Oh shit," He swore, a rarity for the trainer, "...I am..." he started the normal apology for having bumped into a stranger, skimming over the fact of who it _was_ until he saw her face.

The realization smashed him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, man. Misty," He gasped, elated. Without hesitation, he jumped on her, wrapping his loving arms around her entire body and pulling her into him. Her eyes went wide with surprise as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Ash?" She murmured, the tears that had been threatening to fall having frozen entirely as he squeezed her tightly.

"I am so sorry," he said. "I was being a complete jerk." he added timidly, and then repeated "I'm so sorry" several times more before she finally eased in his arms, gently nudging her face into his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his back.

Falling into the warmth of his embrace, she sighed. They fell into the silent hum of each others heart beats as the wind wrapped around their bodies, and she exhaled. Her breath against his chest brought him to his knees but he eased her down with him, refusing to let go of her. Off the side of the road, near the dirt and grass, he stroked her back gently. In return, she brushed her soft hand through his black hair, listening to the soothing noise of his calm breathing. She shuddered beneath his touch and then leaned forward to press her lips against his jaw line.

"It's okay." She soothed, pressing her lips against his cheek next, and then his neck, and then finally his mouth where he twisted his hands to her jawline and cupped her cheeks in the palms of his hands.

And all was right in the world again.

Their last few days may have been full of heartache, confusion, and anger; and the future would no doubt be filled with much more; but for now, in the gentle curves of her embrace. He was okay. They were okay. If only even for a minute.

Having gone only half an hour without her made his entire body ache. He burned from the top of his head to the top of his feet, until finally, he exhaled and opened his eyes to look at her. They separated and he brushed short strands of her hair out of her face, and behind her ears. Once against asking how he was supposed to make it months without seeing her again, when thirty minutes drove him crazy. It was no wonder he was terrified of his feelings. Misty was special. She always had been.

"Misty, I didn't mean to say those things." He murmured awkwardly, getting a look of pure bliss from her.

"No," She sighed. "It's okay. I understand... I don't want to either." She warned, but then added quickly; "But I have to." So that there wouldn't be a misunderstanding again.

"I know you do." He said bitterly, biting back his words, "The thought of you leaving just...I thought I would be okay with it if I told myself that I was... but I'm not." He sighed, remembering all the times he felt just like this after she left the first time. How strange it was to turn to his side to make a joke only to see May, Dawn, Iris or Serena staring back at him instead. After Brock left, it only got worse. Ash hardly felt like himself anymore. Together forever no matter how far, they said. They lied.

"But I shouldn't have exploded on you. I'm sorry." He echoed, hoping that at the very least she would understand that.

What he didn't know was that she understood much more than that. She hummed, gently pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes softly.

"I can't say that I wouldn't have reacted the same way if I was in your shoes." She admit tiredly, catching a sigh of relief from Ash. His shoulders lowered in reaction and without warning, he squeezed her again.

At her confession, with his head buried into her shoulder, he nuzzled his face there comfortably. He thanked heavens that she understood him so well, even after all these damn years apart. Misty got him. So much so, that he knew that he didn't need to say it; that he loved her. And she didn't need to hear it, she knew it better than anyone, even if sometimes he was brash and insensitive and stupid. It wasn't that she needed to hear it; it was that _he_ needed to hear _himself_ say it.

"...I love you, Misty." He spoke quietly, sending odd, enticing shivers down her spine.

He finally said it, after all this time. _He finally said it_. She felt like she had taken a step out of the real world and directly into a fairy tale. Then, as if possessed, he abrasively kissed her, unable to wait for her reply, snatching her lips up with his own. Again, and again, and again. As if it would fix all the problems they had, but they both knew that wasn't the a perfect fairy tale, life didn't end with a kiss. It wasn't that simple, even though both trainers wished like hell that it could have been.

"Ash..." She stuttered into the kiss as he held her close. With his hands wrapped gently around the back of her neck to hold her head in place, he didn't stop. Not yet.

"...sssh." She groaned again, though as his eyebrows furrowed, he inhaled and sucked in his lips.

At first, thinking he was going to stop, she opened her eyes and mouth to speak firmly, but upon making eye contact; he was on her again, more desperate than last time. He needed her. Muscling her back against the ground, he hovered above her as she moaned when his hands traced the outline of her body, memorizing each curve. When his hands finally stopped around her rib cage, knowing better than to adventure too far south, or too far north, she had finally decided against talking, and instead wrapped her arms up and around his neck to bring him down closer. A short, fleeting gasp escaped her when when his rough lips touched her neck hotly. The world fell away from them in a spinning mess as he pressed kiss after kiss against her overheating body.

Drawn in by her sounds, his hand fell beside her, forcing her back to arch while he dared to run his fingers past the end of her dress; quite possibly about to take a step past their normal comfort zone as his tongue slid into her mouth and his knee pressed between her knees. Suddenly, across the road from them, blazing by on a blue bike, a kid shouted.

"GET A ROOM!" He yelled to the couple, zooming by, reminding them that they were, in fact, out in the open.

Ash froze automatically, reality having hit him like a tidal wave. The reaction wasn't much different for Misty, who let her arms fall above her head into the dirt, and away from Ash. He sighed awkwardly, peeling himself away from the girl by rolling away, closer to the metal fence guarding the train station, and then brought himself to a sitting position where he scratched his face awkwardly. Misty thought that there weren't enough words in the world to describe how red his face had become as he muttered about timing and how "she makes him friggin' crazy" under his breath. She smiled at his reaction, gazing up at the reds and yellows in the dying sky, and Ash uncomfortably fidgeted.

"Could you sit up?" He muttered, covering his eyes with the palm of his hands as he tucked his knees up towards his chest. Misty snickered at this, her position appeared _slightly_ provocative, she supposed. Poor Ash. So, she did as she was asked and sat up, her hair swishing back into her face while she adjusted her dress and then slid in beside Ash, who hadn't even managed to look up at her; cowering behind his hands in shame.

She tried not to smile as her legs stretched out before her, crossing them at the ankles. In a dress, she wasn't exactly able to sit cross legged, or with her knees to her chest; so she fluffed the hem as Ash grumbled.

Well, she blushed lightly, at least she could say that she almost got laid on the side of the road, right after a first date, within twenty-four hours of a first kiss. That beat some of her sisters records by a long shot. Complimenting herself first at first, her smile fell drastically at the apprehension of what had _almost_ happened. She looked at Ash horrified and then back in front of her with a breathless expression, eyes wide. Mouth ajar, she stared awestruck at the forest before her as her hands carefully came her lips, and remained there for a time while he muttered quietly to himself. Perhaps she hadn't realized what exactly was happening in the time lapsed moment, but surely _not that_. She shifted her gaze awkwardly at him, but upon seeing his guilty expression mixed with terror himself, she covered her own face.

How _embarrassing. Thank_ heavens it wasn't something they _knew_ that skimmed by.

After a few moments, Ash finally chuckled in their shared silence and shook his head awkwardly; "Well that happened..." he murmured, catching her chortle as she titled her head slightly to look up at him.

"I think we should talk." She managed quietly.

Ash's face reddened at once. "Can we not?" He muttered pathetically, running his fingers through his hair. She really did make him lose his mind. She laughed lightly.

"I mean about us. We'll pretend _that_ didn't happen." Misty wagered while rubbing the back of her neck.

Ash sighed, relieved. "See, this is why I love you." he tossed out so carelessly that she shuddered and he grew a shade darker, but smiled through it.

She quirked a playful eyebrow, "Well... someday, we will have to bring _that_ up." She teased, pointing at him.

"Oh please, _no_." He groaned painfully, rubbing his face in defeat. Misty whooped in response and hunched over holding her stomach gleefully.

After their brief laughter, Ash sighed; "So that's what making up feels like." he mumbled much to her surprise.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" She teased and he pouted and looked at her with gleaming eyes. She could only grin at him before resting her head on his shoulder. He shuddered at the sudden closeness, but didn't flinch away. Alternatively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently brushed his lips against her scalp.

"I don't want you to go." he whined, though a tone of frivolity penetrated his voice. Misty smiled, all of her anger forgotten, damn him and his lips.

"You know I don't want to, either, right?" At her question, he nodded dutifully. "But going back to that being an adult thing that we talked about a few days ago; I can't just abandon the gym." She offered sadly, and while it didn't make Ash feel any better, he scratched his neck with his free hand and then let it fall into his lap as he extended his legs. He knew that the gym meant a lot to her, and he respected that. He could never ask her to abandon it on a whim. She was wasn't like that.

"So," He started, staring out into the forest while wiggling his feet side to side nervously. "Where does that leave us then?"

Misty pursed her lips flatly, and then ran her tongue over her teeth; "Long distance relationship?

Ash sighed slightly, having known that was the only solution before she even said it. It was the strangest feeling; being in love. It was exhilarating, and terrifying all at the same time and yet he welcomed it. After admitting it, after realizing it to himself, he couldn't imagine being without it. Not now. Not ever again. Even if it was hard, and mundane, and they spent of years of frustration and small fights. He wanted to be with her.

Only her.

And so if that meant waiting. Then he would wait. He glanced at her, feeling a warmth rise into his chest. Damn it. He would wait.

"So when will I get to see you in one of these types of situations?" He asked, honestly unsure of that field of romance, or any for that matter. She twisted her lips.

"Well, we plan visits." She mumbled. "I can take weekend trips to visit you every so often. Maybe once or twice a month." She added weakly, getting a look of alleviation from him.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly. Misty blushed in response and looked away.

"Yeah, then when it's possible and you're not super busy, you could fly to Cerulean City." She rubbed circles into his back, calming his nerves.

"...What about after that?" He wondered.

"After that?" She echoed thoughtfully. "Well, in six months, there's Tracey's wedding. I know the gym will be closed for a week during that time so you could plan a week's visit." She mused.

He breathed into her hair, resting his eyes; "And after that?"

She grinned lovingly, "After that..." her eyes danced playfully over her thoughts and she snickered. "We get married, run off into the wild together and have eighteen kids that we name after all the legendary pokemon we've encountered."

She wiggled her eyebrows at the wager, but he challenged her joke, and raised her a solution.

"Sounds like fun." He grinned. "Can we live in a tree fort? I've always wanted to live in a tree fort."

She slapped him devilishly on the stomach at his comment and stuck out her jaw; "No, it can't be a tree fort. It has to be a cottage or no deal."

"Awww..." he whined looking down at her sadly. "But cottages are booooring."

"They're romantic, Ash." She glowered much to the red blush that had formed over his cheeks at the idea of any sort of future with the red-head.

"I think we should reconsider. I'm not sure I could marry someone who picks cottages over tree forts." He joked, pressing his nose against hers, she cocked her jaw to one side.

"I'm not sure I could marry someone who wants eighteen kids." she challenged.

He grinned, "Oh, darn. All my hopes and dreams are crushed." he mumbled facetiously before kissing her sweetly. Much more innocent than the last one, their hands remained at their sides, aside from the ones that were wrapped behind their backs.

"So when do you have to leave?" He paused for a moment, slitting his eyes open to look into her lowered ones. He watched them shift slightly to the train station beside them

"...When the intercom calls for the evening boarders. I still have to buy a ticket, too." She mumbled, though Ash brought her mind back to him by cradling her face and smiling.

"Then I have time for this." he said smoothly. Surprisingly so, as it caused shivers to cascade through her body when he moved in to press his lips against hers again.

She paused for a minute, pressing her finger between their faces and then glared at him. "You just keep your lower half to yourself." She warned. Scrunching up his face, he blushed furiously.

He scowled, "I will."

Embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around his torso, he pushed his knees the opposite direction of her, to avoid any 'accidents'. Dissimilar the advice they were given earlier; they did not get a room, as the darkened sky provided enough protection for the both of them.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

"You're sure you have everything that you need?" Ash asked her while they stood along the benches, waiting for her train. She tugged on the collar of his jacket, straightening it out and smoothing her hands over the front: a way to relieve her stress.

"Everything except for you." she said halfheartedly, though he titled his head in response and raised his eyebrows, as if asking her "seriously?". She grinned and then using the coat as leverage, stood up on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"When are you starting your next adventure, Mister Pokemon Master?" She mumbled while smiling warmly at him as his coat poked around her waist as their bodies pressed against one another. He smacked his lips.

"A few days, give or take. I have a tournament to attend in Kalos at the end of the week." He grumbled, catching a sweet gaze from his lover.

"Well, you _could_ always come with me until then..." She suggested, tapping her fingers against his chest. A deep blush covered his cheeks at the thought, that could work; he would have to call his mom when he got there...it was a very tempting idea... But he knew better and sighed.

"..Mist, I can't. I left Pikachu at my house and Iris and Cilan are still there." He grumbled, looking up at the ceiling. She giggled happily.

"I was just kidding, Ash."

"Really?" He mumbled sadly and she inhaled and shrugged.

"Kind of."

Sharing a brief muteness, they listened to the sound of passengers shuffling on and off of the resting train beside them. Her train. The one that would steal her away from him again. He hated that train. They hadn't yet called for last passengers yet, so they stalled, as any young couple would, for as long as possible.

"So, when's the first time you'll visit?" Ash whispered, pressing his face against the top of her hair.

"Well, the gym has been closed for a week now; so at the least, two weeks." She grumbled, calculating the times in her head, "But I might only be able to swing for a Sunday."  
"Why were you closed for a week?" He asked suddenly, catching her by surprise.

Recalling her previous mental break after seeing Serena kiss Ash on live television, she stuck out her tongue at him while he swayed her gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually." His automatic, pleasant reply caught her off guard, and she blushed instantly. How sweet.

"I didn't react well to the news about Serena." She admit coyly and shifted her eyes. He caught on rather quickly, however.

"Ahh, one of those drinking things? Is that why you smelled like licorice the entire first day?" He muttered with a grin. She shuddered and looked up at him.

"Why were you smelling me?" She groaned, and he looked down at her with a bright smile.

Swaying her a bit more as his eyes darted to the train, counting down the impending moment it would take her away from him and sighed.

"By accident. You stood really close to me a lot of the time."

"I did not." She denied.

"Okay, I stood near you, whatever." He corrected himself and rolled his eyes playfully. He glanced at the ticking clock on the wall and gnawed his bottom lip. "Why didn't you say something if it bothered you so much?"

"Well, besides the fact that I didn't know how to and I hadn't really talked with you in four years; Brock asked me not to."

Ash flushed, "Oh, so when _you_ take advice from Brock, it's okay, but when _I_ take advice from Brock, I'm a pervert?" He jest, getting her to roll her eyes and look up at him.

"I didn't _ask him for dating_ advice, Ash Ketchum." She adjusted his accusation appropriately and he sighed.

"Same difference." Ash mumbled and then looked down at her, catching her starry gaze. "Why'd he ask you not to?"

Now it was Misty's turn to flush as she immediately broke his gaze and stared anywhere else but at Ash. "You ask him. I'm not even getting into that right now." She grumbled disheartened at the memory of Brock's request.

She _really_ helped the other girls indeed. Dawn was up in the air with her love life—who knew what she had in store for Paul. May lucked out with Drew after a crazy incident. Iris had some weird relationship with Cilan, but she couldn't be sure, and Serena was heart broken. Misty did an _amazing_ job. With no shortage of sarcasm to coat her words. Oddly enough, she found the only person that actually _loved_ Ash were her and Serena. Her face fell slightly, drifting into her own thoughts at the gentle sway of their bodies. It was a little weird that Brock, who knew all of these girls much better than Misty did, would assume they all loved Ash and needed help. Her face scrunched up, plus, he did mentioned Delia asking—and she seemed none the wiser. Her head titled, getting Ash's attention as he stared down at her innocently. Misty's blood ran a degree colder, and inwardly, her neck cracked.

Brock played her.

 _He totally played her._

All those times she talked with him where he egged her on rather than telling her to back off. When he insisted that she go talk with Ash and refuse the truth to Serena. That she talk with each female rather than talking with Ash directly, that only resulted in starting more drama than if she had just left it alone to begin with. She sucked in cold air, and looked up at Ash with a terrifying, twitchy smile. He shuddered.

"Actually, if you see Brock; kick him for me. Several times." She warned and Ash's face fell and he shook his head vehemently.

"Actually, you know, I think I decided I don't want to know why he asked." Ash grimaced with his eyes shifting around the room; worrying for his dear friend's life. What ever he did, apparently Brock didn't think it through. Ash swallowed hard watching as a few straggling passengers eyed him suspiciously in his position. He was pressed right up to Misty, who had her arms tucked into his jacket, his arms around her back. Ash didn't care. They could all judge, and they could be jealous, and they could all stare however much they wanted; he was content for once.

How strange was that?

"So...about that drink..." he muttered into her ear, implying a second date that elicited a squeak from her lips as the man over the intercom finally blasted that all final passengers needed to board. He winced inwardly and outwardly. Feeling her fingers curl helplessly around his shirt, as if she could take a piece of him with her, he realized this moment—all of them—seeing her again, they didn't last long enough. If only for three seconds, he wished that time would slow down. Stop, maybe even reverse and go the other direction so he could relive a few moments. It hadn't even been a full twenty four hours since their first kiss, and he wanted, no he needed more time.

He sighed sadly, and Misty looked up and kissed him on the chin thoughtfully.

"I'll see you again before you know it." She whispered quietly into his ear and then kissed his check, finally pushing away from him. His breath hitched, but he forced a smile. For her.

"I know, but I miss you." His voice sounded so helpless, it was so different than how Misty remembered it, and so she reached and pinched his cheek; causing him to frown.

"I will miss you, too."

Unfortunately, time was something he didn't have as he watched the train station empty of passengers, leaving just the two of them. He dipped his head down into the crook of her neck for one last grasp and she squeaked.

"I love you so much." He grumbled, upset by his inability to reference this prior—imagining all the time he could have already spent with her if he had just kicked himself into saying it sooner. What in the world had he missed out on for so long? _How_ had he missed out for so long?

"I'm sorry it took so long." He added thoughtfully.  
"I love you, too, Ash." she said. As if the words were still so weird to hear out of her mouth; they made him shudder as well.

"You're worth the wait." She added tenderly, planting a kiss on his cheek as they separate for the last time. She held onto his hand for just a moment longer, as he briefly returned from his daze to drop his back pack and then remove his coat.

"It'll be midnight by the time you get to Cerulean City." he offered, wrapping the coat around her shoulders, much to her chagrin.

"I don't want you to get cold..." he muttered sadly, and then Misty squeezed his hand in response, knowing that if she kissed him again, she wouldn't be leaving tonight.

"Thank you." She spoke happily while releasing his fingers from her grasp. She backed up at first, holding his jacket closed at the front as she turned away from him, the short bob of her hair bouncing with each step that she took. She never broke eye contact until the moment her back was turned to him, and she had to step into the train.

His breath stilled as he watched her board, pausing briefly to look over her shoulder at him, where she waved bitter-sweetly and then disappeared into the train cart. Simply put, he was devastated; tempted to jump onto the train and follow her home just to fill the hole in his chest. He bit his lips, trying to memorize her taste; trying to remind himself that two weeks was only fourteen days. He could manage that. It would be sooner than he could imagine.

However, he needed to get past this; he needed to know that he could still function without her around all the time. Even if he didn't want to. When the train started to move, he exhaled finally, waiting, eyes trained on the moving carts as they passed one by one; waiting to see if she changed her mind at the last minute-that she had actually gotten off. That she had decided that she couldn't go after all, and was waiting there at the other side of the platforms. Alas, as the train pulled away, he held his breath; wanting to see red-hair with beaming green eyes staring back at him, but as the train cleared. There was no one. Feeling devote remorse, he sighed as his shoulders fell down into a slump.

This was the end of a long party full of terrible and wonderful ups and downs; of Ash and Misty bickering, of Serena and Ash dating. It was the end of his worries about relationships, and the end of his first league championship. It was the first time he kissed a girl goodbye, and surely, it wouldn't be his last. Standing there, he maneuvered his body back to the entrance doors, and dragged his feel along the white tiles of the train station as his poke-gear rang in his pack. His ears perked up upon hearing the familiar noise, and he unzipped his pack to fish the phone out from the bottom of his bag. After clicking a few buttons, the light hit him in the face, with the message; "I love you, Ash Ketchum. See you again soon. xoxo" written along the screen.

Ash smiled, touching the gear to his chin. He closed his eyes thoughtfully. That's right, Misty loved him; it wasn't some terrifying one-sided relationship; it wasn't something he needed to obsess over, or worry over. She didn't pressure him into it, and she certainly didn't force him into it. It wasn't an accident, or something spontaneous; she loved him, and he loved her.

...So while it wasn't the perfect start to the perfect relationship, it was at the very least a start. _Their_ start. A new, strange adventure he didn't want to share with anyone else. He turned back at where the train had been formerly. A new sense of determination flashing over his cheeks while he looked at where he had been standing with Misty only a few minutes ago. He smiled, and then returned to his phone to reply to the redhead. Besides, what was fourteen days? He could manage that.

 _That's right._ He told himself cheerfully as he embarked into the cover of the evening light. _This was only the beginning._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **XOXOXX**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Author's final notes: (sorry it's so long)**

 **...You ever** __write something, and you get totally wrapped up in it; in the characters, the weird moments, the terrible laughter/jokes and then 35 chapters later you're writing the final chapter and all you can think is... I AM SO GLAD I FINISHED THIS. Yet so sad. It's so bitter-sweet. But I'm so happy, and really sad. Ugh, the struggle is real.

As the author of this story, I found myself asking more than once (like a lot of you did), "Why would you do that! Can't you just let them be _happy_!?" And the simple answer is this: the Dramallama and I are really close associates, and we believe that "what fun is a story if it's exactly how it would happen in real life?" We need to dramatize these moments! Plus, I don't think _most_ of their reactions were outrageous; I just took how someone _would_ feel, and I escalated upon it.

In other news, I really edited the hell out of the last chapter. The original version was REALLY SAD, so I changed it to be cuter/fluffier/happier/full of humor. Also, I couldn't help myself with that moment outside the train station with the kid on the bike. I've been waiting to use the line "GET A ROOM" for this _ENTIRE_ frickin' fanfiction, and I finally, fiiiii-does the spongebob dance-iiiiiinally squeezed it in at the last chapter. I am so happy about this that you _have no idea_.

Also, Ash punched Gary because that's how men make-up their fights. Apparently Ash and Misty try to take each other's clothes off in public. It's a win / win?

 **I had someone** bring up to me on several occasions as this story came to it's close, that the summary no longer matched the content of the story. So I'm going to ask you, my loyal readers, what you would change the summary to, and maybe I will adjust it appropriately. :)

 **I've finally read through all of the reviews, and I must say, where they started out gray and I had to delete _a lot for character bashing,_ they turned into very vibrant, multicolor reviews, so THANK YOU for all the nice things you all had to say about my story. Thank you everybody that enjoyed this story by favoriting it, following it, and by leaving lovely reviews. I enjoyed them all -hearts-. **

**However,** I have a few shout outs! Shout out to " **Mrs. Nose** " who not only reviewed **every single chapter,** but also gave me some very comical feedback, thank you for that! I laughed quite a bit, and I really appreciate all your reviews; if you have more questions, PM me! Thank you to **Julie Togepi, UltimateCCC, Cerulean Leader, and VikkiAMML** , who were reviewing from the start (or at least left a review prior to my short hiatus around chapter 10) I'm very glad that my story was able to hold all of your attentions and that you enjoyed it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it! I especially loved how _everyone_ ran with the Bill and Cassidy joke. Thank you, those were wonderful.

Again, thank you everyone who reviewed, Favorited, or Followed this story. You guys are super-special-awesome even though I didn't list you all, I still loved everything you guys wrote me. :) Your amazing feedback gave me so much joy that I may even write an epilogue (how cheesy is that?)

Buuuuuut, I'm not going to lie, I was ready for this story to be over about 34 chapters ago. -laughs-

 **In response,**

 _Kudos_ to anyone who called Brock out early on; Kudos to all the love for DAWN (yyyeaaahhh-fistbump-), KUDOS to all my contestshippers/egoshippers! And kudos to my Team Rocket reviewers! (Those were my favorite chapters to write, right next to the Dawn and Ash date chapter)

To those of you who said the characters were realistic and their maturity matched their age, THANK YOU. I can't say I tried as hard toward the end of the story as I did at the beginning, but, I really wanted to keep it authentic, so I'm glad you guys enjoyed that even if my writing sort of started a down hill slope around chapter 14. Some of those chapters were just _really_ hard to write, and I got to the point where I just submitted them to get them out there.

The original draft of this story was much, _much_ crazier, hostile, and very wacky compared to the completed version. On a scale from one to spicy hot sauce, I would call this version mild.

The **first date** chapter wasn't originally intended for this story! -laughs- I wrote it because I had a PM from someone who suggested that the story needed a shipping wrap-up; so, there you go. Their first date, full of kisses, awkward games, and Ash blowing it up at the end (I enjoyed that far too much)

 **So I originally wrote this story** as a joke for all the shipping wars; and the original ending was supposed to be one of the following:

Ash picks no one and leaves

Ash is actually gay (throw back to all the references he/others questioned it)

But I had a change of heart after chapter 13, when I realized that holy crap, I'm still a pokeshipper after all these years (That was also when I added "eventual Pokeshipping" to the summary) For awhile, I even thought I would end it as amourshipping with Misty becoming sort of a coach to Ash and Serena, but it all felt...so forced. Maybe it's how I started Ash and Serena's relationship, but the more I wrote/read/learned about the ship, the less I liked it. But instead of rambling on here, PM if you want to discuss, I like discussing things!

Anyways, I hope I answered all of your questions; but I will get back to those who still have questions via PM; Thank you again everyone! I'm so grateful to whom ever made it this far, and that this kept you entertained, whether you enjoyed it or not!

 _Review if you want an epilogue or not?_

THE END

NINT


	36. Chapter 36

**Spitfire, EPILOUGE: Won't turn back**

Six months ago, Ash would have never seen himself here. Sitting on the same emerald green couch that Misty had submerged her agony in only so few months ago. His feet kicked up, arm propped on the arm rest, and chin cradled between his finger and his thumb. How familiar had these four walls around him became over his increased time spent there. Originally, Misty muscled him for a few days a month; which dissolved his resolve quickly, and he was visiting her as much as she was him. Spending as much time as possible sitting exactly as he was in the middle of her apartment. His eyes turned to the clock as he tapped his finger against his thumb, awaiting Misty's arrival.

Earlier that day, when he burst into the gym, she was in the middle of a battle with some novice trainer, easing her commands to give him an edge to think about strategy, but the moment Ash flew in through the doors; all bets were out. The trainer's pokemon were out cold in a minute flat. After a short apology, she told him to try again next week, and the trainer left with his head drooped.

Ash remembered the first time he was allowed to sit in on one of her matches. She was very hesitant at first, nervous that Ash would judge her and make comments like he used to when they were kids, but he assured her that he would keep his mouth shut through the whole match...and man, he was impressed. Her timing was effortless, her commands and strategies well thought out—and her form was perfect. In the last eight years, if there was one thing that had changed drastically about Misty; it was her battling skills. Sometimes, he even wondered if he would be able to defeat her in a battle, but had never challenged the female.

...They could be doing so much more with their time together other than battling.

"Letting them win, I see?" Ash chortled as he took the position next to her.

"Teaching them." She corrected. "We're not here to win, we're here for trainers to learn." Misty addressed Ash's question professionally, standing shoulder to shoulder from him as pikachu did the standard "duck and roll" right as Misty jumped on Ash. In a gleeful hug, she squeezed him lovingly, and he back to her.

"Jeeze, it's ony been a been a week, Mist." he groaned, feeling her arms go slack around him as she pressed her nose to his, and then captured his lips blissfully. He didn't argue with her, he loved her welcome back kisses the most—mostly because they were the first of many to the start of the day.

She hummed happily, lowering her eyelashes just the right amount to give him chills. Having pulled away just enough for him to see that her hair had grown out to her shoulders, but was almost always tied up in a ponytail, bun, or braid. He raised his hand to flick the hair tie out, and she pursed her lips unhappily as her hair fell into her face. She blew and raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't expecting you until closer to the wedding. Why are you so early?" she eyed him as they broke apart and she guided him to spare kitchen where she _always_ had coffee on.  
"Well, I got a gym badge two days ago, and met with some tournament referees and got the whole week off." He muttered as she moved to the cupboard to fetch him a mug.

With her back turned to him as she stood on her tip toes to reach for a mug, her blue and white jacket lifted up slightly, revealing her backside which was perfectly shaped into the white swimsuit that she wore. As she rambled off to him about how that was great news, his mind had already taken a detour. Pikachu followed its trainer, and perched itself on the table awaiting his treat from Misty as well; but hadn't noticed Ash's gaze. A moment later, her coat fell back around her hips, and his attention was drawn back to the words coming out of her mouth and he blinked.

"You know?" She finished, and looked at him expectantly.

"Yep, I know." He tried, shifting his eyes to pikachu who shook his head. Of course she caught on, and wagged her finger at him.

"You weren't listening, were you?" She grumbled annoyingly. Ash raised his hand to the back of his head to pull on his hat slightly.

"Nope!" he admit sheepishly, only to get a sigh and eye roll from his girlfriend as she poured herself a cup of coffee, and poured Ash a glass of milk instead. The fact that she always remembered that he didn't like coffee made his heart swim inside of his chest as he approached her to take his glass, and touch her. He needed to touch her. And so he did. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her into a lopsided hug.

"A _whooole_ week, what ever will we do with our time?" Ash mused happily while she sipped on her coffee mug. Long had the blushes faded, over taken by the familiarity of his touch. She eased into his shoulder while he took a sip of his drink and then set it down.

"I don't know, Ash." She mused sarcastically. "Since your Tracey's best man, maybe you should make sure he's, you know, ready?"

"I meant between us." Ash muttered having deflated. It was no secret that Ash sloshed off his duties as best man; and didn't have a speech ready, and didn't have a fitting for his suit, and wasn't even positive what day the wedding was on...but that's why he had Misty, right? Misty rolled her eyes, thinking for only a moment that Tracey would have had better luck asking Brock. But at the very least Brock as a grooms man; so it worked out.

"We will have lots of snuggle time." she assured him, but he side-glanced at her as she set her mug down, there was a _but_ coming on.

"But right now. I need you to go _home._ " She added delightedly into his ear. Her fingers crawled up his chest as he inhaled feeling sharp pangs each time her finger touched him. He blushed when her lips pressed into his neck, but when he went to capture her lips, she turned away from him. She was such a _tease!_

He let out a dissatisfied grunt, or a groan; it was a throaty, disheartened sound that made Misty giggle as she scooped pikachu into her arms to scratch his ears.

"Why?" Ash uttered and she dead panned.

"Last time you stayed at the gym with me I closed three hours early, lost four trainers who are probably scarred for life and had a league official call me about said scarring activities." She grunted, blowing her hair out of her face, "Simply put, you're too distracting."  
"Well that's not my fault." He grumbled, looking away from her and crossing his arms in a huff. "You should have more self control."

"I should have more self control?" She echoed aggressively as she approached him, using pikachu as her defense. " _You_ , Ash Ketchum, are the one who can't keep _your_ hands off of _me_." She grunted, pointing accusingly at him. He stuck his tongue out at her in repertoire.

"Then maybe _you_ shouldn't wear such revealing clothes all the time." He countered and she raised her eyebrows.

"I run a water type gym. If I wore pants all day, I'd be too uncomfortable." She remarked in her defense. Ash raised his eyebrows and then looked to the corner of the room, and then back at her.

"You mean to tell me, that you intentionally wear string bikinis to battle ten year olds, as opposed to _this_." The bikini in question was what got them into this mess. However, he gestured to her practical, one piece, white swimsuit, as well as traditional blue and white gym leader coat that she wore now, and Misty turned a pleasant shade of red.

"Sometimes if I know you're coming, I get a _little_ dolled up." She shifted her gaze away from his, unable to hold her authoritative position as he breathed out.

"So, really, it's both of our faults." She couldn't disagree with him, especially not when he was only an inch or so away from her face, and preparing to kiss her when she frowned at him and put pikachu in front of his face.

"You still have to leave." she said quickly dropping the yellow mouse. He caught pikachu in his arms, flabbergasted and a lot disappointed.

"What! How come!?" He yelped, blinking at Misty in confusion.

"You're too distracting." she laughed nervously, ruffling her hands through her hair. "I'll admit I'm way worse than you."

"Well at least you're getting better at admitting when you're wrong." He grumbled while squeezing pikachu, who hadn't been given his treat and was pouting in Ash's arms as his trainer stole a quick kiss from Misty and started his sad, depressing trek to her apartment.

"You still have that spare key?" She shouted at him as she leaned against the door frame to watch him leave. He stuck his hand into his pocket, revealing a key with a small chain attached to the fishing lure that she had given him several years ago.

"Of course." He remarked, glancing over his shoulder briefly to see the sweet smile she spared him as she crossed her arms. Yeah, going home was probably his best bet; she was way too pretty today. Even when she wasn't flaunting her curves.

So while he sat with his feet on the coffee table, flipping through channels, he couldn't stop smiling. It was a strange feeling that Misty's apartment, which he hadn't known she owned until they started dating, was more like home to him than his actual house. Over the time span of six months, most of his extra clothes were here, a few of his spare trophies, some of his pokemon even lived with Misty's pokemon at the gym. Plus, it probably didn't help that he saw her much, much more than his own mother. Rest her soul. If his mother knew that he was visiting Cerulean City twice a month but not stopping in occasionally to see her, she would string him up by his toes.

Pikachu was curled up happily at the opposite end of the couch, and while Ash had thought several times to follow suit, he knew that Misty would be back sooner than he would know, and he didn't want to miss her. Not even for a second.

Among the fact that he adored the gym leader, his friend was getting married, and he was dating his best friend and calling her home _his_ , the other largest change in his life was related to news media, and he simply couldn't bar his attention away from the screen. As he flipped along the stations, he pursed his lip and raised his eyebrows. After the first kiss that he and Serena shared on camera, he was having a hard time getting out of the limelight; especially now that he had recently revoked his regional champion title in Kalos to give himself more room to travel freely. Being called back to the performer kingdom every day to visit several different tournaments, contests, and show cases was daunting on his time as a trainer, _and_ his time with Misty. While he still held the title of league champion, which meant he would have to battle who ever won the next league championship; he no longer held regional champion, which meant he had no say in politics, and no reason to appear at _every single_ show they held. The region was simply too far away from home, and he couldn't spare the twenty four hour trip there every time he had to make a public appearance.

People knew who he was. His father had told him once, a very, very long time ago before he disappeared, that battling and winning are like becoming movie stars; one day Ash would be the guy busing people into a premier, and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Ash would be the one hosting it. This is exactly what had happened to him.

When Serena kissed him on camera that first time, Ash's fate was sealed; as was anyone else who got caught up with him. The media loved to make reports about him, to the point that when going outside he needed to sneak out of hotels or restaurants to avoid flaming fan girls and crazy camera waving maniacs. There were also the people who wanted to quiz him about his life: asking him when he would write a book of his own, who he was dating, if he would date his fans, when he planned to reclaim his newly lost title, and when he'll take the test running to become a pokemon master. All of these questions were...good questions, Ash assumed. But nothing, _nothing_ quite surpassed what the media made up by piecing together what ever nonsense they could.

That, specifically, was what irked him the most, and happened to be on the television station he was on.

"The real reason why Ash Ketchum bailed on childhood sweet heart for the Cerulean City Gym leader, up later tonight." headlined by some blonde lady as a picture of Ash and Misty walking out of a stadium hand in hand appeared in the top right corner of the screen. That picture was taken a few months ago when she visited him during Max's league battle at Kalos. It was also photo-shopped, because Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were also in proximity of them; but unless they depicted Serena and Misty as raging lunatics; how else were they supposed to sell magazines?  
Most recently, as he started his travel with Dawn through Johto, media liked to take pictures of them standing together and headline magazines as "Ash Ketchum cheating on Misty with Top-coordinator Dawn Matthews"; or some variation of that, usually depicting Misty and Dawn as rivals for Ash's affections, and Ash being depicted as a cheating scum bag. However, that didn't even top the few that came out right after his celebration party. Within a week, the league had called Ash telling him that his "provocative activities" were causing a bunch of negative feedback from older trainers. Ash, of course at the time, had no idea that the media was so crazy, and didn't know what the man was talking about.

Boy, did the harsh reality hit him, Serena, and Misty pretty hard.. Ash grimaced, remembering the first month of his and Misty's relationship. It was hell. Literal hell.

Serena was the one who publicly bit the bullet for the young couple, citing that the kiss she and Ash shared was not one of "love and lust" but of one commitment after being "dared" when they were kids. She was lying, of course, but when the paparazzi started showing up at Misty's apartment, trying to peek in. They all agreed that enough was enough. Ash followed this by publicly announcing that unless it comes from his mouth, it didn't happen.

Still, that didn't stop them. Every week, sometimes more, there was a new speculation about his life that he would read and shake his head at. His personal favorites, were: "How many times will he betray the one he loves?", "Crazy ex-girlfriend threatens to sue over defamation of character", and last but not least, "Pregnant and alone, the details behind Ash and Misty's devastating break up".

They were all very, very creative, and yet so very far away from the truth. Luckily, he and his friends were close enough that they could laugh about the news articles, with Misty promising that they would die down when Ash became uninteresting. Well, six months in, they were just as obsessed with him as day one. Fortunately, Misty could laugh at the headlines so long as they weren't trying to break into her apartment; though Ash was sure after the last time, no one dared to even try; he cringed at the memory. He happened to be in town that week when a sleazy news reporter picked the lock on Misty's door and barged into her home. He hadn't seen her so angry in years.

He noticed that nothing came up in the media about that...it was probably because said photographer was fearful for his life. Recalling the memory in which Misty threw the man outside her window, he scratched his chin. Man, did he have every right to be fearful.

While Misty handled most of the scenarios wonderfully- because –Ash hummed, curling his toes, she _was w_ onderful- some of them still got to her, whether she told him about it or not, he could see her discomfort in the way her shoulders would slump. Even still, she tried to remain positive, because while it was hard to hear about them—she knew that it was harder for Ash who was the leader in all of the articles. In in attempt to make him feel better, Misty turned favorite articles, which were also the pregnancy headlines, into a drinking game to sooth the tension.

"Every time you hear 'Misty's pregnant' take a drink!" she yelled during one of his first visits to her apartment when he was watching the Battle News Network. Completely unaware that there were even such headlines back then, he didn't believe her until he was twelve shots in and passing out over the top of her. Since then, it had become a running joke between the two of them. While he was sure she participated when he wasn't home; he certainly would not. He could not hold his liquor for the life of him. If he hadn't been with Misty the first time he drank, in which she had to gently stroke his back while he heaved into the toilet. Brock and Dawn laughed at him, he was convinced without her, he would have died.

Every so often, his mother would call about alarming headlines—any headlines about pregnancy—and then give Ash 'the talk' over the phone. As well as the 'wait until you're married' and the 'children are a lot of work' talk.

Luckily, Misty beat his mother to all three of those talks. One of which they completely disregarded, and the other entirely positive that they were not ready for kids. Not now, and not any time in the near future. They agreed that they were too young and could not successfully manage a family when they could only see each other a handful of times a month. Plus, they were both still head over heels following their dreams. Kids, of any sort, were completely out of the question.

Ash, on the other hand, always grew jittery at the mention of children. He gnawed on his nail at the thought of any 'accidents' ever happening... which is probably why she started that silly drinking game in the first place. Whether or not Ash showed it, he worried about the little things like that the most. Luckily for him, Misty was able to catch on, and like she always could, managed to break his nerves, and find a way to convince him to laugh at the problem and face it, rather than letting it build up into an eventual explosion.

Out side of their relationship, which was the real fan draw and headline news; the real information was all backed into battle magazines, battles stations, and battle radio. When news broke out that Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, the Cerulean City Gym leader, Misty Waterflower was pining for the opening Elite-four position in Kanto, news reporters became ecstatic. Most of them asked questions about his impending battle, when he would challenge the Kanto region again, would it be before or after she joined the Elite-Four, and the questions kept coming. Honestly, he was very happy for Misty, though he had to laugh at most of the media.

If they knew her the _real_ reason for applying for the position, they might not have been so excited. If she became an elite-four member, her schedule would be on point with Ash's. She would need to appear quarterly to battle the league champion challenging the position of the regional champion. Which begged the question if Ash would _ever_ challenge the Kanto regional champion, because that would mean that Misty was technically his boss...or was it the other way around? Regardless, her reason was because she was sick of working herself to the bone everyday at the gym, only to be underpaid what is necessary to keep it afloat and treated like crap by league supervisors. She was ready to move up on the ladder, and was taking all means to do so.

He inhaled breathlessly at that as he flipped the station to a re-run of the 'best league matches of all time', which he gladly held number two on for a number of years, thanks to that battle with Ritchie when charizard wouldn't listen to him. He cracked his neck, feeling old. Unable to believe that was already almost eight years ago now, and he was dating. And his mother was asking about kids, and his friends were getting married.

Oh good mew, he felt old. Relationships made him old. He grinned, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

On cue, Misty blew open the door to her apartment with one swift kick. Ash, startled out of his thoughts, turned his head around to view the girl as she stumbled in wearing her normal black sneakers and a pair of baggy sweatpants over her gym leader uniform. In her arms, she carried two large, expensive looking bags, stuffed with colored fabric, and he grimaced. Oh boy, so he didn't get out of suit try-outs; Misty brought them to him. What a wonderful, wonderful girlfriend.

He suddenly felt like bolting.

Having caught the shifty gaze, she tossed the two objects over the back of the couch before shutting her apartment door and locking the chain at the top, wagging her finger at Ash.

"Nuh huh." She warned him as he turned red and shuddered back into his seat; realizing that at least one of those get-ups were not his own, because it was in a fancy sea blue, with a lot of sparkles, he felt slightly relieved.

"Is that your dress?" He asked while Misty stripped off her gym coat, as well as shoes and socks, and then jumped over the back of the couch, startling pikachu, who only quickly raised his ears and then put them back down.

"Yeah, that's my dress." She tossed while taking the remote from him and switching the station to Pokemon Soul, a silly drama that she watched religiously. As she licked her lips, Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a hug.

"Do I get to see you in that tonight?" He asked, whispering into her ear, only to get a firm head shake and glare.

"No. I've already tried my dress on, you're the one that needs to make sure your measurements fit." She scolded him as she watched the television screen. _That simply wouldn't do,_ Ash thought as he touched her earlobe with his teeth and then pressed heated kisses down her neck. She rolled her eyes gently at him, and pursed her lips: unaffected.

"Did you order dinner yet?" she muttered, annoyed.

Still, he kissed her collarbone, tugging her swimsuit off one shoulder to make way for his lips. The smell of chlorine and wild flowers penetrated his senses and he smiled as he mumbled; "I wasn't sure if you were going to try your hand at supper again..."

Misty shuddered as his lips nipped at her collarbone, her favorite place. Stiff as a board, it took her a moment to collect her wits. She flicked the television off and put her hand up to his lips to control the boy. In return, he pouted.

"I'm sure we both don't want to die from poisoning before the wedding, so, take out it is." She stammered nervously while reaching for her phone in her back pocket. He watched her carefully as she took short labored breaths, and then leaned in close to her.

"Why are you so nervous, Misty?" He asked her flatly, getting the appropriate reaction from her. She blushed.

"I'm not nervous." She answered calmly, though Ash raised his eyebrows and touched her hands, lowering them to her thighs.

"You're shaking... what's wrong?" He asked, his worried tone making her cheeks go more red, she ducked her head near him.

"Isn't Dawn with you?" She whispered suddenly. Ash stared at her blankly for a moment, and then sucked in his lips, and then started to crack up. Misty glared at him, crossing her arms while she awaited an appropriate reply.

"No." Ash managed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Weren't you two traveling together?" She eyed him skeptically and he pouts his lips in return.

"Yeah, but I told you I got a week off, that doesn't mean she got a week off." He paused, snaking his arm around her waist. "Has she come with my any time before this?"

"Well, it's Tracey's wedding...so I wasn't sure." Misty admit embarrassingly as Ash grinned at her.

"Nope. It's just you and me all week." he said while leaning his head against hers. Red-faced, she hugged him, enjoying the embrace twice as much since she didn't have to worry about third wheeling her friend. But then she stopped.

Suddenly, her face was skeptical, and Ash felt a sweat on his head. _What now?_ He thought.

"How did you convince your mom to let you stay here all week?"She asked with quirked eyebrows. Ash smiled boldly.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Ash replied cheekily, causing Misty to glare at him.

"When did you tell her you were getting into town?"  
"The day before Tracey's wedding." he said confidently, proudly. Misty raised her eyebrows at this and pat him on the shoulder, positive he didn't even know when the date of the wedding was.

"Now who's rubbing off on who?" she joked while pinching the bridge of her nose. Ash leaned in close to her, trailing a hot kiss, playfully along her jaw line until reaching her lips.

"I could if you really wanted me too." he whispered, pressing his lips just close enough to hers that she could feel the heat, but not enough to kiss her. In turn, she turned several shades of red, and smacked him hard on the chest. A spontaneous roar of laughter shot out of Ash as he reared his head backwards while she crossed her arms, upset.

"I'm going to go have a shower." She grimaced, hopping up from her seat while throwing her phone at him, only increasing his chuckles, though his face was pink as well. It wasn't often that Ash was bold, but when he was; it always made her feel so giddy and warm inside.

"I was just kidding!" he shouted at her as he watched her leave, and he did _love_ to watch her leave.

"I'm still showering!" She yelled back in retort, leaving him alone for a couple of seconds while he looked at where she had been standing, only to jump when she whipped her head around.

"Put on that suit before I get out, Ash Ketchum." She warned him before slipping back down her short hallway. He raised his eyebrows, tempted to ignore her demands just to see what she had in store for him. Since they developed their relationship, she had a much more colorful pallet of punishments than previously, and some of them were... he swallowed hard. Well, needless to say, Misty liked to keep him on his toes.

He stood up, gently patting the sleeping pikachu on the head, before shuffling the dress suit into his arms, and removing the plastic protective coat. Misty was in a much better mood this time than she was last weekend. He exhaled calefacient. While everything was peachy right now, this didn't ring true for the first couple of months. The separation was insanely difficult to manage at first, even now Ash found himself aching for the woman—and he knew it couldn't be different for her. For awhile, at least in the first two months, he walked around in a depressed stupor; went to all of the appropriate meetings, trained when he absolutely had to, and mostly counted down the seconds to when he would see her again.

On most occasions, even now, things were strained a lot of the time. When Misty was supposed to visit, she would have something come up, usually something to do with the gym or her new position she was edging for, and the same would happen to him. They tried to be as flexible as possible, but the truth was as simple as it always had been—Long distance relationships were hard. Muttering at the thought, he yanked out the black and silver suit and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Sometimes they spent their entire time fighting, only to make up ten minutes before either one of them had to leave again. She missed him. He missed her. Their emotions got mixed up, jealousy, anger—so they fought about a lot of things. They fought about the media reports, even though they tried not to. Mostly it wasn't about what they were about, but the fact that Ash didn't seem to care to fix the problem. In return, he fought about her devotion to her sisters; always cleaning up after them. Sometimes they would fight about lack of touching, or pokemon, or battles, or, well, everything and anything if they were both in the moment.

Not even bothering to change rooms, he stripped down in the living room. While this was like _home_ he never went into Misty's bedroom without permission. She was never upset the few times that he had stumbled in there, but it was more of courtesy, than it was of worry.

Ash was waiting, bidding his time while he waited for Misty's membership to go through; once it had, she promised, or at least promised to try, to travel with him again. Sometimes, on the worst days, there was even talk about relinquishing control of the gym back to her sisters. He grunted while he slipped on the black slacks, thinking _that_ would never happen. Daisy was getting married and would probably move with Tracey back to Pallet Town. Ash had no idea what Violet and Lily were doing with their lives, but he was sure that running the gym had no part in it. The only downfall of changing positions, was that Misty would have to give the gym to another trainer. The gym she worked so hard on for the last five years.

...and that was something they fought about a lot more than he would care to think about right now. They weren't talking about it, and they weren't fighting, and so he would let it go. He knew _how hard_ she worked at the gym. Most of the time he visited her she was exhausted; to a frustrating point. He wasn't proud to say that he ended a few of their visits early fighting over her lack of energy. Couldn't she see that running the gym was sapping her?

He frowned, why couldn't she see that the gym, which had two indoor pools, several different tanks for pokemon, as well as a large observation area that needed to be cleaned daily—not even including battles and tending to the pokemon-was a four person job easily, and not a one person job. She was running herself ragged...and he hated seeing her like that. A part of him wanted to help, and he tried when he could, but she was too stubborn. She had to do it on her own, she would tell him. Tucking in the white button up shirt, he slipped on the silver vest, buttoned it, and then tugged on the black suit coat—which he thought fit a little snug around his shoulders. Flopping back onto the couch, he collected Misty's forgotten phone to prepare to order their dinner, deciding to think about something else. Thinking about her habits at the gym only caused for unnecessary tension; and he was _not_ ruining this week by fighting with her.

Someday he hoped Misty would bite the bullet for the both of them, and just take cooking lessons from his mother. Hell, at this point, _he_ was ready to take lessons from his mother—it wasn't like Brock could cook for them forever. They couldn't live off take-out for the rest of their lives, and Misty, who was a constant swimmer and athlete, could not live off pizza, burgers and Chinese food for the rest of her life. Ash caught himself frowning, with his eyebrows knit together, and had to shake his head. What was he even thinking about that for? Misty could take care of herself.

….most of the time.

Flicking the light of her gear-phone on, he nervously twitched open her messages. Viewing only the last one that she had sent to him. A picture; nothing dirty-as they tried that once and things were-he blushed at the memory—very awkward, Ash wasn't sure what to do with himself. No, the picture was taken in a dress boutique and she was standing in the middle of a circle platform with a "please don't take this picture" expression and her hands placed effortlessly on her hips. She was, however, wearing said blue dress that was tossed over the couch now. A crinkle of a smile tugged at his lips as he read the message at the bottom.

"While you're out traveling, having fun, collecting badges and pokemon... look at what I had to do for the last six hours!"

Followed shortly after by:

"Seriously, though. I can't wait to see you. Fix your phone. Xoxoxo"

He snickered glancing over the picture once more. She looked absolutely stunning, though the blurry image did nothing but impede her natural beauty; he could see her hair tied up lopsidedly on her head and the sight snarl of her lips made him grin. He would definitely have to fix his phone before leaving again. Not getting her daily text messages what weighing on him, as he had grown accustomed to hearing from her. How strange was that... Having not spoken with her much at all in four years, and now if he had to go a week without hearing her voice, he lost his mind. How pathetic was that? He laughed in disbelief.

With that, he returned to her contacts, scrolled down to the one labeled "Ash's favorite place", skipping past it to "My favorite place" and selected the latter. The asian food restaurant answered quickly, he ordered what they ordered every time, and then hung up the phone. As usual, it would take them twenty minutes to prepare, and then five minutes to deliver. So he had time to spare while he flipped the strands of the tie around his neck. He hadn't even bothered to tie it. That was Misty's job, and Ash was all thumbs when it came to knots.

Thumbing through her phone applications, spying on her photos, and other wise being nosy, he was too distracted to notice that she had emerged from the shower, dressed in one of his discarded black shirts, and a pair of short red spandex shorts. Her hair was let down in a pile of wet strands on her shoulders as she smacked her lips and then raced over to Ash without a warning; pouncing on him.

"What'cha looking at?!" She sarcastically sang while he fumbled and dropped the phone nervously onto the ground, beaming red.

"Nothing!" he squeaked, but without hesitation she leaned over to scoop up the phone into her own fingers and examined the nature of his business. Her chest pressed against his lap as she did this and she flipped back up with a satisfied expression.

"Why would you want to look at pictures of me when the real me is _right here?_ " she teased while poking him in the side. He rolled his eyes, a furious red.

Through pouted lips, he mumbled: "Because I don't get to see those moments of you. I was just curious."  
Misty's heart fluttered as she leaned her head against his shoulder while tossing her phone onto the coffee table in front of them. She hummed happily beside him before crawling into his lap, straddling his waist.

"That's soo cute." She beamed, humiliating him further, he snapped at her.

"This is why I don't give you compliments!" he grunted, pulling on his hair as Misty slipped her hands around his neck to straighten the collar of his shirt and jacket, and then started to knot his tie. He blushed in proximity and she licked her lips, watching her hands move.

"I love you." she said subtly, the words still catching in her throat as if they were a strange thing to utter, even now.

His heart missed a beat as he took her right hand into his and intertwined their fingers. He sees the jagged scar on her wrist, a faint reminder of the first time their emotions fluttered honestly. He exhaled. Regardless of what ever persistent nature tried to wedge between them, they always managed. He smoothed his thumb over the healed injury, and then kissed her wrist tenderly, catching Misty with a wide spread blush.

"I love you, too." He added, feeling her hands press lovingly onto his chest as she leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you more."

"Oh no, we're not going to be that couple, are we?" He muttered into her kiss, eliciting a throaty laugh from her as she pushed away from him and pulled him up to his feet; observing the way his suit fit.

Changing the subject, she straightened the folds of his jacket and smiled; "I think you look nice. Actually, I think it's a perfect fit."  
"Not as nice as you." he retorted with a quirked eyebrow, much to her dismay. A trick Brock had 'mentioned' to him to get her flustered...only, this time it didn't work.

She smiled, pulling him closer. "Ash..."

The devilish look in her eye made him weary. He licked his lips, as did Misty.

"You're so..." she paused, and he could feel her leg playfully wrap around the back of his, and her fingers, which had been looped around his belt loops tug him forward. "Sweet." She finished, as their hips thrust together, thanks to her pull.

He blushed at the automatic tightening of his black slacks. Anyone who had eyes would have reacted that way to her body naturally, but to actually touch... Steam roared from his scalp and he shot away from his girlfriend. Fanning himself and crossing his legs uncomfortably, he tripped and fell over her couch and landed on the floor between the couch and coffee table, flustered. Holding her stomach, she laughed loudly.

"So _jumpy,_ Ash." She mocked him with her hands on her hips, "So _nervous,_ Ash." She giggled uncontrollably while she strolled into the kitchen. He looked back at her with a face of pure frustration.

"That's not funny, Misty!" he shouted, knowing damn well her restrictions. "You're a friggin' tease!"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

When he sees her for the first time, it's a bit frightening. She's beautiful. Not warm in the pants beautiful, but the kind that made Ash want to stare at her for hours. Her hair is done up into a french twist, with her bangs side swept across her forehead, cracked on the left side where a strand of her hair framed her face. Her lips were the faintest color of pink, and he could see only a tinge of eye make-up, enough that her eyes gleamed, but not enough to hide her natural beauty. Along with the same dress he had saw her wearing in the picture; a sea-blue dress with a halter top, no straps, hung effortless over her torso, breaking at the waist into an elegant flowing dress that exposed her legs in the front, but had a short train in the back.

As Daisy's maid of honor—because she, like, couldn't choose favorites between Lily and Violet—Misty's dress was the only one that touched the floor. Her other sisters, who had already taken their place on the altar, wore variations of the same dress, in the same deep-blue color. Wrapped between her slender fingers was a bouquet of rainbow colored flowers, matching the theme of wedding and allowing the vibrant colors to bring out the deep, shimmery hues of Misty's gown, as well as her red hair. Her light pink lips were curled into the faintest of smiles, but her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, only hidden by the light application of cover-up over her cheeks. Still, Ash could see it.

Ash had stopped breathing, lost in the trance of her gait toward the altar, she hadn't made eye contact with him, not yet. Instead, she smiled at old friends, family, and guests, before her gentle gaze fell on him.

 _Ba-dump_. His heart beat slowed when her sea-green eyes sucked him into the void of her eminent beauty. The music, short chatter, and even the sound of his own labored breathing came to a halting stop at the center stage. Everything else fell away besides her and the gentle swish of her steps as she climbed the altar. He licked his lips, trying to force down the lump that had started in his throat; she seemed to glow radiant beyond her years, and she was no stranger to the gaze that they shared. Ash's chest tightened, and her lips curled wider, forming an unmistakable, toothy smile that was only for him. When her foot touched the step leading to the altar, where she would turn left to walk away from him, not towards him, he almost extended his hand to grab her.

Luckily, Gary was there to elbow him out of his daze, reeling Ash back down to reality where the soft music of cannon had faded into the bellowing sounds of the organ playing the wedding march. Ash looked briefly at Gary, having wanted to mutter a thank you, but decided against it as he tore his gaze away from the red head, to look onward at Daisy who walked with her face hidden by a veil. Her bouquet was much larger than Misty's, and her dress much bigger and whiter, but he couldn't help but think that Misty had already stolen the show—at least his. All eyes were on the bride, not a single person bothered to glance at him, so when he craned his neck to look at Tracey and then at Misty.

She watched her sister with a dutiful expression, a small smile pulling on her lips, and yet she somehow managed to look so tired. Had they really been fighting right before this? What even the hell about? He couldn't remember, but when she felt his eyes on her, she blinked at him briefly; a bashful expression across her face before she darted her eyes to the floor with a blush returning to her cheeks having realized that Ash didn't look away from her. Her gaze stolen from him, he chanced a glance at Tracey, who was awestruck from his bride; breathless, wordless, maybe even a little anxious. Still, the unwavering adoration in his dark eyes made Ash inhale as he, too, returned his attention to the crowd and the bride who was only nearing the altar.

He ran his fingers against the side of his black suit, wondering if Tracey and Daisy ever fought like Ash and Misty did. If they could be on the verge of ripping each other limb from limb, and still manage to make it work? Come to think of it, Ash had never really asked anyone about their relationships. He always figured that he would wing it when the time came to make a commitment; but he was _really_ doing a bang up job with Misty.

His stomach twisted and he chanced a glance at her, only to see that she had been staring at him; probably wondering the same thing herself. She looked away immediately, as Daisy took the altar beside her. Misty took the large bouquet of flowers so that her sister could grasp her grooms hands as the preacher called for silence in the wedding chapel.

Ash's eyes darted once again, though his posture remained absolutely perfect. After yesterday's rehearsal, how in the world would he forget? Still, he managed to catch Misty's eyes without much effort, only able to see her because their arrangement had them not beside the bride and groom, but at an angle towards the crowd of people. She looked away again, trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on him, though, she could not. Ash was determined to look at her, and she was, as she usual, was helpless to his gaze.

As the minister began the ceremony, he could only vaguely hear them as he mouthed the words: "I'm sorry" to the red-haired beauty, to which she smiled in response accepting his words—well, attempt at words. Heat rushed into Ash's chest, and he was sure if he had been _anywhere_ else besides one of his best friend's weddings, he would have pounced on top of her gleefully, but the urge was taken from his chest when the vows began between Daisy and Tracey.

 _Promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_

Well, at least Ash had that part down. He fought the urge to grimace as he looked once more over at her, to which she shrugged her shoulders gently, as if catching his train of thought. He grinned happily, shuffling his feet side to side as his hands were tucked away behind him.

 _At least_ Ash could do that properly, if nothing else at all.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, you guys.** _ **Alright**_ **. You win.**

 _ **You win.**_

I'll write the damn sequel. -laughs-

I can't tell you how many PMs I've gotten in the last few days/nights since the last chapter for Spitfire was posted -laughs a lot- I really hadn't expected that kind of feedback to this story considering the start of it was really rough; but I guess it all worked out, no? Thanks for sticking it out this far, you guys are really, really, super amazing.

I just have to say. Thank you guys so much for all the love this story received and I hope you enjoyed this Epilogue! A little peek into Ash and Misty's future. (I kept it up in the air if they're 'doing anything' because I'm not so sure they wouldn't both chicken out this early in their relationship; so, as the reader, you can decide if that's something you're into or not. Personally, I think there would be a lot of teasing with no cigar. -shrugs-) Sorry for not elaborating more on the wedding. Since I've decided to do a sequel I sort of removed quite a bit from this chapter and added other details instead; leaving just enough to give you a gist of everything going on... at least, for these two.

Furthermore, I already picked out a name: _**Equanimity**_ will be the title of the sequel and surprisingly, ideas for what the sequel could consist of are endless in my brain and a lot of that came out in back story for the epilogue. Braah, so much outline writing ahead. What do you guys think? I also want to focus on the idea of growing up/maturing/other characters and their relationships more as well.

SO! The first chapter may not be up for a week or two or so... but I'll get there. I'll be focusing on _**Locked Away**_ as my primary story, so _Equanimity_ will be a secondary story until _Locked Away_ wraps up. Being out of a writers block is always a nice kick for releasing a bunch of content. I wonder when I'll burn myself out...

 **A reflection on writing**

Sometimes I look back at my writing and I have to face slam my head into the table and scream because I didn't proof-read any of this. I write chapter by chapter outline with only a few scenes fleshed out and then I go back later and add (my version of editing) the rest of the dialogue/details/information. Before I submit the chapter, I'll read over it quickly for any super outstanding errors (sometimes to determine if the chapter just flat out sucks, in which case, I start over completely), if I see none, I submit it as is.

...So what I'm trying to say is...I _hate_ editing/proof reading my own work. The moment I start to proof-read like mad and spend hours trying to describe perfectly every. Single. Emotion/scene/character/etc. This starts to feel too much like a job/school work, and it's not enjoyable anymore. So I apologize for the errors and mistakes in this story. I am not fortunate enough to be a skilled enough writer to create a perfect composition in one shot. Nope, I'm one of those writers who needs to extensively proof-read before I can hash out something that is considered 'perfect'... but for something that's a hobby, and I'm not getting paid for, _and_ I'm not a professional at/have no chance of publishing, I'm not going to spend an extra two hours on a chapter that is good enough as it is.

Sure, it's wonderful practice, but Fanfiction is a way for me to get away from the constant malicious pretenses forced onto me by my English professors, and I'm sorry that you, as the viewers of my story, have only the "good enough" material. I'm sorry, I did my best! -cries-

ANYWAYS, See you all another time, either at another story that's currently up, or at the sequel (if you're still interested when it comes out)-hearts-. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews/favs/follows/PMs.


End file.
